The Heart of Promise
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: Once upon a time - God gave us all our soulmates. A red string of fate kept the two souls together - but when the other forcefully cut the string - even God and Death can never fix it. The engagement was broken. Yuuri is now engaged to someone else. But no fire was throw, no tongue-slashing curses were heard. Just a smile and a brief farewell was said.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

He was walking the long hallway of the castle.

Why was he walking again?

Ahh… right. He needs to talk to Gwendal about the new patrols on the northern border. Humans are having troubles with thieves at that part.

His the only available soldier and his unit to do the job, Conrart has to be on Heika's side 24/7 and so is Gwendal and Gunter. He has nothing to do, might as well be the patrol. And catch the stupid thieves wrecking havoc on their lands.

'Wolf!'

'Oi! Wolf!'

'Wolfram! Oi!'

'WOLFRAM!'

He turns around when he heard his name being shouted. He smiles when he sees the Young Double Black King running towards him.

'What is it Heika?' he tries to suppress the laugh, when Yuuri 'huffs' like a dog. The Double Black really needs to train more.

'The heck Wolf! I was calling you so loud yet you didn't even bother to turn around!'

'Sorry Heika, I was thinking of something.'

'The hell with this Heika! It's Yuuri – YUURI! Gods! You're just like Conrad!'

Both of them heard a giggle at the not so far away hallway. Yuuri smiles and blush when a very pretty young half-Mazoku yellow haired noble woman approach them. Yuuri hold out his hand and the young maiden held it.

Wolfram smiles at the couple.

'Nee Wolf! You're going to the party right? You can't not be there! You promise me!'

He rolled his eyes. 'But of course Hei – Yuuri.' He amend when the Double Black glares at him.

'Yosh! That's what I wanna hear! Nee, Jasmine I'll be at the study you go there first, Gunter is there, I'll talk first to Wolf here.'

'Oh and what is that Yuuri?' The pretty light green eyed lady ask.

'It's for the boys!'

Jasmine rolled her eyes and smile at them not before winking at Wolfram. She turns at the left hallway and went to the study.

'Nee Wolf… your promise okay. Don't forget that.'

He sighs. Yuuri's becoming a pest. 'How many times do I have to promise you? The more promises I make the tend I'll forget it.'

'Wolfram! Don't you dare!' Yuuri glares at him.

'Hai hai. Go now, Lady Jasmine is waiting for you.'

'Thanks Wolf!'

And he watches him go…

Yuuri… my beloved… my ex-fiancé… the only man I ever loved… and still loves… he watches him go… to the study with Lady Jasmine. Yuuri's current girl friend… soon to be fiancé. Yes, soon to be, for the party three days from now will be their official engagement. Yuuri will slap Jasmine's left cheek, for all the kingdom to see.

He smiles sadly… 'I told you didn't I... I won't change, so there is no need to confirm my own future. Yours only.'

.

.

.

The strong wind of the night woke him up. He looks around and inhaled the fresh air.

Aaahhh… Shinou Mountain. He stares at the setting if the sun. The sunset at Shin Makoku is known for its intense red and orange hues on the sky. It's beautiful… too beautiful that makes his heart ache more.

Tears stream down his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled heavily, composing himself.

Tomorrow is the day of the engagement. The pain so unbearable. It's suffocating, killing him. The hurt. But he had made up his mind that he will give Yuuri everything…

The kiss sealed that.

The kiss Yuuri gave Lady Jasmine when they're still engaged…

He stared at the Shinou Temple. He remembers Shinou and Geika. The thing he had asked for them to approve. The renouncement of their engagement.

I need to do this. For him… for me… for the future.

He wipes the tears with his trembling hands and steer his white thoroughbred Mazoku horse towards the Shinou Temple. His only redemption and the only way to save his pride and many confrontations and questions.

The Shinou Temple, even at night were surrounded by guardswomen, ready for battle. Here, they guard not only the Genshi Miko, but also the Forbidden Boxes. Unbeknownst to them, the so-called spirit of Shinou Heika is also residing there – in its full glory. Oh, they know Shinou Heika's spirit is there – but they have no idea that's it's LITERALLY THERE – making the Daikenja irritated most of the times for baby sitting a very stubborn, full of pranks and mischievous King.

'Wolfram-Kaka!' The women guards bow their head as he headed for the Shinou Temple. The women knows his going here – for he gave a message to the Daikenja.

He entered the room – where Shinou resides.

The coldness and darkness of the room didn't help his feelings. More so, it chills him. The three forbidden boxes are there… he slowly touches the box where his heart was and still is the key. The forbidden fox: Hellfire on Frozen Tundra.

His heart was once taken away from him… now he wishes that the soul of his heart will be taken again. For he felt numbness for what he was about to ask for the Shinou Heika.

He then felt it, from behind him, a strong menacing and full of authority being. 'Long time no see, my beloved descendant.'

He turns around and finds Shinou Heika now showing himself to his descendant in his full glory.

Shinou looks at his and his cousin Rufu's descendant, the Beautiful Wolfram von Bielefeld.

The two are so resembling each other that once may thought that Shinou and Wolfram are father and son.

The uncanny resemblance is really there. Both have sun kissed hair, both have same features, only Wolfram's softer and more younger while Shinou Heika's face has an aura of thousand of years of wisdom and power. And the difference of eye color.

While Shinou Heika has the stunning Sapphire Sky Blue Eyes… Wolfram has the Nature Emerald Green Eyes.

Wolfram looks up at his ancestor – the Original Great King of Shin Makoku – Shinou Heika.

Blue stared at Green.

Wolfram bows his head. 'Good evening Shinou Heika.'

Shinou smiles at his descendant. Wolfram may not be his favorite, but the brat has a very big space in his heart. Wolfram was the fruition of his frustration. Where as, he and Rufus were calm, a prankster, a tactician, ruled by their head – Wolfram is govern by his heart. A real Fire Wielder.

A Fire Wielder, represents the energetic, forceful, moving things in the world. In the mental and emotional realms, it represents drive and passion… motivation, desire, intention, and an outgoing spirit. Wolfram is not an ordinary outgoing Mazoku – his hot tempered, easy to be pissed, too emotional, spoiled and selfish… but Shinou knows that his selfishness is never for himself – but only to the man or woman he will give his heart too.

And in his life – he has given his heart to Shibuya Yuuri. The 27th Maou.

'I do believe I know your intentions in coming here. But my question is… are you sure?'

Shinou asked the Demon Prince. He looks intently at the bright emerald eyes. Wolfram may hide it – but he knows that those eyes have been crying. Been miserable. Been in so much pain that he felt the anger of Rufus in the air.

'Yes Shinou Heika. I've think it over and I believe that it is for the best.'

'Wouldn't you wait a little more?'

'I've waited long enough Shinou Heika… Five years is enough I believe. And I found out from the Daikenja that he… he…' he inhaled and looked straight into blue eyes 'He already has a set his eyes on a half-Mazoku woman… a woman Shinou Heika, unlike me.' That was true, he found that out first and was about to burn Yuuri and confront him when he saw the latter in the garden – in HIS garden with Lady Jasmine, a half-Mazoku same as Yuuri… kissing and fondling each other.

'Do you wished then that you were born as a woman?'

'HELL NO! I will never wish that for the world. Being a woman may have it's advantages but I – I love and respect my being a man. I am a soldier. Ready to accepts all the possible outcome in life. And… me being a man have the privileged to protect… Yuuri Heika at all times. I have been… his friend and companion. Conrart maybe his godfather but… Yuuri have shared many things to me too – as his best friend.'

Yes… his the best friend of Yuuri. Yuuri trust and asked for Conrart's advice but he and Yuuri shared some things too. And for the life of him he never once think if himself as a woman or wished to be one. He have so much pride and respect to himself. Him being a man is a gift. That's why it humiliates him when his mother dressed him up as a woman. He is a man through and through.

The Original King stared at his descendant, no tears, no regret – only sadness reflected in the emerald green eyes.

'Then I will give out the order of the renouncement of your engagement and I will give you a very important mission my dear Prince.'

'Anything, Heika.' Wolfram bows again.

A Mission. Its okay. As long as it will put his mind in other things. Mission from the Shinou Heika is not one to be rejected and he was glad for it.

'My Sage…'

Wolfram looks around and found Murata Ken, the Soukoku no Daikenja walking towards them.

'Hello Von Bielefeld-Kyo. Everything has been arranged now. Shori and the others on Earth will be expecting you.' Murata looks sadly at the beautiful Demon Prince. Descendant of his friend Rufus and his beloved Shinou. Eyes full of sadness. Just like Rufus. Is history repeating itself all over again? And again – to Rufus and Wolfram… Both have the saddest of fates…

'Then that mission is on Earth?'

'Yes. But not a mission. But a position intended for a Mazoku. You are to be the Earth and Shin Makoku's Royal Ambassador.' Shinou informs him.

Wolfram stared at the two powerful Mazoku's who have brought peace and tranquility on the land.

He graciously bows his head and accepts hi fate.

On Earth.

So be it.

.

.

.

Tonight is the night he will go to Earth. He knows his breaking a promise to Yuuri. But Yuuri too had broken his promise… a promise made in the gardens. Maybe for the passing of years he had forgotten it. But then again, maybe the Young Double Black was not serious in making that promise.

I promise you Wolfram… always and forever.

He smiled sadly, in his hand the burnt flowers… Yuuri's Promise.

Cheater.

He grabs his chest tightly, and felt the small vial where the roots of Yuuri's Promise were. The last roots. He have burnt everything at the garden. No more to be left behind.

He inhaled and look at the now set sun… only a few more minutes before the curtain of midnight cloak the land of Shin Makoku. Feasting his eyes once more to the beauty that he will leave behind.

He steered his thoroughbred Mazoku horse towards the Shinou Temple.

'Good bye Shin Makoku… good bye my beloved Yuuri Heika.'

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

.

.

 **Shinou Temple.**

Wolfram entered the water stream… he stops before going to the black portal – smiles sadly but didn't look back… and then he vanished into the other side.

Murata close his eyes and sighs tiredly. So many things have happen. So many events transpired – he was so tired – physically, mentally and emotionally. The thing is – he is not that involved yet he was this tired – what more of the Demon Prince who have suffered yet strongly and brave the odds.

He kneels down and picks up the petals from Beautiful Wolfram. Wolfram have them – must be Greta's gift to his father. A remain of the Beautiful Wolfram flower. He plays with it with his hands and then the face of a young vibrant full of life, prankster, proud and loves to tease version of Wolfram appears from his mind…

 _Rufus…_

 _I am sorry Rufus… I am so sorry…_

'Why my Sage? Why are you saying sorry?' the question comes from the enigmatic and powerful Demon God sitting on the top of one of the forbidden boxes. He looks and Shinou was sitting at Wolfram's box.

'Because I feel responsible… and I am seeing Rufus again. Of what happen thousand of years ago…' of seeing Wolfram lost the fire in his eyes…

Shinou stands and touches his Daikenja's head. Pats it affectionately and sighs.

He knows what his Daikenja is referring to.

'Is it wise? Are we doing the right thing?' For the first time, the Daikenja known for his merciless and wisdom – asks the Great One. Something that you'll never hear from him.

'I have made the right decision.'

Murata looks at the Great One's spirit – he smirks, an angry smirks.

'Decision… Right decision?' He emphasized the last word. 'You know. I always wanted to ask you… why? Why Wolfram? Why a Von Bielefeld again? I know that Wolfram as the direct descendant of Rufus inherits the key – but why? Why did you make him Shibuya's fiancé?'

Murata Ken, the Soukoku no Daikenja looks at the Great King with contempt.

Shinou looks into the beautiful glaring onyx eyes.

'Because it is his destiny…'

'Shinou… von Bielefeld's mission… you planned it.' Murata said, he didn't ask nor accused the Blonde Great Original King.

'I didn't plan Wolfram asking for my help on renouncing the engagement.'

'Didn't you?'

'I may be lot of things… but Wolfram have and will always have my protection…'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Time will tell My Sage… For now… that is all I can say.'

Murata stared hard at Shinou's serious and mysterious face. He can't fathom Shinou's words and features. He may be the Daikenja – but Shinou as the Great One still can hide so many things from him.

He looks at the closing portal again. And remembers the determined look of Wolfram.

'Please be safe Wolfram… my beloved friend…' The last words are hanging in the air. Shinou looks at his Sage silently and smiles sadly.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Switzerland. Earth**

 **.**

Wolfram emerged from the water portal. He shivered a little when the wind hits his body. The lake then returns to its original wave and color.

He looks up and was greeted with familiar faces.

'Welcome home Wolfram.' Shori said to him. He smiles at that. Shori said 'Welcome home.' _But where is home?_

'Hello Lord Von Bielefeld.' Sharon approaches him with robe and a towel. The human woman dons him with a robe and dried his hair. He blushes, he felt like a kid. And he hears a sweet sounding chuckle, 'Best not to let you get cold.'

'Thank you.'

They walk towards the castle-like mansion of Bob, the Maou of Earth.

'Here Wolfram, put these dry clothes.' Shori handed him Earth clothes when they entered the castle. He went to one of the rooms Sharon showed him. He discards his standard uniform and carefully folded them. He looks at the Earth clothes. White long sleeves polo like his under polo uniform and dark blue pants. Just like Yuuri's. And he looks at the weird looking undies. He held it up, it isn't the usual Royal black underwear. Though it has the same color it doesn't have any strings, and then there's also one short shorts – Yuuri called boxers. He shrugged his shoulders. He will learn them one by one.

He slips on the clothes and exits the room. Shori and Sharon look at each other and look at him.

'Something wrong?' he asked. The two looks weird.

'Uhm… nothing. Let's go upstairs, Bob and the others are waiting for you.' Shori told him and they lead the way while Wolfram follows behind.

'My God Shori! He looks so beautiful!' Sharon whispered to Shori, not wanting to be heard.

'Yeah! I thought I'm used seeing him – but him wearing Earth clothes really shock me to the core.'

Shori cant believe it. He thought that Wolfram looks pretty because he is a Mazoku and wearing that soldier uniform. But Wolfram wearing Earth's clothes made him feel stupid. _'Why didn't I see that before?'_ he asked himself. And wonders why his younger brother didn't see that. Well Yuuri has a new fiancé and somewhat he feels responsible to Wolfram.

When Wolfram emerged from the lake, he still couldn't believe it. Murata Ken, his brother's friend told him that Wolfram will be the Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth – he couldn't believe it for even one second. Wolfram? The Wolfram – Wagamama Puu? The hotheaded, jealous-possessive-fire-wielding-demon is to live here on Earth? What happen?

Then Murata Ken told him the events that happen in Shin Makoku. That Shinou renounced their engagement and without even the day being over – Yuuri introduced them to Lady Jasmine Kaberkoff. A half-Mazoku noble woman.

He was still shocked and hardly believing it – Murata told him that even him have a hard time believing that Wolfram take everything with a smile and bows politely to the lady.

He was mad at Shinou, when he asked Murata why Shinou dissolve the engagement. Shinou only told them all: _'Wolfram von Bielefeld's purpose is no more. He served his purpose being the most loyal protector of Shibuya Yuuri. There is no longer need for them to be engaged.'_

What the hell did he think of Wolfram? A useable clothes? That once served its purpose ready to be thrown and discard?

Murata, that blasted Daikenja agrees with Shinou, saying that they don't need to be with each other and they need to be free from each other and find their own happiness. And with the looks of it – his younger brother have found that happiness when still engaged to the Demon Prince.

He looks back and sees Wolfram looking at the glass mirror. Eyeing the vast greenery of the land. But he can see his eyes… emotionless… empty…

 _Where is the fire in them little one?_

He sighs angrily at the people of Shin Makoku especially at Conrart Weller. He have time to fawns over his little brother Yuuri – but doesn't give a damn about his own little brother who seems to have been secretly suffering? And how about that stoic-looking giant? He thought that Gwendal will be more angrier – because the man likes CUTE THINGS and Wolfram for him is far the cutest. He's been to Shin Makoku many times but he never have seen any one cuter or prettier – and now his opinion change – he have never seen any one as beautiful as the Demon Prince.

And when he thinks again how Wolfram handle everything with maturity astonished him and he felt a warm certain feelings towards the Demon Prince. Beautiful and proud… and lonely. He feels like a father and a brother to the abandoned little one.

They entered the elevator. Wolfram looks at it with fear. He smiles gently and holds the Demon Prince's hand.

'Wolfram, this thing will get us to the top. I know you have ridden this before – but maybe too busy and worried that time to give it a thought. This is called elevator.' He sighs with relief when Wolfram didn't swat his hand and holds it tight when they entered the compartment. And when it begun to move – he feels the frighten grip in them.

'E-Ele-vaa-toor?'

'Elevator. Or Lift. It's a platform raising and lowering people or things to different floors or levels. Right now we are going to the top floor where Bob's office is.'

He can see Sharon smiling at him. It feels different, feels wonderful. Here he is teaching Wolfram new things. And he knows it would be fun and wonderful teaching the Demon Prince with lots of stuff from Earth.

'Here we are.' Sharon announced.

They entered a wide glass walled room. A very modern and bare office in Shori and Sharon's point of view. Bob hates to have any semblance of home life in his office and so his workers have to wash the dishes in a bathtub and he also does not keep tissues in his office. Shori thought once I'm the Maou – I'll let Mother arrange things here.

'Welcome to Earth, Lord Wolfram von Bielfeld.' Bob stands and greeted the Demon Prince of Shin Makoku.

Wolfram looks up and bow politely to the Elder looking Maou.

'Thank you for receiving me, Maou Heika. Please give me your guidance henceforward.'

'Lord Von Bielefeld, you are familiar with all of us, except for the Grand Duke of Luxembourg, Henric of Luxembourg.'

Wolfram looks at the man now standing in front of him. The Elder man looks young and handsome, like Conrart's father, with a gentle smile.

'Nice meeting you Lord Von Bielefeld. I am honored and blessed to have met a beautiful creature, the direct descendant of Rufus von Bielefeld and Shinou Heika.'

He bows politely at the man. He blushes a little. He is not used being praised here and there.

'Please let's all be seated.'

Shori shows him to his seat. They are all seated in the long black leather sofa. Wolfram is in the middle of Shori and Sharon while Bob and Henric are in front of them.

'Tea and biscuits.' Out from nowhere the black man and dread locks Dr. José Rodriguez came and put the refreshments on the glass table.

'Lord Von Bielefeld, the Great Sage, Shori and I, have a serious talk. We are honored to have you as the Royal Ambassador of the two worlds. We think no one is far more appropriate than you – we heard from the Great Sage that you are blessed with lingual. And that you have vast knowledge of Shin Makoku and its Ancient Kingdoms.'

Bob looks at the beautiful Demon Creature sitting and listening to him.

 _Blessed by the Gods._ That's his thoughts of the Demon Prince.

'We also know that in Earth's age average – you are 18 years old, but you do look like 15 only. You see, being an Ambassador isn't easy. You have to learn more things not only on your part – but on Earth as well. We are willing to be your guide, but what we offer may not be sustainable. We all come to the conclusion that it is best for you to study first. Know Earth's different culture, nature, language, politics and economics. You are a Royal diplomat sent by Shin Makoku as its official representative to Earth. And we want you to grasp Earth's knowledge. We are going to enroll you to a prestigious school. We all heard that the teaching and facilities are second to none. We are enrolling you to Eton College in England. We have arranged exceptional circumstances for you to be there. You have nothing to worry about being new and all, the school is known to the world and you will be going there not alone. The Grand Duke Henric's youngest son is attending the school and once the school breaks – he will be to guide you. You are to first to stay here, Sharon and Shori will teach you the basics. And after a month or so will stay with the Grand Duke's. Upon arrival there – the youngest son will teach you some events and culture of England. And then embark together with him to Eton.'

Wolfram absorbs everything being said to him. He first blush and can't help it when the Maou Heika of Earth compliments him. Yes he is a linguist, but he isn't that good. He only knows five languages, that's thanks to Gunter's guidance and austere teaching.

And then when he heard that word – he can't feel but get excited… School? He will be studying? He can't help but feel exhilarated. All his knowledge and everything he have ever learn was all with Gunter's teachings. He did have a governess before – but that stop when his life was then threaten. His Hahaue, a Maou then, asked Gunter to be the one to teach him. He didn't attend any school, and envied Conrart for that. His brothers have the chance to attend school and military teachings. But with Gunter he learned more, and he is one of the best swordsman – said to be second to Conrart Weller – because his teacher is none other than Gunter von Christ.

Oh he may appear flaky and nosebleeds too often – but never let it deceive you. In that bubbly character lies Yuki Gunter – the best and deadliest Mazoku warrior on the land. Why would Conrart and some of the soldiers be that good – if it weren't for him?

Thank goodness Anissina's earplug translator can help him – but he'd rather read and learn Earth's language on his own than depend on them.

'If this is the decision, I will abide by them, Maou Heika.'

'By Gods! I wish my sons and daughter's are like you!' His eyes darted towards the smiling Grand Duke. 'Sorry about that my dear. It's just amazing, you look so young but have the grace and understanding far more than your age. I just wished my children are like that.'

Bob chuckles at that. 'They are giving you problems then?'

'The eldest but none is giving me more trouble than the youngest. I heard rumors that his the Black King at Eton.'

'Black King?' Shori asked.

'Yes. Rumors at school said, his a genius. But he tends to fool around or like the 'King'. And not so long ago, he beaten up some men at the local pub. His only 17 years old, but keeps on giving me trouble. More wild than the rest.'

'Oh, you know how boys are! They tend to have their little freedom and mark their territory. But like you said, he is a genius. But why a King? Not a Grand Duke?' Sharon asked the handsome middle aged Duke.

'His the Top at the King's Scholars.'

'King's Scholars?' Wolfram asked.

'Oh, sorry about that my dear, a King's Scholar is one who has passed the College Election examination and is awarded a Foundation Scholarship and admitted into a house, College, which is the oldest Eton house and comprised solely of King's Scholars.'

'I don't understand but I think in time I will.'

'Don't worry my dear. My youngest son may have that reputation but he will teach you many things. I have talked to him weeks ago and he agreed to have you. I have also arranged your quarters at Eton. While staying there, both of you will be roommates at the boarding house. But I have bought an apartment for you and him to live, every break – or you can come at Luxembourg. What ever will be the best option for the two of you.'

'Thank you Grand Duke Henric. I am honored and my heartfelt gratitude to you and your family.'

Wolfram stares at the people around him when the conversation picks up again. Bob explaining him about things like his financial will be handle by Sharon and Shori. That he and Shori will be going out tomorrow to buy him new set of clothes and things he needed at school.

He sighs happily. He have been down and feeling so painful for the pass few days – but right now, he slowly forgets it. This is a new life for him – a life living without being shadowed by his brothers… a life without Yuuri.

He smiles and nods at the Maou Heika of Earth when explaining things. Yes, this is it. His new life. A new beginning for him.

'Wolf, that wont bite you, so eat it.' Shori cant help but smile at the cute Demon Prince. They are at the shopping center Manor-La Placette and currently dining at a restaurant and he ordered something for Wolfram. And the Demon Prince looks at it skeptically. He tries hard not to laugh. Sharon on the other hand tells Wolfram what are the meal and its ingredients.

'Wolfie that's Älplermagronen. It taste good. It's made of macaroni, potatoes, onions, small pieces of bacon, and melted cheese.' Wolfram looks at it again not before glaring at Sharon who has the grace to laugh when she calls him Wolfie.

Shori sighs happily. They are done with most of the shopping – clothes, now after eating school materials are next .

He looks again at the now eating Demon Prince. Right now he really wants to whack all the people in Shin Makoku. Don't they know how precious and how Wolfram has been suffering? No – probably not. They all think of him as incurable, tsundere and wagamama puu. And the fire in those emerald eyes! Where have they gone too?

 _Wolfram has high respect to the Kingdom and its symbol and tradition. When they we're shopping with his clothes, Sharon and him picks a black polo long and short sleeves and black pants – Wolfram held up his hand and shook his head._

' _Black are for royalties. I'm sorry but I cannot wear black… I am not of royalty.'_

 _Shori and Sharon looks at each other. Sharon raised her brow. Shori face Wolfram. 'Wolfram, you are not in Shin Makoku anymore. Black garments are usual on Earth. And who says you're not royalty? You are the Demon Prince aren't you?'_

' _I am not Shori Heika. It's just so happens that my Hahaue was the former Maou. Right now I am only Shin Makoku's loyal soldier.'_

' _Enough with this Heika thing. Listen to me. First of all, just call me Shori or Onii-chan. Next, you are not just a mere soldier. You are the Royal Ambassador of the two worlds. Don't ever belittle yourself. Then, you are to wear any clothes you fancy. Whoever tell you not or reprehend tell me! I'll have a thing or two to tell them!'_

 _Wolfram blush and gave a curt nod. Shori let out a satisfied smile and gets back to looking at clothes. Wolfram smiles and look at Shori. 'Onii-chan'. Shori, the future Maou of Earth just asked him to just call him Shori or Onii-chan. Yuuri and his brother are the same – but also different. Shori doesn't flinched when he touches him. Yuuri will. It's like he has some kind of a disease. He shook his head vehemently – he will not think of Yuuri in that way anymore. He is not Yuuri's fiancé anymore. Both of them are not together and both have different lives ahead of them. Different future._

' _Oh! This looks good on you Wolfie! Try this!' Sharon excitedly shove to Shori some of the clothes and drags Wolfram to the dressing room. Sharon smirks happily and proudly. People are looking at them – no – looking at the beautiful blonde. Sure, there are many blonde and green eyes on Earth – this is not rare. But blonde and green eyes isn't the only thing that make them look at Wolfram._

 _It's Wolfram's innocence and proud tilt of his head. His pouting red lips. His stubborn frown. He looks royalty tame and yet wild. Like his wavy and untamable blonde hair. They fit perfectly at Wolfram's face. Like they are wavy because Wolfram looks good in it. And not to say that delicate slim fingers and wrist. She asked so many times if Wolfram truly is a soldier of 80+ years. Wolfram doesn't have any calluses. He has the most smooth and delicate hands. Shori told her maybe because Wolfram can heal himself. And yes, Wolfram has muscles but they are not that bulky – Wolfram's muscle fits his delicate frame. And she does so envies that slender waist! Women such as she – always need to maintain their figure, watch out for foods – but last night Wolfram eats with gusto and she can see the emerald green eyes sparkle with delight when Jose served a parfait._

 _Emerald green eyes. It's truly astounding and amazing staring at them. When Wolfram emerged from the lake – his eyes are dull… lacking of emotion. And sad… but she saw them come to life – a little yes – but still it came to life with the mention of him attending school and learning new things. She so wishes to see that emerald green eyes with passion and with its full blast of emotion._

' _Uhm… Sharon-san, how do I look?' Wolfram emerged from the dressing room and she can hear people murmurs behind her. Well, well… an angel drop by this store!_

 _Wolfram looks devastatingly attractive. Wearing a simple black polo, with a necktie tied like a ribbon. A black pants that shows his slender frame, a high boots. Wolfram looks like a gothic prince. But contrasting with all that is his beautiful face and colors._

' _Yes! You look perfect. We'll get that.' Sharon said. And Wolfram changes again._

' _You are enjoying this, you know.' Shori said behind Sharon._

' _Hmp! Am I the only one? You look like a adoring Onii-san to him.' Sharon said with a raised eyebrow. Shori has the grace to blush._

' _Right…' Shori rolled his eyes. Yeah, whatever. The old woman knows how to hit him. Whatever. His here to teach and spoil Wolfram a little… Wolfram deserves it. If those stoic soldiers of a brother of him doesn't care – he does. He'll spoil Wolfram!_

'Wolfram eat those veggies. They're good.' Shori told the Demon Prince, when he sees that all vegetables are put on the corner of his plate.

'No.' Wolfram pouts and doesn't dare touch the green thing.

Shori sighs. Wagamama Puu. 'Eat them. You cant just eat meat. That will be bad for you.'

'No. They're… they're vile creatures!'

'Wolfie dear. Eat them, they wont hurt you. They will make you a lot stronger and not just meats. C'mon try it.' Sharon coaxed the pouting Demon Prince.

'Fine! But just a little.' Wolfram pierced an onion and swallowed it.

Both of them chuckles when Wolfram makes a grimace.

After eating, they went ahead and buy school materials for Wolfram.

Shori and Sharon are so enjoying the day. Wolfram looks so innocent, one moment scared of the escalator, the vending machines, and the music store – then he will glared at them, glared at the people gawking at him, not knowing that they are all admiring the beautiful angel/ demon.

Both of them are enjoying each moment, teaching the Demon Prince all things Wolfram looks at, questions and find interesting. Shori finds Wolfram easy to teach and has the fast grasp of meanings. But it still saddened him – the Wolfram with them is quite quiet or reserved. He doesn't like that. What he likes it the all defying and brave soldier – ex-fiancé of his younger brother. One who told Yuuri that he needs to go home – _for his fiancé isn't heartless._ He felt gratitude for that. It's like Yuuri was waiting for Wolfram to make a decision.

And he thought that Yuuri with all his denial was set to make things straight with the Demon Prince when he returns. Yuuri was – well whispering Wolfram's name on his lips while asleep. And will always talk about Wolfram like: 'Wolfram will hate that.' 'Wolfram will get sick when he sees this.' 'Wolfram and Greta will enjoy this.' And so on. So he was one of those people who literally drop out of their chair when he heard that Yuuri has a girl friend and will be engaged. Wait make that engaged already. If his not mistaken, Wolfram arrived precisely the day Yuuri will slap the noble lady on the left cheek. He wants to congratulate his younger brother but at the same time – doesn't want too. Well, he is busy with many things right now. After graduating in college he still needs to learn more to be the Maou of Earth.

And one of that is to help a beautiful forlorn looking Demon Prince now Royal Ambassador of the two worlds.

Sharon and Shori can't believe it. Has it been one or two months only?

Who the hell is Wolfram von Bielefeld? If not a genius then what?

Wolfram is pure genius. Shori and Sharon took turns in teaching him the basic international language and that is English and he grasp it with a few lessons only. Wolfram knows now basic English without the help of the earplug. And with Shori's help, he too learns to understand Japanese. It's easy for Wolfram to understand German – because their language in Shin Makoku is very much like German's language – only Ancient German language and writing system. Sharon also teaches him Latin – in her opinion, Wolfram should know Latin. But if he knows better Sharon wants Wolfram to know Latin because she thinks it would make him so perfect.

Overall – in just two months Wolfram can understand English, German, Latin, Japanese, French and Italian. And he can write them down too. Shori shook his head in amazement. The way Wolfram writes is so clean and so elegant. Like he was never an alien or a foreigner to them.

Sometimes Bob will teach Wolfram politics and economics of Earth and the two will argue. Maybe because Bob is stoic and no-nonsense in saying his view and Wolfram being known not to bow down or give a damn who's he talking to – will tell his own opinion. The two will have the longest debate. Well, it's like father and son arguing. Wolfram has been after all living 80+ years in Shin Makoku and is one of the best soldier and loyal to the Kingdom, and is not naïve when it comes to politics and economics.

It's refreshing for all of them seeing Bob and Wolfram. Also Bob teaching Wolfram how to control his Maryoku. It's hard for the Blonde but Bob told him it's all about his response to the element and the fact that he is a direct descendant of Rufus von Bielfeld and Shinou Heika will give him more benefits.

Wolfram doesn't show any tiredness, more of excited and thrilled especially when he can summon sparks of fire. He cant summon the mighty Lion – Shori found out that Wolfram calls that fire Lion Lexus. But he can well manage summon little bit of sparks. And he smiles when Wolfram will snaps his fingers – and sparks of fire will appear. And Bob taught him too, how to summon his elements without incantation or saying the words. It's best to have that kind of advantage.

He have also teach Wolfram the Earth's technology. He was smiling remembering Wolfram holding his very first mobile phone. He told him that it's a way to communicate. Wolfram looks at it and said: 'Ain't a bird much faster?' he laugh at that. And was rewarded by a glare. He told Wolfram that a mobile phone is much faster. He teaches him how to use it.

And with the computer. He bought Wolfram a laptop and installs it with all necessary software's that will help Wolfram. He asked what is Wolfram's hobbies and that is painting. He smiles and installs other useful software's and shows him the encyclopedia. Wolfram was so excited looking at Art works when he shows him how to use the Internet.

And when Wolfram shows him how he draws, he smiles at him gently telling the blonde that his drawing is not ugly – it's Synthetic Cubism. And when he shows Wolfram artworks of Pablo Picasso and Georges Braque, the Demon Prince beamed and laughs.

'I thought I just draw weird.' But he did paint real life portraits before, but Conrart told him to create a different style.

'Nope, the way you drew is beautiful. Your style characterized by the different textures, surfaces, collage elements, papier collé and a large variety of merged subject matter. More of a pushing of several objects together. You drew them in your own imagination and you create them in the way you view them.'

'Thank you Hei- Onii-chan.' Wolfram blushed and smiles at that. He likes Shori a lot. He was different from his brothers Gwendal and Conrart and Shori proves to be a real brother to him. He teaches him many things and answers all of his questions. He is very patient, so is Sharon. And he got used to calling them onii-chan and onee-san. Sharon likes to be called onee-chan though.

And then the end of his stay at Switzerland comes.

The Grand Duke Henric is about to collect Wolfram and head to Luxembourg, Shori and Sharon will come along to make sure they arrive safely.

'Thank you so much Maou Heika for the guidance and assistance. I will be meeting you again at the end of the year, or right after the end of my school year.' Wolfram politely bows at the Elder Maou of Earth.

Bob was stoic and much more scarier than Gwendal but he likes the man. He feels like he has a father figure when Bob was around.

'You're welcome Wolfram. Do not worry about anything. All your financial needs will be attended too. Sharon will give you your credit card and bankbook, everything is saved at the Swiss National Bank. And you can contact us anytime via emails or your mobile phone.' Bob smiles and Sharon and Shori raised their brows. Bob smiling is rare. Very very RARE.

'Thank you Maou Heika.' Wolfram smiles. He owes many things to these people. Sure he have only stayed with them for a month but he feels that he belongs with them. he have a nice talk with them and they acknowledge him.

And one last time he bows at the Maou Heika of Earth and to Jose. Shori and Sharon follows him at the private jet plane.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Grand Duchy of Luxembourg.**

 **.**

They arrived near evening at the Grand Ducal Palace, the official residence of the Grand Duke of Luxembourg. Military guards welcomes them as the Porsche stops and they emerged from it.

They entered the Palace and greeted by the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg, Maria Teresita. A beautiful simple looking woman. Wolfram looks at her and smiles, missing his Hahaue. This woman looks so much like mother, unlike Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg oozing with sex appeal and pheromones hits every living creatures.

They have dinner and it is time for him to say good-bye to Shori and Sharon. He smiles at the two.

'Well, Wolfie this is good bye for now. Don't worry sweetheart, we will be seeing each other again. You do your best and just email me or send me message from your mobile. I'll answer you right away.' Sharon said and hugs Wolfram. Wolfram blushes and returns the hug. He never had any sister – if you can call Anissina a sister – but for him she's more like an evil Mazoku woman than a sister is.

'Thank you nee-chan. Please take care and yes, I'll do email you. Thank you so much for all the trouble and patience.'

Sharon hugs him again. And then Sharon waves and walks towards the awaiting car. Shori pats Wolfram's head affectionately.

'Wolfram, I am so proud of you. You are very brave and a very intelligent Demon Prince. Please be safe…' Then Shori unexpectedly hugs him. A tight warm hug. Wolfram can't help it. He feels lonely. This isn't like him. But what is he really? Right now, Shori's hugs made him warmth and feel so much needed.

'Thank you… onii-chan.'

'Promise me you'll do your best, but never exhaust yourself. I want you to never underestimate yourself. You are blessed and you are not alone. I am here. Just an email and mobile away. Never hesitate to asked everyone or me. You don't have to be tough or to shoulder everything yourself…'

Shori hugs him tight one last time. 'Thank you so much, Shori-nii-chan.' That is all he can say. His mind is full of words of gratitude and gratefulness.

'Take care okay…' _and please let there be light and fire in your eyes again…_

And then he was gone. Wolfram watched him and Sharon get on the mean looking black carriage (Porsche). He sighs and turns around. He looks at the weird looking Palace.

Here starts my future.

.

.

.

Wolfram stared at the room assigned to him. He looks at it again, and walks toward the hearth, he snaps his fingers and smiles. The hearth then begun to glow – his fire now burning the woods.

He then noticed pictures at the heart's upper place. He looks at it – The Grand Ducal Family pictures. All are happy, smiling. Pictures of boys and girls riding horses; fishing; on the boat; or just simply eating outside.

Tears tried to came out of his eyes but he held it in. He is a Bielefeld. Strong. Proud. He is not some girly washy boy who will cry nor shed a tear with a simple breaking of a heart...

But his heart. The pain in his heart felt so real... felt like a thousand of broken glasses pierce him.

'Yuuri... Why?' he slams the carpet with his hand. He then clutch his chest hard – he feels the pain of his nails in them. But what he feels more is the glass - a vial glass.

He smiles wryly, 'You truly are a cheater Wimp.'

Proud he maybe, the tears he held in descend regardless of much he wants to held it in. He keeps on flowing... but he didnt sob, nor whimper.

The tears are just flowing. He is not crying - for him - those tears are just salt water that keeps on descending... He laughs with a sarcastic tone. 'If they could see me now. The great proud Demon cannot even stop this pesky salt water from drowning me...'

How much more can he move on? How much more time does he need to be able to smile and forget the past? How much more can he stand and endure everything?

'Your promises are made to be broken from the start Wimp.'

The heart – his heart keeps on pounding fast – keeps on hurting… his whole body feels so cold, even though his beside the fire – the heat doesn't help the coldness. He can feel it run through his body. The cold – icy – glaring numbness…

His heart feels shattered. Like tiny pieces of glass keeps on rubbing on his heart. And his head hurts so much. No matter what he do – no healing Maryoku can heal his body. It hurts so much. His whole body hurts…

He lay there at the center of the hearth… exhausted, no amount of energy to move… he fell asleep…

The door slowly opens. A tired tall young man grunts as he throws his bag at the sofa.

'Eh? Did they know I'm coming?' he asked himself when he saw fire burning in the hearth. He shrugged his shoulders and was about to walk towards the bed when saw… is that a girl?

He slowly approaches the hearth, and at the center of the room, lying –no make that – sleeping on the carpet, is an angel. He kneels down and looks at the beautiful creature. With the fire glaring and burning, the light hits the Sleeping Beauty's face. He sucked his breath.

The light of the fire makes the creature so soft… so ethereal looking…

He frown when he see a glint on the Sleeping Beauty's eyes… he touched it slowly and gently…

'Tears…' Confused, he looks around. He sees no one else and no ordinary things out of his room.

'Who made you cry Velvet…' Yes Velvet. Because when he carefully touched the tears, his hand made contact with the skin… and for the life of him, it's the most delicate – silk like skin.

He thinks for a moment. 'If I rouse up the old man, he will have my head for disturbing him. And if I asked the maids – I will not be allowed to sleep… hmm… guess I have to bring you to bed myself Velvet.'

He then gently lift the Sleeping Beauty and the polo shirt shifts the creature's shoulder revealing delicate skin and… CHEST. A chest!

He then looks again, now closely at the creature…

'Great! I'm carrying a Male Sleeping Beauty. Geez, if the old hags sees you – they'll envy you. A man far more beautiful than them.'

He shook his head. As he lifts the boy – yes a boy – he looks at him again.

'You're so damn light! What the hell have they feeding you?' the boy is feather light. How come? Boys should be heavy! This one looks around 14 or 15 and boys at that age are heavy! He was heavy around that age.

'Hmmm… Y-Yuuri… hurts…' the Sleeping Beauty murmurs.

'Awww… that hurts Velvet. I'm not this Yuuri. Did that person hurt you? Don't worry once you wake up – tell me and I'll kick his ass.'

He then place the Blonde at the bed. He inhales and exhales.

'Well… both of us are guys… and I'd rather die than sleep on the sofa. Sorry Velvet – you and I are sharing MY bed.'

He removes his upper clothes and leaves on his pants. He then hit the pillows.

'Aaaahhhh bed at last.' Then suddenly the creature slams his hand onto his chest.

'Argh! Damn! What did I do?'

'Yuuri! Stupid Wimp! Wimmmpp…' then he heard a snore.

He chuckles. He carefully touch the hand and planning to remove it when he find the hand as silk and delicate as the cheeks. Is this really a boy? Well he did see a chest – flat chest and muscles in them.

'Name is Adam, sweetheart. Remember that.'

He then place the creatures hand onto his chest and holds it. And when he close his eyes he dreams of a beautiful Blonde Creature laughing at the center of the hearth.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Are you listening?**

 **My voice, the confess to you**

 **Are you listening now?**

 **Can you hear my heart?**

 **Like a dropping raindrop on the window**

 **My mind is getting stained by you**

 **I need you. I miss you.**

 **I saved my words for forgetting you**

 **And I thought I erased you**

 **But I'm saying about you again**

 **Trying to forget**

 **And also trying to forget I tried to forget you**

 **If I can… then I can say 'I erase you'**

 **You gotta give me time,**

 **I ain't perfect**

 **but I'm tryin' to**

 **erase you perfectly.**

 **If I triedd to take it back, it's too far**

 **But when I look back…**

 **You're always over my shoulder**

 **I know…**

 **I won't be able to erase**

 **Because those memories are too perfect to me**

 **But I try again**

 **Leaving love is harder than falling love**

 **you make me live and die again**

 **I'm not alive without you.**

 **You know… I'd die without you.**

 **Don't forget**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Entrance of Shinou Temple**

 **.**

Murata closes the door at the main temple and leaves Shinou. Well, he have a party to attend to, the engagement of the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

He stop on his tracks when he saw Greta, Gwendal and Conrart at the entrance looking at him intently.

'Papa Wolfram! Nee, Geika where is my Papa?' Greta runs towards him and hug his waist, looking up at him with tears in her cute big eyes.

'Ah, Hime-chan…' he smiles at the little Princess and looks up at the two brothers. Their face void of expression, but their voice – the quiver in their voice deceives it.

'Geika… Wolfram… did he?' Conrart asks him. Murata smiles sadly and looks at the other stoic looking Mazoku.

'Does anyone know?' Gwendal asks, clenching his fist.

'Actually, only Von Christ-Kyo and us. The mission of Shinou isn't to be announced yet – we don't want to ruin today's occasion right?'

However, with the look of Gwendal he would rather ruin it.

Murata let out a tired and almost 100days old pain breathe – he knows that Gwendal as the older brother, the one who brought up Wolfram loves the latter so much – but never shows it. After all, Gwendal is the father figure Wolfram adores.

And if anything - anything or anyone hurts the little baby brother - Hell will come upon them.

'Then… he went already?' Conrart asked even know he knows the answer. Murata can only nod as the answer.

'Papa Wolfram… will he come back?' Greta asked in a tiny voice... full of emotion.

'Nee Hime-chan, did Von Bielefeld-Kyo told you his departure?' he kneels down and come face to face with the human princess.

'Uhm.' Greta nods and in a tiny quivering voice. 'He – he told me that I have to be strong and that I have to get along with… with… with Lady Jasmine and that… that he will be away… he – he never told Daddy Yuuri about it. He made me swear not to tell Daddy Yuuri…' Greta sniffs.

'Oh please do not cry Hime-chan. Von Bielefeld-Kyo is in good hands. Shori and Bob will see to it and that you can uhm… write to him.'

'I can?'

'She can?'

'We can?'

Murata smiles at the three disbelief faces.

'Of course. But please don't tell this to anyone – I don't want to be bombard with letters and… I think it would be wise not for Von Bielefeld-Kyo to receive letters everyday… he is quite busy and will handle things far more complicated. Receiving letters once in a while might be good.'

'Okay… I'll write him once a month… is that okay?' Greta asked him. He nods and smiles.

Actually, for him, it would be best if they do not write at all. It would be too painful for Wolfram. The Demon Prince needs to focus on his position and this is not just a mission from Shinou. It concerns both worlds and not just a month adventure.

'Geika… will Wolfram be okay?' Gwendal asks.

He knows Shori and the Maou of Earth will be taking care of his baby brother – but that aching feeling will not stop. He misses Wolfram – Wolfram after all is his treasure – but what can he do? Wolfram all but faces them in anger – he and Conrart were shocked with Wolfram's outburst when they try to stop him from going with the mission.

'Yes Von Voltaire-Kyo. His in good hands. Now, let us go to Shibuya's party! We can't afford to be late. This is after all his engagement!'

They walk towards the carriage and horses. Murata gently guides the still sniffing princess inside the carriage while the two brothers mount their horses.

'Gwendal… we did the right thing?'

Gwendal sighs heavily. That's a hard question. 'For Wolfram, I - think we did… he need this to move on or rather to find his place in this world. We all know that it's not just his heart that will be broken if he witness the engagement. He is…'

'Honest and brave… and loyal.' Conrart supplied.

'Aye. And Wolfram is a Bielefeld. Not a heartache can stop him from moving and focusing on his work. He is so proud and far more powerful that either both of us. He is not a simple baby brother.'

As their party move to the castle – the two brothers cant help but remember Wolfram's beseeched.

.

.

.

' _NO! Wolfram you are not to go to Earth! Shinou's order or not you are to stay here! You belong here!' Gwendal all but shout._

 _Gunter cringed with that angry voice. Gwendal can sound gruff most of the time – but never will he shout in anger to his baby brother – this is the first time he did, showing veins popping out in anger._

 _Conrart too was having a hard time digesting Wolfram's news. Going to Earth?_

' _Look Aniue! This is not just a simple mission! This is a position that needed a Mazoku's hands-on. I am to be the Royal Ambassador! This is not a whim! I am going to represent Shin Makoku! Why should you stop me?_ _I believe I have the capability of being an ambassador!' Wolfram said in anger._

' _Dammit Wolfram! You belong here! You don't belong there! And this is not the question of your capability!'_

 _Wolfram becomes silent._

' _What will you do there? Things are different on Earth, unlike Conrart who have experienced there – he was a grown up when he made his trip and not for a long time – just to deliver Heika's soul and witness the birth. Why can't you understand that? You are too young!'_

' _Yes Wolfram, please think about it. Is this because of Yuuri and Lady Jasmine's upcoming engagement? But aren't you the one who accepts it willingly? Shinou was the one who renounced the engagement. Please Wolfram – this doesn't mean you need to go.'_

'…'

 _Wolfram walks slowly towards Gwendal and Conrart. Slowly very slowly, he raised his eyes – glittering not with tears of hurt but with tears of anger._

 **' _Fuck you both! Is that all you ever think of me? Is that how much you regard me? That because Yuuri is going to be engaged I will childishly walk out? FUCK YOU! You good for nothing bastards! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK OF ME? AM I NOT YOUR BROTHER? AM I NOT A SOLDIER OF SHIN MAKOKU? WAS ALL YOU EVER THINK OF IS THAT IM UPSET?! YES, I AM UPSET! I AM ANGRY! I AM JEALOUS! I AM SO HURT! SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME! How dare you assume that I am going away to escape! Shinou asked me to be the ambassador – I never asked him! And what did you say? That I am so naïve and dim witted that I cannot accommodate myself on Earth? What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm doing everything for the Kingdom! For Yuuri! Everything for Yuuri! If it will make Shin Makoku and Earth a balance world, I will do it! Listen to me dear brothers! I am 84 years old! I am not a child. I know how the world works and I am willing to know Earth more! I am not a coward! Have you ever thought of me running away? Have you seen me cry in despair and throw any tantrums when Yuuri and Jasmine announced their relationship? I didn't! I have accepted it long before it even happens! I am no coward. I am Wolfram von Bielefeld. Whatever Shinou asked of me – I will do it. Even if that means going to an unknown place. Look at me brothers – I am no longer a baby. I have my rights to have my own decision. I am not saying this for you to approve of me going – I am saying this to you all out of respect that all of you are my family. So don't you dare say that I am running away! For I will never run away. Broken hearted?! Do you think just because my heart was broken and I was rejected I will run away? No. I am never a coward. I fight head-on. I am a Fire Fucking Mazoku!'_**

 _Wolfram clenches his two hands. He was shouting with all his might – with all his feelings._

 _WHY? Why should his brothers think low of him? He is no coward. Why would they think that – if only they know that he was the one who asked Shinou to renounced the engagement not Shinou himself!_

 _He was the one who asked the Original King to end the engagement even before Jasmine came into the picture. He begged Shinou to destroy the engagement._

 _But he told Shinou not to reveal that. Shinou gave his words._

' _W-Wolfram.' Gunter whispers. He approached Wolfram and drew the young Demon Prince in his arms._

 _Wolfram didn't cry – but held onto Gunter for support. The outburst made him so weak… so very weak and tired… is that what they thought of me? A wagamama puu until I die?_

 ** _I change… I can change. I have change for so many years… why haven't they seen it? Why have they always regard me as the selfish brat?_**

 _He can't help but feel anger and sadness to his brothers._

' _I am sorry Wolfram… I – I… I still regard you as a baby and please accept that I am only worried about you..,' Conrart speaks after a long pause of silence._

 _Conrart was stunned with Wolfram's outburst – his anger and pain. He never knew his brother to have matured this much. He knows that Wolfram accepting the relationship of Yuuri and Jasmine may have upset him – and that any time soon he will explode but he didn't. And yes, he is an insolent fool to think that Wolfram wants to run away – to the pain and the suffering…_

' _I'm sorry. Please Wolf… forgive me of thinking that way…'_

 _Gwendal was still stunned. Shock to the core. His baby brother… he matures. And yes, he swear and cursed them – but for the love of Shinou he believe that he and Conrart deserves it._

' _Wolf…' he slowly approached Wolfram and gently grabs him from Gunter. He held his baby brother._

 _How can he be such a fool? Wolfram was hurting and where was he? Attending the kingdom's administration. What a laugh – here is his baby brother all but hurting and suffering while he stood behind the King who have hurt his Wolfram._

 _Didn't he promise long time ago to the sweet pouting baby blonde that he will protect him? That he will never let the fire in Wolfram's heart died?_

 _But what happen to that promise?_

 _Did age made him forget it? With the passing of time – he thinks of Wolfram still a baby, selfish and stubborn and prideful…_

 _He – they forget that Wolfram is the most honest, loyal and would rather die and sacrifice himself than hurt the Kingdom – or be the one to make the Kingdom put into difficult situation._

 _Wolfram did sacrifice… when Shinou renounce the engagement he didn't shout, he didn't throw any fireballs… he but accepts it with maturity… and how did they repay him? By accusing such low level words…_

' _I am sorry Wolf… please forgive your brother…' Gwendal whispers._

 _Conrart approaches the two and Gwendal release Wolfram to give way to Conrart. Conrart held Wolfram's face._

' _I'm sorry.' He held Wolfram._

 _Wolfram didn't move, he didn't shrugged of Conrart nor Gwendal nor Gunter when they approach him…_

 _Because this will be the last time, they will ever hug him. And the last time he will let that stupid feeling of loneliness made him weak. The last time he will succumb to this feeling…_

.

.

.

'I think Wolfram will be far more safer and be able to find his own destiny on Earth.'

'I think so too. He deserve so much more.'

'I just wished… I could have done more for him…'

'Conrart. We all wish that. Let's just pray to Shinou that he is well and will be happy.'

'Being the Royal Ambassador is… not something anyone can handle… it has its own rules.'

'And only a few knows what that would mean.'

'He will suffer so much. The pain and loneliness of being alone...'

'But we all know that Wolfram is doing it for the Kingdom.'

.

.

.

And both brothers stared at the upcoming view of the palace. Blood Pledge Palace – Wolfram's home… now will be the home of Shibuya Yuuri and his family.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **I want to crush my loneliness into dust**

 **Like frozen flowers**

 **In a strong grip - destroy it like that**

 **Everyone is a rose**

 **On the stone concealed in my heart**

 **What shatters are the red, red tears**

 **That seem to be flowing**

 **Deceiving**

 **These bitter memories subside**

 **As though turning to a stone that fills my heart**

 **That's why love is severed**

 **And will never be reborn**

 **Being heard somewhere**

 **Being heard from someone**

 **These foolish words**

 **Are sorrowful, aren't they?**

 **No matter what, i want to continue believing**

 **Flowers of emotion**

 **Bloom**

 **And leave to somewhere far away**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blood Pledge Castle. Ballroom**

 **.**

'Nee Gunter, where is Wolfram? Have you seen him?' Yuuri asked. He had been looking for the Demon Blonde a long time ago.

He needed Wolfram... there's something bothering him. He had been restless...

He wanted to confirm something.

.

.

.

Yuuri looks anxiously left and right.

He needs to find Wolfram.

.

.

.

There's a weird feeling inside his heart. It keeps on beating in a wild frantic scary type. It felt so lost suddenly.

It had been doing that since Wolfram become so distant... At first he thought it was excitement and all because of Lady Jasmine.

But Jasmine isn't the one doing it.

He likes her. She's pretty. And very nice...

But the way his heart is beating is different.

There's tension and pain.

It keeps on hurting and hurting...

He doesn't understand it...

All he knows - is that he needs to find Wolfram.

.

.

.

'Eh? A-ano. Heika! Uhm, look! Lady Jasmine is looking at you – I think its about time you announce the engagement.' Gunter gestured his hands towards Lady Jasmine who is now looking at Yuuri with a frown.

'Later Gunter, I wanna know where is Wolfram… and Greta and-'

'Daddy!' Greta out of nowhere flung herself towards Yuuri who smiles and hugs her tight.

'Greta! I was so worried! Where have you been? Where is Wolfram?' kneels down and hugs Greta tight.

'Uhm… a-ano…' he frowns when Greta's eyes avoid his.

'He is attending some important matter Heika.' Gwendal said to the Maou.

Gwendal and Conrart emerged from the door leading to the other garden. They used that way to avoid gossips and unwanted rumours that they have gone to somewhere outside the castle.

He looks up and saw Gwendal and Conrart looking at him – their voice he cannot fathom.

'Eh? But he promise me he will be here!' Gwendal raised his brow and gets a wine from the passing maid. He drinks the wine and thinks _: 'Promise… yeah? You're the one to talk.'_

Murata clears his throat and made an eye contact to Gunter. 'Now now Shibuya! The most important thing is you and Lady Jasmine announced the engagement. Hurry up and go there.' Murata coaxed the Maou.

Yuuri looks at the group. Do they think his that naïve and stupid and not know that they are hiding something from him.

'C'mon Murata – what's going on?' Yuuri sound so irritated. Where the hell is Wolfram? What are they hiding? His beginning to worry for his friend.

Is that the reason there's a pain in his heart?

As if something is missing? Something is breaking...

'Shibuya, the thing you need to worry about is Lady Jasmine – she's looking at you. Her father is looking too you know.' Murata smiles at him.

He looks at Murata intently. For the pass minutes – they all have been avoiding his questions. He turn to his godfather.

'Conrart where is Wolf?'

'Heika, Wolfram is on duty today. He will-'

'He cant be on duty! He promise me he'll be here!' That BRAT! Breaking his promise!

Then he stops…

Wolfram BREAKING A PROMISE…. ?

.

.

.

He fell silent. He looks at Murata angrily. And he knows that he is not the only one hardly believing that WOLFRAM BREAKS HIS PROMISE.

'Where is he Murata?' Yuuri asked in a dark voice.

'Shit!' Murata muttered. He can feel the stirring of the powerful dark menacing spirit.

'Shibuya, you're Lady Jasmine is waiting for you. You don't have to worry about Wolfram-'

And a sudden change of the air silence them all. The palace grew silent when a fierce strike of lightning broke the dark night.

 **'WHERE IS HE DAIKENJA?'**

Gasped.

Silence.

The music suddenly stops.

The cheers and happy glee of the people stops.

The toast of glass stops.

The dancers stops.

They all stop and look at the Maou of Shin Makoku who has his hands at the Daikenja's lapel.

'Unhand me Shibuya.'

Murata grew quiet and he knows that Shibuya Yuuri is no longer in control at the moment. Or rather - the real Shibuya is the one talking right now.

'WHERE IS MY FIANCÉ?' The voice suddenly change. The voice no longer belongs to the worried young Maou – but to a dark, powerful, angry and not to be mess around Maou.

The silence is deafening. Gwendal shielded Greta. Greta clutch his trench coat frighteningly.

'Heika-'

'SILENCE!'

Gunter gasped when the Maou silenced him with a glare and icy voice.

Conrart on the other hand looks solemn, but his hand on his sword.

'Let me go and I will tell you.'

The Maou releases Murata but not to gently. Murata looks at the guest now looking at him.

'Please continue, we are just going to discuss some important matters. Please Von Christ-Kyo, Von Voltaire-Kyo, Weller-Kyo and Maou Heika. The study room if you please.' Murata looks at them and the mention men follow suit, not before Gwendal hands Greta to his Hahaue.

'Gwen?'

'I'll explain later Hahaue.'

Lady Cheri stared at the back of his son and he followed the others. Anissina stands beside her.

'Fiancé? What a laugh!' Anissina snorts and continued to drink her wine.

The silence broke with noises.

 _'Fiancé? But Lady Jasmine is not yet his fiancé… right?'_

 _'Lady Jasmine is here.'_

 _'Who is he looking for? Lady Jasmine is here.'_

 _'Shinou! The Maou! He looks so menacing!'_

 _'Shinou bless me! This is the first time I've seen the Maou!'_

And on and on. But what caught their attention is the voice of the females.

 _'His looking for his fiancé? But – Lady Jasmine is here!'_

 _'Oh! Wait! If he's not looking for Lady Jasmine – then the fiancé he's talking about is…'_

 _'Kyaaaa! No way!'_

 _'Lies!'_

 _'But its true! There's only one fiancé Maou Heika ever –'_

 _'Kyaa! And yes! He is definitely not here! I was looking for him… you know!'_

 _'The Maou is looking for him!'_

 _'Where is he?'_

 _'Shinou! I want to know details!'_

 _'He was looking for his fiancé and Lady Jasmine being here… then he's looking for-'_

 ** _'Wolfram von Bielefeld-Kyo.'_**

Lady Cheri and Anissina looks at each other. Anissina smirks and rolled her eyes. 'Guess the kid will find out sooner or later.'

Lady Cheri smiles brightly. 'Yes. But to think he will change into the Maou!'

.

.

.

The door closes quietly. Conrart asked Dacascos to put ten guards on the study room. Not single word inside the room must be heard.

'Where is my fiancé Daikenja?' asked by a calm, solid, full of authority Maou.

'Fiancé? I think you are mistaken Shibuya. If you are looking for your fiancé – soon to be fiancé – SHE is outside at the ballroom – waiting for you to announce your engagement.' Murata said calmly, crossing his arms in his chest, his eyes, shielded by the glasses… cannot be read.

'Are you trying to fool me Daikenja? I am talking about my real fiancé. I have been trying to sense his presence. What happen to him Daikenja?'

Murata hates this. He would rather face a shouting and angry Maou but not this silent, icy cold Maou.

'So – you and Shibuya didn't merge as I thought you did huh.' That is more of a statement than a question.

'Geika?' Gunter and the others look at Murata question. What does he mean 'merge'?

'No. For I feel it is not time and I am foolish enough to believe that he can do something without my help.'

'Excuse but what do you mean by that Heika, Geika?'

The Maou stared at Conrart. He felt appreciation to the man, he is after all the one who cared for his Querido.

'Weller-Kyo, I ask you where is my Wolfram? I cannot feel his light – his presence.'

Conrart stared at the Maou. He looks at Murata, thinking.

If the Maou ask Geika – Geika can avoid and even fight the Maou – they are equal. But him to be asked by the Maou – he believes he doesn't have the right to avoid it… But this is not about loyalty anymore – he will forever be loyal and give his life for Yuuri, the Maou… but Wolfram… his baby brother's future is far more important than his life. If the Maou punish him so be it. Wolfram is his baby brother.

'I'm sorry Maou Heika. If the Daikenja wont answer you – I too cannot answer you that question.' And with that he feel a blast. An angry blast of energy. He was forcibly pushed back, he felt a hard chest – he looks and see Gwendal holding him.

'Are you trying to defy me?' the Maou asked in a deadly manner. There were a sharp slice in the air. As if the air they breathe will cut them all.

'Stop this Maou. This will get you no where.'

'Where is he Daikenja?'

'I will tell you if you let Shibuya listen as well.' Murata said, looking seriously at the menacing Maou.

The Maou looks at how serious the Daikenja is. And by the looks of it – the other Double Black isn't scared of him.

'Fine.' He then close his eyes and when he opens them again. One is pupil is slits and while the other a round worried onyx orbs.

'Murata! Where is Wolfram? What happen to him? Why aren't you saying anything?'

The others are shocked except for Murata when they hear the voice of Yuuri – but the Maou didn't even open his mouth.

'Calm down Shibuya.'

'HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? WHERE IS WOLFRAM? DAMMIT!'

'Shibuya, as I told you he is safe… but my question is this – why are you concern about his whereabouts?'

'WHY? WHY? Because Wolfram belongs here! Where is he Murata?'

'Yes Daikenja, where is our Wolfram?'

'May I ask Maou Heika if that statement comes from the two of you?'

'Aye.'

Murata looks at the others. And then he stared hard at the Maou… So, it's Shibuya and him now. He looks at the Maou and though he wants to probe deeper – the Demon King is getting impatient.

'Why?'

'What do you mean 'why'? Daikenja?'

'I'm asking why are the two of you concern? Shibuya will be engaged to Lady Jasmine and you Maou – I don't understand why are you claiming Von Bielefeld-Kyo YOURS… isn't that quite audacious on your part?'

'Wolfram belongs to us.'

'Maou Heika, may I remind you that you and Shibuya have accepted the decision of Shinou and that you – Shibuya without the day ending introduced Lady Jasmine to us. So why are you claiming Von Bielefeld-Kyo?'

'I have the right.'

'You don't! Our Wolfram isn't your toy! What the hell do you mean by that?' Gwendal was so angry. He was being silent and listening to everything and it makes him so mad when the Maou is not denying Lady Jasmine yet wants Wolfram still. What the hell is his problem?

'Wolfram von Bielefeld belongs to me.' The Maou said that with an icy and angry voice – a voice not to be impede by anyone. He looks at each and everyone present at the room.

'And I will not let you all say otherwise. Now Daikenja, where is my Wolfram? Answer me. I am holding my anger and power in check. You do know that the possibility of my anger can destroy this whole place.'

Murata didn't speak but hand him an envelope.

The Maou can sense the power and feelings on the sealed envelope. He unsealed the red seal on the envelope and open the nicely folded parchment.

.

.

.

White petals softly... slowly falls down on the stone pavement when he unfolds the letter.

.

 _Yuuri Heika,_

 _Be a good King._

 _Your servant,_

 _Wolfram von Bielefeld_

 _._

'What is the meaning of this Daikenja?'

'Murata?'

Both voices of the Maou and Yuuri are cold, holding the anger.

'Maou Heika, Wolfram was assigned by Shinou to be the Royal Ambassador… of Earth.'

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then the place begun to tremble. The tables, chairs, vases begun to shake, books begun to fall down from the shelves, the candles begun to flicker angrily, a crack of thunder can be heard outside.

Conrart was startled seeing the angry crack of lightning - five - ten - everywhere. Bolts of lightning are now surrounding the castle.

'HEIKA!'

'SHIBUYA!'

They all shouted when the window glass breaks suddenly and the Maou flies out of it.

He flies through the night. There's only one place… only one place he will know if what that Daikenja/ Murata said was true.

The cold wind begun to turn icy – chilly. He can hear the thunder and see the angry slits of lighting – he cause.

There!

He slowly drops to stand on the ground. He approaches the place. Wild flowers, grasses and fireflies greets him when he enters the secluded part of the place.

 _Wolfram's Garden._

His stride is sure, compose, he knows where he is going… suddenly he stops. He fumes angrily. He smell it.

Burn.

Burnt grasses.

Burnt flowers.

His stride is no longer slow, he runs, he hurriedly goes deeper to that part – and the moon – the full moon of Selene guides him.

He stops dead on his tracks when the scene he dreaded unfolds before him.

All the energy on his body left him… The angry slits turn into black onyx orbs… the long silky hair begun to shortened… the body frame that was an adult begun to return to its teenager form…

He falls to his knees, clutching his heart.

.

.

.

Pain.

Pain beyond anything surrounded him.

It take out his breathe.

.

.

.

' _Wolfram… why? Why? Wolfram! Why?'_

He looks again hardly believing it – the once beautiful part of the garden now… turn into ashes…

His tears flowing… he clutch his hands through the sullied grass…

No more…

No more life…

No more scent of Wolfram…

No more… **Yuuri's Promise.**

'WOLFRAMMM!' he shouts and cold drops of rain hits his body.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _He was walking down the hallway, turn right, again right, turn left and stops. There! The Garden of Lady Cheri._

 _Wolfram told him they need to meet outside. Well he doesn't know why, but Wolf never have been this cryptic. He just told him to meet him at the garden._

 _He walks hurriedly when he saw the Blonde walking back and forth and an impatient frown on his browse. He smiles._

' _YOUR LATE!' Yep Wolfram is mad. He smiles, trying to make his lateness not to be the issue._

' _S-sorry..' he told him, smiling still._

 _Wolfram looks at him, he was confused with that look on the Demon's Prince face._

'… _Waiting for you, I'm at my wits end. I was worried that something might have happened to you and...I was worried… you wouldn't come back.. You might have met somebody or ARGH! ... anyway you're so scatterbrained, you know!'_

' _I...I get it. Sorry.' Yuuri cant help but smile still. Wolfram is stammering – not the usual all knowing, arrogant wagamama puu. He likes looking at this Wolfram._

 _Wolfram looks at him again and made that adorable 'hump!' 'If you understand, it's alright… Ok, follow me.'_

 _He wants to asked where there going but held it, he doesn't want to anger the Demon Prince more. Wolfram is being mysterious and its unlike him._

 _They walk for more than fifteen minutes. The silence is deafening. But for him that's okay – he gets to follow the blonde and looks at that sexy behind._

' _OI! OI! OI! NAI! NAI! NAI! Sexy behind? The hell it come from?' he_ _vehemently shook his head._

 _His thoughts are stop when fireflies – with soft red, orange, yellow and blue light begun to appear._

' _Wow…'_

 _Then Wolfram stops at the huge bushes of leaves. He gently pull aside the leaves and beckons him to enter the old brick archway._

' _This is...the garden isn't it? But… I haven't been here before.'_

' _Of course not. This is not anybody's garden. THIS is my Garden.' Wolfram said with a proud voice and tilt of his head._

' _EHHH? Yours?' he said and noticed the wild flowers of different kinds, as usual blooming majestically._

 _Wolfram begun gesturing each flowers to him. **'Silent Gwendal. Cecille's Red Sigh. Conrad Stands Upon the Earth… and this one'**_

 **'** _ **Beautiful Wolfram…** As usual, they're so pretty isn't?' Yuuri said. The most beautiful._

' _Of course! I mean! Look, it's Hahaue's hobby to name all her creation's depending on her moods. She's odd in that sense… and well! Look wimp! I didn't name that flower because – well its pretty but it doesn't mean I approve of it! Its name after me! And who wants to be called after a flower name Beautiful Wolfram!'_

' _You don't have to be so prickly.' Yuuri wants to chuckle at Wolfram's explanation or trying to explain why the flower for him are like that. Well Lady Cheri did choose the most beautiful flower named after the most beautiful Demon he have ever seen._

' _Huh? There are still flower buds over here.' He points at the far corner. This one still so young looking. And its different from what he sees in Lady Cheri's flowerbeds on the castle._

 _Then he noticed Wolfram blushed. Good thing the moon was up and full and he can see Wolfram's face clearly and the fireflies helps._

' _That is...a new flower.' He heard Wolfram muttered shyly. Ehhh? Why is Wolfram being SHY? HIM? THAT DEMON PRINCE SHY?_

'… _One that I've developed.'_

 _EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He looks at Wolfram incredulously._

' _Wolfram did! I mean you did?'_

 _Wolfram shyly nods and keeps darting his eyes, not looking at him. Wolfram looks so cute he wants to pinch those pink cheeks. But he knows he'll be severely burnt if he did._

' _Amazing! So you had such a specialty.'_

' _Yuuri! There is still too much you don't know about me! I am you're fiancé you know! Those who mutually engaged should know about each other, shouldn't they!'_

' _Mutually, eh? It seems like I'm the only one being forced to walk this path.'_

' _That is..! Well 'cuz you're a wimp! If I don't push you, you'll just dilly-dally about.'_

'…' _best to say nothing at all or Wolfram wont let him see the end of it. But after a while._

' _Well then, what about you? Is there really no one else you've been looking at' he asked suspiciously. Why would Wolfram make a new flowers if its not for someone. He looks at the flowers angrily. Che!_

' _That's not even possible. My heart is always straight forward.' Wolfram said, clear in his voice._

' _Even if you says so... the one who first wanted to leave the engagement wasn't me, ya know!' Well its true! Wolfram just vanished that time! Leaving only a blasted letter!_

' _I'm not that irresponsible!'_

' _Not that irresponsible? I know that that you proposed to someone when you're a child! it's not even an accident! And that is not Elizabeth either!'_

' _Ah... Did you hear that from Hahaue?' Wolfram bite his lips. And he saw the way Wolfram keeps on not looking at him and that terrible face of 'guilt'!_

' _Well... that sort of thing did certainly happen. It's an old story. Of an old spring…'_

' _But you remembered.'_

' _Is that bad!' Wolfram asked indignantly._

' _No, I think it's amazing. That's what's so great about Wolfram. You remember things… you are responsible… you never break promises…'_

'…'

' _So what happen? Where is that person?' Yuuri asked. He doesn't want to know – but he thinks its safe to know – after all – Wolfram is his fiancé right?_

' _Well… both of us are young. She's my best friend. But she needs to go to her father's land and well, she keeps on crying and insisting that she doesn't want to go. She made me promise to help her…_ _Uhm… I did. And she told me to slap her. I was against it! Really! She's my friend and Jasmine only wants to stay with us here… but I made a promise. And I will fulfill it… so I slap her…_ _But, then the elders found out that it isn't so. I mean, that slap was null and void – because we plan it. Never was an accident. Never a proposal to begin with. It was planned._ _Jasmine and I part ways. And the last time I heard from her, she's doing good in her father's land…'_

' _Oh… I see.' He sighed in relief. When Lady Cheri told him that Wolfram proposed to a half-mazoku then he went berserk. Well – because he thinks – how come his engaged to him then?_

' _However, Yuuri... You sometimes... find… things about me… that I don't know about. Why not ask me instead?'_

 _He blushed. EH? 'What are you sayin... uh. Ah! Look the buds are...!'_

 _The buds are opening! The flowers, white rose-like flowers are opening its tiny buds. And he can scent the sweet fruity, fresh, and wild and yet tame fragrance._

' _It's nothing to be surprised about. This is the night of blooming flowers.'_

' _Eeehhh. So many small flowers are opening and peeking out. So pretty, isn't it', he smiles when lots of flowers, especially the new ones begun opening its buds widely… the scents fills the air…_

 _Quietly._

' _Their name is **'Yuuri's Promise'**.'_

' _Eh?'_

' _If you have a problem, it's already too late! It's already decided alright!'_

 _'A problem? I'm amazingly happy! I think that's a good name!' he smiles broadly when he saw Wolfram blushed and looks at him disbelievingly. He laughs._

' _I see...so this is why you called for me.' He looks at the white flowers again._

' _You were so sleepy and so hard to wake... I was worried… pissed off that you might miss it. Hang on there, I'll pick one for you now.' Wolfram kneels and was about to pick a flower when he grabs his hand from behind._

' _Ah! Stop! It's alright, leave them as they are. If I want to see them, I'll come back here to see them.' He said._

 _Both are still unaware of their close position. Wolfram is kneeling and Yuuri is behind him – Yuuri's hands are on Wolfram's side, holding the white flowers Wolfram is holding.'_

 _Wolfram looks around and stared hard on the beautiful onyx orbs._

' _Those words, don't forget them. Where ever you go, always come back... here in the end. It's a promise, right, Yuuri?'_

 _He looks at the sweet emerald green eyes. He smiles when Wolfram's scent made him warmth all over._

' _Yeah, I promise. Therefore...don't worry anymore. I will be here… and I promise you I'll always stay by your side… always and forever Wolfram.'_

 _He smiles and nestle his head on Wolfram's shoulder._

.

.

.

Our promise, like shooting stars in the night, were witnessed by the flowers… by all the flowers and Yuuri's Promise.

'Wolf… Wolfram… come back… I'm sorry... Please... please don't let it be too late...'

Yuuri cries as he stared at the burnt flowers…

No more Yuuri's Promise.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love came to me like spring rain**

 **Completely soaking me wet**

 **Without a sound, it melts my frozen heart and awakens me**

 **.**

 **It's sweet**

 **This vague feeling, this fluttering heart**

 **I guess I haven't known love till now**

 **.**

 **Love makes me be born again**

 **Like the very first time**

 **Rain falls again today and tomorrow**

 **Rain that resembles you is falling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Grand Duchy of Luxembourg.**

 **The Black Room.**

 **Room of the Youngest Prince in the Royal Family of Luxembourg.**

.

.

.

He was happy… grinning lazily as he watched the sweet looking Angel with glorious blonde hair, laughing sweetly…

He looks greedily at those sexy slim legs and waist…

He licks his lips at he stared at the round bottom… perfect fit to his hands…

He looks up and his brow furrows…

Eyes… he cant see her eyes…

Look at me…

Hey… please look at me…

Velvet Angel…

Sweet Angel…

Then the Angel stops at his front… slowly very slowly looks at him and…

.

.

.

THUD!

'Arrrgghhhh… fuck! What the hell?!'

He woke up groggily and startled when he drops suddenly from the side of the bed – quite loudly.

'The hell?' He never drops out of the bed! Never in his whole life! The impact was quite hard, as if someone kicked him so hard.

Someone.

Kick.

Him.

He slowly gets up and looks at the bed.

'Brat!' he angrily spat. The Angelic Boy just kicked him! He was so tired from his travel from school to here and just wants to have a good 'ol rest and here he is in his own room – OWN BED being kicked! Cute or not, Velvet or not – the brat needs a good scolding! You just don't kick someone from his or her own bed.

'Hey! YOU WAKE UP! Hey!' he shook the boy's shoulder and is rewarded by a sweet sounding groan.

EH? Sweet? Okay that's weird. Adam focus!

'Hey! You damn brat! Wake up!'

'Hmmm… go away Yuuri! Wanna sleep more!' moaned sexily by the angelic brat.

'YUURI? WHO THE FUCK IS THAT PRICK?' he shouted. Pissed off that he was mistaken again by that weird sounding name. then he thought: Isn't that the boy who bullies you?

'Hey! You may look like an angel sweetheart but you kick like a demon!'

With his loud voice, the boy suddenly straightens up and slowly, very slowly turns around.

Gorgeous Emerald green eyes met Blue and Black Eyes…

GOOD GOD! VENUS? ARTEMIS? DIANA? A goddess!

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

The whole palace heard that scream. He believes his eardrums crack.

'YOU PERVERTED FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?' the Goddess suddenly got up, blushing but with a determined stride runs at the side of the bed and grabs his shoulder and punch him on his guts.

'Argh! Shit!' Damnation! He was still stunned and he kneels down, holding his bruised stomach. Damn, the brat can punch!

He was punched!

Him?!

The great Adam - Prince of Luxembourg got punched by this angelic demon?!

Both heard hurried footsteps. He slowly gets up still holding his stomach while the Blonde Angelic Demon glared at him, he glares back. Then the door suddenly bangs open.

'What's going on?' he looks and saw his father in his formal attire asked and shock to see him. 'What the – Adam?'

Great not just his father but also five or six uniformed security barged in the room.

'What is going on here? Adam? ADAM!' his mother runs towards him and hugs him tight – make that suffocate him in her ample bosom.

'Mom, cant bre-breathe!' he struggle, he may be taller than his mother but the woman grabs his head and shove his face on her body. Crap talk about embarrassment.

He heard his father chuckles and heard his father gave orders that everything is fine.

The security nods and bows and went out but not before they steal a look at the beautiful boy who stands with his arms crossed on his chest and with a glaring look.

Adam saw that and was about to shout at them when his mother smothered him once more.

'Oh Adam! I miss you so much baby!'

Here he is being suffocated by his mother and his gut still hurts with that mean punch from that angelic demon.

He looks at his other eye and saw the Angelic Demon still glares at him but he can see those cheeks turn red and he can see him looking at him and his mother… his brow furrows when the Angelic Demon just stared at them with sad longing eyes.

His mother is still suffocating him with her usual I-miss-you-hug and continues to fret over him.

'Ah my baby! When did you return? What time? How's school? I thought you were not to come here until Monday? Did you sneak up again? Where the heck is that secret passage? Or did you use your Majik again? Oh, you grew taller again! What have you been eating young man? And you're hair! Let's cut it! Men must not wear their hair long! Oh baby! I miss you! Mama misses you so much! You shouldn't study in that faraway school! What is your father thinking letting you study in England when we have a good one here! That stupid good for nothing man!'

'Hey! I'm here you know!' he heard his father said. He heard the laughter in that voice. He looks again and sees his father smiled as the Angelic Demon.

'Maria, let your son breathe. You're uhm… killing him slowly.'

'Oh my! Sorry so sorry my baby! I just miss you so much!' well if the other women in the monarchy can see their mom they will certainly raised their eyebrows. Women from the monarchy aren't touchy feely kinda beings. They are cold, composed and mostly live by the book. Good thing their mother is half Spanish and half German. She inherited her Spanish love and hopeless romantic side. And for that there glad. The family has warmth and love he seldom sees in Family Monarchy.

'Oh my! Wolfie! You're up! Oh my God! Did Adam wake you?' his mother suddenly pushed him aside like a thing and confused – he looks at his mother now suffocating the Angelic Demon… ehhh WOLFIE? What's with the girly name?

He got a look of glare when he smirk with the name his mother calls the intruder.

Girly name - Wolfie - but Wolf - wow - that is one powerful name.

And no - the boy standing before him is not girly - yes - he is beautiful - divine - but nothing girly in those stance, that proud chin, that proud eyes.

This Wolfie - is 120% manly.

'Oh so sorry sweetheart! You see we thought that Adam will arrive next week. We don't know why his early and so sorry – we let you stay at his room. You see we have other guest as well and this room is the only available. Oh did that kid wake you? Why are you wearing your clothes from yesterday? Did you sleep on it?'

'Geez Maria let them all breathe.' His father said while chuckling. He knows why his mother is going overexcited. She have young guest – him the youngest son and the cute Angel but with a Demonic attitude and mouth. He grimaced remembering the brat cursing him and punching his gut.

'So, who's the brat?' he asked his father.

'BRAT? You pervert! Who the hell gave you the permission to sleep on the same bed? You saw that there's person in there – its only a proper decorum that YOU DO NOT SHARE BED WITH SOMEONE UNLESS YOUR ENGAGED WITH THEM!'

Wow! The Angelic Demon sure can shout and damn! What a mouth!

'Oh! Then let's get you engaged!' his mother cut the glares their giving with each other.

'EHHHHHH!'

'MOTHER! For God's sake! There's no way in hell I'll be engaged with a brat and a BOY! No matter how pretty that thing is!'

'THING? ME A THING? WHY YOU! For your information I wouldn't get engaged with a pervert like you even you slap me!'

'Why the hell should I slap you? I would rather punch you!'

'You degenerate human being!'

'You brattish girly looking BRAT!'

'You perverted asshole!'

'For your information I was so kind enough to let you share my bed!'

'Kind enough? You're nothing but a pervert!'

'You were sleeping on the floor you brat! And I carried you to bed!'

'CARRIED? You – You audacious human! Why are you at the bed then?'

'If you hadn't notice this is my room! You brat!'

'Room or no room, you shouldn't stay in the same bed! Perverted jerk!'

Both Grand Duke and Grand Duchess cant help but gape at the two. Their son and the silent Mazoku is in a very heated raw. They can't help but gawked at them.

Maybe because they know Adam as a patient and kind hearted to any cute things. Though Adam cause them lots of headache they never know Adam to argue – looking so angry, they are used to Adam who will tease and bully the other person – but never like this. And what about the Demon Prince – now the upcoming Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku.

When he first met Wolfram von Bielefeld, he felt sadness and see the bland emerald eyes. And yesterday at dinner, quiet, not smiling and reserved little Demon Prince – but by the Gods! Now he can see the fire, the wild fiery fire in those emerald green eyes. Though in anger and irritation he can't help but admire and feel please that his son can bring light to the child's eyes.

He felt pity first when he found out that the very young Mazoku will be the Royal Ambassador. So very young to have that great responsibility and burden. But from what His Majesty Bob and Shori said, the Demon Prince learns fast – in incredible speed and now knows different language, writing system, politics, economics and other things from Earth. Now he knows why the Maou of Earth, the Daikenja and Shinou Heika's spirit as well chose the direct descendant of Rufus von Bielefeld.

His thoughts we're cut when his wife glees and looks so happy. 'Oh my! Let's get you engaged!'

'Okay Maria. Stop before the two kill each other. And Adam just to warn you – no using of Majik – you will get burn.' His father now touched the bridge of his nose. A head ache is coming.

'What?' he can't use Majik? His aching to use his magic to the Angelic Demon BRAT!

'Well you're still under aged.' His mother informs him.

'Sorry for the late introduction. And I was hoping it would be at a formal occasion but by the looks of it – it would be better if I introduce you now. Adam, meet the 107th Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku, His Excellency, Wolfram von Bielefeld, third son of the former Maou of Shin Makoku. Lord von Bielefeld, please meet my 6th son, Prince Adam of Luxembourg.'

'Royal Ambassador?'

'Your 6th son?'

Both shouted and glare at each other.

'Yes, yes. Now that you two are fully awake, I would like to meet you at the dining table, and please fix yourselves. Adam, I remind you no using of Majik.'

The Grand Duke and Duchess went ahead and close the door behind two glaring boys. Henric needs to stop his wife in match-making the two who are ready to kill each other.

'Well, what are you still doing here? You heard the Grand Duke – fix ourselves and then breakfast. So what are you still doing here?' Wolfram glared and asked the perverted jerk son of the Grand Duke.

'Well, maybe because this is MY ROOM and that all my belongings are here.' Adam sarcastically told the Angelic – wait! Scratch that make that – DEMON PRINCE OF BRATNESS!

'Well, for the time being this is MY ROOM. The Grand Duke and Duchess said so, you aren't supposed to be here till Monday, so why don't you gather your belongings and find another room?'

ARGH! Adam grits his teeth! This – this BRAT! 'FYI brat – I don't have to look for another room. This is my OWN ROOM! I have all my belongings and this is my territory.'

'Well I will not move from here to find another room!'

Adam wanted to strangle the cute pouting Demon – cute? – fine – the Demon is cute! Too cute!

Frustrated and now fully awake and hungry he unzips his pants.

'OI! Oi! I-idiot! W-what – w-what the hell are you doing you PERVERT?!' Wolfram stammered and blush ten folds, the Perverted Son of the Duke is currently undressing in front of him. He turns around.

Adam furrows his brows. EH? What the? The Angelic Demon is SHY? He can see the redness of the ears and cheeks and he can see the hands fidgeting.

Then a wicked smile broke his lips.

Hmmm… Nice… very nice…

Well he doesn't know why a kid of 15years old get to be Ambassador - but his father did told him that this kid will be studying and in the process of being an Ambassador. Young and foolish he might say - being an Ambassador is no joke. And with the looks of it - this kid is still a virginal wet behind his ears.

'Well sweetheart you see, I'm hungry. I've been traveling through connected flights for days! I'm dead tired and hungry. So proper decorum as you said will have to be thrown out the window. Why don't you change hmmm?'

'W-WHY SHOULD I DO THAT?'

'Well, both of us are MALE if you forgot and look, no matter how beautiful and Angelic you are – I prefer women. I don't have any liking to cute little boys. Tits and Tats are my thing not dangling wieners. ' He smirks. He was waiting for the angry retort when the Blonde suddenly pales and froze.

EH?

He get to see the redness turn into paleness.

'H-Hey… you okay?'

'Uhm. Hmm. Yes, sorry about that. Yes, you're right. Sorry.' Wolfram stammered and walks towards the cabinet where his things are.

He felt numb. He feels his whole body was poured by cold ice.

Right… how can he be stupid?

This is EARTH! Where male to male relationship is taboo and that male liking male are disgusting. Yuuri is the prime example of that species.

He gets a pair of polo long sleeves, and pants and new briefs and boxers. He change, there is no need to be shy or feel embarrass. Men wouldn't look at him that way on Earth. Why should they – Yuuri his very own fiancé abhors him.

.

.

.

Adam's jaw dropped. He doesn't know what happen to his Angelic Demon. He just pales and froze, like he was poured by cold water. Did his teasing gone too far? He was about to say sorry – because the Blonde did say sorry – when the boy STRIPPED.

Good GODS! To all the Gods and Goddesses of Heaven and Earth, to Merlin and to all the powerful ancestors of their bloodlines – are they trying to kill him? He is too young to lose all the blood in his body!

He can't help but stared and admire the boy's back.

Slowly, his Angelic Demon strips his pajama, and it reveals sexy, slender hips, delicate looking arms, an ivory pinkish white looking back. His jaw dropped to the floor – when his Angelic Demon now, unbuckles his pants. And he turns and then looks again. DAMN! That's the sexiest ass – buttocks he has ever seen! Even all the girls he went out too will pale in comparison.

His Angelic Demon is not an angel but a Demon in a god and goddess body. If he didn't know for a fact that his Angelic Demon is a boy – he will doubt what he is seeing. How come he have a slender and sexy waist that can fit right through his two hands… circling them with his palms?

When his Angelic Demon bends down to wear his briefs he can feel the stirring of his loins.

SHIT! FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? He turns around and heaves heavily. Shit! How can be turned on with an ASS?

Relax Adam. You're just tired. Okay! This is a normal phenomenon. Nothing new. Nothing weird. You are a man. You who are called the 'connoisseur of women'.

You love girls. You love breast. You love voluptuous women not skinny and slender and sexy… and … and… he hastily turns and looks at his Angelic Demon, now with pants on and buttoning his polo shirt.

Wolfram von Bielefeld turns and now faces the 6th son of the Grand Duke. With all courtesy and politeness he bows to the man.

'Thank you for your kindness in lending me the room, Prince Adam. I will talk to the Grand Duke and Duchess about the matter of the room. I can share with others, there is no need for the son of the Monarch to share his. Thank you and now I shall go to the dining room.' Wolfram bows again and exits the room.

WHAT THE HELL?

Who the hell is that ICE BRAT PRINCE? Where did his fiery Angelic Demon go too? In a matter of what – seconds? Minutes? The fiery Blonde turns into ice. He coldness in his voice hurts him. He doesn't know why, but when he looks at those cold and now dull emotionless eyes, he regrets whatever he have told his Angelic Demon…

His? Eh? I've been possessing him without me knowing…

He looks again at the close door. He doesn't like that cold prince. He wants his fiery Angelic Demon with all the spark and fire. Not an ice cold brat.

And he will find out today even if it costs him his father and mother's scolding – how to bring back that fire.

'Wolfram...' Adam said. And the words - the name lingers on his lips. He grins wickedly.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Wolfram looks at the vast greenery. He sighs and slouch his back at the great oak tree. The beautiful mountains of Luxembourg can par that of Shin Makoku.

Shin Makoku… he misses the place… he slowly close his eyes and touch his chest... he can feel it - that glass vial of the broken promise.

Shin Makoku… just a mere mention of the name will bring him back to those fragments of memories…

His birth… his childhood… his first memory… of his Aniue making knitted dolls, getting his room full of them… of his koonichan, teaching him swordsmanship… of his beautiful and elegant Hahaue.

The three most important persons in his early life…

His Aniue Gwendal. The one who acts like his father. The one who will give him a nice scolding when he cross the bounds, the one who will gain more wrinkles when he came of age. Who looks with deadly glares at his suitors – may it be man or woman. The proud Mazoku who becomes his father-figure and brother at the same time.

Koonichan… how many years have he refused to called his second brother… Conrart that nickname he gave him. The brave and the one who has his utmost respect. Conrart Weller-Kyo – the Lion of Lütenberg. The baby sitter of Wolfram… the one who will reads to him at night about dragons, princess, spirits, gods, Shinou's adventures… and the one who makes the nightmare all go away…. The one who always looks at him with the gentlest smile.

Hahaue… the most beautiful woman of Shin Makoku… of the world. The most passionate and bravest woman he have ever known in his 84 years… only his Hahaue can come into combat and beat the hell out of those enemies. Lady Cheri, will never cower, she will never let her children suffers… oh she may have a different way of showing her love – but unlike any mothers – Cheri made sure that her sons from different fathers unite and build a strong relationship. And made sure that even it cost her life – she will give it just for them.

And to others as well, his Great Teacher and Mentor – Gunter von Christ. The deadliest Mazoku elite soldier. With his almost photographic memory – he have teach him everything, Gunter made sure he understands Ancient Kingdoms, of the law of Shin Makoku and other countries, Laws governing them, the consequences and punishments… and Gunter taught him how to handle a sword. A sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. That is the truth. But he also taught him compassion and unlike humans – they Mazoku aren't for bloodlust. They respect any one who pleads mercy.

A life is a life.

They Mazoku have longer point in time, unlike humans. Some of the flaw of being a Mazoku is that they live long – they don't need to see each other that often… unlike humans – cherishing each lifetime, each seconds… each minutes… that life will never be the same.

He learned more of life through Gisela, his friend and his former Teacher Lady Susannah Julia von Wincott, one of the best healers. Gisela and Julia are wonderful healers, nobody knows it but the two are scary… yes, but wonderful and brave and compassionate.

And Anissina, one of the toughest Mazoku woman. He smiled, if men cant run a country, Anissina can. Even though all the Demon woman can do is invent, he miss her – she's like an older sister – Shinou help him! He even misses Anissina's invention.

Also there's his arch rival in Conrart's heart – Yozak Gurrier. The cross dressing Patriot of Lütenberg. A notorious flirt – well he cant blame the half-demon after all, Conrart can be so dense – Yuuri spends so much time with Conrart and his the godfather – maybe the denseness can be passed down from godfather to godson.

… Yuuri… just a mere mention of his name can make his heart beat in turmoil.

He heard laughter and he looks around, he smiles sadly. The family of Henric and Maria Teresita, the Grand Duke and Duchess – spending one of the rarest occasion the family are gathered.

It's more like a reunion after a year to celebrate the couple's anniversary. He have met the other sons and daughters, Prince Guillaumesh, Prince Félixander, Prince Louis Philippe, Princess Alejandra, Prince Sébastian and the two cute and mischief-maker, full of pranks grandsons: Prince Gabriele and Prince Nolan. And there's the devil Prince Adam. Who he believes was born just to make his life a living hell. The whole lot except for Adam finds him interesting and kept on pestering him, especially the two devil imps who keep on saying they will marry him.

They are having a picnic, and he can see some security at some distance. For him, he thinks it serves no purpose, Adam and Henric are pure breed Mazoku's with incredible Maryoku or what they call here Majik. He still doesn't understand the difference of their Maryoku, but the Grand Duke Henric told him that the way they use their Maryoku is very much different from Mazoku's in Shin Makoku, because their ancestors are a combination of the rarest and purest source of power.

He was startled when he heard the glee and laughter of the two imps. He smiled sadly when Adam plays with Prince Gabriele and Prince Nolan… Greta.

The best thing that came from the accidental engagement was his Greta. His beautiful human daughter. The bravest and sweetest child…

How are you my daughter? Are you having a picnic with Yuuri and Jasmine? Are you happy?

Jasmine.

He inhaled and looks away.

His best friend.

He knows that it's only a matter of time when Yuuri will fell for Jasmine.

Jasmine is brave, beautiful and full of life… understanding and a woman. Unlike him… he is never sweet. He is not beautiful. He is not full of life.

He is a jealous, over possessive, selfish, arrogant, spoiled brat… and a man.

When Jasmine wrote him a letter that she will be visiting Shin Makoku together with her father, he was happy so happy – here, his best friend will be together with him and he can say all those painful feelings, the one-sided love he have for Yuuri.

A best friend who will listen to him, she will find him not spoiled, the best friend that he would do anything… after all she and him are almost like brother and sisters… they DO LOOK ALIKE… Jasmine having the palest blonde hair, almost like the color of wheat and the palest yet pretty green eyes, unlike his emerald green eyes that almost looks like fire.

But everything went away… the words he wants to say to Jasmine vanished… when he introduced Jasmine to Yuuri. Both look like found each other's souls…

Jasmine looking so shock and beautiful finding the Double Black King handsome and her eyes shine like she have seen her destined partner… and the worst is Yuuri. Having his jaw literally dropped and smile – not that goofy smile but a handsome manly smile.

From then on – he observed.

His best friends – his two best friends… one, the woman he treats like a sister and the other his King… one who treats him his best friend.

The end. That is the end of his love.

The two spend so much together and the castle – he knows it – the gossips. He also knows the confusion he arouses to the other occupants: 'CHEATER!' 'WIMP!' – TWO WORDS that's his famous of saying – was not said anymore.

No more accusations, no more yelling, no more fights… he knows how his brothers looks at him with pity, how his mother wants to held him… how all the occupants pity the still engaged Demon Prince – but his fiancé spending more time and more special moments with his best friend.

And what is more worst? Yuuri… that fucking asshole. That stupid, idiotic, moronic and full of shit King – led Jasmine in HIS SECRET GARDEN!

That's him and Yuuri's secret. Even Greta doesn't know of that place. But Yuuri – the bastard led Jasmine there, showing of the flowers and Yuuri's Promise ~ the flower he made… and they shared their very first kiss…

He alone, stands at the brick archway… they cant see him… but he can.

He clenched his hands, trembling, he wanted to kill Yuuri... but what can he do?

He lost.

There's no more need for them to stay in a stupid engagement.

.

.

.

He ends it… asking Shinou's help…

And what did Yuuri did? Adding more salt in his wounds… by introducing Jasmine as his girlfriend at dinner.

He stands and smiles and kissed Jasmine's hand. He told them he was happy that his two best friends are together.

Without Yuuri knowing he have removes every clothes, every single item that will say Wolfram have been on the Royal Bed Chamber…

He wanted to cry for his heart is splitting in so many pieces - but his pride and his strong will wouldnt let him. He steers his Mazoku horse away far away… with no one else with him… he shouted at his heart's content out at the Shinou Mountains. All alone. He doesn't need any comfort – because no one can give him comfort. His love for Yuuri ended…

And from then on he have not let his emotion feel anymore. He smiles and looks at the couple without any anger and jealousy in his eyes. He loves Yuuri. That is a fact. And he will never change… he will only need to bury that love in order for him to look at them.

Inside the castle - he stares at the stars... the night sky gave him comfort... and without him knowing it - several fireballs surround him... without him summoning them... they surround him... as if they are there to comfort him...

He was expecting himself to throw, burn everything in sight… but he kept on moving… and when Shinou told him the date of his departure, he went for the last time at his garden...

He looks at the vast white flowers... everything so exquisite, so astounding... the whole place was now surrounded by the flower he created: _**'Yuuri's Promise'**_

He looks at them with sadness in his heart...

And he was surprised that without summoning his Lion - the fire beast Lexus appears beside him and nudge him with its nose.

He smiles sadly at the fire beast and touches it... 'Thank you for comforting me always Lexus... I wish you could appear like this every time on Earth...'

Lexus closes its eyes and their hearts are beating as one.

Master and Beast.

Then Lexus raises its head and walks forward - engulfing the whole place into fire - but his fire isnt an ordinary fire that will create havoc and destroy without care - the blue fire of sadness... Lexus' fire engulfed all the flowers in the area.

The way the fire touches the flowers are sad... it was poignantly sad and lonely...

Yuuri's Promise is no more…

Wolfram's heart are beating the same time with his summon... Lexus burns every single flower of Yuuri's Promise, using the blue fire – the bluest of blue, the hottest part of the flames… His Blue fire, destroys exactly what he wants to destroy. He smiled bitterly when he noticed a double roots… he doesn't know where it came from but he picked it up and put it in his pocket.

 _ **THE SIGN OF YUURI'S BETRAYAL…**_

And that day he decided.

His feelings… He will burn it just like the flowers and he will bury that feelings. He will not love again...

.

.

.

For love will destroy all hopes... Will destroy your whole being...

.

.

.

'Hey! What are you mopping about here? The rascals want you there. So stop daydreaming and mama's preparing the foods.'

He stilled. Just that voice makes him want to burn Adam into ashes.

He looks up saw pair of mocking black and blue eyes looking at him. The bane of his existence. He believes that Adam was born to mock him for life!

'I'll follow you.' He stands up and pats his behind. He walks towards the happy family. He shouldn't be here, but the family doesn't want him to be alone. And Adam, he knows that Adam hates his guts, but also wants him to join them. Those mocking black and blue eyes.

He calls them weird eyes – no one in Shin Makoku has that kind pair of eyes. One is the blackest of black and the other the bluest of blue.

Heterochromia. He have read it in one of the books at the Grand Duchy Palace and seen it on Internet. It refers to a difference in coloration, usually of the iris but also of hair or skin. Adam calls it – odd-eyed cat. He raised his brow to that.

He have also red, in some legends those eyes are prized and having them will surge more power – source of more power. While some Turkish folklore suggests that "the eyes must be as green as the lake and as blue as the sky." But Adam has the eyes… 'As Black as the Night and as Blue as the Sky'.

Adam's eyes are blue and black. Weird combination they say. He is the only son of Henric and Maria Teresita with that color of eyes.

'Wolfram!' he heard the giggles and the mischievous voice of Gabriele and Nolan. He saw them running towards him.

'Catch me!' Nolan being the youngest jumps at him and he caught him. The cute imp just likes to jumps on him and clings on him.

'Kyaaaa! Wolf catch me! I'll be his husband!' Nolan grips his neck and snuggles close.

'Brat.' He murmured but cant help smiling. Nolan is a sweet child.

'NO WAY! I'm Wolf's groom! Get off Nolie!' Gabriele hugs his waist and tugs Nolan's feet. Nolan just keeps on sticking his tongue out to his cousin.

'Get lost Gabie! Wolf's mine!'

'NO MINE!'

'MINE!'

'Shut up you two! That Wolf is mine!' he heard Adam and saw him knocks his knuckles on Gabriele's head.

'Ouch! You stupid perverted uncle!'

'Oh-ho? Where have you heard that huh? You're being awfully cheeky huh!' Adam grabs Gabriele's cheeks and stretches it.

'Geaooott-ooffffiee mheee!'

'ADAM!' he puts Nolan down and grabs Gabriele, rubbing gently the swollen and now red cheeks. Stupid Adam!

'What? They're being cheeky and disrespectful to their uncle!' Adam said innocently.

'Disrespectful? Well they do have some point to disrespect you – you know.' He smirks at him.

'WHY YOU BRAT!'

And before another heated argument commence - Prince Guillaumesh and Prince Félixander stops the two.

'Hey Adam, stop being childish and stop whacking my son's head! The more whacking you make the more he'll become an idiot' Félixander said to Adam and looks at his son. Both father and son have beautiful gray eyes and brown hair. Both are handsome, well Grabriele at the age of ten looks so cute.

'Geez thanks dad! That's awfully helpful!' Gabriele snorts at his father. Stupid old man!

'Hahaha! Ahhh – Gabie STUPIDDDD!' Nolan laughs and was tap not to gently on his forehead by his own father.

'You too Nolan. Behave yourself. And stop harassing Wolfram.' Guillaumesh said to his son. Prince Guillaumesh has gray eyes too, but Nolan has blue eyes inherited from his mother. But both have dark grayish hair. Nolan at the age of eight looks cute and with a playful smile.

'But I will marry Wolfram!' Nolan insisted.

'Why don't you ask Wolfram instead if he'll have you?'

They then all look at Wolfram. He blushed. Being put on the spot.

EHHHHH? STUPID FATHERS AND SONS!

'Sorry, but I wont be marrying anyone in my life. I'll remain single forever.' That's true. Why should he marry someone – when his heart – in the depth of his heart lies a Double Black King who betrays him.

'NOOOOO!' wailed the two imps and runs to him.

'Oh my Wolfie! Staying single forever? That's sad! No! no! you should find someone.' Princess Alejandra said, still mesmerized and enamored with Wolfram. She's single and he thinks its because she is so much like Anissina. Thinking that men have their uses sometimes, but not needed. She's enjoying her life being a bachelorette but have numerous suitors.

'Yes Wolfie! Oh my! Do you want me to introduced you to all my friend's daughters?' Grand Duchess Maria Teresita said to him, while preparing their lunch. They are in a big open tent, only covering the sun's rays.

'Yes! I can introduced you too to some of mine, they'll be delighted – no make that blessed to be able to meet you. And let's not limit the possibility! I'll invite all my friends sons and daughters.' Princess Alma excitedly told him. Princess Alma the wife of Prince Guillaumesh. A beautiful half-Scottish and half-German lady with flaming red hair and blue eyes. She told him that some of the pure blooded Scottish have red hair. It fascinates him, looking at them. A human having red hair.

'Oh then we have to prepare for parties and invitations! We have to invite them all.' he covers his face and sighs, when Princess Ava joins the conversation. The wife of Prince Félixander is a half-Spanish half-German lady, with her wavy and flowing brown hair and laughing amethyst eyes. She may appear plain at first but when she laughs and smiles – there lies true beauty.

'No please.' He said but his words are not heard when the women started chatting and excited at their plan.

'Wow sweetheart you're awfully popular.' Adam snorts and teases him.

WHY? Why is it, this man keeps on pestering him? When he perfected his use of Maryoku – Adam will be the very first to taste his fireballs!

'Stop calling me that!' he hissed at him.

'Yeah! Stop calling him sweetheart, honey, velvet, or darling you pervert uncle! Right Angel?' Gabriele smiles and looks up at him.

'Argh! You too! Stop giving me names!'

'Eh? But calling him Angel is so lame! Right Princess?' Nolan cutely looks up at the beautiful creature now blushing.

'PRINCESS? PRINCESS? Why you imp! I'm a MAN!' he glares at the men when they all laugh at that.

'But I'm saying the truth! Princesses are pretty! You are more beautiful than mom and the old hags!' Gabriele told them. The women's vein pop out and stops chatting instantly.

'Gabriele honey…' Princess Ava walk towards them with a beautiful smile, but Wolfram can see the angry vein in her temple.

'Yes Mama?'

THWACK!

'THAT HURTSSSSS!' Gabriele rub his head where his mother just whacks him..

Everybody burst out laughing. And they began to eat. Foods are made by the best chef and that is Maria Teresita herself. She loves to cook to her family in this rare occasions. All settle on the big table, each one of them seated and happily chatting.

No politics. No business. Just plain family conversation.

Happy Family…

He looks at them…

Hahaue…

Aniue…

Koonichan…

Gunter…

Anissina…

Gisela…

Yozak…

.

.

.

And his lovely sweet adorable Greta…

 ** _Yuuri..._**

He closes his eyes... It is the right thing to do. A Bielefeld way - to accept and never be a coward. Facing the heartache and accepting new roles in his life. The distance between him and Yuuri is an added bonus... the only salvation he has. For he will break slowly very slowly every time he will hear news from Yuuri and Jasmine. Anything concerning Yuuri will break him apart. Him living with Jasmine in the very place he grew up. A place where he no longer belongs…

He made the right decision.

'Hey, eat this. I know you don't like veggies but bear with it or mama will force it down your throat.' Adam told him while putting vegetables in his plate.

He looks at Adam. When the man is not being sarcastic and a jerk – he can be nice. No more like a gentleman. He will take care of you – like you're a fragile object.

He's confused with Adam's attitude at first – but then after spending so many days – his impression of Adam is:

A man who loves to tease and make a jerk of himself. He always – as in always find time to crack his composure. He will insult you one moment, then will care for you the next. Adam is a double edge sword. He can insult you but embrace your with sweet swords the next.

'Do I have too?' he pouts and looks at the veggies. Adam just pile his plates with carrots, onions, lettuce and is that spinach?

'Yes you do.' Adam smiled at him.

Adam looks down at the pouting Angelic Demon. He still can't believe it.

Wolfram von Bielefeld looks no more than 14 or 15 but his actual age shock him to the core. 84 years old! 84! Where the hell did that come from? No matter how he looks at it – Wolfram is just a growing up boy. But his father told him that his age in Earth's time is 18. Would you look at that? 18! His even older than him. He will be turning 17 in a few months time – legally adult.

Adult. To some humans 18 is the legal age for boys – but to them Wizards and Witches and from his matter a Mazoku, 17 is the legal age.

'Wolfram have you prepared for the upcoming term? All things are arranged and in order?' Prince Louis Philippe asked him. The third son is handsome who looks like his father Henric. Louis is working as a volunteer and is the head of the Asian-African Legal Consultative Organization. He admires the Prince. Kind-hearted and full of love to others.

'Yes. I have all my things prepared and Shori-niichan will be arriving the day after tomorrow to give me my finance documents and other things I have to have in entering Eton.' Yes, Shori will visit him. He miss the elder Shibuya. When he receives an email through his mobile phone that Shori will arrive he was so happy. Also, Shori told him that he have letters from Greta, Conrart and Gwendal.

Letters! Shori told him that Murata arrived at Japan and is currently in Switzerland with Bob and Shori. Murata will be meeting him too. He doesn't know why the Daikenja seem to find it necessary to visit him. Maybe on Shinou's orders.

The current Royal Ambassador His Excellency Jillian Savonarola, will also be coming with him. Shori told him it's the formal rite – of bestowing him the next responsibility of becoming the 107th Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku. It relieves his heart and mind when Shori added that Yuuri isn't with Murata. He doesn't know how Murata arrives at Japan without Yuuri but he was glad that he isn't with him.

'Adam, better guide Wolfram into your school. Boys there tend to bully new ones and make them their fags. I've been there, and though its Eton, fraternity tends to get out of hands.' Prince Sébastian told Adam.

He is the 5th child of the Grand Duke and Duchess. Adam have a wide age gap from Sébastian. A matter of 10 years. Sébastian like him was a soldier, who joins the U.S. Marines. He first wanted to join the SEAL but his family was opposed to this so he settles with the U.S. Marines. He withdrew when his mother – the Grand Duchess have a heart attack when his name was listed on the death list – a very grave mistake from the U.S. official. It brings deathly arguments and dispute from the Monarchy. It's a good thing that Prince Sébastian accepts the pardon and apology of the Government Officials of the United States and the Marines. He now works at NASA, National Aeronautics and Space Administration. They told them that he always wanted to study stars and space but find it in his heart that he wants to help others – so he joins the Military. Now his enjoying his life with fellow Astronomers.

'Don't worry about that, I heard from dad that Wolfram was a soldier – just like you but more deadly with swords and hand in hand combat.' He told his brother. It's true, one more amazing facts of Wolfram he heard from his father.

Wolfram von Bielefeld was no ordinary Prince. He is one of the best soldier of Shin Makoku and have his own elite guards. He wants to know more – but Wolfram doesn't want to talk about or is so close mouthed and well they do argue most of the times when it's him and Wolfram.

But it still amazes him – Wolfram, this beautiful man is a soldier. And not just an ordinary soldier with guns but using swords! Medieval but truly amazing. Swords? He only get to see that fight at movies – like in Lord of the Rings, King Arthur, 300 and other Middle Ages movies.

'WHAT? Really? Wolfram is that true?' Sébastian's excited voice startled the others.

'What? What is it Seb?' the others asked.

'Wolfram is an elite soldier in Shin Makoku!'

'Oh! Really? That's superb.'

'WOW! That's amazing!'

'Ehhh? Angel is a soldier?'

'Princess is a soldier? How come?'

'But you're a prince right? How come you're a soldier?'

They all now look at him. He blushed so much, he isn't used to attention like this – and explaining it to them. He explain it to them in a proud gentle voice. He can't help but feel pride that his a soldier of Shin Makoku.

'I am the 3rd son of the former Maou or Ruler of Shin Makoku. Through that I was referred as a Prince. But we – my two brothers and I are soldiers who served and protect the Kingdom. My elder brother Gwendal von Voltaire is an amazing tactician and administrator, he has his own army the Voltaire Army. My second brother – the bravest and the best swordsman in Shin Makoku – Conrart Weller, his half-Mazoku and half-human but that doesn't change the fact that he is the Captain that led the half-humans and half-Mazoku to the Battle at Lütenberg. Because of that battle, the whole Shin Makoku Kingdom gain a momentarily peace… he is known as the Lion of Lütenberg… I'm the third son, I was still young that time and was not allowed to join the army even though I can wield a sword.' Yes, his brothers and mother made him a student of Julia. They are opposed to him going to war.

'When Hahaue retired, I made sure that I, along with my brothers protect the Kingdom. I led the Bielefeld troops and help patrol the borders. You see… that time humans hates Mazoku… they hate one with power or Maryoku. The difference frightens them so they use all means to cause disturbance and chaos on Shin Makoku. Half-Mazoku and Half-humans are being shunned by humans… this is the same in what Earth called Racism. We have a hard time… I maybe the Prince but it doesn't mean I have to seat and not care for the people of Shin Makoku. We all thought that peace is just a dream…' Wolfram can still remember the hatred of humans to them. The night raids, the robbery, the killings of every thing that have to do with Mazoku.

'Then Yuuri Heika came…' he smiled at that thought. He didn't noticed Adam's glare at the mention of the name. They are all listening to him… this is the first time Wolfram is talking. Adam believes that it's because of the warmth and the long days he spent on Earth, missing his life in Shin Makoku. They are mesmerized at the smile and shine in the Demon Prince's eyes as he continued to tell them his story.

'Yuuri Heika, when he came… and I first saw him – my first impression was… his a wimp. He was idealistic, cares too much to humans and not understanding that war is the only way to prevent humans invading our country. He never understands that we are doing what we do – fighting in order to survive and to make a better place to Mazoku's… but he did understand… I was wrong to think that all he cares about is peace – I thought he was a young wimp. He have never seen battle… never have bloodied… sullied his hands… he is a pure being… a child... But with his childishness he makes the Kingdom open and at peace. We have so many fights, wars, adventures… all as much as possible – are less with casualty. I too… strike with the back of my sword. Because it will saddened Yuuri when I kill someone. The Shin Makoku now is a peaceful place, where humans can visit and live. Yuuri made treaties with other countries… humans and Mazoku countries. He is well loved by the people…'

And you? Adam drink his wine. From Wolfram's voice and the way he say it… it shows… he can't help but feel anger… he doesn't know what his getting angry at but he hates it. Hates it when Wolfram is looking gentle so much… soft while mentioning that name.

'… my brothers all supports him. And when peace was ensure by all countries though we still doubt if Dai Shimaron will stay at peace, humans are now more understanding of our reasons, of why we live… of the differences. Though still sometimes, you can never stop idiotic selfish humans in Shin Makoku ravaging or bothering some villages. That's why we still patrols them at night.'

'This Yuuri Heika is young and yes pure… he will surely be ridiculed here on Earth if he lives on time where battles are won by means of War.' Henric said.

'Yes, Yuuri Heika was young and yes pure with his ideas and justice. We… Yuuri and I fought more than times with his ways. But with it… he brings joy and peace and hope to others… I have read the Earth's war… and I was never glad and feel blessed that Shinou chose a rightful King to us. If he is like the others here on Earth… blood and innocent lives will surely be lost and Shin Makoku might be another World War.'

'Yes… Earth… is more savage and just the mention of 'peace' will make the other party think of using one another… of different accusations… suspicions of one's ideas…' Sébastian knows this, for he was a soldier of war. The war at Iraq still hunts them all. Not just Iraq, but other countries too… Will there be peace on Earth? Where one can live with smiles? No hunger? No famine cause by war?

'It's a good thing this Yuuri Heika convinced all of the nation… how did he do that?' Félixander asked.

'Goofy smile…' he said and laughs. 'His smile brings warmth to everybody. You see, Yuuri is the Maou. A powerful one with tremendous power… Maryoku… And when I say Maou his spirit will commence justice. He will protect everyone, even it may cause it his life. Yuuri has that aura that you will want to follow him… that by following him, you will know his sincerity and that he will protects you. He keeps his promises…' **_except the promise to me._**

'Amazing… such a young man yet full of responsibility. Does he have a wife?' Alejandra inquire.

He stops. His smile vanished for a moment, no one sees that except Adam who is closely watching him. A smile returns to his face and answer the question.

'Soon to be. His fiancé is my best friend, a brave and kind half-Mazoku half-Human Noble Lady.'

Adam looks intently at Wolfram. 'So is that why…' he doesn't know the whole story but he can guess some of it.

Yuuri or Jasmine. Is Wolfram in love with his best friend Jasmine? And that because the King fell in love with Jasmine as well Wolfram gives up? Wolfram's attitude and character is still an enigma to him. One moment, cold, unnerving… but then when he tease him – Wolfram will lash out at him with that sharp tongue of his. But then why would he whisper the name Yuuri? Why would his voice be gentle… as if talking about a love one?

EHHHH? Is Wolfram in love with Yuuri? But his a MAN? But then again – what does he know about Shin Makoku? He just knows that it's a different world. A different dimension… He sighs. He needs to learn more. He have no idea why Wolfram interest him this much.

'Uhm… hey, Princess… you're the third son and you're name Wolfram von Bielefeld… but you're brothers names are different… how come?' Nolan asked the question they are dying to know. Good thing Nolan asked it – being a child it wouldn't be embarrassing.

'Oh. That's because my Hahaue, Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg married three different men. We are fathered by three different great men, my Aniue, Gwendal's father is Lord Gregoroviche von Voltaire, a noble Mazoku Lord who died in battle. His ancestor Siegbert Voltaire fought along Shinou Heika. My second brother – the Lion of Lütenberg Conrart Weller, his father was a human and the greatest swordsman in Shin Makoku – Dan Hiri Weller. His ancestor Lawrence Weller, fought alongside the Shinou Heika during the war against Soushu just like Gwendal's. And my father Lord Wolfgang von Bielefeld was a proud, fiery yet gentle Lord of the Bielefeld household. My ancestor is Rufus Bielefeld… same as the my two brothers fought alongside Shinou Heika… my father… he died long time ago, before I was born.'

'Oh… I'm sorry to hear that… you look so young… it must been hard.' Princess Ava touched his hands. He smiled at her.

'It's okay Lady Ava… I've been living for 84 years and I don't have any memory of him.'

'… Eighty four? EIGHTY FOUR Y-YEARS?' Princess Alma asked – everyone is again looking at him. Didn't they know?

'Yes Lady Alma. I am eighty-four years old.'

'What the? How can that be? Wait – what are you using?'

'Eh?'

'Potions? What potions mixed are you taking? I never heard in Potion class that you can mixed anything that would make you look so young? How can that be?' Princess Alejandra asked him.

'Ehh?'

'Ladies… please please… listen, Wolfram isn't like us. He isn't using any potions. In Shin Makoku the time are triple or double than the time in Earth also, Mazoku – may it be pure blood of half-blood – they aged slowly. Wolfram in Earth's time is Eighteen years old.' Grand Duke Henric raised his hands to stop his daughters.

'Eighteen? But he looks so young? He looks like fourteen only!'

'But how about us? You! Papa you look so old yet Wolfram is older than you!'

'Well… Earth's time and environment change that…'

Adam rolled his eyes at the conversation. He sees that they are now all interested on Wolfram's age… hmmm… he knows that is not so – or maybe a way to divert the topic.

Wolfram… he have it rough. A young prince born, without a father. Shadowed by his brothers… and in war… he then felt – he was lucky.

His father may be charming and all but is fiercely loyal to his mother. And both of them are here… his father is alive. Though his the 6th son – he never envies any of them. He was not born as a soldier – he doesn't need to protect people… he doesn't need to go to battle, with swords in hand and he have never sullied his hands with blood. He even haven't killed any animals except for hunting. His attending school like every normal boys of his age. Wolfram… is a soldier – been living and fighting while he – he enjoys the luxury of life… yeah sure his working as a free lance lyricist and composer but so what – that's just a hobby, a passing the time for him.

But Wolfram have… every tainted experience that will fierce the soul, he have witnessed, he have participated… he have been there. A soldier. A brave and loyal soldier. Now handling more responsibility and burden. He knows some of the responsibility of being the Royal Ambassador and its no joke. Being the one to officially represent Shin Makoku to other Earth Mazoku's – protect the Kingdom…

'Hmmm, His Majesty Shori Shibuya will arrived the day after tomorrow with the current Royal Ambassador His Excellency Jillian Savonarola… but what I'm excited to see is the Great Sage.' Henric said to them.

His brow furrow. Eh? They're excited to see Murata?

'Yes! Oh my God! We will see him! I'm so thrilled, I cant contain myself!' Princess Alejandra joins in.

WHAT? They're excited – she's excited to see the Great Perverted Sage?

'A-Ano… excuse me… why are you excited to see the Daikenja?'

Everybody now looks at him.

'Don't you know?' Adam asked. He looks at Adam and then to everybody.

'What?'

'The Daikenja is our Ancestor. The Direct bloodline. Murata Ken as he is now, is my great great great – generations down Grandfather.'

'EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

He looks at Adam and back at everybody… Then to Adam again.

Adam.

Pervert. Tease. Jerk.

Sly Devilish grin…

He looks and now he knows where Adam's pervert nature comes from.

'Shinou Help me!'

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I can write the saddest poem of all tonight.**

 **Write, for instance: "The night is full of stars,**

 **and the stars, blue, shiver in the distance."**

 **The night wind whirls in the sky and sings.**

 **I can write the saddest poem of all tonight.**

 **I loved him, and sometimes he loved me too.**

 **On nights like this, I held him in my arms.**

 **I kissed him so many times under the infinite sky.**

 **He loved me, sometimes I loved him.**

 **How could I not have loved his large, still eyes?**

 **I can write the saddest poem of all tonight.**

 **To think I don't have him. To feel that I've lost him.**

 **To hear the immense night, more immense without him.**

 **And the poem falls to the soul as dew to grass.**

 **What does it matter that my love couldn't keep him.**

 **The night is full of stars and he is not with me.**

 **That's all. Far away, someone sings. Far away.**

 **My soul is lost without him.**

 **As if to bring him near, my eyes search for him.**

 **My heart searches for him and he is not with me.**

 **The same night that whitens the same trees.**

 **We, we who were, we are the same no longer.**

 **I no longer love him, true, but how much I loved him.**

 **My voice searched the wind to touch his ear.**

 **Someone else's. He will be someone else's. As he once**

 **belonged to my kisses.**

 **His voice, his light perfect body. His infinite eyes.**

 **I no longer love him, true, but perhaps I love him.**

 **Love is so short and oblivion so long.**

 **Because on nights like this I held him in my arms,**

 **my soul is lost without him.**

 **Although this may be the last pain he causes me,**

 **and this may be the last poem I write for him.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Shinou Temple.**

 **Room of Prayers.**

.

.

.

Ulrike can feel it. A force so strong and dangerous.

She is not the Genshi Miko for nothing.

Dark, menacing and angry spirit of the Maou…

Slowly…

Flying in the night…

Destination – Shinou Temple.

'Ulrike, you can go to your room now…' Murata said to the worried Priestesses.

'But-'

'It's okay Ulrike… we can handle him.' Murata gave his reassuring smile to Ulrike.

Ulrike looks at Murata and nodded. This is one of those confrontation - that she have no power or voice. 'Then… I bid you good night and … good luck, Geika… Shinou Heika.' Ulrike bow and exits the room.

'Yare yare…'

'My Sage are you scared?' a deep, authoritative and full of mirth voice asked him.

Murata turn around and saw the life sized Shinou Heika, sitting prettily and lazily atop the forbidden box of Wolfram.

Murata let out a tired sigh. 'Shinou… don't provoke him. He isn't himself… The soul is fighting the spirit and vice versa. Especially the Spirit. The Maou is quite… angered at the turn of events…'

'Hmmm…' Shinou just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Damn!

Great! He wished the Shinou Temple wont left in crumble like last time – well this time maybe not – after all there's no Sousho nor an angry Shinou out of control here…

'Must you seat there?' Murata asked Shinou, quite annoyed.

'Why? I like this box out of all the forbidden boxes you made…'

'Why?' Murata didn't know that.

'Because… Rufus heart's was once its key…' Shinou smirked. Murata blushed and turns around…

'Why my Sage? Why are you blushing? Are you remembering something from the past from 4000 years ago?' Shinou asked, not hiding the amusement in his voice.

Murata can't be fooled by that voice.

Angry and guilty… Hate and love… positive and negative.

'She loved you… my Sage…' Shinou once again informed him.

'Must we talk about this?' Yes, after all they can feel Yuuri in his Maou mode now outside the Shinou Temple.

'Don't worry my Sage, he's having a hard time entering here…' Shinou wouldn't let the Maou enters easily after all.

'You're angering him more…'

'After all he have done to my descendant… its only appropriate.'

'…'

'So… my Sage, have you forgiven yourself yet?'

'… I don't have the courage to face Rufus…'

A laughter full of sarcasm. 'My my… what is there to be afraid and regret… I forced you didn't I? When she confessed to you… you are after all wavering and thinking of accepting her - you love her. You want her…'

'Let's not talk about it Shinou.' Murata hides the anger in his voice.

'No.' It was not shouted, but the voice is powerful and cold.

'Shinou… Shibuya is tearing the barrier.' Yes, Shibuya Yuuri, in the Maou is tearing the barrier Shinou puts.

A powerful barrier - but no match to the angry Maou with his spirits and two souls taking turns.

BAM!

.

.

.

Murata moves out and lean on the wall, far away from the confrontation of the two Greatest King who ruled and is currently ruling Shin Makoku.

The wooden thick door gave a bang when the Maou pushed it using his blue dark waves of energy.

'Why hello there… To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting… Oh Great 27th Maou of my beloved Shin Ma?'

Shinou asked the 27th Demon King, now standing so bold, so sure and so menacing at the center of the Room of Prayers where the forbidden box are. He is sitting lazily at Wolfram's box: Hellfire on Frozen Tundra and watching closely the feature of the Maou.

Murata watched closely, he guess that Shibuya knows that everything that involves Earth involves him – especially Wolfram going to Earth – would mean, he has some involvement.

The Maou then let out a blast of blue and black waves of energy entirely aim at Shinou. The barrier Shinou surrounds him absorbs the blast and within seconds vanished.

.

.

.

'RYU!'

With the shout of the Maou, nine heads of Water Dragon emerged and surge towards Shinou. Shinou smiles devilishly and without moving from his sitting position just raised his hands and the Ryu then stops.

The Maou grits his teeth when he saw his powerful Ryu bows down to Shinou.

'Haven't you learn yet that I am the one who made all the elements in one with all Mazoku's?' Shinou smirks.

The Maou then dismissed his Water Ryu by waving his hands angrily in a slash, the form of the dragons then vanished, the temple is full of water now dripping from everywhere.

'Why have you make my Wolfram von Bielefeld a Royal Ambassador?' asked the Maou in an icy, arrogant and pissed off voice.

'Why? Because he is the appropriate candidate for the seat.' Shinou said, undaunted with the anger of the Maou.

Murata can see that Shinou is playing with the Maou. He is after all still sitting quite lazily with his arms on his chest and looking 'Kingly' at the moment.

'WOLFRAM BELONGS TO ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS!'

'He doesn't belong to you. I made it happen… the engagement was all due to my ingenuity…'

Murata sighs. Damn! Shinou is truly pissing Shibuya The Maou.

'You unscrupulous Spirit!' The Maou made another blast of pure energy at Shinou. The wave was dark and full of power. And as fast as light it hits Shinou - The wave of energy was fast… and surely will hit Shinou, but Shinou without neither moving nor flinching just smirk and the menacing Maryoku of the Maou was dismissed by his wave of hand.

Murata smiles secretly.

Yuuri may be the all powerful Maou and surpass Shinou in the sense that he defeats Soushu but Shinou is after all the Original King – with power unimaginable and greatness that cannot be compared. After all having his Spirit here is one proof of his omnipotence.

'Behave yourself Maou… you may be the King I chose, but I am still the Original King – The Great One.'

Murata smirks knowing Shinou loves to declare that to every King and Queens who have seated the throne in Shin Makoku.

The Maou grits his teeth. He knows that Shinou is powerful and with the way he swat or simply wave off his Maryoku tells him that Shinou is no mere Spirit.

'Wolfram von Bielefeld belongs here in Shin Makoku! What are you thinking? Making him the Ambassador of Earth?'

'He has the spirit and capability of being the Ambassador. It's always been the Earth who have the Royal Ambassador – why do you think that after all the these thousand of years that Shin Makoku remains hidden and been undisclosed to humans on Earth?'

'Isn't because only you can bring someone? Only you have the power to transport Shibuya Yuuri from Earth to Shin Makoku.' The Maou answered though confused. He never questions nor have any care how Shinou does it nor Shibuya without the help of Shinou.

'Hmmm, I have the power to bring you and My Sage here with the help of Ulrike – but that doesn't mean that I can stop others as well who have managed to find the energy of Maryoku to come here. Erhard Wincott, was one of the chosen that was entrusted with one of the Four Forbidden boxes, _"The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea."_ However, the younger brother, Christel Wincott, brought the box to Earth for safekeeping. Without my help… but by Soukoku no Daikenja.'

'What?' The Maou turned around and looked at Murata. 'YOU?'

Murata sighs and walks towards the two, he saw Shinou's look at him and signals. He understands – he needs to stay close to Shinou. What he will tell Shibuya might harm him. After all the only thing this Maou knows is limited… he doesn't know the rules and the responsibility of a Royal Ambassador. That title is not just an ordinary title. Probably being the Royal Ambassador is far more harder and more burden than being a King. If the Maou will know that – he and Shinou must be prepared.

'Is Shibuya listening?'

'No. He is too exhausted and his too worn out to be able to open his consciousness…'

'May I ask you Maou… why? Why didn't you stop Shibuya from falling in love with Lady Jasmine if you say you're in love with Von Bielefeld-Kyo?

'He isn't.'

'Pardon.'

The Maou looks straight at Murata's eyes. 'Shibuya Yuuri isn't in love with this Lady Jasmine. He is too naïve. He doesn't understand what he really wants and who he really needs… The naivete of Lady Julia pushes him.'

'Then why haven't you done anything? Why didn't you stop Shinou for renouncing the engagement?'

The Maou looks both at the Shinou and the Daikenja. Shinou is as he was before, powerful and full of scheme and the Daikenja – he may be Murata Ken now, but that doesn't change the fact that he was and still is the Daikenja from 4000 years ago.

He chooses his words, wisely and carefully.

'Because it would be useless.'

'Useless?' Shinou asked.

'As you said, you were the one who made it that my Wolfram and I was engaged. The shampoo that Lady Cheri used – was not an ordinary shampoo. And one rare to find – its like an aphrodisiac that will stimulate one's feeling towards the wearer… and my Wolfram von Bielefeld – being young and not immune to the smell… and having deep hatred to Shibuya Yuuri at first glance – he felt dangerous and wary and insulted Shibuya Yuuri's Hahaue… resulting to that accidental slap…'

'Question Maou, Yuuri never says this but why did Yuuri slap Von Bielefeld-Kyo? Isn't that too unmanly?' Murata asked. He too and like all the others are curious…

'He slapped my Wolfram von Bielefeld because he has a beautiful face, otherwise he would have punched him. His exact thought was: _It's a pity to dirty such a pretty face_.'

'You mean?'

'Yes. Shibuya Yuuri as naïve as he is doesn't understand the meaning and feeling of love at first sight.'

'So… you did?'

'I am Shibuya Yuuri's... past... present... and future. He and I are only one.'

'We know that… that's why its puzzling why you let – yourself – you're future self – be engaged to Lady Jasmine who was the best friend of Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

'For I was waiting...'

'Waiting for what? You do know how much Von Bielefeld-Kyo is hurting right?' Murata grits his teeth. He hates the Maou right now. And really want Shinou to beat the crap out of him.

The Maou looks at Murata and Shinou… he needs to tell them the truth then…

He has no choice… Shibuya Yuuri needs their help too… after all his present self is still naïve and thinks of stupid things sometimes…

'I was waiting for my Wolfram to accept me... you have no idea - really no qualms about his hatred towards me... the Maou...'

'What?!' Murata was stunned. He never knew this.

'Then - let me tell you both, for you to understand... who truly is my Wolfram and what he truly feels towards me - the Maou...'

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't go far off, not even for a day, because -**

 **because - I don't know how to say it: a day is long**

 **and I will be waiting for you, as in an empty station**

 **when the trains are parked off somewhere else, asleep.**

 **Don't leave me, even for an hour, because**

 **then the little drops of anguish will all run together,**

 **the smoke that roams looking for a home will drift**

 **into me, choking my lost heart.**

 **Oh, may your silhouette never dissolve on the beach;**

 **may your eyelids never flutter into the empty distance.**

 **Don't leave me for a second, my dearest,**

 **because in that moment you'll have gone so far**

 **I'll wander mazily over all the earth, asking,**

 **Will you come back? Will you leave me here, dying?**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Blood Pledge Castle.**

 **Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou's Office**

 **.**

'Shibuya, here… read this.' Murata hands him a black leather book. Confused and still in disarray – he holds the book in his hands.

Murata hands Yuuri the Book of The Royal Ambassador of the Two Worlds. He sighs and looks at Yuuri's feature.

Neat hair, neat black uniform… but Yuuri looks pale and exhausted… and anyone can see the dark blemishes around his eyes. And he knew its due to fatigue – his lack of sleep, of the troubles he needs to straighten.

'What's this?' Yuuri asked. As of now, his still exhausted from everything. He feels so empty, drain and nothing… as if a part of him vanished.

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo's job description. Read it. So you would know and I hope this might clear things up - I know you look up to Von Bielefeld-Kyo but still you have this feeling of him being a spoiled brat... Remember that Von Bielefeld-Kyo only acts like a brat when its you who are involved - to others - he is cold, calculating, cunning, brilliant soldier. Many have died in the battle even before you become the Maou - but Von Bielefeld-Kyo hold's many front battles...'

Murata leaves the book to Shibuya. The book was actually quite old. It actually belongs to the Maou of Earth or Bob's property.

Before the engagement of Shibuya and Lady Jasmine, they knew something is amiss when he receives the letter of Wolfram asking for him and Shinou's presence in the Shinou Temple. He have an idea of two what the young Demon Prince would asked of Shinou - the renouncement of the engagement.

He was afraid and was still betting that Wolfram will not ask for that of him and Shinou.

But Wolfram's heart has been hurting… his light is slowly diminishing from the whiffs of air in Shin Makoku… a dying element…

The burning fire that sustain Von Bielefeld-Kyo's spirit and heart is slowly fading...

He informs this to Shinou, but he never expects Shinou to asked Wolfram to be the Royal Amabassador. That was beyond him...

.

.

.

He can only sigh and look into the sky... The Maou truly loves Von Bielefeld-Kyo... but it seems behind the Royal Bedchamber - there are dark secrets that hides - that only the young boys know...

It has been one week since that _'meeting'_ if one can call that a meeting it was more like the Clash of the Titans. God versus God. Dark vs Light.

He felt drain...

He gave the rein of his horse to the Shrine Maidens at Shinou Temple.

He was walking the entrance of the Temple when he heard a loud crack of thunder – he smiles sadly and knowing why this was happening can only hope that the Maou knows what he was doing.

'Shibuya... Von Bielefeld-Kyo will always...'

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _The Book._**

 ** _Please keep in kind that reading holding this book and reading it is no simple matter. This is not a simple book that can be liken to country to country international representation and involvement._**

 ** _This book is belongs for the next Royal Ambassador. My Dear Ambassador, my the divine protection & guidance of Shinou Heika gives you all the necessary energy you need._**

 **Royal Ambassador or Shin Makoku & Earth.** An ambassador extraordinary and plenipotentiary is the highest ranking diplomat who represents their country. They are usually accredited to a foreign sovereign or government, or to an international organization, to serve as the official representative of their country.

Sometimes countries also appoint highly respected individuals as Ambassador at Large who are assigned specific responsibilities and they work to advise and assist their governments in a given area.

In everyday usage it applies to the ranking government representative stationed in a foreign capital. The host country typically allows the ambassador control of specific territory called an embassy, whose territory, staff, and even vehicles are generally afforded diplomatic immunity in the host country.

His Excellency Christel Wincott, the Royal Mazoku who stayed on Earth to safe keep the Forbidden Treasure known as _"The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea"_ married a Earth human woman - marking the start of the Mazoku lineage.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuri's hands trembles in every page he turns… and reads:

.

.

.

 _The powers of the Royal Ambassador are specified in his or her credentials, or documents of introduction, which the ambassador submits to the Maou of Earth. In addition to responsibility for political negotiations, the Shin Makoku ambassador may initiate legal proceedings on behalf of the Earth and defend suits instituted against it._

 _Mission and Agreements of the Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku._

 _1\. The Royal Ambassador has relations of a special nature with the Maou of Earth._

 _2\. The Royal Ambassador maintains 179 permanent diplomatic missions abroad, of which 73 are non-residential, so that it has in all 106 concrete missions, some of which are accredited not only to the country in which they are situated, but also to one or more other countries or international organizations._

 _3\. The diplomatic activities of the Royal Ambassador are directed by the Maou of Earth._

 _4\. The Royal Ambassador is especially active in international organizations on Earth and is a member of the following groups:_

 _International Grains Council (IGC)_

 _International Committee for Military Medicine (ICMM)_

 _International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA)_

 _International Telecommunication Union (ITU)_

 _International Telecommunications Satellite Organization (ITSO)_

 _Organisation for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons (OPCW)_

 _Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe (OSCE)_

 _Preparatory Commission for the Comprehensive Test Ban Treaty Organization (CTBTO)_

 _Universal Postal Union (UPU)_

 _International Institute for the Unification of Private Law (UNIDROIT)_

 _United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees (UNHCR)_

 _United Nations Conference on Trade and Development (UNCTAD)_

 _World Intellectual Property Organization (WIPO)_

As Yuuri reads the pages: 'WHAT THE HELL?'

 _The Royal Ambassador is also a permanent observer of the following international organizations:_

 _Council of Europe in Strasbourg_

 _International Organization for Migration (IOM)_

 _International Labour Organization (ILO)_

 _International Fund for Agricultural Development (IFAD)_

 _Latin Union (LU)_

 _Organization of American States (OAS) in Washington_

 _Organisation of African Unity (OAU)_

 _United Nations_

 _UNESCO (United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization)_

 _United Nations Environment Programme (UNEP)_

 _United Nations International Drug Control Programme (UNDCP)_

 _United Nations Centre for Human Settlements (UNCHS)_

 _Food and Agriculture Organization (FAO)_

 _World Tourism Organization (WToO)_

 _World Trade Organization (WTO)_

 _World Health Organization (WHO)_

 _World Food Programme (WFP)_

 ** _REASONS:_** _To avoid infiltration to Shin Makoku. The Royal Ambassador sees to it that in all these organization no humans are able to pass the other world. Over the past decades, millennia, many of the Mazoku lineage have been trying to open portals to enter Shin Makoku._

 _The Shin Makoku is living with both humans and Mazoku. Humans are still after all hostile with Mazoku's._

 _This is to prevent modern technology with arm forces penetrates Shin Makoku._

 _The Royal Ambassador is an observer on an informal basis of the following groups:_

 _Asian-African Legal Consultative Organization (AALCO)_

 _International Decade for Natural Disaster Reduction (ISDR, 1990s)_

 _International Maritime Organization (IMO)_

 _International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO)_

 _United Nations Committee on the Peaceful Uses of Outer Space (UNCOPUOS)_

 _World Meteorological Organization in Geneva (WMO)_

 _The Royal Ambassador sends a delegate or sometimes in rare occasions, he himself will attend to the Arab League in Cairo. It is also a guest of honour to the Parliamentary Assembly of the Organization for Security and Cooperation in Europe._

 _5\. The Royal Ambassador maintains diplomatic relations with states and participates in international organizations._

 _6\. The Royal Ambassador is to monitor all active Mazoku's using elements. The Excellency needs to track down each and everyone to question and to give orders in using the elements._

 _For the Earth's elements differs to Shin Makoku. The use of Maryoku on Earth may cause damage or indifference to the people living on Earth._

.

.

.

 _The Royal Ambassador, must see to it that he or she must also learn the nature of Alchemy._

 _Alchemy is both a philosophy and a practice with an aim of achieving ultimate wisdom as well as immortality, involving the improvement of the alchemist as well as the making of several substances described as possessing unusual properties. The practical aspect of alchemy generated the basics of modern inorganic chemistry, namely concerning procedures, equipment and the identification and use of many current substances._

 _The Earth Mazoku's have bloodline intertwined with the Royal and Noble Bloodline of Violet Parris and Everard de Montaigu._

.

.

.

 _The Royal Ambassador's service to Shin Makoku and Earth will accumulate…_

.

.

.

Yuuri could not read anymore… the pages are now soaked with his tears.

Loud crack of thunders can be heard.

'Wolfram... what have I done? Wolf... Please... come back to me...I'm sorry. Sorry...'

.

.

.

Outside the door, a beautiful Half-Mazoku and Half-Human hears everything. She too knows some of the duties of the Royal Ambassador. But that is of Shin Makoku not on this other world called Earth.

She heard loud cracks of thunder and Shin Makoku was poured by the drops of rain... cause none other than the current Maou Shibuya Yuuri.

She smiles devilishly.

Everything will be as of her plan.

Everything...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Grand Ducal Palace, Luxembourg.**

 **Yellow Room (The Ballroom)**

.

.

.

Adam looks everywhere; he just couldn't find a certain Blonde Demon Prince. Is he still with his sister, mother and sister-in-laws?

Damn! They should just leave the Brat alone. He just wished to all the Gods that they wouldn't put anything weird or dress Wolf in weird fashion.

The whole ballroom is full of Half-Mazoku's and Mazoku's alike. Well, this is after all a coronation night. The Mazoku's will be acknowledging the new appointed Royal Ambassador and through him, they will make appointments and business, political and environmental talks.

He let out a frustrated sigh and looks at the time on his watch. 6.30pm. The Maou of Earth will arrived at 7pm together with Mr. Shibuya Shori and his great (so many generations but still direct) Grandfather. This is the first time he will see this Daikenja. Actually, all of them here. Murata Ken never reveals his bloodline, or his apparent kinship to anyone. And this certain Daikenja was said to have travel to Shin Makoku and was involved in restoring peace and freeing their Original King - Shinou from the chaos of Soushou.

His father, Henric, only found that out, months ago when the case of Wolfram's care happen to arise.

The Maou of Earth named Bob, and the others find it suitable for Wolfram to study first and at the same time learn various things on Earth. He is after all a baby when it comes to Earth's culture, ethics, agriculture, democracy, technology, demographics and religion. So, they place him on Eton and in Adam's care – because he too is attending Eton. But Wolfram will attend the same grade with him. He asked why, and his father showed him some test results of Wolfram.

DAMN! The sexy Demon even scores higher than him! What kind of Demon is Wolfram?

He did asked his father what Shin Makoku looks like and its culture but they only know that it is liken to an Ancient Kingdom, where Maryoku works and that still not civilized when it comes to technology.

He tries to feature it on his mind and the only thing - the very thing that came on his imagination when talking about: ANCIENT, MEDIEVAL, POWER, ENERGY, DARK LORD, SPELLS, HORSES and SWORDS: LORD OF THE RINGS!

C'mon, MAGIC like Fire, Water, Earth and Wind? Thunder and all and SWORDS? Casting spells? I mean, they too cast spells, but that's because they're ancestors are witches and wizards.

But the only difference they have from them was that they are real - they are Witch, Wizards, Alchemist and they are involved in Majik. They – their lineage came from the Great Sage blood's merge with the powerful witch of all time from the 16th century, **Violet Parris.**

She was known as Tituba and John's daughter but unbeknownst to them all she was the daughter of Tituba and her Lord, Reverend Samuel Parris.

Her mother was suspected as the Witch in Salem witch trials. But her mother Tituba didn't inherit the accursed bloodline, she is just a beautiful American Indian woman. She, Violet inherits the blood of Wiccans. At a very young age, she can summon and cast spells, all her own incantations.

At her teenage years, she met Everard de Montaigu, the Grand Masters of the Knights Templar at that time. And they have a child, with power that amazes them both. Everard then told Violet of his lineage and he is after all from the world different from theirs – Shin Makoku. He is the reincarnated soul of one of the powerful man on Shin Makoku.

Violet and Everard protects their bloodline and the secrets of their power, fearing for their children and their children's children. That's why there are covenants all over the globe. After all, Everard being the Grand Masters of the Knights Templar has its advantages. And so their bloodline continues…

Unlike what everybody reads, they are not magicians. They don't make things out of thin air. That's ludicrous. If one can read the depths of Alchemy then they'll know. They can make things happen like, float things, vanished things, control things or even humans, what they can do are cast spells… they have many things that they can do… he wonders if it's the same in Shin Makoku.

His father is so interested in meeting the Daikenja, The Great Sage of Double Black. Wolfram did tell him that in Shin Makoku, having black hair and eyes are RARE – or like of the blood of the Daikenja's… Only a pure Mazoku can have that color. Wolfram told him his surprised at first seeing so many Double Black's as humans.

He touched his black hair, the other side covering his black eye. He likes to cover the black one, he doesn't know. Though having black eyes is pretty normal, he doesn't like people looking at them. Especially he has a blue eyes on his left eye.

Heterochromia. His the only one with that kind of eyes in the family. His father told him that Violet's eyes are blue while Everard's has black. His the only in their bloodlines inheriting both eyes at the same time. Having long hair helps, but for the love of his dear mama who hates seeing him in long hair, she cuts it – on the very first day. Good thing she leaves a side bangs which is quite long… he covers his black coloured eye.

He shrugged his shoulders, though he has Majik more powerful and advanced than his brothers and fathers he doesn't use it often. He just enjoys having Majik, but for them it's not necessary. He laughs when he remembers the famous movie about witches and wizards, well the author got some of it right especially the spells but some of it is pure fictional. For example, witches and wizards do have school for witchcraft and wizardly in part of the Globe, but it's not compulsory – parents can choose or the kids can choose whether to study in that school or the normal school.

For that matter, they don't have a choice. How can their father, the Grand Duke explain their school whereabouts if they decided to attend the wizard school. It's not easy and you can't use the Confundus Charm on everyone.

He saw his brother Félixander talking to the Director-General Seth Dineros of the Organization for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons, Director-General. One of the Organizations Wolfram will be handling. 'My Poor Fiery Demon.'

He was nearing his brother when he heard murmurs. Excited murmurs.

'So beautiful!'

'Is that a boy?'

'No WAY!'

'No! he looks like an ANGEL!'

'My Gods! Am I in heaven?'

Adam sighs, now he knows WHO they're talking about. Nope – not an Angel – but a real DEMON PRINCE.

He rolled his and eyes in a bored manner turns around to look at the Demonic Angel. Wolfram will just look the same. A Blonde gorgeous and sexy demon… nothing new. He turns around and he almost die of heart attack.

He looks and his jaw drops!

Bloody everlasting hell!

An angel… no… a God is descending to Earth from Heaven…

Wolfram is slowly descending the stairs.

They all looked at the Demon Prince wearing a blue suit or is that a uniform? He is wearing an army uniform – where have he seen that… he rake his mind and it resembles… the United States Officer's Uniform from during the Mexican American War – but Wolfram makes the army uniform looks so damn HOT! He is wearing a knee-high boots and is that – NO WAY! On Wolfram's hips, there is a sword in its scabbard.

Wolfram look so damn elegant, royalty and beautiful – make that ethereal… like he came down from Heaven to make Judgment on humans who defy him. He looks more than an angel… a God… A very beautiful, bewitching God…

The way his beautiful sun kissed hair circle his face… the way the bangs make his face so gentle… He knows how soft that hair is, at first when he saw them – he thought of the Sun… how bright, how beautiful his hair is, and when he carried him to bed, he got a chance to touched the softness and inhaled that scent… Wolfram scent reminds him of fruits… flowers… leaves in early spring… of the untamed river… of nature…

All can see the prideful streak of the Demon Prince. He have it in him. The way he walk, the way he carry himself – all will know that he is no ordinary little boy. Grace and dignified. Graceful yet firm… Like how a true Prince from Royalty carries himself.

By the Gods! Those slender hips! Is he truly a soldier? His sister and sister-in-laws will die to have that sexy hips! So slender – yet not skinny – he is filled in the right places. His not like a skinny boy but rather a sexy, slender, well proportioned young man with a beautiful muscle to go along.

He can see the beautiful dainty hands, he once hold it, during their very first meeting when Wolfram slam his hands on his chest while on bed and he finds them soft… velvet… and when he find out his a soldier – where? Where are the calluses? The bruises? Wolfram's hands are soft and … yes… so good to hold.

'Adam, close your mouth… you're drooling… not that I blame you.' Félix told his brother. They are all looking at the Demon Prince.

All the guests are looking at the beautiful creature descending the stairs.

The Ladies are dying to know him, wanting to touch those beautiful sun kissed hair, touched that sweet looking bow like lips… caress that smooth aristocratic cheeks… and to look deep into that pool of emerald green eyes… the eyes beat that all… so fiery looking.

On Earth the prized eyes are either blue or amethyst, especially amethyst – which are rare – but seeing those green pool of eyes – made them all want to pay homage on them… so beautiful, so mystifying… as if it holds thousand of mystery… of wonders… as if looking at them will fire you… bewitched you…

He cant blame his nephew Gabriele and Nolan for falling head over heels in love at first sight at Wolfram. He remembers it – the whole family has gathered to attend their parents anniversary, also the news that their Great Grand Father – the Soukoku no Daikenja will arrive and held the ceremony for the Royal Ambassador. Everyone was looking forward to meet their Great Grand Father.

But all that vanished into thin air when Wolfram descends the stairs wearing a fashionable long white polo sleeves and brown shorts with straps in them. Matching it with a knee-high boots. The brats then runs as fast as they could and bombarded Wolfram with questions like:

'Are you an angel?' Nolan asked blushing.

'Hello, I'm Gabriele will you marry me or are you engaged already?' he wants to hit Gabriele upon hearing that! How can a brat still in his mama's skirts ask his Demon that question?

Wolfram just smiles at the two brats and right there and then – hook, line and sinker.

And much to his chagrin – his brothers and sister and sisters-in-laws aren't helping either. They all take delight and was enchanted by Wolfram's beauty; pride; haughty attitude with him; wits; and his charming side.

Oh yes! Wolfram may not know it himself but he has it in him. He is so damn charming and so shy at times – those blushes are for real! He can't believe that a boy will blush like that! Or that he can blush!

Wolfram can be so alluring without himself knowing it.

Just the way he drinks the wine – especially when his drinking the sweet wine – Wolfram will gently close his eyes and sips the wine – savoring them… damn he can feel himself stirring with that memory!

Wolfram's beautiful arch brow furrows when he looks at the people whispering.

Who are they talking about? He slowly walks the floor to where the Grand Duke and Duchess is, near the center of the ballroom.

He keeps on hearing whispers and he looks down… what? Is there some buttons missing? Is his clothes ruffled or what?

His wearing his usual blue army uniform from Shin Makoku. He finds it proper, after all he should present himself like a proper soldier to this special day. And is wearing a sword illegal? He asked that to Princess Alejandra – and was told it's perfectly okay. So he wears his with a dark blue scabbard.

He knows he looks the same, his hair the same wavy and untamed – hard to control hair, his eyes not red from lack of sleep and of crying… damn tears just wont go away and dry…same lips. Nothing new…

'My my… even on Earth you really do take their breathes away Von Bielefeld-Kyo.' Said an amused but proud and mischievous voice.

They all turned around to look, and there at the entrance of the Ballroom is the Maou of Earth, Mr. Shibuya Shori and what appears to be a 18 or 19 young Asian looking man wearing an all black school uniform.

 **'Daikenja!'** Wolfram said in surprise.

EHHH?

Now all the people are looking to the man Wolfram calls Daikenja!

This is him?

This is his great great so many generation GRANDFATHER?

A teenager same age as him?

 **The Soukoku no Daikenja... The Great Wise Man of Double Black.**

'Good evening Von Bielefeld-Kyo. You truly look so beautiful and quite jaw dropping for that matter.' Murata walks towards the beautiful Demon Blonde.

'Geika-… ehhh?' he was startled when Murata suddenly grabs him to a tight hug. A hug full of meaning…

'GEIKA!' he tries to push the Daikenja, but so strong! He never though Murata is this strong!

'Shhh… I miss you friend of my friend… I truly miss you… it's been eight months and half on Shin Makoku… I truly miss you my dear friend… and please do call me Murata or Ken.' Murata close his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of Wolfram. The scent of apple mango tango… artic raspberry or of beach bum… of flowers and leaves – Japanese Wisteria Fuji… of Spring. Only Wolfram has that scent… not even the women and Shrine Maidens of Shin Makoku and Earth have them…

Exclusively Wolfram.

'Geika…' Wolfram was shocked by the sudden pull of the Daikenja. And he can't help it. He also miss Murata. Maybe because Murata arrived from Shin Makoku and also the person who helps him… He and Shinou helps him and he knows that beyond that perverseness lies a kind and loving man.

Wolfram though still blushing gently put his arms at Murata's waist.

Unknown to him, a glaring, gritting his teeth and fist tightly clench in anger and jealousy are glaring at them. Adam wants to tear them apart! Grandfather or no! Ancestor or no - GET THE FUCKING OFF MY WOLFRAM!

'Oi! Otouto no tomodachi… get off Wolfram!' Shori said in a controlled anger. An angry vein popping out his temple.

'Yare yare… the famous brother complex has been pass on you nee Von Bielefeld-Kyo.' Murata said and released Wolfram not before kissing the latter's forehead.

'Eh?' Wolfram blushed so much but before Wolfram can react to that kiss, he was grab again though gently and finds himself in a tight and warm hug from the Future Maou of Earth. Shori is wearing an all black suit just like Bob.

'Miss you Wolf. It's only been a month but I miss you. You should really learn how to email me on my mobile. I feel like reading Morse code with your replies.' Shori teased while still embracing the blushing Wolf. Shori cant help but smile. Wolfram's reply really was like a Morse code:

 **'I am fine. Thank you. Work hard. Take care. I stop here.'** – Wolfram's answer on his mobile when he emailed asking how's his first day at the Palace.

 **'I eat well. No problem. Sleep well. Big bed. Good night. Nicchan.'** – He asked Wolfram if his eating well and if his having any problem, and if his sleeping okay. He smiled when he reads the word 'niichan'

 **'Adam. Pervert. Just like Murata.'** – was Wolfram's answer when he asked if he met the youngest son of Henric, the one he will be with at Eton.

 **'Letters? For me? When will I get?'** – was Wolfram's excited reply to him when he emailed him that he will arrive at Luxembourg with Murata, Bob and the current Royal Ambassador.

 **'SHORI! ADAM! RELATED MURATA! BOTH PERVERT!'** – When he receives that message from Wolfram he – as fast as he can runs and confronts Murata who is currently flirting with Sharon and demands an answer right there right now. And he was told the truth, that Murata is indeed related to the Duchy – more like their Great great great – 16th century Grandfather.

Shori then felt a twinge at the back of his head… a cold icy feeling… like a deadly glare… he looks around and saw a young black haired man with blue eyes looking at him with daggers.

'What's his problem?' he thought. He shrugged his shoulders and looks at Wolfram. He missed the Demon Prince.

'How have you been Wolf?' he pats gently the Blonde's hair who blushes even more. His smile widen when he knows that Wolfram cant slap or swat his hands away. It feels so damn good pampering the reluctant and shy Demon Prince.

'I'm doing good Shori-niichan. I'm so glad you're here…' Wolfram said in a strained voice trying hard to suppress the irritation in his voice when Shori keeps on gently stroking his hair.

WHAT THE HECK IS HE, A KID?

A tap on Shori's shoulder made them look around.

'I think it's my turn now.' Bob said and smiled at the beautiful Demon Prince. Wolfram sighs in relief when Shori release his head but scowl and glares at him when he pinched his cheeks.

'I-itai!' Wolfram snarled while he rubbed his cheeks. Damn Shori!

'I see you wore your soldier uniform from Shin Makoku…'

'It's the only proper attire for the occasion… I don't like the clothes the Ladies here choose me to wear.' Wolfram smiled when Bob offered his hand and both of them shake hands. But by Shinou's sake, he was right to reject all those clothes chosen by the Ladies of the Duchy! They are all – uhm – what is the right word… frilly! So fashionable – from what Gabriele told his mother – gothic like and modern prince like – he shudders remembering the clothes Lady Alma and Lady Ava wants him to wear!

'Welcome Maou Heika, Shibuya Shori-Heika, and Daikenja Geika.' Wolfram said and politely bows at the three men who made his life a little more comfortable and bearable. One of the best thing in his life is knowing these people… people who do not looked down on him. Who values his person and capability.

The three return the bow. Grand Duke Henric and Duchess Maria reached Wolfram's side. And greets the honorable guests who arrived a five minutes early.

'Ahhh… Good evening and a pleasure to meet you Grand Duke Henric Gabriele Félixander Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.' Murata politely bow.

'No! please! You don't need to bow. The pleasure is all ours.' Henric said and was a little red. After all this is his great-16th century Grandfather.

'Good evening Henric and Maria…' Bob greets the couple.

The noise was stop and reduce to mere murmurs and whispers. They are all curious and anticipating every words and every movements of the new arrivals. The new arrivals after all are all of Noble souls.

'Bob. Mr. Shibuya, ahhh I see, good evening to you Jillian. It's been a while.'

'Yes, it's been a while Henric. And is this the new Ambassador? By the Gods! He's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life!' Jillian exclaimed.

Wolfram blushes. Are all Earth people so frank and admires a man? He looks at the current Royal Ambassador – his age looks a like Gwendal's age or maybe older. The man is tall as Shori and have gray-silver eyes and beautiful wheat color hair.

'So beautiful yet so full of responsibility…' Jillian whispered and cant help but wonder what Shinou's spirit was thinking and so is the Daikenja. To let a young Demon Prince be the Royal Ambassador. Doesn't they know the seriousness and the heavy responsibility of the job?

Wolfram doesn't need that kind of burden… but by the looks of it, the Demon Prince knows what's his doing. 'Poor Beautiful Prince'

Bob smiles and cleared his throat gaining silence. They all know the Maou of Earth – he is after all a well known business tycoon. Ruthless and quite cunning.

'Let me introduced you all properly. Shibuya Shori – the future Maou of Earth, right now having his lessons directly from me. You are all to know him – he will be the future Maou of you all. The Royal Ambassador, His Excellency Jillian Savonarola. And The Great Sage of Double Black of Shin Makoku, Murata Ken.'

The people all bows down to them.

Henric saw his children gather around and is anxious to meet the famous Daikenja, their Great Grand Father. He gestures his children and one by one he introduced them to the future Maou of Earth Shibuya Shori, current Royal Ambassador Jillian Savonarola and the Soukoku no Daikenja Murata Ken.

He introduced his family to the nobles.

'Your Majesty Maou, Future Maou Shori Shibuya, The Great Sage of Shin Makoku Murata Ken and His Excellency Jillian Savonarola I am proud and honored to introduced you to my family. My soul mate who have been with me through thick and thin - Maria Teresita Cleofé y Vida Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg. And our children, my eldest, Prince Guillaumesh Léopold Gawain Karl of Luxembourg. Hereditary Grand Duke of Luxembourg, Hereditary Prince of Nassau and holds the title Prince of Bourbon-Parma.' He introduced Guillaumesh, his first son, and the latter bows to the Nobles and kneels in front of Murata Ken – and kiss the hand of his Great Grand Father.

'His wife, Lady Alma Rosslyn Lyon Maclachlan. Heiress of the Maclachlan Clan in Scotland. And their beloved son, Prince Nolan Barachiele Maclachlan, Prince of Maclachlan.' Lady Alma and Prince Nolan followed suit. Murata smiled at his great great grandchildren – his family though generations gaps them – this is his bloodlines.

'My second son, Prince Félixander Wilhelm Tristan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg. Married to Lady Ava Adelaide Avida, and their child Prince Gabriele Raphael Jhudiel of Nassau.' Prince Félixander followed his eldest brother, bowing to the Nobles and kneeling down to kiss the hand of his Great Grand Father. Lady Ava and Gabriele bows and kneels and kiss the hand of the man who made the bloodline live and protected.

Prince Louis approach the group and smiles. 'My third son, Prince Louis Philippe Friedrich Dagonet Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.' Just like what his brothers did, he too bows and kneels and kiss the hand of the Great Wise Man.

'The only flower in my garden of wild's, Princess Alejandra Anna Isabelle Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.' Alejandra smiles at his Great Grand father. She bows elegantly and kneels lady like and kisses the hand of the handsome Great Sage – their Ancestor – but to be précised their Great Great Grandfather…

Murata smiles and he sees Wolfram rolled his eyes. He winks at the Demon Prince.

Wolfram knows Murata is enjoying this.

'My fifth son, Prince Sébastian Ciel Michealis Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.' Prince Sébastian cannot help but look and analyze the man before him. Is this really their Great Grand Father? No matter where he looks he resembles a 18 or 19 years old. He shrugged and give his respect, bows and kneels and kiss the hand of the man.

'And last, the one who have inherited the pure blood of Everard de Montaigu and Violet Parris, my sixth son, Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.'

Adam walks slowly like a great black panther – eyeing his enemy. Wolfram's brow furrows. Adam looks… angry… but why?

Murata's eyebrow raised up… good thing the lights are like sunlight – hiding his eyes behind his glasses. The young man approaching him looks like a silent angry beast – ready to strike his claws at him. He does know why his grand son looks at him like that.

When he first hugged Wolfram – he felt it – the angry battle and very very jealous aura. He was silently eyeing and surveying the surrounding when Shori hugs Wolfram and he saw the young man with dark – no – black as night eyes looks at Shori and Wolfram with murder in his eyes. He was curious to know who is the man – why would he looks at Shori and him like that – but he is no Great Sage not to know – Wolfram.

Wolfram can only be the reason.

So it really is true, that Wolfram have captured the hearts and from the looks at it the very soul of his great grandson.

Adam stood up in front of the Daikenja – his Great Grand Father.

Millisecond…

Seconds…

Minute… …

Minutes have passed and murmurs begun to starts.

Wolfram slap his hand to his face.

Henric sighs in disbelief.

Maria is embarrassed.

The elder brothers stand amused and enjoying each and every moment.

The ladies are not that clueless to know what's going on… after all – their Great Grand Father all but hug and kissed Wolfram in front of them all.

Gabie and Nolan doesn't know what's happening but they don't like the All Black man who dares to hugs and kiss their Angel/ Princess.

Murata wants to laugh. He now wished Shibuya was here and see this. And maybe – he will not be the one receiving the murderous contempt aura…

'Hello Prince Adam. Thank you for taking care of MY Wolfram. We are indebted to you. Please take care of him more when you two attend Eton College.'

Adam grits his teeth. MY WOLFRAM?

'You are welcome Grandfather. I will take good care of my DEMON… I will not let even a bug or a PEST touch his skin.' He said the Grandfather with emphasize and a strong tone.

'Oh! You don't have to be that protective – he can take care of himself…' then in a whisper so that only him, Shori and Adam can hear. 'Else be careful, or you might get burned literally.'

He smiles and taps Adam's shoulder with his fist showing acknowledgement and friendly gesture.

Adam's brow furrows. What does he mean by burn literally?

Then people flock the Daikenja. After the introduction the people just wants to meet the Great Wise Man.

Wolfram smiles while rolling his eyes. Murata Ken is so ENJOYING the limelight. He was drinking a very sweet wine when a hand grab his arm not so gently. He was startled when he looks up and saw angry blue eye.

'A-Adam?' he was about to chastise the man when he almost spilled his wine in his clothes but the anger in the latter's eyes made him stop. Why?

'Come with me. NOW!' Adam hissed at him.

Wolfram followed Adam, he looks around and the guest attention are all on Murata and Shori Shibuya and was glad for that. It would be embarrassing to look at them.

Unbeknownst to them, amused and knowing eyes followed them.

Sébastian sips his wine with an amused smile. 'He will stop his womanizing soon.'

Philip raised his brow and snorts. 'Our precious isn't easy to handle. He looks so damn untamable. I wager € 15, that it will take months.'

Precious is the name the brothers baptize Wolfram, of course the latter not knowing that.

Félixander amused at his brother's display of jealousy which the latter NEVER says he have in him joins the wager. '€20, that scamp is too conceited. It will take him 3 months.'

'€ 25, it will take that arrogant idiot a year to admit it to himself.' Sébastian said and joins the wager.

'€30. He'll be scared witless knowing he fell for a guy.' Philip raised his bet.

'You are all bad, gambling with Adam's feelings – make that €35. That idiot is just so damn stupid sometimes and cocky.' Guillaumesh or Guile to the family said and then raised the bet.

'€ 40, not sometimes – always.' Sébastian.

'€ 50 – too arrogant,' Philip.

'€ 60 – too ballsy'. Félix.

'€ 100 and that Adam will have the hardest time to admit it to himself but will make a fool of himself in the process.' Henric said and make all his son jumps in surprise when he joins them and make the highest bet.

The sons kept silent because if they bet more they know their Father will still wage a higher amount and will left them penniless. In their family – never bet against your dad – who's richer and powerful than you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'ADAM! THE HELL!' Wolfram snaps at Adam when the latter still wont let his arm go. The Earth Prince is damn strong!

'Oh, sorry.' Adam apologized but didn't let go of the arm.

Adam close the door at the balcony, the noise died – now they can only hear the water running on the fountains and insects and the sweet gentle blew of the wind.

'What's your problem?' Wolfram asked and now rubbing his arms. He doesn't want to use his Maryoku for something like this. A waste of power.

'Who's he to you?' Adam asked while leaning on the railing of the balcony. Arms crossed his chest not looking at him.

'Huh?' Wolfram asked confused. Who?

'My Grandfather – that Daikenja! Who is he to you?'

'Geika? He's the Daikenja to me. What – I don't get your question Adam.'

Adam smiles hearing Wolfram says his name. 'Many have said my name before... but never have it sounds so beautiful until you said it...' Adam thought.

'Is he your friend?'

'Oh… Geika is hmmm… not a close friend – but I feel okay and fine with him. He help me, he and Shinou Heika.'

'Shinou Heika? Isn't he dead?'

'His spirits live on.'

'Gehhh… dying and still working? Poor King.'

Wolfram laugh. A musical laugh that made Adam smile but still not looking at the Demon Prince. 'You and Yuuri say the same thing.'

His smile vanished instantly. 'Don't compare me to him.'

'Huh?'

'Nothing. So, how about the tall one? The future Maou?'

'Oh! Shori-nicchan.'

'Niichan? What's that?'

'Oh… hmm… `0nii-chan` is what they call their older brother and `nee-chan` is older sister in Japan… Shori-nicchan told me to call him that. He is Japanese.'

'I know his Japanese but… why are you close to him?'

Wolfram furrows his brow, confused with the questioning but answered Adam. 'I have met him in Shin Makoku, when he follows his younger brother there. I owe him a lot' Wolfram was referring to the time he was possessed by Shinou and trick Shori in drinking the water, a pact between a Mazoku and the elements.

'He have helped me with teachings before I came here in Luxembourg. He and Sharon-neechan taught me various things when I came here from Shin Makoku.'

'But why did he hugged you?' Adam questions insistently.

'I don't know.' That is true. Wolfram doesn't know why Shori hugs him. But he doesn't feel any malice nor uncomfortable.

'You don't know? What the hell is that?' this time Adam looks at Wolfram and glares at the Demon Prince.

'When I say I don't know! I don't know!'

Both glares at each other and grits their teeth. Adam is losing his patience and really wants to know, when they heard a soft knock on the glass door. Both turn around and see an amused eyes behind tint glasses because of the moon's light softly touched the balcony.

'Yare yare, I can finally breathe. Nee, Von Bielefeld-Kyo, Bob and Jillian would like to talk to you… they are looking for you.' Murata told Wolfram.

'Oh, thank Geika.' Wolfram bows and walks out of the balcony and enters the ballroom.

Adam and Murata eyed each other. Amused smile carve Murata's lips.

'A friend.'

'What?' Adam asked startled and confused when his Grand Father said something into the silence.

'That's me and Von Bielefeld-Kyo's relationship. I advice him sometimes, went with him to one of the Maou's adventures and such… you are after all asking what's my relationship to him weren't you?'

Damn! So, he heard us!

'Awww don't glare at me like that. I'm not someone who is suspicious and have hidden desire to Von Bielefeld-Kyo. I still value my life.' He said the last sentence as a whisper and more to himself.

Yeah, WHO would want to face Shinou and the Maou in their anger state if he lay a hand on Wolfram? He sighs. It really is good that he convinced Shibuya not to come with them.

Thank the Gods that Shinou was agreeable and convinced the Maou to stay. He remembers that 'meeting' and shudders at the angry auras of the Original King and the Maou.

'Who's the other one?'

Murata doesn't need to ask who his grandson is asking. 'Shibuya Shori, future Maou of Earth – your liege and Shibuya Yuuri's elder brother.'

Murata can feel the anger in the air. The uncontrolled whips of energy floating on the air. A different kind of power… after all Adam is the ultimate mixed blood of his – or rather Everard de Montaigu and Violet Parris.

'Yuuri Shibuya… what kind of a man is he?'

Murata smiled secretly.

Interesting... So interesting.

'Hmmm… Shibuya is… was a naïve and full of ideals kind of a kid… who have grown into a fine young man – thanks to the help of the loyal people around him… and of Wolfram von Bielefeld.'

'Who is Wolfram to him?'

Murata smiled brightly. 'Fiancé… or rather ex-fiancé.'

Adam looks savagely at his Great Grandfather.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The whole ballroom become dimly lit. People quieted down. The guest, excited and thrilled to be able to take part on the rites of bestowing the power of Royal Ambassador to a very well known and powerful Shin Makoku Demon Prince. And to witness the Divine ceremony of the Daikenja no Soukoku – their great Ancestor and the Grand Duke's direct bloodline.

A rare and sacred ceremony.

Murata Ken, stands before them all. The Maou of Earth Bob on his right side and Shori Shibuya on his left, besides his Excellency Jillian Savonarola.

Wolfram is at the end of the room. Facing Murata and the others.

Murata begun the ceremony.

 _'For we do not wrestle against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this age, against spiritual hosts of wickedness in the sacred places._

 _Blessed art thou dear SHINOU,_

 _Great Protector and Divine Wisdom_

 _of the Great Demon Kingdom.'_

The guest then holds their cup within them, a sweet dark wine. Wolfram holds in his two hands a large silver grail with an alluring scent of wine.

 _'Blessed art thou dear SHINOU,_

 _who brings forth the fruit of the vine_

 _from the covenant place,_

 _where thy made covenant with thy elements.'_

They drank the wine and then all light up their candles.

Wolfram walks slowly and surely in front of Murata Ken, the Great Sage... the Soukoku no Daikenja. The double black tactician and strategist to the Original King of Shin Makoku.

 _'Blessed art thou dear SHINOU,_

 _Great Original King_

 _Who has sanctified us_

 _by thy Covenant,_

 _and commanded us_

 _to be a light unto the nations.'_

Wolfram kneels down and Murata holds a large grail with water in them.

 _'Dear SHINOU blessed thee sweet child of yours, Wolfram von Bielefeld._

 _Spirit of Earth, be welcome and bestow your protection and power,_

 _Spirit of Fire, be welcome and bestow your protection and power,_

 _Spirit of Water, be welcome and bestow your protection and power_

 _Spirit of Air, be welcome and bestow your protection and power,_

 _Spirit of Life, love, light and dark, creation and destruction, be welcome and bestow your protection and power,_

 _Onto your child, Wolfram von Bielefeld.'_

Murata slowly and gently emptied the divine water onto Wolfram's head... slowly descending on his body…

Water represents emotions, wisdom, the soul and healing. A symbol of transition… of moving and not yielding.

'Wolfram von Bielefeld, today you are not an individual onto yourself – but a Noble Demon chosen by Shinou Heika. You're power to govern and to protect… to lend your helping hand to the Maou Heika of Earth and Shin Makoku… You are now the Royal Ambassador of both worlds. Dear SHINOU blessed thee sweet child of yours, Wolfram von Bielefeld. Amen.'

'Amen.' Chorus all the people present.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The ceremony ended and the guests are now busy talking to each other. Politics, business… News and gossips. And they have in their presence the Maou of Earth, rarely to associate himself to them. His always in the business world or in Switzerland.

Wolfram feels blessed and feels so good right now. To have that special ceremony done for him by Murata. So that's why his here. Shori told him that Murata would love to be the one to bestow the rights and power of the Royal Ambassador to him.

Jillian smiles and hand the young Demon Prince a glass of wine.

'Hello again Wolfram, mind if I call you that?'

'No. Not at all.' Wolfram smiles at Jillian his predecessor.

'You do know… the rules and responsibility?'

'Yes. I have read the Book.'

'And you're okay with that?'

Wolfram chuckles. He knows that Jillian doesn't mean any harm or anything – more like Jillian sounds concern.

'How about you Kaka? When the power was bestowed upon you? Or before? What did you feel that time?'

'Nice question. I feel totally awful and blessed at the same time. Imagine that.' Jillian smiles at the memory.

'But you know, this is Earth. Unlike me, you're family and love ones are not here – they're in Shin Makoku… though I have it hard and rough – I still get to see them once in a while.'

'Well, I think we are the same. I mean, I can get to see them too once a year or so.' Wolfram told Jillian that. Which is true, Murata did told him that he can visit Shin Makoku – it's his choice.

'But… 15 years… how many years it's equivalent to Shin Makoku?' Jillian said sadly.

'30 years.' Murata answered. Wolfram and Jillian turns around and finds Murata approaching them, in his hand a glass of wine and a white towel.

'30 Years? Wow! That's… wow…' Jillian can't believe it. 30YEARS? Wolfram will be staying here on Earth for 15years and its equivalent in Shin Makoku is 30 years. He will be gone that long from his home and family. That's harsh. But looking at the Demon Prince – he sees determination and will power.

'Yes, Wolfram will be gone for 30 years – but like I told him he can visit Shin Makoku anytime…' Murata said but he doubts if Wolfram would like to go there. With still a broken heart?

'Oh! Please excuse me. I need to asked Bob something, now that I remembered!' Jillian excused himself and Murata and Wolfram was left alone. Many onlookers are looking at them but are shy and it still unnerves them. The Daikenja of Shin Makoku and the Demon Prince of Shin Makoku now the Royal Ambassador of the Two Worlds.

Murata hands Wolfram the white towel. Wolfram smiled and gently wipes the water on his head… his still cold – the water did descend on his body and unlike in Shin Makoku he cant fully use his fire Maryoku to dry himself off.

'Wolfram… he knows.'

Wolfram doesn't need to ask what Murata is talking about.

'What was his reaction?'

'The engagement was postponed.'

'Idiotic Wimp.'

'Well… he was quite angry and was looking for you. He was angry that you broke your promise to him…'

'How many promises with me did he breaks?'

'…'

'…'

'He wants you back.'

'Too late.'

'…'

'How is… Greta?'

'Greta is coping and always with Gwendal or Anissina. She's taking lessons with Gunter. Wolfram… Jasmine is still at the Castle.'

'But of course! She belongs there now.'

'… When you left, there was a commotion. The engagement was delayed for a few months… they are engaged now…'

'Good for them.' Wolfram sips his wine – he grimaced – since when did the wine taste bitter?

'Will you go to their wedding?' Murata asked, carefully looking at Wolfram's face.

'…Yes. I will.' Wolfram said and looks directly at Murata's eyes.

Murata sighs and gently touches Wolfram's cheeks.

'Sorry… that was unheard off… I'm sorry. They're not yet to be married.'

Wolfram shook his head. 'You don't need to be sorry Geika… Jasmine is Heika's fiancé and sooner or later they will get married. And I have accepted it.'

Murata wants to go back to Shin Makoku and whips Shibuya's back for hurting such a pure Demon Prince. He still doesn't understands Shibuya's reasoning.

'… How is my brothers and Hahaue?'

'Von Voltaire-Kyo is the same, more wrinkles I might add. But Shibuya has been diligent on his jobs as the Maou. Early in the morning at the study to sign documents and talks about the administration with Von Voltaire-Kyo and Weller-Kyo. And he is attending his lessons with Von Christ-Kyo…'

'Hehhhh… Woman can really changed a man huh?'

'Actually more like for a man…'

'What?'

'No. Nothing. He is doing his job well.'

'… Good. I did told him to be a good King.'

'Wolfram… do you know why Yuuri is adamant in breeding flowers?'

'WHAT?' his head spun around and looks at Murata. His eyes as big as saucers from what he had heard.

'Yes. He has been… pestering Gunter on how to make a flower or breeds them. Lady Cheri is on one of her voyages and rarely stays at the Palace.'

'… … Why would Yuu-Heika want to breed flowers?'

'You tell me.' Murata looks at Wolfram intently.

'I-I don't know…' Wolfram unconsciously clenches his chest, feeling the glass vial hidden beneath his clothes.

'Excuse me Grandpa – Mama and the others would like to talk to you more… after all you are our Great Grandfather.' Adam said while approaching them and pulling Wolfram on his sides.

Murata smiled and winks at Wolfram.

Wolfram furrows his brow. 'EH?'

'Here, you'll catch a cold. Wear this.' Adam shrug off his black jacket and covering him.

'W-wait! Stop!'

'WHAT?' Adam snaps at Wolfram. His only trying to help!

'Look – sorry… I mean, you cant cover me with your black jacket… that's… that symbolizes something different.'

'HUH?' the hell is he talking about.

'In Shin Makoku, a noble such as a Royalty – when he shrugs off clothing – just like a jacket and especially a black jacket – it symbolizes… possession – that you are possessing the one you gave the jacket too. So that no man or woman can approach them.'

'Ahhh… I see.'

Wolfram nods.

'EHHH?' Wolfram snaps his head towards Adam. Adam didn't listen to him and just wrap him in his jacket.

'This isn't Shin Makoku sweetheart. This is Earth. I don't give a damn about traditions okay – you are wet – and if I don't cover you – you'll get a cold – and you getting a cold – means I too will get a cold.'

'Eh? Why? I mean, why would you get a cold?'

'Oh honey, have you forgotten whose room are you going to stay with for the following days and weeks and months and years?' Adam gritted his teeth and keeps the jacket on Wolfram – the latter keeps on trying to shrugged it off.

Wolfram suddenly stops. 'Eh? But we aren't to depart to Eton until one week from now.'

'Oh sweetheart, have the cold water freeze your brain? You and I are going to share a room from now on – the guest namely, Ken Murata my Great Grand Father will be staying here for a week – and sad to say – the whole Palace guest's rooms are full. Politicians and others wants to talk to Dad about business and politics – so yeah I know that shock look of yours – you and I are going to stay in OUR ROOM.'

'WHAAATTT?' Wolfram's outrage cries was heard by whole room.

Adam smirks and holds with both hands Wolfram's shoulder – smirking at Murata Ken.

If you know Shin Makoku traditions and symbology – you know what these means.

Those are silent words challenged direct at his Grand Father.

Murata Ken smiles enigmatically.

'Yare yare… you have a strong competition Shibuya – my great great grandson for that matter.'

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**The light wraps you in its mortal flame.**

 **Abstracted pale mourner, standing that way**

 **against the old propellers of the twilight**

 **that revolves around you.**

 **.**

 **Speechless, my friend,**

 **alone in the loneliness of this hour of the dead**

 **and filled with the lives of fire,**

 **pure heir of the ruined day.**

 **.**

 **A bough of fruit falls from the sun on your dark garment.**

 **The great roots of night**

 **grow suddenly from your soul,**

 **and the things that hide in you come out again**

 **so that a blue and palled people**

 **your newly born, takes nourishment.**

 **.**

 **Oh magnificent and fecund and magnetic slave**

 **of the circle that moves in turn through black and gold:**

 **rise, lead and possess a creation**

 **so rich in life that its flowers perish**

 **and it is full of sadness.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Grand Ducal Palace Luxembourg. The Black Room.**

 **.**

The room was dimly lit by candles…

Candles with a sweet light scent… petals of different flowers gently enters from the window… they scatter inside the room with soft embrace.

The caress of the winds makes the curtains flutter like butterfly wings… it dances like a glow - soft and silky.

The light of the moon made the balcony looks so beautiful… so calm… as if the Moon Goddess is giving her sweet loving light to all her light touches.

Adam sighs contently while gazing at all that - all the fascinating things - that he mostly never notice… but smile so lovingly when the creature sleeping next to him snores softly.

He looks at the beautiful creature, sleeping soundly… from exhaustion at the party that night and their fight on who will sleep on the bed or the sofa. He smiles when neither one wants to lose, and the only way to win the game is to taunt the little demon.

 _'Are you scared of sleeping with me?'_

The word that made the fiery God changed his mind was: 'SCARED'. There's no way in hell would his fiery creature back out from that word.

And yes, he won.

He can see the glint of pride and anger in those fiery green emerald eyes of the Demon Prince. That stunning smirk of defiance and tilt of his chin.

 _'Scared? You wish.'_

The Demon Prince now sleeps soundly in his left side, holding the pillows tight.

He chuckles when he saw the nightgown. 'Well at least it's not a lingerie.'

He was so damn shocked and almost had a nosebleed when his Demon Blonde emerged to his room wearing a white nightgown. He almost fell out of his chair. He remembers that in the middle ages, men or young men do wear night gowns as their sleeping pajamas.

And for the life of him – he cant find the situation laughable or even questionable.

It fits the Demon Prince – like the nightgown was made just for him!

The nightgown slightly gathered at the Demon Prince's sexy hips – revealing velvet smooth legs.

Made him want to touch those legs – he knows that those sexy silky legs are unblemished – no hair, no scars…

And it made him really hard to believe that this sexy-drop-dead-gorgeous-stubborn-with-a-harsh-mouth-brat is a – was a soldier… and a man…

A boy… A male… XY chromosome… but… Wolfram von Bielefeld looks so damn sexy and hot wearing the nightgown.

There is no words to describe the sexiness the Demon Prince emits. Sure, he is manly - but do men be categorized as sexy?

His Little Demon Prince is truly an enigma. One moment they are fighting the next, Wolfram was sleeping like a log.

WOW! In a matter of a minute or so, once Wolf hits the bed – THUD – that's it. ASLEEP.

He tenderly touches the blonde locks on Wolf's face.

'Wolf…'

Wolfram made a move, groaning… moaning sweetly. He looks at those sweet luscious and incredible pink lips.

Gently his index finger caress it…

 _'Hmmm… Yu… Yuuri…'_

His eyes narrowed and he let out an angry sigh.

'DAMN!'

He stiffly went on his side of the bed and stared at the ceiling. He doesn't have the usual four-poster bed – he hates sleeping in them.

'Great! Just great!'

He again remembers what his Great Grandfather told him about Shibuya Yuuri – the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

'Bastard.'

If he will get to see that Maou, he will sure punch the living day lights out of him.

How lucky can the bastard get?

Being engaged for Five – FIVE FREAKING FUCKING YEARS to the most beautiful and fiery creature the Gods created!

Murata, explains the accidental slap, the engagement and the renouncement of engagement.

He is no prude nor prejudice – the heck – he lost his virginity when he was 12 and that's thanks to his sexy and quite forward governess – who not only taught him charms and spells but also an added sexual education.

He is a man brought up by his parents respecting everything and every decision humans made. They are part of the world – they are witches & wizards and half – humans and Mazoku's.

He isn't prejudice to same sex marriage or relationship – he respects them and though he knows himself to only love girls – he doesn't view homosexuals as different. They are humans too, who loves someone of the same sex. What the hell is wrong with that?

Even his brother Sébastian was once in a relationship with a man. He knows that, because Sébastian's lover was a fine man – who died in his early years resulting for his brother to join the army and forgetting to love again. Both lovers want to be astronomers – he feels good and thanks the Gods when his brother decided to resign his post and join the NASA.

Love has nothing to do with age and gender.

He believes that: _ **Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies… may it be same sex or the opposite.**_

How lucky that bastard Yuuri can get – having the blessing of the Gods – but threw it away for a mere 'woman.'

When Wolfram was telling them of his Prince and Soldier nature – he knows how capable and how loyal Wolfram was to the Maou.

Even for a few weeks or a month they've been together – he has known and finds some interesting and quite heart-beating facts about his Demon Prince.

 **Wolfram is shy.** That is one fact no one can question him. Oh, he can appear haughty and all – but inside that haughty and bratty boy lies a wonderfully shy and reserved Prince.

 **Tsundere.** He finds that word in Japanese appropriate to Wolfram – remembering the anime he likes - about two Alchemy brothers, Philosopher's stone and Homunculi. The elder 'small' brother being a tsundere. Apparently the word means, a character archetype, which describes a person with a conceited, spiky, combative personality that suddenly becomes modest and loving when triggered by some sort of cause.

And that best describe Wolfram von Bielefeld. One moment so damn bratty, proud and snobbish but when he or the others say something like compliments or when Gabriele or Nolan praised Wolf, he would blush and stammer or would just cross his arms on his chest and let out that super adorable 'hump!' – which he finds truly sexy.

Gentle… very gentle to the two evil imps he have for a nephew. He is very patient with them and so loving. His whole family can see that Wolfram loves Gabriele and Nolan. And the two truly adores Wolfram – the fact that Gabriele is counting their age difference and the possibility of marriage made his and Félixander's head twitch with headaches.

Totally Feisty and fiery. Never backing down, and he knows – everybody knows how brave Wolfram is. One fine example is the Demon Prince himself, being here on Earth. He's from Shin Makoku – a very different World – not just country but he brave it all and accepts Shinou's task to be the Royal Ambassador.

He sighs angrily. He's not angry at the Blonde sleeping peacefully but on the bastard Maou who made Wolfram wait for five years.

Why cant he just dissolve it in the first place? Why wait for Shinou to dissolves them?

Now he knows – well most part of it, why Wolfram keeps on muttering the name 'Yuuri' the name he now truly despise.

 _Despise?_

 _Okay wait! It's not that his in l-lo… l-love with Wolfram or anything – he just… well likes Wolfram and well, he is beautiful – far more beautiful to all the girls/ woman he went out with… and Wolf is brave, cool, bratty and sweet most of the times but never to him..._

 _But he likes girls… women!_

 _He just… well… likes and pities Wolfram…_

 _Pity?_

 _NO WAY IN HELL! Wolfram is strong and capable… pity isn't the right word for that._

 _What he felt – maybe like care…_

 _RIGHT! He cares a great deal about Wolf… because he feels like an elder brother to the adorable Blonde._

 _THAT'S IT!_

But a devil voice whispered: **'Do elder brothers DESIRES their younger brothers? To the point of having a hard on?'**

 _FUCK!_

 _It's a natural phenomenon! Give me a fucking break!_

 _It's not that he has anything against same sex relationship – it's just HE LIKES WOMEN!_

 _Breast and all…_

'ARGH! DAMN! THAT HURTS!' he spats angrily when Wolfram kicks him.

He looks angrily at Wolfram, who now sleeps side wards. The latter's sexy legs kicks him.

One more thing to add – he isn't just a demon – he sleeps like a DEVIL!

He gets up a little and move towards Wolfram, he gently, so not to wake the Wolf brings the head back to the pillow.

'Brat. Don't hog my bed! Next time I'll use the Body-Bind Curse!' he said angrily. Then looks at those sexy arms and legs… 'or buy chains…' he chuckles and was rewarded by a soft and sexy moan and his body reacted to that.

BLOODY HELL! HARD ON INDEED! He needs to get laid!

It's been months and weeks and he hasn't had any woman!

Right! Tomorrow I'll visit the local pub… one or two girls can bring his lunacy to stop…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'A duel?' Adam blurted out. He was on his way to the dining room when he heard that word. He sleeps late and woke up late – maybe because of all that thinking and Wolfram kicking and punching him.

Damn! He needs to tame the way the Demon Prince is sleeping. That morning he woke up on the side of the bed – on the FLOOR!

Everyone at the dining table looks at him. His mother greets him and he went over to kiss his beloved mama.

'Mornin' Ma. 'Mornin Aia' He said but his eyes are stilled on Wolfram and his Great Grandfather.

'Mornin' 'vryone.' The others nod their heads. The families are used to Adam's greetings – only the female to kiss and greets. The men rolled their eyes – Adam still have the habit to name or give nicknames to them. AIA – Alejandra's nickname he picks. They too have all nicknames that really irritate them but over the years got used to them.

'Yes, you see we have a yearly contest on Shin Makoku – it's like a festival, to celebrate the coming of the Maou and opening of Blood Pledge Castle – Shin Makoku to all raises – may it be humans, half-humans. Other countries are coming too.' Murata informed his Adam, who looks nothing much of him but so damn looks likes Everard in his teens. Same black hair but with blue eyes, Violet's eyes – his wondering why the other eye is covered by his hair.

'Okay – but why a duel?' Adam sits on his usual seats and he smiles secretly when he saw that his mother placed Wolfram near his – actually on his right side.

'Yes. Like I said there's a yearly contest.'

'But Geika why are you in it? I mean c'mon last time you idly seats on the Emperor's seat. And if I remember correctly you're a lover not a fighter.' Wolfram snorts at the last sentence.

Murata always – as in always remind them that he's a peace loving Daikenja – while flirting with the Shrine Maidens – or what he loves to call Vestal Virgins. It's a miracle that all the Shrine Maidens are still virgins… or are they still?

'Well, I lose a bet with Shin-Ulrike.' He corrected immediately, much as he wants to he doesn't want to inform his descendants that Shinou is very much alive in spirits and is one hell of a cry baby, prankster King and he's still baby sitting the Original King.

'Oh. Hehh… so you're asking me to teach you swordsmanship.' Wolfram smirks.

 _You are so dead Daikenja. He will train the Daikenja like he trains his men._

Chuckles. 'Nee Von Bielefeld-Kyo – I shudder in fear with that smirk of yours.' Murata sweat drops.

Is it brave to asked Wolfram? But then who else can teach him? He will join the contest – and so is Weller-Kyo, Von Voltaire-Kyo, Von Christ-Kyo, Von Grantz-Kyo, Huber Grisela-Kyo, Alford Markina and Shibuya – the Maou. Tactics and quick thinking inside the Colosseum is nothing against quick-draw swords.

'Wolf, teach me too.' Shibuya Shori asked Wolfram.

Adam raised his brow, he doesn't like the way this Shibuya calls Wolfram 'Wolf' – so damn familiar.

'Ehhh? You're going to join too?' Wolfram asked in awe, Murata peers at Shori – he doesn't know that Shori - Older brother of his friend – will be coming along with him.

'Yes. But… I know a little about swordsmanship – what I want you to teach me is using my Maryoku. Among the Mazoku's I know – you have the hardest element to control Wolf and you are one of the best.'

Wolfram blushed ten folds.

'WHAT? Angel knows Majik?' Gabriele asked, he was eating his breakfast and enjoying the family gatherings. Its not always they are together like these.

'WAHHHH! PRINCESS IS SO COOL! Like a real Knight!' Nolan squealed.

'Idiot! Not a Knight! Angel is a Prince, a Demon Prince… err- wait… make that an Angel Demon… Prince – no wait… hmmm' Gabriele scratch his head thinking.

'So Wolfram is an Angel huh?' Murata smirks and looks at the blushing Wolfram.

'No! not an Angel – stupid Gabie! A princess!' Nolan said and gave Wolfram a bright smile.

Wolfram veins pop while smiling – seeing that the two imps will not let go of that nickname.

'Angel!'

'Princess!'

'Okay stop you two, or Wolfie will not marry anyone of you.' Alejandra intervene.

SPLURT!

Adam and Wolfram spewed on their coffee.

'Eeeeewwwwww!' the two imps said in unison.

The others chuckles and obviously enjoying the breakfast.

COUGH!

COUGH!

Adam gently pats Wolfram's back. Damn sister!

'It's okay – I'll live.' Wolfram said while stopping by holding Adam's hands. Adam smiles and gently caress Wolfram's cheek, his thumb wiping the spill of coffee near Wolfram's lips.

'You sure?'

'Yes.'

They are completely oblivious to the on going stares of the surrounding people. The brothers are glancing each other and raising more bets. While the ladies are holding their giggles and smiles.

Gabriele's brow furrow while Nolan just eats.

Shori's brow furrow and looks silently. 'Ehhh….?'

Murata's eyes cant be fathom… but his lips has a mischievous smirk. 'Yare yare…' and he wonders why Wolfram didn't mind Adam touching him… 'Hmmm…' or more like why the hell is his grandson still living? Touching the Fire Demon that way will earn you a swat on the hand, or worst a punch in the face.

Wolfram slightly blush with the caress but didn't find it uncomfortable – maybe he's so used to Adam – being jerk one moment and nice the second. And Gabriele and Nolan being clingy – his gotten used being near them.

'Ehem… Seriously, Pre-Wolfram.' Sébastian starts – good thing he takes a break before mentioning the word 'Precious' or his whole brothers will have his throat. 'You know Majik?'

He cough for the last time. 'To answer that – I really don't know what you mean by Majik. I haven't have any idea – what Shori and me are capable of using are our Elemental Maryoku.'

'What's that? First time I heard it.' Félixander asked, he too is interested on how their Majiks or Powers differ from the Mazoku's in Shin Makoku.

'I think we can all get to see that with a friendly duel.' Henric suggested. As the Grand Duke he too is curious and really want to know how what's their differences.

'Oh you mean you'll join Pops?' Adam asked. Henric's vein pop – hearing that word 'pops' – he feels like an old man.

'No Adam – you will.' He smiled brightly but Maria can see the vein – oh is that five angry veins popping on her husband's face?

'Me?'

'That's great! We can see how Adam improves!' Philip said with a hidden smirk behind the glass of wine.

'Wait-'

'Oh yes! He may be not of age yet – but with all of us administering the place – the Ministry will let it slide.' Guile informs them. Oh he so loves to see this one.

'HEY! Wait a damn minute! I will fight Wolfram?'

'Adam no cursing.' Maria reminded her son. It's hard having all boys and only one girl.

'Oh are you scared?' Sébastian asked, now with a very devilish smile on his face.

Adam looks at the faces of his brothers – oh for God's sake – he isn't their little brother for not knowing that hidden smirks; snorts; glee – he grits his teeth while smiling. And he got more irritated when he sees the smirk and mischief in Wolfram's face.

Oh you want a fight huh, babe?

'No, Sebby baby – I ain't scared – I'm just worried that I may hurt Wolfram's silky skin.' He smirks when he saw Sébastian's face flush with his usual nickname.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed and all men quieted down when they saw the look of fire – yes damn – Fire in Wolfram's eyes.

'Oh you're so fried.' Murata murmured.

'Not want to be in your shoes kid.' Shori thought.

'Grand Duke Henric, am I allowed to trash your 6th son?' Wolfram asked in an icy-deathly-voice.

Henric raised his brow. Hmmm… interesting. 'Sure – do whatever – Alejandra can patch you all up if something goes amiss – she's one of the best witch healers here.'

'What? You gonna thrash me? Hah! That would be the day sweetheart!'

Wolfram then suddenly stands, and carefully places his hands on the table. Adam looks up at the Emerald green fire eyes.

.

.

.

CLANG!

.

.

.

Murata smiles.

Shori sighs.

'W-WHAT?' the others asked.

They are all surprised when Wolfram discards the spoons, forks and knives at the table.

'HEY! Watch it! That's dangerous!' Adam was surprised, he didn't know Wolfram will get physical.

He picks up a knife and was going to pick the spoon and fork when Murata clap his hand.

'GREAT! The duel is now official!' Murata clap his hand and stand before them.

Question faces looks at him.

'Eh?' Adam looks questioningly at his Grandpa while still holding the knife that is pointed at Wolfram.

'Wha? Official?' the others asked.

'You see Adam, in Shin Makoku – we have table customs – or traditions. Here if I'm not mistaken when a noble asked another noble a duel – the traditional situation that led to a duel often went something like this… Hmmm… such as throwing his glove before him, hence the phrase "throwing down the gauntlet".'

'Well yeah – that's medieval or from 17th and 18th century.'

'Yes, perfect. Well in Shin Makoku – when a noble throws a knife out of the table – and the other party picks it up and points it – a Mazoku custom was then formed.'

'What custom?'

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo just asked you for a serious duel. Picking up a knife that is…'

'WHAT?'

Adam looks and see the smirk on Wolfram's face.

'I'll turn you into crisp.'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

They are in the wide courtyard. Good thing the other guest has all gone to Bob's hotel – the Maou of Earth is staying in one of Luxembourg's grand hotel.

Their father put a concealing charm on the courtyard – so that onlookers of passerby's will only see them talking and having an afternoon tea.

Murata smiles at the ingenuity – he all owe it to Violet. The fiery temptress. The love of his past life – she resembles Shinou in some ways. Must be one of the reasons he got attracted to her in the first place. Same blonde hair which she inherited from her biological father - Reverend Samuel Parris and blue eyes… the blue eyes took his heart away. Blue not as fiery and beautiful as Shinou – but resemblance still that of the sapphire eyes he loves so much.

'€ 100.' Philip started. Murata's thoughts were cut and he listens as his Great Grandsons talk.

'€ 150 – I'll bet on Adam, he may be cocky but his the best.' Félix said while looking at Adam and Wolfram. Wolfram is on the other side talking to Gabriele and Nolan.

'€ 200 – same here. Adam.' Guile said and joins in. Well no matter how they look at it – Wolfram is so damn fragile! He turn his head and looks at the three – Wolfram, Gabriele and Nolan – they all look like brothers – and Wolfram being the oldest in appearance of 14 or 15 years old.

''€ 250. I hate to say it but I'm on Adam.' Sébastian said after thinking. Precious – is just… too damn Precious! How can dainty and slender – sure a soldier – but still he's against Adam.

Henric is currently thinking of something. He will bet – but there's something about his Great Grandfather's silent smile that's bothering him. He looks at Wolfram – wearing a tartan pattern shorts, a short sleeved white polo, necktie tied in a ribbon with a inverted cross brooch – he sighs. Alejandra. His daughter likes fashion and it looks like she found a very beautiful model to try all her creations. On Wolfram's legs is a black thigh-high socks. And a black knee-high boots. Alejandra really did dress Wolfram up – like a Gothic Prince.

He peeks again at his Great Grandfather who seems enjoying the bet – all his sons are betting on Adam, yet the Great Sage looks so amused. But then again – this is Adam they're talking about. Having inherited the two blood of the Great Sage and the Greatest Witch of all time.

''€ 300. Adam.' He finally said.

''€ 500 on Wolfram von Bielefeld.' Murata said.

All talks are suddenly stop. Shori smirks – he can bet too, but with the looks of it – Murata will bet a little higher if he bets on 600.

'A-Are you sure Grandfather?' Guile asked. €500,000.00? That is no joke. That's equivalent to $716,600.00 US Dollars!

'So sure.' Murata said with an innocent smile.

The women then entered the courtyard. They all now seats on the chairs. Murata looks and said in a clear voice.

'This is a little bit close – let's all move back farther more.' He then moves his chair 20 feet away.

Incredulous about that – the others follow suits. They still don't understand why their Great Grandfather backs away too – as in – too far away.

 **'NEE! VON BIELEFELD-KYO PLEASE LET HIM LIVE! HE'S TOO YOUNG TO GET BURNED!'** Murata shouts, Shori snickers.

They whole Grand Duke's family looks at each other. They are now nervous.

'Hey my sweetheart – don't worry I wont hurt you.' Adam smiles wickedly. At long last he can show his Majik to his family.

Wolfram's brows arch up. His seething with anger. But he needs to wait – be patient – heck! When was he patient – but he needs to be… he needs to control his elements and Maryoku. One Golden Rule Bob told him is feel his elements response.

Earth is the Mother Goddess. The one who bears the fruits… give air, land, fire and waters of life…

 _'If you are to ask for assistance how would you do it?' Bob once asked him when they are practicing the use of Maryoku. He was tired – but not yet drained, he feels that his Fire wants to shout – wants to be free – but something is holding them. Like there's an invisible chain holding them all back._

 _'W-What?' he huffs tiredly but he needs to understand each and every words the Maou of Earth says._

 _'If you were asked something in a foreign language, you would be confused... Ask one more time in the language of this country…'_

 _'Language of this country… of this planet… of this world…' Wolfram murmured and one by one the words he needs to say came into light. He smiles brightly._

'READY! BEGIN!' Guile shouted.

Adam looks cool and suddenly with his hand stretch out he shouted:

'Aguamenti!' and out of his hand a jet of water burst. And like a serpent – as fast as an arrow being released – they targeted the Demon Prince.

The others are still in awe, for Adam never needed a wand in casting spell. They have never find a wizard who doesn't need a wand. A wand is like your other arm. And Adam casting spells like it was inborn was amazing and fascinating. But as a rule - Adam do have a wand - but he only uses it when the Ministry of Magic is present or in an occasion that they have other Wizards and Witches present.

Wolfram with his quick reflexes – dash and he was missed by the jet of water.

Adam smirked, well Wolfram can move fast – owing it to his experience being a soldier. But he has more spells on his sleeve.

He then summons five warrior skeletons. The army skeletons have swords and shields in them. They move fast and attacks Wolfram.

Wolfram unsheathes his sword and not a bit surprised and bothered that he is fighting skeletons, he dashed and strikes all of them.

CLASH!

CLANG!

They are not that hard to destroy – he sliced all of their heads in half. And destroys the vertebrae that connects the parts. One warrior skeleton sneaks at his back and he heard the shouts and screams of the ladies and the brats – he maneuver his body in a twist – and slash the skeleton.

Murata smirks – dummies such as skeletons are no match to Wolfram. He had been battling not just skeletons in his lifetimes – and Wolfram knows where the skeletons are the weakest – after all, they have Flying Kotsuhizoku's in Shin Makoku.

'Hmm is that all you can do?' Wolfram asked. Not at all fussed about the situation.

Adam grits his teeth. He doesn't want to hurt Wolfram but the brat is getting cheeky. He smirks – he needs to show Wolfram how he can be serious.

'Serpensortia!' and with that – out of his hand a flash of blue and green in combined light produces a giant snake.

'AHHH!' Gabriele and Nolan screams.

Hissed!

Hissed!

The others are impressed. That's one giant snake. They are impressed on what Adam can do. Summoning an armed skeletons is not an easy feat. And now – a giant snake.

The snake looks at Wolfram. Adam smirks – he bet Wolfram is scared out of his wits. The snake is enormous – like a giant anaconda but with scales like of a dragon.

'Hump!' he heard that to Wolfram who dash and moves out of the snake's way – as the snakes attempt to strike Wolfram with its fangs.

The snake can feel every movements and its glaring eyes find its prey too delicious. The snake makes a swat of its tail (The ladies screams and so are the two imps) – Wolfram jumps out of the way and tries his sword to slash the tail. His sword hits the tail!

But to no avail. The scales of the snake is far too thick. He dashed and made circles, he jumps, and lands on the snake's wide back and slash the snake at its vulnerable back – he hits – cuts some skin. The snake hissed angrily and its head move towards him to strike with its fangs.

Wolfram dodge and he heard the screams of the females and the two imps. Well he doesn't like the screams – they're scared. Better stop this now – and he hates the look of gloat on Adam's face.

He then struck his sword on the ground, stands still and raised his right hand on the air.

 _'If you were asked something in a foreign language, you would be confused... Ask one more time in the language of this country…'_

He remembers Bob's advice. The Language of this country… of this world.

 **'To the Sacred dwellings of Helios, to the fires of Hephaestus! Summon Aidelon! Summon Hekate! Summon Suzaku! I command thee: LEXUS!'**

And from that – enormous fire erupted. The ground shakes and fires – enormous flames came out of Wolfram – swirling like dancing flames – glaring red, orange, yellow, fierce vermillion flames and takes the form of a Beast.

A roar broke the silence.

A gigantic Lion Beast – far more bigger and larger than Adam's snake. Larger than life itself – the enormous Fire Beast Lion then roared once more.

A scary, full of command and terrible roar that send shivers to their spine.

'I command thee Lexus – finish thy enemy!' Wolfram shouted.

The snake hissed angrily and slithered forward – turning his fangs onto the beast lion. But before he can even bite – the Beast Lion – Lexus, steps on its head. Lexus fangs snarled and rips of the snake's head – that burns it. The snake's whole body was aflame.

And another roar send them looking at the Giant Beast.

The Giant Fire Lion looks at Adam – glaring and snaring its fangs and fire fur coatings.

'Lexus…' Wolfram called. The Giant beast lion then turns its head and walks slowly, gracefully towards its Master. Wolfram raised his hands and gently strokes Lexus' nostrils. The fire Lion didn't nor couldn't burn him.

Because he is Wolfram von Bielefeld – the child of the Fire Element.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adam stood there.

.

.

.

Stunned.

.

.

.

What just happen?

All the spells in his head stops.

His mind stops.

All he can do is stare at Wolfram as he summons the fire lion. The fire lion that steps on his snake and rips its head off. Adam was struck speechless.

No amount of his Majik can defeat that Beast – its an elemental creature – one with nature – Fire.

Fire represented things that destroyed. Wolfram's summon – the Fire Lion looks so wild and deadly… so magnificent.

Everyone watched in awe.

'So Adam, what more spells can you cast?' Wolfram asked the stunned wizard. He smirks knowing that he won. He can summon fireballs but the giants snake looks so hard to burn with just his fireballs – his sword tasted its skin – and its thick – only Lexus can destroy the giant snake.

He huffs – he wished that Adam wouldn't cast any more spells – truth be told – he's kinda tired. That amount of Maryoku leaves him breathless – but never show that to the enemy. That you are tired – show them you got more.

Purrr…

He smiles when Lexus' nostrils nudge him a little.

'Good thing you appear – I was scared you wouldn't show up and I'll look like an idiot. Bob is right – right practice makes it perfect. Oh Shinou! I'm tired…' he whispered to the Giant Fire Beast. He felt a little better, when Lexus nudge his cheek with its nostrils – the fire element of Earth is amazing and truly astounding.

Shori, impressed beyond his imagination stands up. He can't believe Wolfram can be able to summon his Lexus, the last time he knows was Wolfram summoning tiny sparks of fire – but never like these. So Bob, truly teach the Demon Prince how to use his Maryoku on Earth – also the reason Bob told him to practice with Wolfram instead of him.

Murata smirks – so this was what he feels when he bless Wolfram at the ceremony… Wolfram's Maryoku certainly had gone up. When he first greets Wolfram and hugs the Demon Prince, he was amazed by the aura surrounding him… It's like there's a strong and forceful amount of Maryoku inside of him. To think that for a short while he can do a feat like this… now he knows in terms of Maryoku – he can be par to Shibuya Yuuri… after all, Wolfram is the next in line to the throne. He smiles once again when he saw the Beastly Lion walks elegantly and gracefully to Wolfram's side and lowers its nostrils to Wolfram.

Shinou & Rufus's Gift.

Shinou truly loves Wolfram in his own special way…

He slowly stands.

The Duel is finished – he now have … hmmm €2,500,000.00 which is equivalent to … hmmm… ¥335,565,865.00 Japanese Yen.

Yare yare… he doesn't need to work nor lift a finger for years. Hmmm he can buy some more stocks in the Japanese Market – well after all - even though he's still a student he's developing software and trading stocks for more than years now.

He smiles wickedly. 'Nice…' He looks at his descendants 'You are all thousand years too early to be betting against me.' He thought.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'Stand still! Hold your sword tight, don't look sideways – look into your enemies eyes!' Wolfram bellowed loudly to Murata.

They are now practicing, Wolfram needs a little bit more time to recover – they have rested for a couple of hours before practicing. After all, what Wolfram summons isn't his ordinary Fire Lion.

The Majik was lifted now, they are just practicing sword fight and no Majik are involved. The guards are so damn impressed with the Blonde – tiny (to their view point) and fragile he may seem – he knows how to use and handle a fight.

Murata holds the sword and sweat awfully a lot. Wolfram really is training him – hard. He now thought if maybe Wolfram misses his troops and his daily trainings.

'Geika! Don't think of idle things! Remember this, calculate the enemy's aura – you can do that. But remember to be firm and don't doubt or give away your movements! Now come forward!'

Murata approach Wolfram with his sword.

CLANG!

CLANG!

THUD!

'Damn!' Murata winced when he hits the ground. Great! The Great Daikenja lands with his butt. He looks up and saw Wolfram sighs.

'Are you sure you want to join the contest?' Wolfram said and helps him get up.

'Well yeah. I cant back out now.'

The family are still amazed – now they are looking at Wolfram practicing his sword with their Great Grandfather. Sébastian and Félixander looks at Wolfram – he may be fragile looking but there is nothing fragile about him. Wolfram von Bielefeld can kick ass!

Henric, Guillaumesh and Philip are truly impressed, and was talking about how can they fight a Mazoku with their spells. It may look impossible – they are after all dealing with Elemental Power.

The ladies are so impressed and awed with Wolfram's performance. Alejandra noted that Wolfram looks so much a Gothic Prince with the sword and lion, and plans on making more Gothic, Princely, Scottish and cool clothes for Wolfram. Alma and Ava can't believe that their little 'honey' can do something so great – so powerful. Looking at Wolfram would think that he is a pampered and prideful brat. But underneath that all – lies a fiery and brave and one heck of a Demon Prince.

Murata explains to them – that for so many years Wolfram isn't only fighting soldiers or humans. They have been fighting different kinds of creatures. Dragons who went berserk, Creatures from the wilds, Dummies controlled by shadows and powerful Mazoku's too – and Wolfram was always there with the Maou's side.

Shori also told them that Wolfram's Maryoku is in par with the Maou. The Maou may used his Water element but Wolfram's Maryoku is far the hardest and deadliest to control. Conrart once told him that Wolfram as a child with fire element must always be guided and that his room must not contain anything that will burn so easily. Most of the times, Conrart or Gwendal stay with him in his room.

Adam is sitting on the cement railings of the courtyard – still dazed and shocked that he was beaten. No one can beat him – even his father and brothers in terms of Majik. He has in his blood the purest source of Majik – but Wolfram astoundingly beat the crap outta him.

The Demon Prince did thrash him! Damn!

Wolfram's Beast Lion was superb – he too felt the dangerous fire in them. Like the fires of the Earth – burning magma and the other world was mixed in them. Now he understands Murata's hints – all about being burned literally. Wolfram von Bielefeld is one fiery Demon Prince! Thinking about it, maybe his Shield Charm and other counter curse may not be of any used. This isn't Wizard versus another Wizard but a Wizard versus a Pure Blooded DEMON.

'Spread you legs wide!' his thought were interrupted by that – actually all of their thoughts.

Wolfram just commanded Murata to do that. And he can see his Great Grandfather blush at that command.

DAMN! Don't say that word! He grits his teeth! He doesn't want Wolfram saying those words – innocent they may be – its not right!

He watched again as the two practiced sword fight. Wolfram really knows how to use the sword. The way he commands and give pointers are amazing. The way he knows how to handle an enemy and read their movements.

'Geika come forward – make use of your quick wits – also look into the enemy's eyes – better be sure if they are fainting – most swords master can easily trick you by faint.'

CLANG!

CLANG!

Murata sees an opening and with it – dash forward and flick his sword with the tip to Wolfram's sword – Wolfram's sword slip out of his hand – Murata thought he gain the upper hand but then Wolfram vanished.

Wolfram as quick with a God speed like movement, bend his knees and slide his knees to Murata's legs. Murata lost his balance and Wolfram quickly grabs his sword.

.

.

.

Murata is now looking at his own sword – pointed at his own neck.

He looks up at Wolfram with a serious face on his face. He sighs. If Wolfram is this good – what more his brothers.

'Geika, I say you did good, with the sword. You have me there for a moment.' Wolfram said and offers his hand.

'You are good. Now I doubt if Weller-Kyo is the best swordsman in Shin Makoku.'

'I can never bested Conrart and so is Gunter – they are the best.'

'But they don't kill… if not necessary.'

'A sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. That is the truth. But we Mazoku's are not blood thirsty that we will kill at random. Humans do that. We respect those who wished to live. They are, after all have short lifespan.'

'Yes, and with Shibuya as their King – no one is allowed to draw blood.'

Wolfram slightly smile when Yuuri's name was mention.

'Now a few advice. If you are to be dueling Conrart – remember to never avert your eyes from him – even for a second. He is not The Lion of Lütenberg for nothing. Even Yozak cant defeat him. He can read your movements – the way he read his enemy is amazing – emotions and the surrounding aura. It's like he can guess the next movements of his enemy.'

'So how can I beat him?'

'Surpass his God like speed.' Wolfram chuckles. That is one hard question. How to defeat The Lion of Lütenberg… 'I believe that you have to give all you've got. Use your brain before going to the arena… hmmm… you can use your own Maryoku.' Wolfram suggested.

'My Maryoku?'

'Yes, I think you can use your Maryoku by combining them with the weapon. Try to practice your Maryoku on Shin Makoku. Shinou may be of help.'

'I doubt that Shinou will give me advice for free.' Murata muttered.

'Okay – next Gunter. Hmm, same as Conrart – but he is deadliest.'

'What?' Shori asked. They turn around and see Shori's disbelief face. Well they know why Shori have that face. After all, Gunter can only be seen fawning over his little brother all the time.

'Yes Shori-niichan. Gunter may appear flaky and dainty but he is the one who taught me and Conrart how to use a sword.'

'HE DID?'

Wolfram chuckles, Gunter should do something or his reputation will tarnish. 'Yes, he was the legendary elite swordsman. Yuki-Gunter. Or the Cold Lord Gunter.'

'Wow… I wouldn't have guess that.' Shori said while thinking – he too will be joining the contest – and more like he wants to be dueling Conrart, Gwendal and Yuuri. Yes, those three need a piece of him. They will surely pay for what they have done to Wolfram – well, he just needs to get some answers! How come they left Wolfram?

'Now, this is the most serious and most critical circumstances. If you ever – ever face Aniue Gwendal there is only one advice I can give you.' Wolfram said in a solemn and deadly serious voice. Both Murata and Shori listens.

'Surrender.'

'EHHHH?' Both said in unison.

'I'm not joking. You best surrender.'

'WHY THE HELL SHOULD I TO DO THAT?' Shori asked in disbelief. Murata too is stunned. Why?

'Oh c'mon guys. Why do you think he is left to handle paper works and always only for back up? And have you seen him join any contest?'

When they didn't answer him, he sighs.

'Gwendal von Voltaire – just the name will sent shivers down to his enemies legs. Before Conrart ever become the famous **The Lion of Lütenberg** – Gwendal is known as the **Beast of Shin Makoku**. The way he swings and handles the sword is not to be taken lightly. He doesn't hit or slash to wound – he hits to kill. And by the way – his Maryoku – is not easy to handle – the Earth. The grounds where he stood upon he commands them. His element is far more strong, composed, in command and strict. And he can easily bury you alive.'

The two can never guess nor imagine that of Gwendal. I mean, Gwendal may look scarrrryyyy and so authoritative – but the man makes knitted dolls for Shinou's sake! And is so damn scared of Anissina. How would they know that the Mazoku is deadly and even Wolfram giving them this advice.

'I can duel Gwendal – only in a 'friendly' or 'brotherly' fight – never in a serious fight. I might end up with bruises that I can never heal.'

The two now sweat drops. May Shinou help them.

Wolfram slowly walks towards Murata and he was startled when Wolfram touch his shoulder, Wolfram close his lips to Murata's ears, he blushed when he inhaled the scent of Wolfram. Damn! Even Wolfram's sweat smells so damn good!

'Geika. If ever you face the Wimp – can you give him hell for me?'

Murata smiles and nods. He looks at the sad emerald green eyes… Wolfram doesn't deserve the hurt and sadness… he is so damn worth everything Shinou may offer in both worlds.

'I will Wolfram… I will.' He gently touches Wolfram shoulder.

.

.

.

He felt it.

Murata felt it – burning him…

The angry… icy… deadly glare from behind him.

He doesn't need to look around to whom those eyes belongs too. But he is curious, curious on what his grandson looks like… he slowly turns around and face the others.

He sucked his breath.

Blue and Black.

Damn! Adam truly inherits the blood!

He didn't know Adam has Heterochromia.

Blue and Black – Violet and Everard's eye colors. The Blue holding so much Majik from the Wiccans and Black – from his blood as the Daikenja.

He now wants to know how Adam's Maryoku and Majik will be in Shin Makoku.

He then thinks of Wolfram's Maryoku – if the Demon Prince can produce that amount of Maryoku in Earth – what more in Shin Makoku.

Adam and Wolfram.

'Great Shibuya – you are so dead…'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'More Angel! Tell me more of Shin Makoku! What's a Kohi?' Gabriele asked, they are now inside the Palace, in the parlor – drinking tea and eating delicious cake, Maria prepared.

Adam looks at Wolfram who is surrounded by the two imps. Nolan on his lap, and Gabriele hugging Wolfram's neck at the back.

He wants to whack their heads and wants to be on Wolfram's side… nestle on those gorgeous legs… inhaled his sweet scent… and he wonders how sweaty can Wolf get when…

Damn! There he goes again! I need to get outta here!

'I'll be out for a moment.' He informs his family. The women looks up.

'Why? Where are you going?' Maria ask her son.

He blushed – he cant say to his mom he needs to get laid!

The men looks and see the blush. Well, well… still in denial.

Philip and Sébastian cleared their throats and stands up. 'We're going with Adam. We need to buy some things.'

Henric, Guile and Félix understands that signals. Murata too, he is no naïve and the Great Sage for nothing.

'Can I join in too?' Murata asked.

Adam's brow furrow. The hell!

'Sure Grandfather.' Philip and Sébastian said in unison. This will be fun. The married men can only sighs in envious – they too wanted to join – but their wives will kill them. Well, they are not cheating or something – its just fun to flirt once in a while.

Henric said that he will be in his office to attend some business.

Shori declined the offer and wants to talk to Wolfram about some thing before dinner. The women nodded and listens to Wolfram's stories.

'Hmm, they are Kotsuhizoku. Flying skeletons, they have bat like wings. They are loyal to the Mazoku tribe and King Yuuri.' Wolfram said and smiles at the two.

'Who is King Yuuri?'

Adam stops at the door. He wants to wait what will be Wolfram's answer.

'He's a wimp.' And he heard Wolfram gave a gentle and sweet chuckles.

'Hey, you're blocking the way.' Philip taps Adam's shoulders and they exits the room.

'Wimp? Why? Is he a wuss?' Nolan asked and was very comfortable in Wolfram's lap.

Wolfram now is changed into a pants and short sleeve polo. He have taken a bath when the practice was over. Tomorrow he will be teaching Shori.

'Yeah? He's the King right?' Gabriele joins in and smiles when Wolfram didn't swat his hands away, he is simply enjoying and loving the hug his giving Wolfram. Good thing his perverted uncle is going away. 'Hmp! Out wenching!' he thought. He isn't a child like the others think of him. He is quite old enough and knows what's going on.

'No, he's a brave and compassionate Maou – Ruler in Shin Makoku.'

'Wow! What's his Majik?'

'Hmm, he is a water element. He can control water dragons – they are all scary and mean looking – but gentle too.'

'WAHHH! I wanna see that! But you're amazing Princess! That Beast Lion – Le- Leshus?'

'It's Lexus Nolan.' Wolfram smiles. The child is so adorable and he so misses his daughter.

'You are amazing! I was like 'WAHHH! LION! BEAST! It's the first time I seen it! Is it hard?'

Wolfram smiles at Nolan's expression – some humans like in Shin Makoku will especially a kid will never react like Nolan – they will all be afraid, terrified and never be in awed.

'Well, it is hard to summon – a lot of concentration and the right summoning should be said.'

'Summon? How do you do that?' Gabriele asked, his curious too, he wants to know how can Mazoku summons elemental Majiks – which are very different form them.

'Hmmm, one must have a pact with the elements… well in my case, its different, for as long as I can remember I have fire as my elements.' Wolfram said, thinking about it – how did he get his fire element?

Yuuri has his water element because the following day he had arrived Conrart said that he drunk some water – and it was from the fresh Shinou blessed water from the virgin forest that the old Geishi Miko was guarding.

Gunter told him that he have some trials and hard work before gaining his air element.

He never asked Gwendal – he was like, thinking that he and Gwendal were born with it. Conrart told him that since the day he celebrated his 1st birthday he can give off fire. His nursemaid was so shock and scared out her wits that she tries to pour him with water – good thing her scream was heard by Conrart and that his koonichan as fast as the God like speed – save him from being poured by cold water.

That time – he was giving off his fire element welcome – to his very own body. The fire was said to have swirled as if it was alive around him – Gwendal too was witnessed to that event.

The Fire Element surrounds him in different colors of the flames – but what they said astound him – that the bluest of blue fire seems so alive and was cradling him. That was the first time they ever seen fire looks so alive and welcomes a new Fire Elemental Mazoku onto Shin Makoku. Then it vanished – not for another years that the fire shows again – when he was able to walk – the fire shows again – this time a little tame and no more blue color. Conrart and Gwendal take turns to sleep with him. Guarding him.

His thought were stop short when he feels Gabriele gentle nudge at him. 'Hmmm so how about us? We don't make pacts with the elements but we can do Majik'

'I think its different from Mazoku from Shin Makoku and half-Mazoku and half-Wizard such as yourself. But I think all of you are so great. If Adam can cast spells like that – I cant wait till I get to see the two of you cast spells. I think you will be great and surpass Adam.' He gently told the kids. He believes that the two little darlings can do more – they are brave and their spirit is genuine – and with love from the family – they will be a great Wizards.

Gabriele and Nolan smiles happily and bombarded Wolfram with questions about Shin Makoku.

Shori looks at the three. They look picture perfect. Two cute angels in the lap and shoulder of a very beautiful smiling Prince…

He was surprised and glad when he saw Wolfram at the party – not because of his clothes – but his eyes… they have fire in them. But a different kind of fire – not one like in Shin Makoku – but a gentle and soft fire.

He sighs and looks out the window. The surroundings and the sky… Maybe because Wolfram isn't in Shin Makoku where everyday he have to prove himself to his brothers, to patrol the borders, to risk his life… and to feel the pain of unrequited love…

Wolfram doesn't need to prove himself anymore – him being the Royal Ambassador answers it all. Being the Royal Ambassador of the two world isn't a joke – not a job taken lightly. It was far more crucial and demanding than Yuuri and Bob's job.

Yuuri can sit and let his administrator sort out the documents he will sign, everyone will help his little brother in Shin Makoku. Everyone will aide him, will teach him, and will be there for him.

Bob is the powerful business tycoon and have been around for God knows how long – and he has a very firm and stoic personality. He can handle business like it's a child's play.

While Wolfram will be alone.

He will have to do business in all over the world – he has to be in contact and within the news with all the representatives of the Earth. It's one of his tiresome jobs. Talk to other Ambassadors – who are some Half-humans and Half-Mazoku.

He needs to be in constant communication with the others and see to it that others with Maryoku doesn't destroy or take advantage of Earth's natural resources and elements. Also, he have to take in consideration half-Mazoku and half-Wizards and Witches of the world. They are many and he have to track each and everyone and check what their level of Maryoku. It's not an easy tasked. Traveling most of the time – his just glad that Wolfram isn't air sick – he can board aeroplanes, jet planes and he thinks that with Earth's technology – he can be okay with cruise ships or private yacht – that doesn't moves or sway aggressively on the sea.

It's a good thing that their technology nowadays can let Wolfram be at the meeting even though his presence isn't there. Internet helps a lot. A phone call meeting but then again as much as possible his presence is still needed. He have talked to Jillian and found out that even though Wolfram will be studying in Eton – Jillian will be in touch with Wolfram through emails and phone calls. It is best that Wolfram have an idea before really sitting on the position – the seat.

Jillian will be the temporary mediator until Wolfram finished school in Eton. The Demon Prince doesn't need to go to College – he is well educated and they can easily forge certificates. But again it is up to Wolfram if he wants to continue College – but he have to take the seat already after Eton.

His residing place would be in Castle in Malbork or what Germans called Die Marienburg it is located in Poland and UNESCO listed the castle and its museum as World Heritage Sites so Wolfram can reside there without being bothered... for 15 years… here on Earth… and 30 years on Shin Makoku…

30 years huh… he looks again at Wolfram…

'I pray and wish you all the happiness in both worlds Wolf… please be happy… Dear Gods… please let the child be happy…'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Dear Wolfram,**_

 _ **Baby brother. I write this with a heavy heart – knowing that when we part… things aren't clear with you and me.**_

 _ **We have parted – in a manner not to my liking – you… thinking that I never acknowledged your capabilities and loyalty.**_

 _ **For that, please accept my deepest apology.**_

 _ **Baby brother – please forgive this old man – who have forgotten so many things in life. Forgive me for not being able to protect you… you and your precious pure heart.**_

 _ **If I could turn back time – I would and break the engagement off – but I didn't that time. Even though I have the power to officially renounced it.**_

 _ **I see the fire in your eyes Wolfram.**_

 _ **The beautiful fire in them. I get to see you come alive again, and I believe that maybe Heika may help you explore more of your youth… and also to protect the Maou. You are the only brave one who can stop, shouts and tell him what you think and judge if he is stepping out of bounds. You are the cool judgment when his heart went emotional.**_

 _ **And how I regretted it Wolfram. I wasn't able to protect your heart in the process… but past is past my dear child, I believe that this experience painful as it is – will give you more strength, will make you more wiser and tougher in the outcome of life.**_

 _ **You are a fine soldier of Shin Makoku – outcomes of battle are never predicted outright.**_

 _ **But never forget that you have me.**_

 _ **Please stay safe and pray to Shinou for guidance and wisdom.**_

 _ **Take good care of yourself my baby brother.**_

 _ **Wolfram, please be happy.**_

 _ **Yours,**_

 _ **Gwendal.**_

.

.

.

'Gwendal…' he smiled through the tears that slowly descends his eyes. Gwendal's letters always end with his full name – but him ending the letter with his name only can be said a thousand words – his brother is deeply affected by this.

He was never an emotional person or drop of a hat tear kind of a Demon. But the letter of his Aniue made his heart so painful in a different way. A pain so bitter and sweet.

So that's why the first weeks of the engagement was never question by Gwendal. It's true, Gwendal can end it – especially knowing the Maou doesn't know their custom. But he didn't much to his puzzlement – and no one questions it too.

It is true, with Yuuri he learns lots of things. How to value time – that they Mazoku sometimes forget for themselves – seeing that they have that age span. Yuuri also taught him how to trust and believe.

He touched his eyes and once again, tears descends when he read his brother asking for his forgiveness… his great Gwendal von Voltaire brother – asking for forgiveness.

'Thank you Aniue…'

He then open a simple yet elegant and sweet smelling parchment – he smiles at the smell – smells like 'Home' and he knows who the letter belongs to…

.

.

.

 _ **Dear Wolf,**_

 _ **How are you? Are you faring well there on Earth?**_

 _ **I pray to Shinou that you wouldn't have a hard time. Geika told me that Shori Heika will be there to help you with language… unlike me I have listen to the device Dr. Rodriquez gave me – but only to know Earth's basic language – not all.**_

 _ **Wolf, I am so proud of you.**_

 _ **You have grown so much. You are no longer spoiled and a brat – but a fine young man worthy of the title 'Noble Prince'.**_

 _ **You have taken this mission with bravery and strength that I have not seen to others.**_

 _ **Please forgive me Wolf, if you think that I have doubted your capabilities. It is true and I will not lie, I thought you were going away because of your pained feelings – but I am so ashamed and felt like a stranger to have not known the baby brother that I part raised. You are brave, have the courage and outmost pride that you will never run away from the situation even it kills your heart.**_

 _ **I am so sorry Wolf, please forgive your Koonichan.**_

 _ **Forgive me for not always being by your side and for causing some of your jealousy. I treat Heika like I would have treat you – if only you let me.**_

 _ **Wolf, please believe that you are very important to me – yes, I will give my life to the Maou – to Yuuri – but I will give my very soul just for you to be happy.**_

 _ **Please be happy… and I truly miss you.**_

 _ **Miss all the days we have been together – just the two of us… when you allowed yourself to call me 'koonichan'. I hope that the next time we meet – you can call me once again by that name – for you are my adorable and beloved baby brother. Just you – nothing and no one could ever replace that.**_

 _ **I love you Wolf.**_

 _ **Your Little Big Brother,**_

 _ **Conrart.**_

.

.

.

'Koonichan…' he place the letter to his lips and gave it the sweetest kiss. He then placed it in his heart.

'Oh Conrart… how I missed you too. I missed so much those days… please forgive me as well… koonichan…'

He too regretted his behavior – but his father installed in him some human prejudices – he's child mind acknowledge humans as barbarians, as beast, as to never allowed them with Maryoku to have peace. And the wars added to that.

Only if he have more time with Conrart. He really love to be cradled once more by his brown eyed, sweet gentle Koonichan.

He sniff like a child and then proceed to open the last letter. He smiles when he recognized the sweet scent of flowers in his Hahaue's garden… he can just feature Greta writing the letter while lazily slouch on the garden beds.

'Oh Greta…'

.

.

.

 _ **My ever dearest Papa Wolf,**_

 _ **How are you?**_

 _ **Are you doing good?**_

 _ **Are you healthy?**_

 _ **I miss you.**_

 _ **I am so missing you so much Papa. I wish you never go away – but I understand your feelings.**_

 _ **Yes Papa, I may still be a child – but I have grown so much. I know how hard it is for you to live here… now that Daddy Yuuri chooses someone. Papa, I always pray to Shinou that you and Daddy will one day be waking up in each other's arms.**_

 _ **Oh, Papa! Please forgive me! I should have never prayed for that – I should have prayed for both of your happiness… I was just hoping that my two beloved fathers are together – will be together… but what I should have prayed was for the best and happiness of you both.**_

 _ **Nee, remember the day the two of you woke up from the Dry Wind incident? All of us were at the bedroom door – and when I heard what Geika and the others said… I was sad… really really sad… because I don't want the two of you part ways. It's like Yuuri wouldn't be complete without Wolfram – and – Wolfram wouldn't be Wolfram without Yuuri… That's why I name the baby bearbee – YUURAM. YuuRam is my little kid brother right? And you two are our parents…**_

 _ **Papa, I am sorry if I have never been a great daughter – you see for me you are the best father and mother at the same time.**_

 _ **You have cared for me so much.**_

 _ **When Daddy was away – you're the one to read me stories, may it be morning, afternoon or bedtime. You were always there for me tucking me on my bed and waiting for me to fall asleep… You were always the one to eat out with me – what Daddy called picnic. When he wasn't around you made sure that once a week we get to go out and enjoy the breeze of Shinou Mountains.**_

 _ **You taught me how to ride a horse… and have given me a baby horse before you left – you have gifted me with Nemesis' baby – and I name him Emerald like your eyes… You also taught me how to write and read more – you taught me and have given me so many things Papa… and I don't know if I have done or given anything for you. I was just some ordinary human.**_

 _ **Papa, Geika told me that I can write you – but I think writing you everyday may be hard on your part and mine as well – I will just miss you more and more… so I have decided to write you once in a while.**_

 _ **Promise me Papa. Geika told me that it would be impossible for you to go back with all your duties and that maybe you wouldn't like to go back… but please promise me Papa, on my 16th birthday… that is five years from now here in Shin Makoku – that you will come. Please, I want to spend my 16th birthday with you here in Shin Makoku. Please Papa – that is all I will wish for and that is all I need for my present.**_

 _ **Please take good care of yourself Papa and please be happy. I really want you to be happy – you deserve so much happiness… I will be happy whoever you may choose to have with…**_

 _ **Papa, please tell me more about your life there. I want to be part of your life too… and please let me always be your daughter. For I will never asked for a father and a mother like you in my life. You are the best Papa.**_

 _ **May Shinou Heika protects and guide you there on Earth.**_

 _ **I love you so much Papa Wolf.**_

 _ **I miss you so much.**_

 _ **Your loving daughter,**_

 _ **Greta**_

.

.

.

'Greta… oh my child… my sweet sweet child…' the tears are not slowly descending – Greta's letter made him cry in full. Tears that he has been holding on keeps on pouring.

'Greta!' he slams his fist onto the carpet. The fires in the hearth burns up – he isn't using any Maryoku but the Fire element on Earth can feel his anguish, his despair, his pain… his tormented soul.

'I miss you baby! I miss you! Aniue, Koonichan! Hahaue! Oh Shinou how I miss you so much!'

He keeps on slamming his fist on the carpet – until his fist felt numb.

'YUURI!'

How can a man break him apart?

How can a man full of love to others be so selfish and not give him any?

How can a man bring forth this pain?

How can Yuuri – made him regret and be thankful at the same time?

Leaving behind his family… he knows he made the right decision of breaking the engagement and accepting Shinou's mission… not just an ordinary mission but one that will govern the two worlds in a balance.

He knows that if he never left Shin Makoku – the Palace – Yuuri and Jasmine will be living there on his very own home – the baby chamber that he was once been – will be placed by Jasmine's new born… not his…

He smiled idly through his tears… and touched his stomach.

He only dreamt of it once… him bearing Yuuri's child… but it will never happen… that one time dream will never happen.

For he will never love again.

His hands slowly crept upwards and touch the glass vial and knows that everything will be fine.

Yuuri's Promise - the white rose - will always be a sign – that he Wolfram von Bielefeld is not loved.

He slowly lay on the floor, putting his two hands on the side of his head and watching the fire…

He feels so numb… his heart and head hurts so much… he lay there… while the tears keeps on descending…

'Greta, I will be happy. I am still alive… and I have people here who appreciates me… I will be happy even I'm alone…'

For the very first time in his life - Wolfram - the Demon Prince let the tears of loneliness and sadness descend...

'This will be the first and last time I cry. For these tears are not fitting for a Demon Prince such as myself... Tears - the sign of weakness... Shinou... please let me be weak for this night... Tomorrow... these tears are just but memories of the past. For tomorrow is my future...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

The fire now burns out – the moon once again touches the room with her gentle light... This time - with sweet embrace to the sleeping creature.

The petals again flutter like a snow drop into the room, floating and landing gently on the floor. The curtains dance with the wind like a butterfly's wings… Gently teasing the floor...

Adam smiles as he carried the sleeping Prince onto the bed. He gently laid the beautiful creature on the sheets that he had warm first before placing his Demon Prince. He went to the other side of the bed and takes his pajama top off. He made sure that his hair has dried out so that his Wolfram wont get cold from them.

He slowly and carefully lay down beside him.

'Tears… again ' he gently lift the tiny tear from Wolfram's close eye lids.

'Please no more… don't cry…' his eyes roam the beautiful creature. 'Why do you always cry in your sleep sweetheart?'

Adam asked as he gently wipe off the tears.

'I know that you're beauty isn't just because of your appearance, but because of your true personality inside… my fiery and brave Wolfram.'

He stroke gently Wolfram's cheek and was rewarded by a sweet sounding moan.

He close his eyes, he inhaled Wolfram's scent. The very scent that can only turn him on.

Wolfram from the very first day have completely engulf his senses…

The women, two beautiful gorgeous voluptuous sultry women at the bar he picks up cant even turn his eyes nor lift his senses, its like his whole body was screaming of someone else… and that is of a fiery Blonde creature.

'I don't know what this feeling is my dear… but all I can say right now is I want to take you. Really want to make you mine. I really want to bury myself inside of you…' he sucked his breathe and looks at the bow like pink petal lips.

Adam slowly cross the space between their lips, and gently like a feather – his lips touches Wolfram's.

And oh – what heaven!

He close his eyes again and he knows – he wants Wolfram more than he wants anybody in his whole life.

'Wolfram… I will never say sorry... and I will not ask for your forgiveness. Burn me - but I will never regret doing this...' he said and kisses Wolfram's forehead... cheek... nose... the side of Wolfram's lips... Wolfram's neck...

'I have to stop. God. I have to stop.'

He close the distance of their body, he put his arms around Wolfram, inhaling the sweet scent of aspen, of lavender… of the spring.

He carefully lift Wolfram's head and place his right arm under it, and gently as not to wake his Velvet – held the head close to his chest. And his left arm snake around the tiny waist. His legs, carefully snaking Wolfram's.

'Now you cant kick nor punch me.' he smiles and give the sweet looking cheek a kiss.

'Goodnight sweetheart…'

And Adam close his eyes, the sound of Wolfram's breathing and snores made him sleepy… like a sweet music…

'Wolfram… I lo-'

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unable to tightly grasp that segment of the past**

 **Profoundly destroyed that cluster of light**

 **That drop of departing tear**

 **Burning my chest**

 **.**

 **Love is circulating through the Heaven and Earth**

 **For whom is the heart bustling?**

 **Everywhere in the world, where am I located?**

 **Where to securely store the fleeting years**

 **.**

 **Listening to the sounds of the rustling wind**

 **Knocking against whose melancholy**

 **The yearning feeling is growing at an instant**

 **Forgetting how long the night**

 **.**

 **If love is too desolate, I will dream with you**

 **To redeem all your tears**

 **How far is this road? How long are these three lives?**

 **Holding hands till the end of life**

 **.**

 **How many rocky waves to make the heart stop swaying**

 **Together reminiscing the past**

 **Waiting with you.**

 **The wind stopped, the fog dissipated.**

 **The rain still, the snow melted.**

 **Goodbye the perfectly beautiful moonlight, I am still by your side…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuuri.**

 **Woflram.**

 **Adam.**

 **Three hearts.**

 **Three lives.**

 **Three destinies and because of the hand of fate their lives suddenly tangled and forged a bond.**

 **Stronger than anything in the universe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

LaFerrari, a powerful vehicle with a V12 engine that boast ability, capability, potential, competence, control and authority. Even in a rich glamorous population people cant help but take a second or even a third look once a Ferrari rolls and roars on the street. It is the most powerful, street-legal, naturally aspirated V12 Ferrari has ever launched. Founded by Enzo Ferrari in 1929, as Scuderia Ferrari, the company sponsored drivers and manufactured race cars before moving into production of street-legal vehicles as Ferrari S.p.A. Throughout its history, the company has been noted for its continued participation in racing, especially in Formula One, where it has had great success.

SCREECHHHH….

Yes, it is fast and high powered.

SCREECHHHHHHHHHH….

In the long deserted road – the sports car grace the pavement at a high speed.

SPEED… like a flash of light…

The speed can almost overtake you.

Overpower you.

The LaFerrari on the road seems like those you have watched in any F1 competition.

It just doesn't grace the road.

It roars.

It flies.

It's amazingly freaking machine... that will literally take your breathe and sanity away.

.

.

.

'HIT THE BRAKE! HIT THE BRAKE!'

Yes, taking your breathe away.

.

.

.

Even with its roar and engine, that shout can be heard outside if there's any bystander... whoever can hear it, pity the passenger seating beside the driver.

The driver must be the devil himself to ever drive a god-machine in a zigzag road.

.

.

.

'HIT THE FUCKING BRAKE! WOLFRAM THE BRAKE! ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME?!'

Yes, taking your sanity away. Making you curse a thousand times.

.

.

.

Adam shouted and holds onto the dashboard. They are going fast – wayyyy too fast for his liking. He looks at the speedometer and cursed all the Gods and himself – 200 km/h. And to think that 0-300 km/h takes only 15 seconds.

'HIT THE FUCKING BRAKEEE!'

Wolfram accelerates the car and in a swift move, like a professional was behind the wheels parks the car beside the road.

SCREEECHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

STOP.

The car stops beside the zigzag railings of the mountain highway.

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

BAM.

.

.

.

Wolfram winced when Adam opens and shuts the door of the car with a heavy angry bang. He cant help but grin – actually he really wants to laugh. He looks to the front and back before opening the driver's door and went outside.

He saw Adam holding the railings of the highway with his two hands. He carefully approaches the young man.

'Adam?' he whispered.

'WOLFRAM!' he jumps when Adam shouts his name. He can see Adam huffs.

'WHAT?' he glares at the black haired wizard – but he cant help but have that grin on his face.

'GODDAMMIT WOLFRAM! Are you trying to fucking kill me?' Adam asked angrily while looking at the mischievous grin of the brat.

'Oi! You told me to try and drive that piece of metal scrap! Now you're complaining!'

'Dammit Wolf! I told you to drive it not race it! Fuck! I thought I was gonna die! Shit! Goddamit!'

Wolfram winced at the series of cursing. Gwendal Anieu was the Mazoku he heard most of his life to let out a curse like that... and well him included. But Adam put them all to shame.

He let out a grin once more. He cant help it. They're on their way home from Paris, they went to the Louvre – the most beautiful museum he have ever seen in his whole life. He was amazed that Adam can drive that piece of metal – the latter so adore. Adam told him that the piece of junk is one of the most expensive sports car in the world and brand so well known that only those with a serious of collection can buy the limited edition. He shrug, its utterly useless to him – for him – his Nemesis, his thoroughbred white Mazoku horse was the most majestic and nothing can compare.

And when he keeps on questioning Adam about the devices and uses of the thing, while he was reading and holding the car's manual – Adam told him to try and drive…

 **So. He. Drive.**

But he cant believe that he can increase the speed and maneuver it like he wants to. Its like he's in command and he likes it. He likes the speed and because the windows of the cars are pulled down – he love the kiss of the wind on his face.

He smiles while biting his lips and carefully looks at Adam, who was now getting something at the hood of the car.

He smiles and inhales the air… he smiles… yes he's smiling for the past few days – the scent of the mountains and forest - it gives him something to smile about, something his cold heart was able to appreciate. He leans on the car. Earth is not such a bad place. It has its own beautiful scenery and the wind, the forest... everything looks so divine.

'Here.' He looks at Adam and his outstretch hand – a can of opened juice. He smiles and said his quiet thanks. Adam can be a jerk and nice at the same time.

Both of them leans on the car.

Just silently watching the rolling of the skies.

.

.

.

Adam drinks his canned juice. He glances at Wolfram and though he still feel irritated and annoyed he cant help but feel glad.

Wolfram did enjoy the day – and he was the luckiest man alive. He thanked his sister for Wolfram's supply of clothes, the Blonde looks so damn fetching.

Wolfram was wearing a black short sleeve shirts, with a blue and black tartan pattern necktie, with a skull on the knot. On those sexy and long legs was adorned by a short trousers with full zip fly and belt loops, the belt being a Celtic knot design. It fell above his knee and attached by buttons to the long grey socks. On his feet was a gothic platform boot, with a 7 oversized buckles with straps and come to just below the knee. Alejandra enjoys dressing Wolfram up and before they went home – Alejandra promise Wolfram to deliver lots of clothes to their dorm. Adam thinks its best to put the clothes on their apartment, not on the dorm, they have their standard uniform and he doesn't want Wolfram to attract boys on the school.

The Future Maou of Earth and his Great Grandfather, the Daikenja went home to Switzerland last Monday night – well not before Wolfram teaches Shori some use of Maryoku.

He and the others are awed and were impressed that the Future Maou of Earth has water element. And that Wolfram and him are sparring – but Wolfram didn't summon any Beast Lions – instead beautiful and awesome fireballs were showed to them, it flows and dances in circles. It seems alive and is in love with the wielder. The fire do loves Wolfram. For it dances, it graces and even touches the Demon Prince. He thought he'll never see anyone capable of summoning fireballs – its one of the hardest thing even for a wizard.

Wizard like him – can cast spells and make chants – but its hard for them to handle elements. Earth, Wind, Water, Fire and the Space. They are not easy feat to control and summon, because they are from the Mother Earth. The Earth has always maintains the balance of nature.

But Wolfram summons them as if it's the easiest to do. His Grandfather and Shori said their goodbyes and it really irritates him to no end when his Grandfather keeps on touching Wolf.

'You're jealous.'

 _HELL NO!_

… _or is he?_

Thoese words came from his brothers, they keep on pestering him when he keeps on glaring daggers at his own Grandfather. He told them he wasn't jealous.

Why should he be jealous?

It's not as if he is in a relationship with Wolfram. They are just roomates. And he never gets jealous in the first place. He was known in his school to have different kinds of girls. Though its an all boys school – there are other near schools or universities and him being a wizard, he can Apparate or Disapparate any time he wants. And visiting local bars and clubs was one of his hobbies – his parents cant find fault in his grades – he can say his good – or very good having the King's Scholars and all. Every one who knows him will say that he's a man who never gets jealous. It irritates him to no end when one or two women are so clingy. He doesn't like women fighting over.

He loves women... they are good... nice to hold... he appreciates their beauty and body and so - he isn't possessive. If other men looks at his girlfriends then go ahead. If that woman finds the other good then she may go. He doesn't have any steady girlfriends. He has lots of girls to choose from and with his looks, he can have anyone. He may be young and can still be consider a pup but he doesnt look like his age.

It's a good thing his birthday is on the 1st week of school – he doesn't like to celebrate it. Heck! His old enough and doesn't like the usual happy birthday thingy – Alejandra and the two imps hates him for that – also accused of him of being unfair because he doesn't like sweets. Crap! Just the smell of sugar or any sweets can turn his stomach.

Wolfram shifts his position and now leaning with both arms rested at the hood of the car.

He cant help but stare at the Prince beside him.

Was there something wrong with his eyes?

Wolfram truly is beautiful…

He had never seen nor meet anyone like him.

An angelic demon.

He cant believe a creature like Wolfram ever existed – an enigma of personality and beauty. He had seen lots of blonde and green eyes – but never like the eyes of Wolfram. Emerald green jewel – with fires in them. Its as if it's the mirror of his very heart… soul.

The Demon's eyes can be so bewitching and charming.

The Demon Prince when pissed royally can be seen literally with fire on his eyes ~ shining jade - he calls it. So beautiful, so mesmerizing and so alive. There's so much spark and soul on them. When the Demon Prince was either sad or lonely those lovely jade eyes will appear cold, blank... empty... eyes that he doesnt want to see looking at him. For it pierces his heart. And to stop the Demon Prince of ever thinking or even feeling lonely - he irritates the Demon Prince. He likes to irk the Demon and makes fun of him.

Wolfram can be so amazingly childish and stubborn and a brat. And so was he. Ha!

And those sun kissed hair – like the color of the sun. Blondes are everywhere in England and in western countries – but Wolfram's hair was a blessing from the Gods. They crown Wolfram so lovingly, like their alive. And so damn soft… its like wherever he tilts his head, those golden sun-kissed hair follows every movements and for the love of Merlin the Demon Prince has the sweetest and wonderful scent.

The scent that doesn't came from any bottle or brand. Its as if Wolfram breathes in and out of spring fragrance. The scent of Wolfram is a combination of soothing, alluring and enchanting.

And he'll never forget those lips – was he truly a 80 something man or 18 years of Earth's equivalent? Having soft pinkish petal like lips… Those lips he kissed… he felt heaven… never have any lips have touched his heart… his very soul.

Whatever these feeling he has… he doesn't want to let go… he truly wants to make Wolfram happy and let the Demon Blonde sleep not with tears anymore.

He knows how proud and prideful the Demon was. He can see that stubborn chin lifts and denies any heartaches from missing anyone in his family. Wolfram doesnt show his tears to anyone.

He closes his eyes remembering the tears of Wolfram… the first night Wolfram came to his room – the Demon has tears on his eyes… and for the time he came late to his room and Wolfram was asleep – there are tears in his eyes and cheek.

He wants to stop the tears from descending from his emerald green eyes. He wants it to shine – the fire in them.

He sighs.

His Grandfather's parting words keeps on ringing in his mind.

' _Make Wolfram happy. He is worth it.'_

Make him happy huh?

He glance at the smiling Blonde…

Yes… he really has no idea what are these feelings – these riot of emotions he keeps on having inside of him...but he will make Wolfram happy. Even it will irritate the Demon Blonde to no ends. He will - in his OWN WAY will make Wolfram forget the Double Black Maou who hurts him. Or whatever the freaking Maou did to his Demon.

He may be a wizard - but having his own Demon to call felt awesome.

'Adam… are you still mad?'

His eyebrows raised with that question. Wolfram is asking him if his mad but the Demon Prince have that mischievous grin on his face.

'Why? What will you do if I'm still mad?'

'Then you're so childish! Hump!' his Demon huffs indignantly, and now cross his arms on his chest.

'So I'm childish? I am being a normal human being whose life was being endangered by a Demon! You call me childish?'

'Hump! And here you say you're the greatest wizard of all time! You're such a wimp!'

'Wimp? The hell you calling me a wimp? You drive like a devil! 200? 200! Do you know that even a normal sane motor racer will feel the urge to throttle you?'

'And why is that? You're such a wimp! Getting scared!'

'For all the Gods' sake! We're in a goddamn public road! And for the record I'm not scared – I'm bloody terrified! How the hell can I concentrate on what spells can I use to save my ass when you're driving like a demon!'

'Well I am a Mazoku!'

'Argh! Velvet! You are so! Argh!'

'Stop calling me Velvet!'

'Okay, sweetheart.'

'ADAM!'

He laughs. Now the tables are turn. He cant help it – making Wolfram angry and irritated enjoys him – maybe because the emerald green eyes will look at him fiercely and so fiery….

'Hump!'

'But you know, I will not let you drive again. Damn! I really thought I'm gonna die! Fuck!'

Now Wolfram laughs.

'Hahahahahaha!'

Adam stared at Wolfram… the laughter made his heart swell with joy. The Demon Prince's laughter is music in his ears. So beautiful and so… lovely. He cant help but smile. He leans on the car and stares at those beautiful lips.

'Laugh again and I'll tell Gabie and Nolie your secret,' he said in a low voice, with a hint of teasing.

With that Wolfram automatically shuts up and glares at him – now its his turn to laugh. Well, he cant help it, how the hell would he know that the Demon Prince was terrified of Ghost? No wait – make that scared of damn HORROR movies!

'Hahahaha!' he laughs and got another glare from the Angelic Demon.

'You're such a jerk!'

He holds his stomach and laughs again. Well, its true. Wolfram was so damn adorable and he cant believe that he will be saying the words 'cutie pie' to describe his Demon.

It's his idea.

They still have days before departing to Eton. So he drags Wolfram to his room and watch movies, he has so many DVD collections and because the Palace have new guests of his father – he move the 70inches LED Smart TV on his room.

First they watched a movie called '300', and Wolfram all but raised that beautiful and noble brow and told him that he likes the Spartan's phalanx formation. And the way the Spartans made their shields takes his interest. He told the Demon Blonde that it's an Ancient Greek Aspis or shield that can be also used as a weapon. They were talking more and more about military strategy and how diverse and unique each country has for their military formation.

And the Blonde loves to ask questions after the film, he doesn't ask nor interfere when the movie is still playing, rather at the end of the film.

' _Why does that King say: 'Those Boy lovers? I don't understand? So does this mean for the longest time – men to men relationship are forbidden?'_

' _No. That is to say, the writer of the film was missing his History and tends to bend so many truths. Listen sweetheart, In Ancient Greece even in Sparta they regard men to men relationship as kindred spirits. Man and a woman is for creation, but when two men fell in love its destiny. The Military of the Ancient Greeks also have a say in these. The Sacred Band of Thebes, a separate military unit reserved only for men and their beloved youths, is usually considered as the prime example of how the ancient Greeks used love between soldiers in a troop to boost their fighting spirit. These bonds, reflected in episodes from Greek mythology, such as the heroic relationship between Achilles and Patroclus in the Iliad, were thought to boost morale as well as bravery. The legendary love between Alexander the Great and his childhood friend, Hephaistion is sometimes regarded as being a case of love between adult men.'_

 _He looks at Wolfram who suddenly becomes silent._

' _So what about today?'_

' _Well… today, there are various countries with various response to the word 'homosexuality', well some Western are more open to male to male relationships and respects it. And some countries allowed same sex marriages. And have a law about it.'_

' _You mean, they allow same sex relationship? Marriage?'_

' _Yes. Hmm, about the Eastern part – I don't know that much I haven't research that nor think about it… but I think Asian countries have more legalities or law about it – like a penalty of minor to major against homosexuality.'_

' _Oh… so its true that its forbidden and frown upon in… Asia?'_

' _Like I said I think not all and I'm not sure. We can research it if you want.'_

' _Hmmm… no… it doesn't matter.'_

Adam looks intently at Wolfram. He knew what the Demon Blonde wants to know. It still bothers him why others just wont respect what other people likes or loves. Its not as if they are committing any sin. Love is love.

For him, it doesn't matter – you love because you're in love. Age, gender, religion and even races doesn't matter – maybe in his case he only likes women – before well still – but that doesn't mean his bias or prejudice. The thing with Wolfram is different. Like so different.

The topic was drop and he again inserts a new film. He wants to laugh, Wolfram was sitting near the TV and he told him to get back a little. But the Demon Blonde shook his head like a child. He didn't bother him again, after all this is the first experience of Wolfram watching movies.

He then plays King Arthur. This one Wolfram truly enjoys – especially the way the knights understand their horses and maneuvers them. Also, the way that this King was torn by his birth – being a Roman and Celtic. And how the King values freedom and how he gallantly and bravely faces the Saxons. Wolfram told him that – Arthur was one hell of a King. He was awed and he would gladly served the King if he ever had the chance. He smiles and pats the Demon's head that earned him a glare.

' _Wolf baby, if you are one of Arthur's knight – I believe there wont be any Guinevere in the picture. Not the famous love triangle of Arthur Guinevere and Lancelot.'_

' _Huh? Why?'_

' _Because Arthur will fell in love with a Demon Prince name Wolfram von Bielefeld instead.'_

' _Idiot. Guinevere was so pretty and brave.'_

' _But like all women - she can be swept away by handsome men and have no regard for loyalty and bravery…'_

' _I don't think so. Women, I think are brave and will always stay loyal to the one they love. If its true love - she will give him her loyalty, her dignity, her faith and above all honour. You haven't met any Mazoku women Adam. They are far more serious when it comes to loyalty and honour.'_

' _Why do you say that as if you knew or have experience it?'_

' _Adam. We – unlike humans can live long. We are not immortal – even Shinou Heika was not given that gift or curse – but we live a long life. And because we live for a long life – we don't experience that fleeting moment of humans. Giving them excuse to try everything and grab anything at any cost. We value the thing 'forever'.'_

'Hmmm…' he wants to ask if Wolfram was referring to general women or himself. He shrugged his shoulders and went to the DVD collections and pick some movies. But really – he thought if Wolfram is indeed in King Arthur's Knight – Guinevere – will be out of the picture. Who will not fall in love with a beauty, brave, quick-witted, awesome fighter and a very enigmatic Demon Prince?

And then, Wolfram was surprised when he prepares food for them in the room. He told the Demon Blonde that the next film they'll be watching will take his breath away – and yes it did. Wolfram cant be bothered nor his eyes glance at him – he was so focus that he felt irritated. Wolfram was so awed to the point of wonderstruck when he watched the Lord of the Rings ~ Trilogy.

Yep, his lovely Demon Prince watched three films and it was night time when they've finished watching them – and keeps on asking him about Middle Earth; What was his difference from Gandalf, meaning why Gandalf survived the fall, was Gandalf a wizard or what, what's an elves and if they truly exist. And he cant help but feel so damn proud that Wolfram is asking him.

Apparently, he is new to all of this – so he then wonders if that Shibuya Yuuri never once let Wolfram watch movies. From Shori and Murata's conversation – it appears that Wolfram have been to Earth most of the times the Maou comes back to visit his family, so it puzzles him.

Why not let Wolfram have some fun? Why didn't this Maou let Wolfram enjoy watching movies? Why not let Wolfram experience one of Earth's entertainment. Was he that selfish and stupid? Or just plain doesn't give a damn to the Demon? That truly maddens him. Its just a simple watching of movies. They don't have to hold hands or anything.

Heck! Even if others would accused him of going to a date with the Demon – seeing the joy and fun in Wolfram's face – it will be worth it.

And so for two days they've binge watching movies; there's Chronicles of Narnia, Troy, X-Men, Avengers, The Hobbits once again, he also let the Blonde watch 3D animations like Monsters Inc., Ice Age, which the Blonde cant help but laugh and roll on the floor with it. But he didn't let Wolf watched Harry Potter – his afraid that the Blonde can get ideas on what he can do and his spells, its better to be safe.

And then he doesn't know – maybe its because Wolfram jerks in surprised when the character Gollum appears on one of the first part of the Lord of the Rings – that he inserts The Grudge or Ju-On, the Japanese version on his DVD player. The Blonde was so close to the TV that he was so damn shocked when Wolfram screams so loud. He was surprised when Wolfram jumps out of the seats and all but runs to him. Wolfram hides behind his back and cursed him.

' _Damn you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Adam you freak! You shithole! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!'_

Wolfram cursed like a bad sailor that he cant believe his brave Velvet doing the cursing. But he cant help but laughs too – who could have believe it – his Wolfram was so damn scared of Horror flicks.

He asked if the Demon was scared of ghost (That was a hilarious question. Try doing that with humans in hearing distance, like : Hey Demon are you afraid of Ghost?). Wolfram shook his head saying Ghost in Shin Makoku aren't like that. And then he asked – what kind of… and Wolfram explains to him about Spirits and Shinou Heika's spirit. Damn! So that was it – Wolfram never encounters full of hate and creepy ghost.

He had a devilish grin on his face and asked Wolfram if he was scared – the Blonde glared at him – if looks could kill – he certainly have drop dead with that look. So, the BRAVE Demon Prince regains his composure. He sits at the sofa – but he grins so evilly and felt so damn glad when he noticed Wolfram sitting a little bit close to him. Ahhh the enjoyment of teenagers in a movie house.

Go ask your girl to watch a horror flick with you and they will all but hug you and wrap their arms around you. So it is really not a cliché.

So, he pretends to focus on the film – and keeps his cool – especially when the Blonde unconsciously tugs on his shirt. Gripping his shirt and then when the scene – one of the scariest part of the film – the Blonde didn't scream but jerks up and hides his face on his shoulder.

He wants to laugh. He really wants to laugh – but his body was way too fast reacting more than the laughter he wants! The scent of Wolfram's hair made his blood so hot and shoot up! But then, the urge to laugh did succumb when Wolfram in a very tiny and scared voice:

' _Is she gone?'_

By the Gods – he laughed and yep – that earned him a thwack on the head.

Wolfram left the room and sulk throughout the night. He didn't speak to him on dinner, and he kinda want to slap his own head. Wolfram when mad – truly is mad. He will make that adorable 'hump' and cross his arms and not look at him – snob him. That sulking of his Demon was so damn adorable that he cant help himself. Was he a sadist in his past life?

And what was most adorable and cute to the point that he wants to kneel down and apologize was when the blonde emerge from the baths wearing a long polo sleeves with shorts and gave him a 'hump!' snort.

So even though Wolfram kicked and punched him on his sleep, he wakes up earlier and greets the Demon Prince with smile and the news that he will take him to an Art Museum. And that should be the most brilliant thing he had done.

The Demon Prince loves ARTS! In all kinds!

It warms his heart when he remembers Wolfram's eyes bulge with excitement.

He really felt so lucky to be alive. Felt he's the luckiest man – all of Wolfram's first on Earth would be granted by him. So they went to Louvre Museum that morning, they went there using his car – he is lucky he's royalty and will be 17 on a few weeks, he already got his license. And it's only 3 hours drive and with his normal speed of 60 to 80 – they can get there in about 2 or 2 and half hours.

Wolfram was stunned and awed looking at all the paintings and sculptures and artifacts of the Louvre and he found out that Wolfram loves art and is a painter. Wolfram told him that Shori had told him that the way he draws is a form of Synthetic Cubism and he smiles when Wolfram held his hand and drags him when they are at the Painting collection of some of the best and legendary masters of all time. Wolfram truly is an artist appreciating Eugène Delacroix, Leonardo Da Vinci, Antonio Allegri da Correggio, Raphael and Michelangelo. Wolfram stayed a little bit more to stare at Da Vinci's Mona Lisa and admires her smile.

' _She knows something that we don't know that's why she's grinning… something like that.'_

That's what Wolf told him. And so he thinks twice – did the Demon Blonde read Da Vinci Code? So when they take their lunch – he went to a book store and bought Wolfram books on arts and some novels that he thinks Wolfram would like. It's in the back of the car – all wrapped.

Wolfram truly enjoys the trip – and his Demon wants to view more but the time wasn't enough. He remembers when the art curator looks every now and then at Wolfram and this is the first time he thinks a curator ever entertain a foreigner to that degree.

Heck! When he visits the Louvre – the art curator was like a walking art manual – no sense of humor or anything – but with today this particular curator have been paying so much attention to Wolfram and keeps on answering any questions and all but smiles. Well, the female curator isn't the only one who stares at Wolfram – almost all the visitors of Louvre stares at the Demon Prince.

And he wants to shout: 'WOLFRAM ISN'T THE DISPLAY DAMMIT!'

A part of him cant blame them – they are after all will be weak seeing an elegant, proud, haughty yet full of curiosity Prince. Wolfram truly carries himself like a Prince and still maintain his soldier like posture. But still asked like a child – curious and has a thirst for knowledge. Wolfram is quick-witted and he can be able to understand things in a fast pace.

So now the Louvre have added a new exhibit to them that all the people gawked on: Wolfram von Bielefeld, a real Demon Prince, now the Royal Ambassador of both Shin Makoku and Earth.

'Let's go?' he asked the Demon Prince. It's pass 6pm already and they have an early flight tomorrow. And he has another special surprise to his sweet Prince – if he can drive in 80mph then he can still be on time, after dinner before going to bed.

'Sure. What time do we depart tomorrow?'

'We have to board the plane around 9am. But no worry, pops arranged a direct flight and will take only 55 minutes. We're to board an expensive aircraft.'

'Hmm… I only get to board a plane twice.'

'Huh? When was this?'

'Hmm, when we first arrived here on Earth. Ulrike, she's the priestess of Shinou Temple and able to talk to Shinou Heika's spirit too. She inform us about one of the Forbidden Boxes being on Earth. We take an aeroplane from Japan to Switzerland. And then back again when we're about to go back to Shin Makoku.'

'I see… yes, Grandpa did mention the Forbidden Boxes over dinner last time. That's good, you have experienced boarding a plane. How about ship?' he glanced and Wolfram almost slide on the car.

'S-Ship?' Wolfram carefully avert his eyes.

He raised his brow. 'Yes ship… a luxury cruise ship…'

'Uhm… yeah but not here. On Shin Makoku…'

'Hmmm… but have you tried Earth's ship?'

'No...'

'Really?'

'Humm…' Wolfram still averts his gaze.

'You want to-'

'NO!'

'Oh… and why?'

He heard Wolfram sighs, he side leans on the car and looks at the Demon Prince.

'I… I hate the sea. I get seasick. But that doesn't mean I'm weak! I just – well I'm a fire element and water just doesn't suit me!'

'Oh… okay…'

 _Water doesn't suit you…_

'How about water element Mazoku?' he suddenly asked that cause Wolfram to look at him.

'What?' Wolfram glance up and see the look of seriousness in Adam's eyes. Looking at him intently, like… searching his soul. He glances away. He feels so bare with Adam's stare. He felt… cold all of a sudden.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, if the sea or water doesn't suit you being a fire element – how about water Mazoku? Those who summons water elements?'

'What about them?'

'They doesn't suit you too? …'

'I don't know…' Wolfram whispered.

'You don't know…'

'We better get going. The Grand Duke and Duchess must be worried.' Wolfram change the subject, which Adam shrugged off.

 _Okay if you don't want to talk about it – sure._

'Okay, but don't worry. I've already sent a message.'

'Okay.'

Adam went to the driver's seat and Wolfram get on the passenger's seat.

'Don't forget your seatbelt.' Adam said.

'Uhm… yeah right. Wait.' Wolfram struggles with the seatbelt.

'Here.' Adam leans on Wolfram, he smiles a little when he saw the Demon Blonde blush. When he leans a little bit more close, Wolfram's scent fills his senses. He leans a little more and stay like that…

'O-Oi! Adam what's taking it so long?' he can hear the stammering and shyness in his Angelic Velvet's voice.

'I'm thinking.'

'Of what?'

'What way to tie you up-'

'WHAT?'

'I mean to put on the belt. A sash? A lap? A three-point?'

'Doesn't matter how you put it! Just put it!'

'You sure?' He whispered while leaning in close to Wolfram. His face now a little bit close, he can feel Wolfram's breath… and the eyes… beautiful emerald green eyes…

'Jerk-face!' Wolfram avert his eyes.

'There. No need to be fussy about it.' He said and give one of his wicked devilish grin. The Blonde glares at him and 'hump'.

CRAP! He suddenly feel the urge to close the distance and kiss those luscious pouting lips!

He sighs and put his seat belt on. He starts the engine and drive.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Shinou Temple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Murata!'

'Oi! Shibuya!' Murata emerged from the Shinou water fountain and was greeted by the Maou. He looks at him and his brow creased in question. Yuuri looks so anxious and looking so impatient.

'Yuu-chan.' He glance around, Shori emerged after a second.

'Shori!' Yuuri was surprised, he didn't know that Shori will arrive with Murata in Shin Makoku.

'Hello Geika, Shori-Heika.' Conrart and Gunter greets them and was given a towel.

'What are you doing here Shibuya? Not slacking are we?' Murata asked the Maou.

'No… I… I just want to talk to you.' Yuuri glance sideways.

Right. He bet he knows what's the 'talk' will be about.

'Okay. Can we talk later, I need to talk to Ulrike first and I'll go to the Castle.'

'Eh? Uhm… sure… okay.'

Murata raised his brow. Yuuri doesn't look fine with it.

'Thanks.'

'Shori Heika, this way please. We didn't know you're with Geika, but your clothes are prepared and in the Castle.' Gunter gestures the carriage and Shori went there. It's a cold season today in Shin Makoku and he doesn't want to argue.

'Heika.' Gunter called and Yuuri nodded. He too went inside carriage.

Conrart and Gunter bow to Murata and were about to ride their horse when Murata calls Conrart.

'Nee Weller-Kyo!'

Conrart went back and looks questioningly at Murata. Murata looks and when he sees that the windows of the carriage aren't on his view – he opens his bag and took something. He hands Conrart a letter.

An elegant parchment color envelope inside a transparent plastic. Conrart clench his fist and when he turns the envelop around, a beautiful, pristine and sophisticated hand writing with his name on it… or rather his nickname.

' _Koonichan'_

He looks at Murata with gratitude and nods. He cant speak. The word on the envelope speaks so much…

'Nee, Weller-Kyo… how long did Shibuya waited?'

'Heika was waiting for your return Geika… for about two months – exactly as you said. But Heika waited still even though we told him that you said you will come back in two months time.'

'I see.'

'Heika is always here in the Temple. Waiting at the fountain…'

Murata nods. And Conrart bows again and walks toward his horse.

Murata and Conrart know that it isn't him that Yuuri was waiting… someone else… someone who is very much impossible to emerge from the fountain.

Murata went inside the Temple and was given his black clothes by the Shrine Maidens. He changed his clothes and went first at Shinou's.

'Hello there my pretty Sage… it's been a while. Did you miss me?' Shinou ask while sitting lazily at the forbidden box of Wolfram.

Murata sighs. Shinou really can be so damn irritating at times.

'Hello Shinou and for that question: NO. I very much enjoyed my stay on Earth to even bother to think of you.'

'Ohhhh… Hmmm… must be because of my beautiful and fiery descendant… with your arrogant and what do you people say it – cocky – descendant,' Shinou smirks at his Sage.

'Damn.' So Shinou knew about it. Well you can never hide anything to Shinou if the Original King wants to know more about it – he'll find ways to know it.

'Shinou, have you talked to Shibuya?'

'No. He doesn't seem to like to enter my place. But his been on the Temple for almost every night… waiting like a sick lover on the fountain,' Shinou said and Murata can see the amusement on those cold blue eyes.

'Hmmm… so he still stands by what the Maou says.'

'Its seems so. Its his choice. And the Maou… he had to do it. After all, I'm afraid he'd been weak and he had hurt my descendant – a rightful punishment I must say.'

'I thought you like Yuuri?'

'Oh I do. He was – is still the best Maou of all time… but as of now… his still a little weak… what I truly like is the Maou who will open his own Pandora's Box.'

'You seem to know a lot more than you're telling me…'

'But of course my dear Sage. If I tell you now, what would the word 'surprise' mean then? It's better to walk and see everything each day as it pass… its far more... interesting,' Shinou grins and with a graceful finger touches the Forbidden Box.

Murata let out a tired breathe. He can never argue with Shinou if the latter wants to be whimsical and cryptic.

'I have to go now.'

'Good luck My Sage.'

Good luck.

Shinou truly amaze him. He can be mysterious and full of secrets. Well he still believes that the Maou's reasoning was full of crap and only benefits him.

But then again, if there's one good thing that came out of this whole events was Wolfram being free.

Yes, for the days he spent with Wolfram on Earth, he can feel the change, oh no, not his Maryoku, that was amazing and truly powerful. But what he's talking about was the change in Wolfram's aura and the people who have been so silent before.

Gwendal and Conrart are fine example of that. When he gave the letter to Conrart he was amazed by the sudden burst of emotion on those beautiful brown eyes. The eloquent silent of the soldier was an eye opener.

Conrart always smiles – he have that plaster on his face… he doesn't know if its to hide his feelings or anything. But when you see those brown eyes go soft and almost teary eyed – he knows Wolfram have been someone very very special and someone irreplaceable to Conrart.

And Gwendal. And Greta. He wants to give the letter to them personally and hide it to Yuuri. He doesn't need to know about the letters. This will only bother Wolfram if Yuuri one day write a letter. The damage Yuuri had made was far too great and Wolfram needs to be free of that pain. He believe Shinou's idea of making Wolfram the Royal Ambassador was perfect. Wolfram gets to see more of life. He's so young – being a soldier and with brothers overpowering him in terms of everything in Shin Makoku. Earth is something that will welcome the Demon Prince.

And there's Adam. He cant help but feel proud of his great grandson. He truly is a fine Half-Wizard and Half-Mazoku. His power truly is great and by the looks of those dagger like eyes towards him and Shori – Wolfram will be safe… errrr… hmmm… loved. If he and Adam have the same genes… he smirks.

He was eternally grateful to his great grandson Henric and his family. They love and truly adores Wolfram. The Blonde needed that. He have been proving himself for Shinou knows how long. Its about time that the young Demon Prince enjoys the world and its life.

He knows Adam will not let harm not anything befall Wolfram. And so are the other brothers who calls Wolfram 'Precious' and the two incorrigible imps who have fallen head over heals in love with Wolfram, Gabriele and Nolan. The ladies will see to it that Wolfram is safe and well taken care of.

But there lies a problem. A problem with the name of Shibuya Yuuri…

Now what will Shibuya do if along the way – Wolfram had a sudden turn of feelings. After all, he had accepted the fact Yuuri no longer is his fiancé and will in the future get married.

Hmmm… after all Wolfram will be gone for about 30 years in Shin Makoku. 15 years on Earth.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Blood Pledge Castle.**

 **Dining Room**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Geika, how was my Wolfie?' Lady Cheri asked. They are now all seated in the dining room and eating their dinner.

Murata smiles at the Grand Ex-Maou of Shin Makoku. He knows that its rare nowadays for Cheri to stay at Blood Pledge… maybe because of the tension and missing her look-a-like son.

Murata looks around at the table, everyone is present.

Gwendal von Voltaire, seated at his usual chair, Gunter von Christ, Anissina von Karbelnikoff, Shori Shibuya and Conrart Weller at Yuuri's left… he raised his eyes. He cant help it. Its so blatant but his surprised that the Lady Jasmine isn't saying anything about it. At Yuuri's right is an empty chair. Yes, an empty chair. After the empty chair is Greta and then Lady Jasmine.

He doesn't know how Yuuri did it. When he came to the dining room, and when Lady Jasmine and Yuuri emerged to seat, Yuuri as a gentleman pulled backs a chair – but not to his right. Somewhere far off the right… as the Maou, Lady Jasmine cant do anything about it - if the Maou graciously pulls a chair for you – its only proper for you to seat there. And then Greta seats on her usual chair.

He was amazed.

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo is fairing so well on Earth. He is being well taken care off by the Grand Duke and Duchess of Luxembourg. He have been welcome warmly and right now as the brother of my friend said, Wolfram is already be able to speak: English, German, Latin, Japanese, French, Italian and because he is staying at Luxembourg, he have been familiarize with Luxembourgish.'

'Oh my! He truly is a gifted linguist. In Shin Makoku he knows ten to fifteen different languages.' Cheri squealed in delight and happy to hear from his baby.

'Murata, when will he return?' Yuuri asked in a quiet voice.

Many shifts in their seats and glance discreetly in Lady Jasmine's way and well they cant blame them when Jasmine's brow narrowed and grips her spork and knife.

'I'm afraid that impossible for now. His duty is quite heavy and really needs a lot of concentration and also he will begin studying in Eton College-'

'ETON?' Yuuri asked in a shout and almost drop his spork and knife.

'Yes.'

'Sorry Geika, but what is Eton College?' Gunter asked when its seems only the Mazoku of Earth knows it.

'To answer that, Eton is a British independent boarding school for boys aged approximately 13 to 19. It was founded by a King name Henry VI. It is a good and very elite school for boys.'

'Please do not worry about the school. Its teaching and facilities are second to none.' Shori told the occupants.

'Oh my!'

'He will be studying?' Conrart and Gwendal asked in awe. And they felt in their hearts happiness… Wolfram always wanted to go to school. He was not allowed here because of his status and threat on his young life then.

'Papa will be studying? That's so neat! He told me he always wanted to study!' Greta said and all eyes lingers on her.

'He did?' Yuuri asked. He didn't know that.

'Uhm… yes. You see Papa Wolf truly is a very intelligent person. He has taught me how to write and read in Shin Makoku language and other language such as Beatrice's language and their culture… and he taught me how to ride a horse.'

 _I didn't know that._ Yuuri can only think that. He cant say that out loud…

'Oh… yes, Wolfram is gifted in that area. He is very well adept in Ancient Kingdom knowledge and I believe it would be easy for him to pass the exams in this Eton.' Gunter said with a happy face. He felt proud, after all he was the one who taught the Little Lord Brat everything.

'Actually, he already passed the entrance exam… uhm, almost perfected it actually.' Shori informs them and that news was received by gasped, smiles, grins and silent face from Yuuri.

'But will he be alright there?' Cheri cant help but be worried about her son.

'Actually, you don't have to worry about that. Wolfram is very much safe.' Murata stressed out and give emphasize on the 'very' word.

'Why is that Geika?' Conrart asked. He wants to know – after all its his brother's safety and he have never been to England. He only have been to United States in Boston and Massachusetts, Switzerland and in Japan.

'The 6th son of the Grand Duke Henric will be with Wolfram. Both will attend the same level and will board the same dorm.' He didn't include stay in the same room. Or the brothers and a certain King will go to the fountain in no time or even the bathroom, which is nearer.

'Oh. That's good to hear.' Cheri sigh in relief.

'How do we know he'll be safe there?' Gwendal asked still. Well, he cant blame the elder brother – his baby brother will spend so many years out of his reach and in an all boys school.

'Hmm… all I can say is if there's a word we know as heterosexual, transsexual, homosexual then we can also add the word: WOLFRAMSEXUAL.' Murata smirks.

'WHAT?' Conrart.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?' Gwendal.

'EHHH?' Gunter and the stunned ladies.

'THE HECK IS THAT MURATA?' and the Maou.

He looks at Shori who can only grin and rolled his eyes.

 _Expect to the perverted friend of his brother to come up with that._ Shori thought.

'Oh you see, Wolfram has been very much welcome and warmly received by the people of the Grand Duchy in Luxembourg. They adore the Demon Prince and treats them like their son. Also, he have captures the young hearts of an eight and ten years old. That being the grandsons of the Duke and Duchess. They all treat Wolfram good and have also taken care of Wolfram's needs in school and clothing and other basic necessity. That's why you really don't have to worry. Sharon and Bob will now and then check upon Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

'Oh… I see…'

Shori's brow crease. Why is Murata leaving so many details behind? Like that they are his great great grandsons and so on. Also how about Adam? If Shori will follow his instinct and feelings – he have been getting lots of icy dagger like glares from the kid and that Adam has a thing to Wolfram…

'Yes, he is very safe and very well received there. You don't have to worry anything.'

Shori shrugged his shoulders. If Otouto no tomodachi doesn't want to tell then fine. He doesn't need to interfere not tell them. After all, as long as Wolfram is safe that's all that matters.

.

.

.

* * *

As you left, you said you'd be back

And promised that we would be together again.

Visions of the future,

Of all the fun times you had promised, filled my head

As we bid farewell.

.

Come back, Brother.

Don't leave me alone in this world.

We're related by blood,

Brothers and best friends forever.

Don't break that bond.

Come back home to me.

.

Your face brightens my day,

And your voice is music to me,

Your smile is a treasure,

And your love and kindness are forever,

And I'll miss all that while you are gone.

.

.

.

* * *

'Von Voltaire-Kyo…' Murata calls out the scary and tall Mazoku Administrator of Shin Makoku, and the eldest brother of the Royal Ambassador.

'Yes Geika?'

'Here.' Murata hands an envelope to the Beast of Shin Makoku.

And he for the second had witnessed the sudden change in the scary and stoic looking man. Those cold silver eyes soften and a beautiful little smile graced the lips of the Mazoku Lord Von Voltaire. He politely excused himself and leaves the Mazoku Lord.

He smiles.

Only one more left.

He starts to head towards the little Princess room when he heard voices. Greta and Yuuri's voices. He doesn't want to eavesdropped or something – but well – he needs to deliver the letter to the princess. He shrugged his shoulders and wait at the door – leans on the wall.

'Greta… Wolfram taught you to ride a horse?'

'Yes Daddy. You have seen him ride his steed right? Anone, he was taught when he was very young. Uncle Conrad and Unca Gwen even told me that in terms of horsemanship – they certainly would lose to Papa Wolf. He's the best rider in Shin Makoku.'

'Wow. I never knew that.'

Murata raised his brow. There are many things Shibuya doesn't know – or just wouldn't like to know about Wolfram.

'Daddy why do you often call Wolfram 'angel'?'

Murata almost slides at the wall. _WHAT? ANGEL?_

He heard a shy laugh – he bets his winning bets that Yuuri is blushing and currently scratching his head while looking sheepishly at Greta.

'Uhh… uhm… ano… eto… hmmm… you see Greta Wolfram is like an angel.'

'What do you mean by that Daddy? And what's an angel. '

'Well, in terms of looks okay. Okay, Angels are hmmm… they are beautiful creatures Greta. They have like a shining bright light around them. Even a dying person will suddenly heal when they saw an angel. And Wolfram is … well he is very pretty – his like the angel-like bishounen… you know pretty all over and got a beautiful body but well forget about angel when he opens his mouth… he is just a boy who is egotistic to the extreme and so the word Angelic Demon came to my mind.'

Murata cant help but agree with Yuuri with that one. And he heard the giggles of both father and daughter.

'So why do you call him that?' Greta still asked.

Murata realllyyyy really wants to know what's Greta's expression. It's like Greta wants to know something. _Good going princess…_

'Well, Greta – there's no best way to describe Wolf than being an angel. Between me and him, while his body build is no better or worse than mine, there is a difference as wide as the gap between the heaven and earth in our facial features. Wolf is a rival-less super bishounen, like a Vienna choir which has jumped straight out of a shoujo manga. He has inherited his mother's shiny, blonde hair and verdure green eyes. I imagine all artists in the world would fight over the chance to paint his portrait. If he appeared in someone's dream, the dreamer might even be moved to tears thinking they had seen an angel.'

Murata really slides on this one.

 _HOLY CRAP! Shibuya was thinking of that of Wolfram? SHIBUYA AND NOT THE MAOU?_

He heard Greta giggles at that and asked: "Daddy what's a Vienna? And Heaven? And Shoujo Manga?'

'Oh… hmmm'

Murata just wished and prayed that Shibuya can explain that right – or give the right meaning.

For the a couple of minutes, Yuuri explains to Greta and he laughs and cant help but want to barge in and correct some information. All in all – everyone who can hear it will only think of one thing – this kid has a thing to Wolfram.

'Hmmm so Daddy, you think Papa looks like a girl?'

'Hell no! Sorry. I mean, no. Your Papa Wolf is nothing near womanly. Sure he really does have an angel's face, but his words draw blood with each syllable. He's harsh and quick tempered and will broil or flame me alive, and let's not forget that he does indeed have the sleeping face of an angel and the sleeping grace of a demon.'

Murata cant help but agree. Yuuri did describe Wolfram beautifully in that part. He heard the soft and musical laughter of Greta. He also touch his chin, Yuuri mentions 'Your Papa Wolf'… didn't Shibuya notice it or just plain dense?

'Daddy… do you miss Papa?'

Murata leans on more on the door.

'I have never missed anyone this much in my whole life Greta like I miss Wolf. I miss him Greta… truly miss Wolf so much.'

Murata can only blame it on Yuuri's decision. As the Maou, he could have had handle things more differently that will not result to this. But then again – how many times did he witness the hurt on those eyes of a Bielefeld?

How many times was he torn too. As Wolfram was the descendant of someone so dear to him – he cant help but feel sadness and at the same time a tinge of anger towards his friend.

He doesn't dislike Shibuya or anything. Hell, he is very proud to be his friend and confidante and his proud of Shibuya being a good Maou – but he cant help but bullwhip the latter for hurting Wolfram – well he thinks he didn't hurt him or anything. After all, Shinou was the one who renounce the engagement – that's what all the people of Shin Makoku thought – never knowing it's the Demon Prince's request to Shinou.

He sighs. Yep, Yuuri have no idea how much he had hurt Wolfram. Never knowing it, because in Shibuya's point of view – he didn't do any wrong to Wolfram.

He shifts his position when he heard something, it seems Shibuya is tucking Greta on the bed.

'Goodnight Greta.'

'Goodnight Daddy.'

Murata hides himself in one of the turn of the corridors. When he saw Shibuya walks and turn right towards his room, he slowly emerge from his hiding place and walks and knocks softly on Greta's door.

The door was open slightly – a cute Greta in a night dress peeks on the door.

'Hello Princess.'

'Geika!'

'Shhh!'

'Oh.' Greta cutely clasp her mouth. He kneels down so that he face the little girl.

'Here princess – a special delivery just for you.'

'OH! THANK YOU! Thank you so much Geika!' Greta's eyes gleam with happiness and hugs the letter tight on her small chest.

'Good night little princess.'

'Thank you! And yes, good night Geika.'

He smiles when Greta close the door.

Now he needs to go back.

He walks the corridor silently in the dark avoiding any soldiers patrolling the corridors.

.

.

.

'Where's mine Murata?'

'HOLY CRAPY MOLY!' Murata jumps on his feet and holds his chest in surprised.

'Dammit! Shibuya!'

Yuuri smiles a little. In sometime – he would laugh, but right now he doesn't feel like laughing.

'So you knew I was there?'

'No. I forgot to tell Greta about something so I went back when I saw that… so where's mine Murata?'

Murata – the Soukoku no Daikenja looks at his friend – not the usual smiling goofy looking Shibuya Yuuri. But a serious with an adult face and grown up body Yuuri.

He sighs.

'There's none Shibuya. You're letter was given to you few months ago – didn't you remember?'

'That is not even a letter Murata.'

'For him that is.'

'… How is he Murata?'

'Like I said over dinner – he's doing good. He is very much welcome and well received by the people there.'

'… did… did he say something about me?'

'Oh yes. He did.'

'REALLY? What?'

Murata raised his brow for the nth time that night – looking at the excited and worried face of Shibuya truly is entertaining.

'He told me… to give you hell when I face you in the annual contest.'

'What? Why would Wolf?'

'Hmm maybe for you to be serious in sparring or using Morgif. You know Von Bielefeld-Kyo is concern about you and truly wants you to be capable in swordsmanship.'

'Oh… is there anything else?'

'Sorry Shibuya. He was so busy with many things on Earth and I rarely talk to him.' He lied. He is the Great Sage not a saint.

'Thank you Murata. Good night.'

'Good night Shibuya.'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gwendal pour himself a wine in the elegant and classy looking flute glass. He poured enough to make him relax.

He seats on the high chair on his study. The light of the moon have slightly touched his room.

He looks at the envelope with an elegant, sophisticated and beautiful hand writing.

' _Gwendal Aniue'_

He open the envelope and gets the elegant parchment, he opens the letter and begun reading.

.

.

.

 _Aniue,_

 _Thank you._

 _I am thinking of so many words to say, so many words to describe my feelings and guess I have come up with two words – said by many… but only few have meant it._

 _Please believe me that I am one of the few who meant the word: 'Thank you.'_

 _You have no idea how much I respect and feel so proud to be your younger brother. To be able to walk the same earth you have walked upon. I am so proud to call you my 'Aniue.'_

 _You have been more than a brother to me and Conrart. You have been the best father-figure and the one who becomes our pillar of strength and confidence._

 _And my words cant express enough what my heart is feeling right now. Your words have touched me and truly inspires me._

 _Aniue, I will do my best for Shin Makoku and Earth. I will be a fine soldier and mediator, I will brave and will hold this responsibility with pride and honor._

 _I will continue to walk the land with my chin up – the hurt I will bear not as a lost – but I will wear the scar – proudly like a badge of honor. That I am proud to have experience and survived it._

 _The longer one holds onto a memory, the longer one lives in the past. The deeper the memory they hold on to, the more beautiful the past will become. The beautiful memories will eventually turn into hate... I don't want that memory of the Wimp turn into hate._

 _And I am not a man who was brought up by you in hate. Past is past. I have accepted everything. And I know I will not regret anything._

 _Life isn't a bed of roses. I learn that the hard way – but I am standing still – strong and with pride._

 _Thank you Aniue for trusting me and for being there. I will be like the ocean that I fear – I will embrace the challenge… just like you… Still yet in constant motion. Quiet but never afraid. Silent but always awake. And no God nor man can dictate where I stand. No boundaries cast forever… for I will stand firmly and with resolve._

 _Thank you so much my dear Aniue._

 _May Shinou Heika bless the earth you walk upon, the air you breathed and the water you take._

 _Your Baby Brother,_

 _Wolfram._

.

.

.

Gwendal lean on the chair, like a tired man. His hands holding the bridge of his nose… trying so hard to suppress the tears… but a few have escaped and rolled down his cheeks.

'Wolf…'

He smiles despite the heavy feelings.

'You have grown… and I am proud of you.'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Conrart Weller, The Lion of Lütenberg – bravest and magnificent swordsman in Shin Makoku, leans on the window frame while reading the letter, anyone who can see him will think that he have been struggling with his feelings… something aching inside of him… something painful yet… gladness… and yes some would definitely notice that soft and glittering sparkle of tears that slowly descends his cheeks.

.

.

.

 _Koonichan,_

 _Due to certain circumstances that word was not said… but never forgotten. Believe me, it is always been here inside my heart._

 _You have asked me before if my choice was what I really want._

 _A choice between two things._

 _A forked road, a crossroad, where men given life must take, in order to stay alive. Whichever end they live on, they lose something. Whichever end they live on, they are unable to find happiness. But are there really only two paths to a forked road?_

 _No, I believe there isn't only one path. There are infinite paths we must take. There is more than one path. There is more than one path to the future._

 _There is only one possible past for us. But there can be an infinite number of futures._

 _Those who make mistakes, blame themselves and close their hearts. It's impossible to fix the mistake, men can't return to the past._

 _But I can tell you with great dignity and pride that I have not regretted my decision. I know what I am about to undertake, the heavy responsibility and the burden I have to carry._

 _I will carry it with pride and with nobility._

 _Koonichan, there is something I can't give up. There is something I want to protect. There is a time you must take a stand no matter what kind of pain awaits us._

 _I cant give up my decision, my pride and my honor._

 _I will protect Shin Makoku and my family._

 _This is my oath to myself._

 _And I know you understand me._

 _Conrart Weller – you are the bravest man and I am proud to call you my brother, never doubt that. The wall I have build between us, I will slowly break it. I am old enough to accept things and view things in different perspective._

 _You have taught me so many things in life. And please don't blame yourself, show others the real smile of my Little Big Brother – the smile that have save me from scary monsters under the bed, from the nightmares that was about to come…_

 _Thank you my dear little big brother – for holding my hands and never giving me up._

 _Please don't apologize, there is nothing to ask for forgiveness._

 _Shinou bless you, the strongest and my most loyal little big brother._

…

 _Brother, I love you._

 _Thank you so much._

 _For always,_

 _Wolf._

.

.

.

'Baby… thank you. Thank you Wolf…'

And the great Lion of Lütenberg, holds his face with his right hand while holding the letter at the other, leans on the window sill.

'Thank you…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Greta went to light a candle, and went to seat at the window ledge sofa. Excitedly she opens the letter.

She smiles when her Papa Wolf wrote: _'To my loving daughter'_

.

.

.

 _Greta dearest,_

 _You are my only daughter._

 _Don't ever doubt that. Human or not – Mazoku or not, you are the only daughter I accept._

 _Oh silly girl, what have you been brooding about? Whoever told you you're just an ordinary human tell me when I get back there – I will flame, broil, and chop them!_

… _yes my Greta. I will go back there – but this you have to keep a secret. Don't tell until the time is right. You can only tell Geika, I will be back to your 16th birthday and that is 5 years from now._

 _Please be patient my darling heart._

 _In times of hardship, in times of sadness, there is a place the traveler can let his mind return to. Home. And my dear, you are my home. You have given me my own family. A family that I can cherish, I can adore and lavish… you made me happy. You are the finest and most beautiful daughter. And I am a proud father, to that child._

 _Please don't say you're sorry. Never blame yourself nor ask for forgiveness. There is nothing to forgive… what Yuuri and I have undergone is change. Change is inevitable. We have chosen paths that we believe will benefit not only us but the people around us. We have chosen to grow up and face new challenges in life._

 _What I have done for you is never warranting a 'thank you'. All the times I have spent with you was a pure and beautiful memory that I will always think of. After all, don't fathers have the right to spend and spoil their daughters?_

 _Smile my dear Greta, smile and always show your beautiful smiling face to the people around you. Your smile, little as it now – gives comfort and sunshine to anyone who sees it._

 _I may not be there anymore, but I want you to promise me – between father and daughter, that you will be brave. You will be strong, you will walk the path with the grace of a princess, for you are my little princess._

 _Stay happy always my child. I have never regretted you coming into our lives._

 _Yuuri and I sure is no more – but you are still my daughter. As long as you still regard me as your father._

 _Greta, I want to thank you. I am thankful to all the times you have leaned on me and felt I am needed, you brought joy into our lives._

 _I love you my daughter… and that is for always._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Papa._

.

.

.

Greta sniffles and sobs into the night. Oh how she love his father…

 _The most beautiful man in the world._

'Daddy Yuuri is right Papa… you're an angel… a beautiful and a messenger of the gods… you have always been with me… you are my gift…'

.

.

.

* * *

 **Grand Ducal Palace, Luxembourg.**

.

.

.

'Jerk-face! What the heck? Where are you taking me?' Wolfram bellowed at the man who is dragging him into the hallway.

'SHHH! Pipe down Wolf!'

'Then let go of my hand!'

'No can do. You might get lost.'

'Do I look like a man with no sense of direction?'

'No… but what if vengeful ghost with creepy hair and blood-'

'JERK!'

Adam chuckles. 'Sorry. Cant help it. Just follow me.'

Wolfram narrowed his eyes, he wants to turn Adam into ashes right now.

Adam, after he went inside their room just dragged him out again. They are now on the third floor – the Grand Ducal Palace is like Shin Makoku but differs in terms of technology and the way it was built. Its modern and have so many guests. The Grand Duke accepts guest with political appointments with him. And have security camera's that Adam so easily blocks with his Majik.

'Where are we going?'

'It's a surprised Wolf.'

Adam smiles, he still have time. Its only 1145pm and he have already set up the place.

He guide Wolfram at the attic, his fortress of solitude, he rolled his eyes remembering he named that place after his least favorite hero in the DC world.

'Here.' He held his hand to Wolfram when they went up the spiral staircase. It's a little bit cramped so Wolfram gives his hand to Adam and they went into the passage.

'Where are we?'

'Just wait here.'

Wolfram looks around. It looks like an old room with lots of boxes and stuff. The attic looks so cold… but surprisingly its not. He felt warmth in the place.

'Wolf come here.' Wolfram looks around at Adam who is holding up his hand. Adam was against the open window – he can see the stars and the beautiful night sky. And for the life of him – he didn't know why he walks towards Adam.

Adam smiles when there was no hesitation in Wolfram.

'Here, seat here.' Adam motions him to seat on a small chair with its back slightly bend.

'Relax... There!'

'Adam?'

'Wait – here…' Adam then unfolds the heavy cloak hiding his prized possession.

'What is that?'

'This sweetheart is my very own telescope. I design this one based on the Hubble telescope.'

'A tele-what?'

'Hmmm… Its to see things more closely. I want to show you something.'

'O-okay…'

Wolfram leans and Adam smiles broadly when the Demon Prince gasped loudly after a few minutes.

'ADAM!'

'Yes… that's the Andromeda Galaxy… It is the nearest spiral galaxy to our own, the Milky Way… beautiful right?'

'It's so beautiful… I have never seen anything like it! It's so beautiful! It has so many stars!' Wolfram said excitedly.

'You like it?' Adam whispers. He is now seating too, close to Wolfram – watching every smiles, every facial expression of the Blonde.

'I love it!' And for so many minutes, Wolfram stared at it. Captivated by the beautiful stars…

'That's not just it…' he looks at his watch again 1220am. Perfect.

'There's more?' Wolfram asked. Adam cant help but smile and caress Wolfram's cheeks.

'Yes… wait, let me adjust it for a while.'

Wolfram nods like a child and cant help but bite his lips. He felt so alive, so energized. He cant believe he just saw so many stars in a spiral shape and that its called a galaxy. He have read it and he thought it was just raw pictures – but to actually see it. He wants to hug Adam so much but refrain. He isn't a girl or anything – and beside Adam may find that repulsive. So he didn't swat nor glare at the Prince when he caressed his cheeks… though he blushed by that gesture.

'Here…'

Wolfram leans again. And for the second time, his heart almost stop its beating at the beauty.

'Oh Shinou! What is that?' Wolfram looks up and down again to look at the telescope.

'That's a comet sweetheart. The Helin-Lawrence comet. Its a periodic comet in our solar system.'

'Its so beautiful!'

Adam felt so proud… he really feel so damn proud!

'Adam it has a tail! What are they? What is it mad off?' Wolfram excitedly ask while still looking at the telescope.

'Hmm… Comet nuclei are themselves loose collections of ice, dust and small rocky particles. Pretty neat right?'

'It's so beautiful…'

'So… you like it too?'

'Arigatou! Its so beautiful! Thank you! Thank you so much!' Wolfram forget himself – its so exhilarating – he feels so much. He cant help himself and flung himself to Adam.

'Thank you! I have never seen anything so beautiful!'

Adam first was surprised but returns immediately Wolfram's hug. He hugs the Blonde and caress his hair…

 _Giving you everything is a pleasure…_

'Can I look again?' Wolfram asked like a child while looking up.

'Of course.' Adam smiles and gently caress Wolfram's face.

Wolfram smiles and hurriedly went to the chair and looks into the telescope once more. He sure knows Wolfram will like it more, when he shows the planets. Wolfram looks so damn beautiful, like a painting in the canvas when his looking at the lens of the telescope.

 _No Wolfram… you are the most beautiful…_

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A mother's love is unconditional.**

 **They will cry for you.**

 **They will hurt for you.**

 **The blade of the past hurts them the most.**

 **The wings they have are torn from sheltering your soul.**

 **The glow they have – had dim away for giving them to you.**

 **A mother's love is unending.**

 **It is unyielding.**

 **A mother's love to her child is forever.**

 **It is eternal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Shin Makoku, Port.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Cheri-sama!'

'Cheri-sama!'

Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg, the 26th Former Maou of Shin Makoku elegantly turns around and she smiles warmly when she saw the Double Black Daikenja running towards her. The Daikenja's horse was park nearby and she only sees the Sage and no one else.

'Yes Geika?' she asked sweetly.

Murata Ken smiles. There is never a mean bone to this lady – ever.

'I'm so glad I make it. I thought you were to leave not until the afternoon – its still too early…'

'Oh… I don't want to stay long at the castle. You know, they say the early bird catches the flies…'

'Ehhhtoo… right.' Murata sweat drops and remembers this is Shin Makoku and not Earth – so its not worm… he shook his head and smiles at the most beautiful woman in Shin Makoku, elegant and truly awe-inspiring.

'What can I do for you my dear Geika?'

'I have something for you. Uhm, ano… actually, I know I should have given this to you a lot earlier but a very persistent and fiery creature told me to give this to you – when you are about to voyage…'

'Oh!' Cheri's eyes rounded with the mention of _persistent and fiery_ … there could only be one creature very much describes that.

'What it is Geika?' she asked.

'Here.' Murata hands Lady Cheri a parchment like envelope with a red seal – The Royal Ambassador Seal.

Lady Cheri nervously receives the envelope. Her heart keeps on thumping so fast. But her face deceives it all. She still have her regal posture and smile.

'However, please can you please read this when the ship is far away? Not near the dock or anything.' Murata continued. Even he is puzzled with the instructions by the fiery creature about the letter.

'… Okay Geika. Then I shall take my leave immediately… to kill the suspense.'

'Thank you Cheri-sama and may all the Gods bless your voyage…' and may you find peace and happiness.

'That's very sweet and kind of you Geika.' Lady Cheri kiss Murata's cheek and the Daikenja have the grace to blush. Well, who wouldn't – this is the Sexy Queen were talking about.

And so, Murata looks as the luxury ship of the ex-Maou Queen vanished into the horizon… he sighs… and close his eyes…

'Wolfram… please be happy. You are very much loved… just life Rufus…'

Murata Ken looks at the vanishing point of the ship…

Lady Cheri is a Bielefeld too. She in a way came from the bloodline of Rufus… and because of the chain and the thread of destiny of a Bielefeld – it is always the heart that receives the most damage.

He had hoped that this lifetime – a Bielefeld will not anymore sacrifice their heart. Not being a key – but the essence of it.

The chain should be broken.

The chain of endless curse of love pain should be stop.

It needed to be stop.

He looks at his hand.

The curse hand of the Daikenja.

This was the hand that gathers the keys and told them about the curse.

.

.

.

An Eye – A Voltaire's endless suffering of being alone. Seeing the person they love but curse with a heart made of stone. They can love but they will never pursue it. Would rather sacrifice their own love than make it happen. Seeing but not being able to do anything.

An Arm – Belal con Weller. Always the best in everything but at cost of everything. May it be as a King, as a soldier – they are the best – but with a curse of losing everything they hold dear. As if their arms can never support nor hold their love ones.

A Heart that loves but lost – Bielefeld… a curse that made him regret everything. If Rufu were alive and the others – they might think it again – that time – all they care about was sealing the boxes – forgetting the consequences it will take for their descendants.

Every droplets in the water creates ripples of events.

May it be small or big.

.

.

.

He just wish and pray that this time – let this lifetime be the last that the chain will be broken.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The room is very elegant, with thick draperies in variant colors. The sofa looks so inviting, lots of red, black and pink cushions.

Cheri walks at the bar counter and pours herself a sweet and strong wine. And when she's satisfied with the amount, she prettily seats on the sofa and sips a little. And then, her elegant hands reach out to the envelope with a red seal, on the gold platter on the glass table.

 _'Hahaue'_

She smiles. Her three son have different personality and she knows all of them through their handwriting. She has teach her children to understand one's handwriting.

Because a handwriting is a personal art and a personal expression, with no two people writing precisely the same because it's more than just scribbling shapes and designs on paper according to societal norms. It's also linked in with the writer's nervous system, brain functioning, health, emotional state, and general outlook on life. And thus, her sons have different way of handwriting and she can equally guess their emotions and personality through their letters.

Her eldest Gwendal, have the most strong, composed and no-nonsense kind of handwriting. Sure and elegant. But never in a hurry, all writings are composed in a meticulous manner. Gwendal is a left slant writer, which mean one who conceals their emotions and is observed as cold and indifferent. Gwendal is usually the one who keeps his wits about him. When "all hell breaks loose," his head rules. He will not be as emotionally responsive as a right slant writer and will "keep cool".

Conrart, her second son is what she adorns as a homemaker. Oh, he may be out most of the time – but what she's saying is his aura – his spirit that will make you calm and want to stay at his side. His, is a vertical slant writing, which tries to keep their emotions in check – mind rules their heart, especially in decision making. Sure, he agrees in Yuuri Heika's mostly request, demands and adventures but not without checking first the situation. Also, Conrart is a "heavy pressure-vertical slant" writer who won't be able to keep his cool all of the time. When his emotions get the best of him he may "fly off the handle" at unpredictable times. This can be seen in many times when Yuuri, Wolfram and others special to him are in danger… like that in the past with Lady Julia.

Now, her beloved third baby was the most fascinating to look at. Looking at Wolfram outside personality one must say, he is very much a brat, selfish, arrogant, spoiled and all other adjectives that will make Gwendal twitch his eyes as sign of headache. But Wolfram's handwriting is unique.

Very very unique… very unlike the way they know him…

Wolfram's handwriting is elegant, pristine, royalty. His right slant writing signals one who responds strongly to emotional situations. They are caring, warm and extrovert with his emotions – their heart rules their mind.

Yes that is Wolfram.

He has a very beautiful right slant writing that truly made her heart warm.

Oh, every now and then the way his letters change is very much noticeable, it's because of his emotions. Wolfram is a writer who uses heavy pressure, pointing to a person with deep, long-lasting emotions. The right slant indicates the writer responds freely with these emotions – heart rules the mind. The way he writes –his emotions – its like their in tune… after all, Wolfram is the Fire Wielder, one who is so in tuned with his element.

But right now, she smiles.

 _ **'Hahaue'**_ was written in a strong, determined, full of pride and capability. Yes, still emotional, warmth and she can still see that his heart rules his mind – but this time – its more precise – like its balanced. The mind and his heart are all balanced. No escaping of the other – its like the white and black have gave way to compromise.

She carefully unsealed the envelope and tears, sweet hot tears sprung from her eyes.

Wolfram's handwriting spokes volume of his change.

Of his acceptance, of his… fate.

.

.

.

She carefully unfolds the letter and read it…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To the most beautiful woman the Gods have ever created,_

 _._

 _How are you my beloved Hahaue?_

 _I know you are feeling upset that I have not talked to you nor have a moment with you when I depart. Because in my heart I knew, how you blamed yourself for everything._

 _I am not naïve nor ignorant of the pain behind that elegant shiny smile you present to everyone..._

 _I am your son._

 _If a mother knows her son, so does her children._

 _Hahaue, I know you are still blaming yourself for the renouncement of the engagement. You, all but tease the Wimp so many times in his life with women – best example is Lady Flynn Gilbit and my very own friend Elizabeth. I know you want the Wimp to experience so many loves in his life… to give him more experience and perspective… to gain confidence and matures… thinking that no matter what, Yuuri will always be mine… and when Jasmine came and swept the Wimp away – you blamed yourself…_

 _I ask you now, please don't._

 _Shibuya Yuuri from the very start doesn't want nor need me as his fiancé nor the person he wants to spend his lifetime with._

 _To him I will forever be his best friend._

 _I have accepted that Hahaue._

 _Yuuri and I entered a phase where we start to look at something we believe will make our world more better._

 _Yuuri have chosen Jasmine._

 _I have chosen Earth._

 _Geika told me that you have been voyaging more than the old days._

 _Please stop._

 _Stay at the castle… please don't hate Yuuri or Jasmine for the hurt I felt. Yes, I know you knew I was hurt. You were the one who cling to me that night – when I was about to enter my room. You cling to me, crying your heart out and beg me to cry. Beg me to let out my emotion… but Hahaue, I cannot cry._

 _I cannot show you my tears… You have known me, as a strong, capable and prideful Mazoku. And I will not change that._

 _Crying in front of you will make you feel even more guiltier and sadness will overflow in your beautiful jade eyes… that I cannot let to happen. You are my beautiful Hahaue, only a beautiful smile is permitted on your lovely face._

 _You told me once_ _ **: Whenever something is gained, something is always lost. It's difficult to live after something like that. What is lost will never return. Important things, irreplaceable things, but what is needed to keep those things is the firm will to move on. To never give up. To fight and to walk with pride, with dignity, with integrity.**_

 _I am doing that Hahaue. I am moving on. Yes, I did once or twice shed tears – but those are leftover pain… but the scar… these scars are like my badge of honor, I refuse to think of them as wounds._

 _I already gave up on Yuuri._

 _The day he broke his promise – there is nothing more to say. And you know me Hahaue – there's no turning back..._

 _A betrayal once given to a Bielefeld can never be mend._

 _We always have this distinct character – we love loyally. We love unconditionally – but once betrayed – we never look back. We never give a second chance._

 _For a second chance would mean – that we allowed them for us to hurt us the first time._

 _Once I decided to give up – I give up completely. And face the new day with grandeur._

 _Hahaue, you are the most wonderful gift given to us by Shinou to us Mazoku brothers and to Shin Makoku. You have guide us in every way you can._

 _We brothers can never be who we are today without your loving arms. Many have misunderstood you – but we know your heart as the most unselfish, caring, beautiful that shines like the sun and lights us like the moon._

 _I can never ask for Shinou as a mother such as you. You are the epitome of womanhood and motherhood._

 _We brothers are bonded and have grown into fine men because of you._

 _So, please never blame yourself._

 _Never hide your shining smile._

 _This is the reason I ask Geika to give this to you when you are about to voyage – because I don't want you to cry anymore._

 _Hahaue, I am accepting Shinou's task. For me, this is a very wonderful phase of life. I am about to experience things in a new world. I always wanted to know more… yes, I am sure missing my daily life activities in the castle, my troops and my family – but things have to change… I have to change and this change is the most wonderful gift Shinou have granted me._

 _Hahaue, please let me have this chance to tell you how much I appreciate you, how much I will do anything to protect you… thank you my beloved Hahaue for all the things and love you have given us… me…_

 _Thank you for bringing me into life._

 _Thank you for loving me._

 _Thank you for protecting me._

 _Thank you for giving me Gwendal and Conrart as brothers._

 _And thank you for being our Beloved Hahaue._

 _May Shinou protect you…_

 _Protect the beautiful heart and soul you have._

 _Protect the water you sailed, the earth you touch, and the air you breathe…_

 _I love you my dearest Hahaue._

 _Your third son,_

 _Wolfram von Bielefeld._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

'… Wolfie… oh Shinou! My baby!' Cheri with the grace of the Lady and Queen, clasp her mouth with her right hand and held her stomach with the other – to stop the burst of tears and emotion. She close her eyes… rolls and rolls of tears keeps on pouring… descending like the quiet waterfalls…

Silently crying.

Never have Wolfram voiced his emotion – he always cover everything with his 'hump' or with his tantrums or selfishness…

And Wolfram is as strong as the day he as born. Never showing his tears to anyone. Never giving up… never succumbing to hurt in the presence of everybody.

Wolfram for most of his life have been shadowed and protected by his elder brothers – to the point that he retaliate using his harsh words…

'Oh baby… you have grown so much! Yes, a very fine man indeed…' she clasp her mouth tightly… hug herself more…

Her baby is a man now… a very fine Noble Prince.

His words have touched not just her heart but her very soul.

She knows her son had suffered. She was there when the announcement was made – though she wanted to strike the Maou so much, Wolfram have been so brave, so noble, standing up, walking with a proud smile, kneeling like a knight in Jasmine's chair and kissing her right hand.

Telling her, that he is happy. So happy that his two best friend have found each other.

How can he be so strong?

How can Wolfram be that proud – every step he walks was like shattering her very soul, knowing that her son was hurting and keeping his head high. She knows, for she is his mother.

The one who gave birth and knows in her own way all of her son's reaction, secret smile, forlorn, sadness and emotions… but never have she been so stunned at Wolfram.

How powerful, how brave and how sturdy he was then.

And when nighttime comes, she have followed him in his room.

'Wolf! Please baby! Cry! Cry my sweet darling!' she kneels in front of Wolfram and hugs his slender waist in her arms. She put her face in his stomach…

She felt his hands… not shivering… not hesitant… on her hair – softly patting her hair as if she was a small child.

'Hahaue, please raise yourself. That is not fitting for a lady…'

'Please Wolfram! Cry!'

'Shhh… Hahaue, things have changed now. I accept it… and please crying is not my forte… I am not weak.'

She raised herself and look into those beautiful emerald green eyes… eyes without tears nor pain… but pride and acceptance…

Yes they have the same eyes – but very different way of expression – whereas, she always have the Shining Jade Smile Eyes – bright and always full of merriment – Wolfram's are Emerald Green Eyes of deep passion, strong emotion, fiery soul, live spirit and his fire of a heart.

'Wolfram… I wish and pray for your happiness my love… you are and will stay for always as my baby no matter what.'

Cheri smiles despite her tears.

Wolfram is her son.

Strong and Noble.

A true quintessence of a Prince.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Luxembourg - Findel Airport**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Oh c'mon now sweetie. Don't cry. You will get to see Wolfie again.' Lady Alma consoles her child Nolan who keeps on tugging on Wolfram's left leg.

'NOOOO! I wanna be with Princess more! Mama! We shouldn't have went to Uncle Ali! We should have stayed with Princess!' Nolan is beyond consoling, his nose is running, his tears are everywhere. A picture of a suffering adorable child.

'Gabriele don't cry now…' Lady Ava too consoles her son. Who keeps on glaring daggers at Adam, and is currently tugging Wolfram's pants. Stream of tears running on his face, sniffling every now and then.

'Oh so sorry Wolfie about this.' Lady Alma apologize to the Prince who can't seem to move – with the two brats stopping his legs.

'It's okay.' Wolfram too can't help but feel sad. Gabie and Nolie have gone to Prince Alexiel's place – their uncle, that's why he and Adam have time to watch movies and went to Paris. And now they have to part with the two imps. It's so early in the morning. And he felt so much warmth when the two imps seem to have stayed out on their bedroom door.

When he woke up that morning – after Adam introduce him to a telescope and the wide stars in the universe, he was blushing so hard when he found himself in the arms of the Jerk. The latter was asleep – they have stayed at the attic and he have no idea how he had fallen asleep.

He just found himself in the warm embrace of Prince Adam.

He immediately wakes the Prince and he cant help himself but be mesmerized with Adam's smile and how he whispered: 'Good morning Wolfram…'

Even Yuuri hadn't greet him with a smile like that in the morning. It's always: 'You kicked me again!' or 'You're here again! Argh!'

That was the very first time in his eighty something years of life that someone greeted him with so much warmth and tenderness that he cant help the thump of his heart.

And when they went down, they saw Nolan and Gabriele at the front door – made a camp there more like it – as Adam said. The two wants to be there when Wolfram departs. And now the two are crying and wanted so much to stayed with him.

But he have to be firm. He doesn't like the two to be spoiled – like him. He wants them in their own time to grow and be solid… life is like that after all and he knows how much responsibility the two Princes will handle as they grow older.

'Come here Prince Gabriele, Prince Nolan.' Wolfram kneels down like a knight in front of the two.

He put his hand inside his pocket and get a handkerchief – a very beautiful soft cotton from his Hahaue, and he wipes the tears and goo on both of the imp's noses.

'Shhh… don't cry… we will see each other again.'

'NOOOOO! Don't go.' Gabriele and Nolan flung themselves at him, he almost stumble, good thing Adam bends down and catches him. He felt the warm hands on his shoulders. He looks up and saw amused eyes and smile on his face. He sighs.

'HUMP! Are you or are you not the distinguished princes of Luxembourg?' Wolfram suddenly said in his most bratty voice.

Gabriele and Nolan jerks up and looks up at him. He arch his brow.

'Are you?'

'W-We… are…' Gabriele said behind his 'hic'.

'THEN BE A MAN! Princes don't cry with little things like these. I want a Prince who are brave, strong and capable to handle difficult situations! Or cant you be like that?'

'W-WE CAN!' Nolan and Gabriele said in unison.

Nolan immediately grabs the hanky and wipes his eyes and goo.

Gabriele wipes his with the sleeve of his shirt much to the grimace of his mother and a chuckle from his father.

'GOOD! Now, I want you to make a promise to me! Never make your Mother and Father cry and worry about you two! Behave and study well, if I learn or find out that you two been a rascal or misbehaving, I will burn you to crisp and never talk to the both of you ever again!'

'WHATTTTTT?' the two said in unison.

'DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?'

'YES!'

'Good… that's my Princes.' Wolfram smiles… the most gentlest beautiful smile – that even some passengers cant help but be awed and stop to look at the beautiful prince kneeling down to the two cute children.

Wolfram, feeling like a father once more, remembering his beloved daughter, and seeing the sadness and tears on both Gabriele and Nolan's grabs the two gently and hugs them on his each arms.

'Behave okay. I want you both to be strong and never make your parents worry… don't make me worry okay?' he felt the two nods.

'We will see each other again…'

'On Christmas?' Nolan said in between small 'hics' of his.

'Ehhhh… yes.' Wolfram said, he looks up at Adam in confusion, and when Adam nods, he answers yes.

Nolan and Gabriele smiles brightly and hugs him again. He kissed each cheek of the two imps, which earn him their blushes.

'Lucky devils.' Adam murmured. He felt so proud and glad with the way Wolfram handle the kids. He truly is magnificent with kids. Now if only he can give birth. With that thought he shook his head and rolled his eyes with his own way of thinking.

Wolfram stands and bow to the Royal Family who have been so kind, warm, loving and so caring for him.

'Thank you so much Grand Duke and Duchess. And to you Princes and Princesses'. You have my heartfelt sincerity of thanks and please be assured whenever you need me I will give you my sword and Maryoku to help you in everything.' He politely bows at the men and kissed each of the Princess' hands.

Alejandra smiles and caress with her gentle and dainty hands Wolfram's cheek. 'Take good care of yourself there Wolfie. And don't worry, I'll deliver via courier all your clothes. Don't push yourself too hard.'

'Thank you so much Princess Alejandra, you have been so generous and so kind.'

Lady Alma and Lady Ava both curtsy and kissed Wolfram's cheek. 'You take care there honey. Also, we have save our number in your mobile, do email or send us messages. We will always answer you. Remember to have fun and enjoy each and everyday.'

'Thank you Milady.' Wolfram bows like a gallant knight.

'Grand Duche-' Wolfram didn't get to finish the words when Maria suddenly grabs him and his face was then shove in her ample bosom.

'Oh my dear Wolfie! Please take good care of yourself. Don't fight okay! Always stay out of trouble – not that you may cause the trouble. Don't ever go out alone. Always bring or drag Adam with you. Also, please write us and call us. Okay? You have to eat vegetables, juices, not so much sweet and never neglect your health. Don't push yourself too hard.' Maria said that all and Wolfram was so amazed. Maria can be at par with Miko-san and his Hahaue. The three are so loving and so beautiful.

'T-Thank you so much Grand Duc-'

'Stop! Call me 'mama' from now on!'

'EH?' Wolfram glances at Adam who have his mouth hidden by his right hand and turns around. Wolfram's brow's crease in confusion and looks again at the Grand Duchess.

'But-'

'No! you have to call me 'mama' from now on!'

'Nice going mom!' Adam can't help himself, Wolfram being crushed by his mother looks so adorable and so damn cute. And when his mama just asked to be called 'mama' by Wolfram he can't help but grin. So he needs to cover his mouth – and turns around. Heck! He feels so damn good!

The men especially the brothers exchanged amused, glad, smiling eyes. Trust their mother to do that. They're glad actually – its like having a new brother again they can spoil – unlike Adam who is so damn arrogant and so cocky. Wolfram for them is the personification of innocence and worldly.

'Uhm… thank you M-Ma-Mama.' Wolfram blush so much. Only Miko-san was the second woman he had ever called 'Mama' when he was then the fiancé of Yuuri. And he can't believe he is calling the Grand Duchess 'mama' when he isn't engaged or anything.

'Aww that's my baby! Adam! You better take care of Wolfie!'

'Yes Mama.' Wolfram turn around and see a serious looking Adam.

'Good luck Wolfram and always stay in touch, you can contact us every now and then. Don't let any those Eton boys get you.' Guile, Louis and Philip smiles at the Blonde.

'Wolfram take good care of yourself and I'll be seeing you soon.' Sébastian said and smiles at the Blonde who first looks confused but smiles at him.

Wolfram truly can take anyone's breath away. An Angel and a Demon.

Wolfram when smiling is like a masterpiece painting of the Masters of Arts.

'Thank you so much Grand Duke Henric, for the care and best hospitality.' Wolfram bow at the Grand Duke who smiles at him.

'Just like Maria – call me Papa from now on. You are a family now.'

'Ehhh… a-ano… right… thank you P-Pa-Papa.' Wolfram double blush. He cant believe it. The family really accepts him without being engaged. Earth people are strange… yet very warm and special… and the Grand Duke just asked him to call him Papa! He had vague memory of his father – and he felt so grateful and his heart is filled with gratitude at the Royal Families unselfishness and acceptance of him.

Wolfram stands and looks at Adam as he say his goodbye. Nolan and Gabriele grabs his hands, left to Nolie and his right to Gabie. He smiles and thanks the two again.

'Bye, see you in Holiday.' Adam said and kissed his beloved mother.

'OH Yes! I'm so happy! Don't forget to leave early for the holidays. So that you and Wolf can enjoy the free days!' Maria kissed her youngest son.

Adam kissed the women and looks at Alejandra. 'Just don't give him any gothic-like or prince-like or any fashionable clothes. I'm having a hard time to ward off bystanders – now whole Eton if they see him!'

'Hmmp! Bet you only like to see him yourself. So selfish.' Alejandra smirks at her little brother.

'Shut up.' He smiles and kissed her cheeks.

Adam salutes his father and his brothers. And talks to Sébastian.

'Before the holiday is over. You're there at NASA right? I'll email you or call you. Wolf would love to see it. He'll be thrilled.' He told his brother. He have talked to Sébastian that he will bring Wolfram at NASA before their holiday finishes. He wants Wolfram to view the whole space and NASA's discoveries, his Wolfram will love it.

'Sure. I can arrange it.' Sébastian said and pats his brother's shoulder.

'Bye now.'

'Good bye and until next time. Thank you again M-Mama and P-Papa.' Wolfram blush so much as he said that and hurriedly turns around.

The men hide their smiles and grins and the women cant help but giggle.

Henric and Maria feel so much blessed. To hear Mama and Papa from a shy and darling Demon Prince.

'Bye Prince Nolan, Prince Gabriele.' Wolfram said once more and bow politely to the two Prince who bows in return.

'Bye imps.' Adam rubs the two imps head and got a glare from Gabriele and a tongue sticking out to Nolan.

'Brats.'

'Pervert uncle'

He smirks and raised his eyebrow.

'Oh-hoooo still cheeky huh. But I'll have Wolf all by myself.'

'WAHHHHHH!' Nolan scream and Adam then got a thwack from behind.

'OUCH!' he turns around and saw a glaring Angelic Demon.

'Dammit Adam! Stop acting so childish!'

Gabriele and Nolan stick both of their tongues out.

'BEHHHHH!'

'Brats.'

'Bye now…' Wolfram smiles and waves.

'Angel! When you return I'll take Adam's place!'

'Princess when you return marry me!'

Wolfram turn red tenfold than the last and slap his face with his hand, while shaking his head. Adam chuckles and so are the men and women. And he saw some bystanders and passengers looks at him. Great. This is awkward.

The Royal Family looks as the two enters the terminal and out of their sight. The whole family then gain another member to their growing family… a very reluctant yet beautiful and shy Demon Prince.

The men are having their bets again – this time, time limit: CHRISTMAS. How much Adam's progress with his relationship with the Demon Prince.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Class. British Airways. BA's Boeing 747**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Adam… what's a Christmas?' Wolfram asked as they made their way on their seats.

'Oh that… hehhhh I think with your love for sweets you're gonna like it.'

'Hump! Stop saying that! So what if I like sweets! Nothing wrong with that.'

'Yeah, not if you're a girl or a teenager.' He said grimacing, he doesn't like any sweets. It truly made his stomach turn and his head aches.

'You're such a jerk!'

'Yeah yeah! Whatever. Geez, Christmas is-'

'Excuse me sir. Do you need anything else?' a very pretty stewardess asks them – Adam raised his brow. The heck! They haven't even settle in yet and now all the women stewardess are looking at Wolfram and some to him.

'No thanks. Oh wait, one café noir and café au lait.' The stewardess nods and smiles at them and hurriedly went to prepare the coffee.

'Why did you asked for coffee?' Wolfram asked. The inside of the aeroplane is very much different from that he had board with Yuuri and the others. This one looks so sophisticated, and expensive. There are 14 private "demi-cabins" with 1.98m beds, in-seat power for laptops, personal phones, and entertainment facilities. And only a few passenger's are in their seats.

'I haven't had a decent breakfast and so are you. We can eat at Browns Restaurant & Bar at Windsor, before going to Eton. And we have to drop some of our luggage at the apartment and buy some stuff first.'

'Apartment?'

'Oh. Didn't pops told you?' Wolfram shook his head. What apartment?

'Pops bought me an apartment in Windsor, its a town in southern England, on the Thames River, opposite Eton. There are times when we have a holiday and I prefer to stay at England. Families sometimes have business and went to cruises. And sometimes, I have to prepare for exams. So he bought a unit at Windsor.'

'Hmmm…'

'Yep and pops already called someone there so that the other room is clean and prepared for your use.'

'I will stay there too?'

'Well yes. Though it's not that big, it has two rooms and a kitchen, bath and a small living room. But its location is perfect – its on the last floor and I have all the rooftop by myself.'

'I see.'

'Yep and your supply of clothes from Aia will be delivered there. Your uniform at Eton will be at our dorm room.'

'So what's Christmas?' Wolfram asked again. Adam chuckles that earned him a glare.

'Excuse me sirs. Here are your café noir and café au lait and a Cheese Croissant too, compliments of the plane.' The female stewardess smiles – giving her best and pretty smiles at Wolfram. The Demon Prince nods and smiles back which made the stewardess blush.

Bloody hell…

'Wow, will you look at that? They add Cheese Croissant.' He shook his head and arrange the café au lait and croissant to Wolfram's space.

When he takes a sip of his coffee he answers Wolfram.

'Christmas is the annual Christian festival celebrating Christ's birth, held on December 25th.'

'Who's Christ? Is he Royalty?' he almost laugh at his coffee. Wolfram is so damn cute.

'Okay… Christ is the title, also treated as a name, given to Jesus of Nazareth. And to answer your next question Jesus is the central figure of the Christian religion.' He supplied when he see the confusion on those beautiful eyes.

'Who is he?'

'Hmmm I think you can refer him like hmmm… Shinou.'

'Ohhh! I see! Is he powerful too and a prankster? A whimsical, egoistical, playful, mischievous, full of mirth kind of a King?'

This time, Adam really spewed on his coffee.

'What?!'

'You heard me.'

'I-I heard you alright. What I'm trying to ask is – what do you mean by that description? Shinou Heika was like that?'

'Still is. That Oh so Great King! Hump!' Wolfram cross his arms and looks at him. Sure, Shinou helps him and all but that doesn't change the fact his been played by too many pranks and been possessed so many times by the King.

'Okay – you lost me there. Kindly explain that sweetheart,' Adam said and got a glare from Wolfram.

Wolfram shook his head. No matter what he says or do – Adam wouldn't let go of that nickname, just like Nolan and Gabriele.

'Like I told you, Shinou Heika's spirit is still present at Shin Makoku. The best explanation of that is – he really didn't die or his cause of death weren't because he was ill or died in battle. He gave his soul to the Daikenja. So apparently, he can still be seen and his soul still wanders and is guiding Shin Makoku. He's present at the Shinou Temple, you can see his regal and full form but outside the temple, his… tiny.' He cant help but sweat drops at that. Remembering the whimsical Great One on the Daikenja's shoulder much to Murata's chagrin.

'But why do you say those adjectives? Very unlikely to a King?' Before Wolfram can answer, the announcement that the plane will take off was announced and the stewardess check all of their seat belts.

The flight attendant then showed the safety procedure and after a few minutes, they are on the air.

'So?' Adam asked again when he felt their on the air now.

'Hump! Unlikely to some King but fitting only to him! Well he is like that! He keeps on playing pranks on us, especially me!' Wolfram's brow furrow and Adam raised his eyebrow. Wolfram looks royally pissed, so he wonders and is so curious what this Shinou Heika did to him.

'Why? What did Shinou Heika did?'

'Hump! He's so whimsical, even today Murata is babysitting the Great One. Add that too – Murata and Shinou loves to play pranks. Their target will always be me and Yuuri!'

Adam looks at him. He doesn't like Wolfram mentioning this Yuuri. But then again, he wants to find out more. Curiosity truly kills that cat that have nine lives and sometimes hurt itself in the process.

'What pranks?' With that Wolfram turns red. And shuts his mouth. No matter what – the only memory he has is being possess by Shinou with the Dry Wind incident. And yes, he have kept his mouth shut about this… been his SECRET – it is indeed Shinou possessed him but Shinou didn't block his consciousness. He was so much awake and have a view and 'feel' when Shinou force Yuuri's lips. So he was the one who felt those soft, firm lips.

Adam glares at Wolfram when the latter become silent and he can see the embarrassment on his face.

DAMN! Stop blushing like that!

'Wolfram?' Adam asked.

Wolfram shook his head.

'Uhm… he will make so many things happen. There's this case of the secret ultimate weapon – that we all taught was so majestic and powerful and scary – terns out to be an invention by Erhard Wincott modeled from the Original Daikenja…'

And then Wolfram told him stories concerning about Shinou and Shin Makoku and with that Adam really thought – yep – there's no way in hell Shinou is like the Jesus of the Christians.

Minutes and so on, Adam cant help but noticed how much Wolfram regard Shin Makoku, how he is willing to protect, sacrifice and give his life in service for Shin Makoku and the Maou.

But to have left that place… there are several reasons that might cause it – but he doesn't want to think about it.

Knowing Wolfram for a short period of time – he can summarize that the Demon is brave. Truly brave with the heart of gold – but is wearing a mask to hide so much hurt.

Wolfram may have his own reasons in accepting the job of an Ambassador. But whatever reason that may be – he knows that one of them includes a broken soul.

From what he gathered from his Grandfather – the Maou is one of the reasons.

But what?

What did the Maou did that may cause this?

Did the Maou stole Wolfram's girlfriend or something – but that would be so petty?

He really have no idea as of it – but one thing is for sure – Wolfram is in pain.

How much damage he had inside of him he can just wander.

The cause of the tears and pain that he often saw at night he cannot fathom from which it came from.

How much hurt?

How much pain?

He knows – that there are lots more things, events, and scenarios he didn't know about – but one thing is for sure – he wouldn't want Wolfram to experience those again.

He shook his head with that thinking and looks at the glorious Angelic Demon before him.

Wolfram - He may be old in terms of age – but still so young…

Can he do it?

Can he be the one to take away the pain?

Can he be able to make Wolfram smile brightly?

But why?

It's mind boggling… this feelings…

He truly have no idea what his feeling is – its puzzling and nerve wrecking to the point that he lie awake at night and just stares at Wolfram while he sleeps. Good thing that the Demon Prince didn't argue with him in staying in his room – the whole Palace was full of guest from different nations and Wolfram will be a lot safer inside his room.

It's puzzling for him this growing awareness and feelings he had for the Demon Prince…

Is it temporary insanity?

Or is it more?

He truly had no idea – but one thing is for sure – he will stay by Wolfram's side. He will not let the Demon Prince cry anymore.

There's a chilling pain inside of him whenever he sees that look in Wolfram's eyes – the look of sadness, lost and hurt.

Wolfram have become someone so precious to him for the few months.

Wolfram is like everyone's Sunshine… his sunshine.

When he smiles – you feel warmth and… heaven.

Eternal Spring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Blood Pledge Castle.**

 **Shin Makoku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, leans on the desk of his study table, currently listening to Jasmine…

Well if you call that listening. If one must look – especially those very much familiar with him – they can easily say that Yuuri the Maou is having his usual daydreaming – or like talking to himself again. But to those who doesn't will say he is very much interested and listening to the other one who is talking to him.

His mind is very faraway to be precise.

Its currently occupied… By a ravishing, gorgeous sun kissed hair and emerald green eyed Demon Prince.

Where are you Wolfram?

Why did Wolfram go away?

Without telling him?

At the party so many months ago – he doesn't know but he just transforms into his Maou mode. He can feel the anger, anguish and loneliness in his heart. And he was panicking – where was Wolfram? Where was his best friend?

And then most of the Maou's transformation – he blocks out – or like a second he can see and hear, the next nothing.

It's been like that most of the times. There are episode of his transformation that he doesn't remember and some of it was like a flash of memories. When Murata told him that Wolfram was made the Royal Ambassador of Earth – his mind was block out. The Maou took place…

When he regain consciousness again – Wolfram's Garden is no more.

All those precious flowers Wolfram have grown were destroyed. He think… it's his fault – but what is the fault? He cries so much that time – he doesn't know but his feelings that day was so hurt and so unbearable – like thousands of sharp glass hits his heart. He felt so numb and so much hurt… and he felt losing his consciousness again… and when he regain them, he's inside his room.

He doesn't understand that. He doesn't understand Wolfram at all – he felt betrayed.

He was the closest to the spoiled Demon Blonde after all. Conrart told him that Wolfram never let anyone close to him – not even his right hand man or trusted troops. They are always at bay – it's been only him who have entered 'Wolfram Zone'. Conrart explains to him that Wolfram was very distrustful towards the intention of others and that he doesn't trust so easily. But with him, every time Wolf was with him, his Angel will let his guard down.

He smiles at that…

Angel.

Yes, Wolfram is the very perfect embodiment, paragon and manifestation of an Angel… in terms of everything.

A protector, a knight, a demon, a prince – who will catch him every time he falls, the one who will give him the push when he needs the courage, the pull when he was overdoing it, who will held him back when he was being troubled, who will walk with him and value his ideas and decision… and most of all the one who will protect his work as a Maou… one who will continue the work he had done and protect the Kingdom.

Nobody knows that that's his pet name for Wolf. If Wolfram calls him 'Wimp' then for him Wolfram is his personal 'Angel.'

He doesn't want anyone to know especially Murata or the latter will think different or something again. That perverted Daikenja! He truly wonders how old is Murata? He often tells jokes which don't suit his age and makes so much prank and sometimes its either him or Wolfram the target.

His Angel… but where are you?

Why did you go away?

Why did you leave me?

Why did you went away?

So far away?

He doesn't know the reason why he cannot travel to Earth.

He really can't.

He have tried it several times – even with Murata and Ulrike's help… but he can't go back. He doesn't understand this – he tries to control his Maryoku, he can summon his Ryuu but he can't understand why he can't go to Earth like he used to. He wants to asked Shinou but there's always a nagging voice telling him not to see the Original King.

It's like – he is being tested.

He doesn't have an idea why they would test him… he wants to go to England, Germany or wherever Wolfram was… he wants… to see Wolf.

He had told Murata when the latter told him he was about to be the one to invoke the coronation of Wolfram, he told him he wants to go too – and he will use all his Maryoku if needed be. He will use all of it, just for him to see and talk to Wolfram again.

But Murata forbids him. He told him it had taken him a great deal of time to heal from before – and now his in his 19 years of age and is taking all the serious jobs of the Maou – he need all his Maryoku and always be on guard. Murata advice him to give himself time – time to heal and maybe in that time – he can travel once again.

There's no problem with him with that. He had passed his exams in high school and he had told his parents and Shori when he was 16 that he will take the Mazoku adulthood. His parents had been so understanding and his father as a Mazoku have told their mother everything. And Jeny-Miko will never disappoints you. He doesn't need to go to college or anything – he had a Kingdom to run, govern and protect.

Murata too have chosen to be the Daikenja and be in Shin Makoku. This is where their life is in now. Earth is like a luxury trip for them now…

But now, no matter how much he wished and pray to travel to Earth he cant. He wants to go back…

He needed to talk to Wolfram.

They have no official parting? No goodbye. No nothing.

Just a piece of paper – that wishing him to be a good king.

What the hell is that?

Wolfram truly is so selfish! He didn't even think of his feelings!

There's a pain inside of his heart. A raging pain that made him a little unstable most of the times.

Wolfram should have talk to him first – and if he did… there's no way in hell he will agree to Wolf going to Earth and be its Ambassador…

Why?

Because…

He feels so incomplete without his best friend.

And the nights have been much much colder. At first, he thought it's due to the change of the season that his room became so cold – so darn cold that his been shivering non-stop and no amount of bed sheets can stop the coldness seeping to his bones. He even stuck so many woods at the hearth but he still felt numbness.

And then… he made his way to Wolfram's… he had no idea, its just that he felt coming to Wolfram's room is the solution. He just felt that he needs to stay near everything Wolfram possessed…

He entered the room he only once or twice entered in the past – and then he felt it.

Wolfram.

Wolfram's warmth.

A surging of emotions envelopes him.

It was like an invisible woven silk of emotions that swirl and swirl around him.

There's… warmth…

Eternal warmth that his heart felt so serene… the scent of Wolfram still lingers on the air… he inhaled it and felt contentment… so content that he lay on the bed and snuggle there… and made the whole castle in a panic mode. Gunter has been looking for him, panicking of not knowing where he was, Gwendal have ordered a search party, all the occupants of the Castle were trying to find him.

He had no idea that, he fell asleep and only Conrart when his godfather came back from his patrol found him, waking him gently and telling him about dinner and how the whole castle was already at arms and ready at war with the thought that he was kidnapped. He earned an earful for that – from an angry Gwendal to a crying Gunter. But he told Conrart not to tell others where he had been.

Conrart made an oath and smiles at him. They just told them that he was in one of the secret rooms and been stuck there and have fallen asleep. And it was luck that Conrart found him.

So, whenever he felt the cold – he will snuck out at night and go to Wolfram's room. Not even Greta notice his night routines. And he found many interesting things in there. Like books. So many books – about history, flower breeding, ancient symbols, ancient kingdoms, and so many more books and scrolls in different language.

And there are dolls, yes there are knitted dolls in there. He sweat drops while imagining a teenager Gwendal making knitted dolls to a baby Wolfram. He smiles broadly – soon as someone mentions the 10 years-old Wolfram or a baby Wolfram, he immediately thought of angels from religious artworks. He imagine the wings and halo will suit Wolfram very well. Yep, Wolfram will be so astounding and so beautiful with halo and angel wings. Only he can pull that off – no one else.

He remembers when Wolfram follows after him into the first water passage, his wavy golden locks are instantly drenched. The vision before him was like an angel bathing himself, but he – like him – had jumped in with clothes on. So he looks like a painting – a beautiful Angel who bathes himself in the Garden of Eden. Whenever he sees Wolfram bathing – he cant help but think of the Demon Prince as a Masterpiece, he believes that if those famous Italian Masters have seen Wolfram – they will weep with joy and praise every Gods for the moment of seeing the Demon Prince..

And he smiles when he recall seeing all that painting – heck Wolfram can make an exhibit with the many paintings he had finished.

He chuckles – so Wolfram's way of painting is Cubism. He found that out when Shori shove him books about painting – which he doesn't know why. He's not interested in arts but he still looks into it – and was surprised seeing paintings like that of Wolfram. Not just ordinary cubism – but synthetic cubism. And he found new paintings on Wolfram's room – a form of surrealism.

The Blonde really loves to paint – that he wished he have bought Wolfram set of paintings tools and paints so that his Angel wont have to endure that smell of bearbee extract. Yeah, next time he went to Earth – he will buy a set of oil, water and acrylics paints and give it to Wolf.

Next time, when he can go to Earth – he will visit him in England. He just wished that the little Demon will not have a hard time on Earth. Especially in a foreign place – he doesn't know much of England but we're talking about his Wolfram here. He doesn't want Wolf to be bothered by anyone – but he knows that his Demon is strong, capable and will not let anyone bully him – heck! Wolfram was the one who bully him the most!

If only Wolfram didn't go away – he was planning on taking the Demon Prince on a trip in Broadway. Shori told him that he and Bob will be in New York, and he asked Shori if he can tag along with Wolf – he doesn't know if Shori remembers it. He had been saving his allowance to buy tickets and he got them online. He wanted Wolfram to watch The Phantom of the Opera, a Broadway show. His gift to Wolfram because Jasmine mentions that Wolf loves to see theaters in festivals. It's a way of thanking Wolfram from everything he had done for him… And now the ticket lies at his desk at his room. Expired.

He had so many plans for him and Wolfram. He found out from Murata that the wedding in Shin Makoku differs from Earth and any traditional wedding he knew. Here, it's the best man who will give away the groom to the bride – and he was planning to make Wolfram his best man.

Why?

Because Wolfram is his best friend.

Conrart is his Godfather and Murata is the one who will conduct the ceremony. He had planned to tell that to Wolfram after the engagement. And he plans Wolfram to be the godfather of his future children. He knows Wolfram will be delighted by that. Jasmine is his best friend too.

He looks at her.

Jasmine.

He smiles at the thought. Jasmine is like and not like Wolfram at the same time. Jasmine is brave, intelligent, sure of herself, proud and likeable – but he knows how hard the Lady is trying to please him – like learning baseball and all. With Wolfram – his Angel is so damn honest of hating to play baseball – but he bet all his money that if Wolfram decided to play baseball – they can win the Nationals. The Brat has the keenest eyesight, speed, agility, and form. And he was so damn good at batting and throwing the ball. He once asked Wolfram to play with him – Conrart was away and he wants Wolfram to know a little about baseball.

The Brat made his jaw dropped with the simple, elegant yet precise movement of his style when he throws the ball and made him strike out. He was so happy and told Wolfram he was so amazing and the brat 'humps' telling him its easy – just like throwing fireballs at his enemy. He sweat drops and remembers – the Blonde was right. If you cant throw with that speed and agility – how can you finish off an enemy. So Wolfram is like throwing fireballs at him – with an incredible speed. And then batting – he was sure the brat will be an amateur in that area – but hell no!

Wolfram beats him. His arm ache so much because he was giving his all and Wolfram again only 'humps'.

'Hump! Look Wimp! If I cant so much as bat as you calls it and hit that ball – how the hell can I fight enemies, dock at arrowheads and ward off enemies! Hump! You're such a Wimp not to know that! And for the record – I am a freaking soldier. Captain of my own army. Do you think a simple baseball with the use of bat and ball is difficult? And you think you could defeat me? Dream on Wimp.'

He laughs at that.

Yeah! How can he be stupid?

Batting will be so simple like a child's play to Wolf and for him any fast balls he throw is like seeing a slow motion only. He chuckles – he so wants Wolfram to join his team in Japan. But then again Wolfram may cause mayhem in his team. He sighs. If only he isn't that beautiful… but then again – he cant imagine Wolfram without those sun kissed hair, Emerald Green eyes of Fire and soft sweet pink Sakura lips…

He touched his lips… yes, he remembers how soft and how alluring those lips were… he had a taste of them… sure, Wolfram was possessed by Shinou – but the fact is – that was Wolfram's lips and Wolfram's warmth… not Shinou or anyone.

He so remembers it like it was yesterday when those lips close in to him – he can't help but stared at them… Sakura… just like a Sakura yet to bloom… and so soft… he had kissed Jasmine but even Jasmine's lips will pale in comparison with Wolfram's softness and scent.

The hell? He shook his head.

Why does Wolfram have that scent? He is a freaking soldier but sweaty or not – newly bathe or not – he always had that sweet fragrance… scent like in Japan where everything will be in bloom… of spring… a mixture of the Japanese Wisteria… of Sakura blossoms… of the river… of a flower yet to bloom. Wolfram's scent is none like other. It's like – only Wolfram… exclusively Wolfram… uniquely Wolfram's…

When he was on Earth – he tried so hard to find that scent. He visited different boutique and perfume shop.

It's a secret of him.

It's a deadly secret that he will never reveal to anyone.

The reason for him looking for Wolf's scent was – when he's on Earth – he wanted to have that scent lingers on him. Like he will feel – Wolf is just near or beside him on bed.

He doesn't really get it – but his instinct wanted to have that scent lingers on him.

He can never make a mistake with Wolfram's scent – even he will be blindfolded or his eyes will be taken away from him – he can say and will know it its Wolfram's or not. Only Wolfram have that scent and no other.

His best friend… but where is he now?

Why can't he see him?

Why did he say that to Murata?

Why did he burn the flowers?

Why did he go away?

Why?

He really don't know – and the Maou wouldn't say anything either or rather he had not been in the Maou mode since that day…

The Maou.

It's true, for the past months – and almost a year will finished he doesn't transforms into the Maou anymore. No angry black slits, and long hair as they describes him. He wonders too… but he can summon his water Ryuu without being in the Maou mode.

He was conscious when the Maou demands to Murata where was Wolfram. And when the Maou said: 'Wolfram belongs to us.'

He believes that too – because Wolfram is part of the family right? He said so himself, when Wolf was trying to be formal to him after the duel at the Bielefeld Lands.

But what he doesn't understand was what the Maou late said: 'Wolfram von Bielefeld belongs to me.'

Why did that Maou said that in a possessive way? Sometimes he doesn't understand the other one living inside of him. Wolfram told him before that maybe the Maou was something from his Ancient Past… or some dark and quiet spirit within him. He told Wolf that maybe so.

And after that – the Maou no longer even talk to him in his conscious and unconscious state. It's like the Maou is mad… or angered by something. He can feel the anger in his heart – but he doesn't understand this…

Also… the anger and indifference of others towards him since that day… everyone keeps on avoiding the matter of Wolfram. Like everyone was blaming him…

The glare Gwendal constantly throw him, this is a different glare from before. Like he's at fault or he had hurt his baby brother… And Conrart's sighs or sadness in his eyes.

Conrart was always smiling but he can see the pain and sadness on those brown eyes – like he feels so lost. Or Greta's tears and he knew she had been crying in her sleep and not because of her Hahaue… she will whisper Wolf's name.

Even the maids are giving him glares and not the usual cheery moods. Cheri was out – all of the time.

Gunter, the usual bubbly and full of happiness and will always shouts: 'Heikkaaa!' is not there anymore. It's like without Wolfram, Gunter had lost his competition. And maybe because Jasmine is his fiancé already.

Gisela most of the times have been giving him that 'sergeant' look.

Anissina will snorts most of the time especially on dinner and she never asked him anymore to be the test on her experiments… Its like they avoid him. Or wasn't please with him.

Even Shori have lectured him about hurting people – or that chastising about decision making, about being sensitive to the feelings of others, about learning to understand your friends more. That he doesn't understand, even Murata is not his usual self or more like all those cryptic words are getting obscure.

But why?

What have he done?

Was Wolfram mad at him with Jasmine?

But… Wolfram accepted the renouncement of engagement and he too was happy – told everyone that he was happy that his two best friends are together…

Why did his Angel went away?

He felt cheated.

It hurts.

.

.

.

'YUURI! Are you listening to me?' he was startled. CRAP! Jasmine was talking the whole while – and he looks at her. She looks a little like Wolfram but not so like Wolfram. Same color of eyes – but not same fire… same emotions in them. Jasmine have a pale green – like a leaf… while Wolfram is like an Emerald… shiny, full of life, vibrant and fiery… And their hair. Jasmine have the same blonde hair – but he doesn't know why only Wolfram have that kind of hair… like they are crowning the Prince… soft and yes both are blonde – but Wolfram have the shining, bright hair. Its so bright that you will be afraid to touch it – for it may be hot just like the sun. It is so soft and those locks of hair are so silky that its so mesmerizing if you tried to hold it.

Its been one of his hobby – when Wolfram is asleep… he will tuck some of the Blonde's hair in those pretty ears and he will gently caress them in between his fingers. They're really soft – unlike his…

'YUURI!'

'EH? Nani? Ah! Gome! What is it?'

'Why aren't you listening to me?'

'Sorry. I have so many things in my mind.' _That is true._

'WHAT? You mean they are more important then me?'

'Well… kinda…' _That is also true._

'WHAT? Are you cheating me?'

'Huh? No. Of course not. Why should I?' _If you consider thinking about your ex-fiancé cheating then that of course is a lie. He was thinking of his Angel – so yeah he is cheating._

He smiles at Jasmine and then she was talking again… and his mind wanders again… 'cheater' he smiles at that.

Oh, how he missed that word from his Demon. It's like his usual habit – sometimes, he just wants the blonde to screech and say those words that he will make sure he will talk to some maids and within the vicinity of Wolfram's eyes. And then the words 'YOU CHEATER!' he can't help it – Wolfram when angry is so damn cute. And he truly wants to hear those 'humps' of his. It's so damn cute and adorable!

Why? Can you believe an 84 something years old guy can do that? So he likes to tease Wolfram in his own way… he likes to tease his Angel in his own way… well except when he can see flames on those dainty fingers.

'Yuuri… why am I always seating at that chair?'

'Huh?' he stared at Jasmine.

'Why am I seating there? You always pull that chair? Why cant I seat beside you?' Jasmine asked, looking quite pissed and about to cry. Sheesh… this is the one he doesn't like – crying and teary girls.

'Well… eto…. Because… that's Wolf's place.'

'WHAT?'

'Yeah, I mean, he grew up here didn't he? And that's always been his place. So no other can seat there but Wolfram.' he said that.

'B-But! I am your fiancé!'

'Yes I know.'

'Why am I not there beside you? I should be the one seating there not Wolfram!'

'Oi! Don't say that. That's always been Wolfram's place fiancé or not. He was seating there before even I become a Maou. I will not allow anybody to seat there.' He said in a firm voice.

Fiancé or not – Lady or not – he cant let anybody seat there. For him, that's Wolfram's place. Sure, he's not in Shin Makoku anymore but that doesn't mean Wolfram's chair will be seated by anyone. No matter who – only Wolfram can seat there.

Jasmine grew quite and went a little nearer him. She touched his arms… and caress it.

'Yuuri… why didn't you slap me?'

'Huh?' _Again – what's with the weird questions today? Is it some kind of day where one must asked weird questions?_

'Slap. You should slap me – that's the traditional fiancé proposal.'

'Oh. Look Jasmine, I cant slap you-'

'WHY?' Yuuri close his eyes – Jasmine's screeching is making his ears hurt.

'Because you're a girl. I cant slap you-'

'Why Wolfram then?'

'What's with you? Always bringing Wolfram up?' he is getting a little irritated by the way Jasmine says Wolfram's name.

'Just answer me!'

'That's an accident. I didn't know that slapping the left cheek is a proposal.'

'But you should slap me!'

'Look Jasmine – we're engaged now. You're my girlfriend – what more do you want? Slap you? That's horrible. I cant do that.'

'But I'm saying you should slap me! Are you that dense? That's a proposal!' Jasmine screams.

'LOOK! If you want to be slap then find someone else to slap you!'

Jasmine gasped.

Yuuri too was stunned – he was too stunned.

Did he just shout?

Did he just say that?

He sighs and shook his head.

'Sorry. Look I'm tired, can you please leave? I have to finish so many documents and I don't want Gwendal and Gunter to kill me,' he said and turn around and seats on his chair. At that point a knock was heard.

'Heika?' Gunter's voice.

'Come in please.'

Jasmine looks at the two me talking and then Gwendal emerge too and went inside, she excuse herself and was only given a nod.

She close the door and clench her fist.

.

.

.

 _Whatever happens – Shin Makoku will belong to me. You will belong to me. No one else. Everything will be as plan._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'Heika.'

'Conrad, it's Yuuri. Y-U-U-R-I.' Yuuri smiles at his godfather. Yuuri was amazed seeing Conrart nowadays with a warm smile. Wait – he does smile often and when he first met him – but Conrart's smile nowadays is different. He doesn't what happen, but it really is different.

'Where are you going?'

'Oh. Hehe. I'll just stroll around, you know after the week of chaos and the festivities I would like a peace and quiet time.'

Conrart smiles and accompany the Maou. They walk the long corridor. Conrart knew their destination but still kept his silence.

Well the annual contest ended with a splendid result. It was a blast, many humans and Mazoku's have enjoyed the event.

The laughter of the children still rungs the whole Shin Makoku and the parents when they announced that the new build school for boys and girls are finished, there were applause and cheer. The school is beside the baseball field, that was his and Wolfram's idea.

He told Wolfram that he wanted to build schools for little kids – for all – humans, half-Mazoku and Mazoku's alike – so that they can be friends and start and build a relationship. Wolfram agreed and told him to place the school near the baseball field – he ask why – and what Wolf told him, truly made him feel so glad that Wolf was the one beside him.

'W-well, I think they will enjoy more of the school and build trust to each other seeing the baseball fields nearby. They can build their teams and groups. They can enjoy each moment or after school, they can play there. Toss balls and – well – look. Kids like to play. It's a start.'

Wolf was embarrassed when he explains that to him. But he truly is grateful for that.

And the school will be govern by Nicola. She was so good at dealing with children and some other mothers too. So that they can build a good relationship.

Also, they have announced having build a nearby hospital. A small clinic for those who needs tending too. They announce it when Gisela informs them that ten new healers have passed the qualifications and is able to heal. They needed that. Especially the citizen of Shin Makoku.

School and Hospital for both the race.

It was a dream that came true. His and Wolfram's dream.

He sighs sadly. 'Wolf… wish you're here with me…'

Its true.

Yuuri so much missed Wolfram. He still cant go to Earth, whereas Shori can. Its unbelievable – even the three of them the water wont let him travel.

Gunter told him, maybe he had used so much Maryoku and is in the process of healing. Gisela on the other hand cant explain it either.

The Ten Nobles were present at the event, and the most proud was Waltorana with the announcement of Murata that Wolfram was now the official Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth.

Actually Murata recorded the event.

That's the reason there were so many plastic bags that were being transported. The Daikenja brought a mini generator, a projector, a screen, speakers, his laptop and so other things. He thought at first that Murata was playing a prank.

But when they were all inside the Grand Ballroom Hall, he saw Dakoskos here and there setting up the projector.

Murata then raise his hand and everyone kept silent. He then told everyone to be seated if there were available chair or just stand.

And then he saw it.

Wolfram.

He felt a tight knot on his gut.

The video was edited nicely, very nicely and he was stunned at how Wolfram looks.

Its as if an angel descends.

And trust Murata to capture the looks of those earth people while looking at Wolfram.

He saw many faces – but he was very much focus on Wolfram.

The event was so grand and solemn.

He saw some Nobles pray are very proud.

He wanted more but it was only a ten minute video.

Murata explains to them the duties and responsibilities of the Royal Ambassador and when the Nobles heard that – they are awe and truly impress of Wolfram. Lady Cheri was so proud and has been receiving thanks and well wishes for her son. Wolfram's duty truly is not a child's play. When he have read it – he was stunned, but he doesn't understand and when Murata and Shori have explains it – he and the others almost dropped their jaw at Wolfram's duties. It's even harder and more taxing than the duty of a King.

They all feel proud to have Wolfram taken the task and the others are also impressed when Murata told them that Wolfram now can speak Earth's language and is now enrolled in one of Earth's prestigious school for boys.

Murata told him to watch the video again if he wanted too with the family. He nodded and then was distracted when Jasmine came forth and talk to him and Murata.

The Annual event contest, ended as Gwendal the winner. He shook his head. Well, really now – nobody can beat that. When Murata explains to him what Wolfram told him about Gwendal he sweats a lot and remind himself not to anger the Demon Administrator anymore.

The contest was exciting. Gwendal first battled Adalbert – who lost. Yep, even muscle man can never beat the famous Beast of Shin Makoku.

Next, Conrart and Alford – Alford lost this one. No matter how good he become – he can never match The Lion of Lütenberg.

Next was Gunter and Shori. Shori lost – well its no wonder he were never good in swordsmanship and even his Maryoku is powerful – Gunter's wind was a wild tempest and truly his jaw dropped. Gunter was magnificent and many fans almost crash him.

Next was him and Murata. He had a hard time there – and yep – sadly he lost. He cant believe it – how can Murata be that good? Then he remembers – that's he was fighting an old man in a teenager's body. Yep! And Murata told him that he had a special training with a very beautiful Angel that earn the Sage a glare from him.

No one calls his Wolfram Angel except him!

… _WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Hold on for a second._

Did his train of thoughts just went there? And said that?

The hell he's calling Wolfram his? That's impossible and truly weird!

He shook his head and heard Conrart chuckles. Yeah, he knows what Conrart is thinking – he's having his talking, dreaming and thinking moment again.

'Argh!' he stops suddenly and almost collided with Conrart.

'Yuuri?'

'SHHHH!' he drags Conrart and hides in one of the pillar. He just saw a frisky dress and a flowing blonde hair. He hides and when the creature went the other way he sighs in relief.

'Yuuri, are you hiding from Lady Jasmine?' Conrart asked, raising his brow.

'Ahh… hehehe… I just want to be alone. Please Conrad, I'll be fine. I just want to go to the garden.'

Conrart looks at his godson. He is aware that Yuuri isn't referring to Cheri's garden but the other garden.

'Okay Yuuri. But I will be in the vicinity. I can leave you alone in your thoughts but I am within your hearing aide.'

'Okay. Thanks so much Conrad.'

Conrart sighs. He really doesn't understand Yuuri's thoughts.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hearing the voice I yearned for, somehow my heart ached a bit.**

 **I was so close to him, but for some reason, he seemed very far away.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Garden looks so beautiful… raw of different flowers sway with the gentle wind. Beautiful fireflies tenderly lands on the flowers and their leaves.

It's the Night of the Blooming Flowers… the moon looks so beautiful and big… stars are everywhere – like the whole galaxy or nebula is within his reach…

The flowers of Secret Gwendal, Cecile's Red Sigh, Conrad Stands Upon the Earth… and Beautiful Wolfram sways gently.

Their blossom fills the air.

He smiles sadly…

Filled with Yuri's Naiveté is not on the Garden. This one is Lady Cheri's own creation before Wolfram went away and they were planning on putting them on this Garden… only it wasn't so. The chance to put the flower here didn't happen.

Yuuri leans on the brick single column. He looks up… Wolfram knows so many things about the stars here in Shin Makoku and explains to him, that some of their ancestors are name after the stars. He too told Wolf about Earth's stars… name after Gods, Goddesses, Legends, Heroes, Zodiacs and Symbols too. He should have bought Wolfram a book about it.

 _'Wolf… where are you now?'_

A gust of wind suddenly makes its way. Some petals lands on the barren space of dirt… his place… here should be **Yuuri's Promise.**

The pristine white flower that was created just for him by Wolfram.

He closes his eyes…

 _'Why Wolf?'_

He doesn't understand why did Wolfram burn the flowers he created… for him…

He twirl the single flower in his fingers… carefully raised it and inhaled its unique and heart-stopping fragrance… Beautiful Wolfram.

His personal favorite. Among all the flowers… Beautiful Wolfram is his special favorite.

No one knew but he finds the flower so beautiful and unique… so warm to look at and truly is beautiful… just like the Prince name after it.

He wanted to see him.

In the depths of his heart he wanted to see Wolfram.

He avoided watching the video again – for he felt a longing – a desperate pain in his heart.

He doesn't want to watch it – if he'll watch it – then he might go crazy of wanting to see Wolfram personally.

He truly misses Wolfram so much, that his heart will just twitch when someone mentions his name.

Or when he happen to remember an event or a memory…

Or when he went walks in the hallway – where Wolf will run towards him – calling him 'Wimp!'

Wimp.

No one is calling him Wimp anymore. No one…

He cant believe a day will come where he will misses that word.

 _'Wolf… I'm still a Wimp… so why did you go away?'_

He knew his been neglecting Jasmine – but he wants Wolfram. It's like Wolfram's existence is far more substantial than anyone.

He doesn't understand this…

Why is he having this feelings?

What are these feelings actually?

H felt so shattered… so incomplete… so useless… so numb…

As if a part of him feels so empty – so incomplete…

He really doesn't understand why Wolfram went away…

'Wolf… please come back… I don't understand this feelings… it hurt so much Wolfram… please come back…'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Penthouse.**

 **Windsor**

 **A town in southern England, on the Thames River, opposite Eton.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adam and Wolfram entered the room. It was located as Adam said at the highest floor of the apartment building.

'Yo sweetheart, come here,' Adam calls Wolfram while seating on the gray soft sofa.

Wolfram rolled his eyes but approaches Adam, not before gazing at the room or was it a house… and the Jerkface told him it's a small place. Hump! It's size – double his room in Blood Pledge that is. He thought that Earth people have small spaces – like Yuuri's room. Its small and comfy.

It seems the room Adam said was a whole floor apartment. He likes the place instantly. He can see the outside buildings, the park and the river. The breeze enters the apartment when Adam click on the small remote control – the windows – all windows opens.

The place is really big for an earth room. Wolfram seats opposite Adam who then put in front of him books. He raised his brow while eyeing them curiously.

'What's this?'

'For you.' Adam said and starts reading documents. It's what he and Wolfram needs to buy for the next term – he still have time and its going to be easy to buy all the materials they need. Though he need to check some supplies first.

'Huh?' Wolfram then one by one look into the book. He then looks at Adam and then at the books. His eyes bulge with delight but he kept the smile and the excitement hidden.

Adam raised his eyebrow when his Demon was all silent.

'This are artbooks. And Maps. And novels. Why?'

'Why. I think it should be easy for you to understand some cultures and things here when reading maps and novels and Travel guide maps.'

Wolfram nodded and begun opening the art book.

'Oh! This are beautiful Art Books!' Wolfram then gasped when he saw paintings and sculptures of famous Italian Masters such as Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo Buonarroti, Raffaello Sanzio, Alessandro di Mariano Filipepi or famous with the name Botticelli, and a book about the Musée du Louvre.

Wolfram was so busy opening all the books and reading that he forgot something.

Shyly he lowers the book half his face and looks at the Jerk who was for the first time was serious and he was surprised. Adam is wearing a reading glass.

'You have problem with your eyes?' Wolfram asked and with instinct he touches the upper rim of the eye wear – making his thumb touch Adam's face.

Adam was surprised by the gesture and he saw Wolfram's eyes shock as if he doesn't know what he was doing – and before the Demon can retract his hand – he held it to his cheek.

'No. My eyesight is perfect 20/20. I just need it to hide my face.'

Wolfram was about to snap at Adam for holding his hand when he then cupped Adam's face, his brows furrow and he move closer to Adam and look into those eyes.

'Why? Is there something wrong? Why are you hiding your face? Do they bully you at school?' Wolfram's face is full of concern.

Is Eton such a place where even the arrogant Adam have to hide? Is he being ostracize? He knew full well that feeling. When he was in the Army School many have done that to him just because he looks like his mother and that he was the 3rd Prince. They left him out and wouldn't even want to join him in any conversation.

Adam for the first few seconds didn't understand anything that his Demon says.

He was so focus with that soft touch and caress of Wolfram on his face that it took him a few more minutes to answer.

Adam put his head on Wolfram's shoulder while his hands snake around his Demon's waist.

Wolfram was so worried to even think about it the skinship – he was concern and if Adam was being like this… To think that even the most arrogant bastard can be bully. What kind of school was Eton?! Does Adam keep everything to himself?

Does this Jerk shows his tough side to everyone but was lonely all along?

Was he being left out?

He felt so much hurt that a young arrogant man like Adam will be bullied.

He pats Adam's head for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to say.

'Hmmmm? What is it?' Wolfram asked when he felt Adam's lips move on his neck. Was he murmuring something?

It took him a few minutes to notice that Adam's left hand are caressing his thighs while the other hand was slowly stroking his waist. And it took him a few more damn minutes to feel that the Jerk was actually licking him!

He thought that he was murmuring something – no the Jerk was licking him.

He then whacked Adam's head.

'Ouch! That bloody hurts!'

'You blasted perverted Jerk! I was serious here! I was worried about you! Then you go harassing me. Argh!' Wolfram pulls Adam's hair and look into those beautiful black and blue eyes.

Then with a serious frown on his face, he slowly parted Adam's hair and tuck it to his ears and look into those eyes, 'Adam… are you worried about your eyes? Were they bullying you? Are you okay?'

Adam wanted to answer that question with a tease and an arrogant attitude, but looking at the emerald green eyes full of concern, he cant help but feel a thump inside of his heart.

Wolfram was genuinely concern about him. The eyes are bright but honest. Wolfram's eyes are his soul. Beautiful and captivating.

Adam smiles gently and caresses Wolfram's cheek with his right hand, 'I'm okay Wolfram. Really.'

Wolfram didn't slap the hand away he was more focus on the reason why Adam should hide his face, 'Then why hide your face? You are handsome. Extremely handsome for a jerk but handsome nonetheless. Is Eton such a bad place?'

Adam let out a sigh and drew his hand away from the velvet skin of Wolfram. He settle his back on the sofa and with a serious voice, 'I'm sorry. Its not what you think. I want to answer you with an arrogant tease, but really. Its nothing to worry about. I hide my eyes cause I don't want people to question my eyes. Its nothing unique. Its just genetic. And wow – this is embarrassing. I'm not being an arrogant ass but – Eton is a school for boys but I am too popular there. I hate the buzz and the crowd so I want to be left alone.'

'So… you are hiding – because – you are popular?'

'Yes.' Adam admitted and was waiting for an angry or a snort or even a snide remark from his Demon. After all, that was really arrogant but the truth. Eton Boys – some of them wanted him. And even the sister-school or the other school that they have tie-in-event. Most of them regard him as some kind of a Prince that at first he enjoys but at the long run – he finds it irritating.

He was then surprised when Wolfram lie beside him in the soft sofa. And heard a sigh of relief.

'What? No angry retort?'

He then heard a sweet chuckle, 'Nope. None for today Jerk. I'm just glad that you were not bullied or anything.'

'Were you?'

'What?'

'Bullied?'

'Hmmm… I don't say bully in terms of being made fun of. Its just that they don't like me within their group. I was always left alone. Like I was some kind of a plague. And they always whisper whenever I will perform my sword lessons and when Gunter was teaching me to control my Maryoku. I don't have any friends at school and well – I was pulled out before I even hit my second year. War happen and news that I might be kidnapped was spread.'

Adam looks at Wolfram.

First – he doesn't think that what Wolfram was saying was he was being left out – more like those kids of his age was in awe and mesmerized by him. Truth to tell, if Wolfram were his classmate – he wouldn't even want with anyone.

Was Wolfram confused about being an object of affection?

He said he was eighty something but it seems his Demon is still so damn innocent about so many things.

Wolfram shrugged his shoulder with those memories and begun looking at the books and other gifts Adam gave.

'Thank you Adam.' he smiles, Adam can be such a jerk and a pervert but his so nice.

'Hmmm? For what?'

'For these…'

'Why are you thanking me for?'

'Ha? That's the most basic thing to say when you get something from someone.'

'Ahhh. You thought that's a gift that I have given for free?'

'Eh?'

'Who said I have you those for free?'

'Ehhh?'

'Those are not gifts my sweet Demon. You're gonna pay me for all of those.'

'EHHHH?'

'Yeah.' Adam smiles and was fascinated when Wolfram looks at him with those adorable wide emerald green eyes.

Wolfram then look at the books and other stuff – not aware that Adam was now touching his hair.

'B-but… I cant use the money Shori gave me! That's all for Eton and all these books are expensive!'

Wolfram doesn't need to know the prices of the books. By the looks and feel of it – these are all expensive and with those kind of artworks photos it wont come in cheap.

He did have some gold, silver and bronze with him when he went to Earth, but he gave it all to Bob and Shori to be converted to money. And all those money are in his account – but not to be use lightly. He doesn't want to waste any currency for he doesn't want to rely financially to Bob.

'Oh baby, I'm not saying you're gonna pay me with money.'

'THEN WHAT?' Wolfram is pissed. He really wanted the books.

Adam moves his mouth towards Wolfram's ears and with the most seductive voice he can muster, 'Your body.'

'WHAT?' Wolfram turns around so suddenly that their faces are mere inches from each other.

Adam loves the scent from his Demon, 'Yeah. Your body.'

'What the hell do you mean by that? You pervert!' Wolfram clenches his fist tightly, his hand inching to burn Adam.

'You heard me. Your payment is your sexy, delectable body. And why do you call me pervert?' Adam raised his brow, lips grinning so evilly. He plays with Wolfram's hair. That's becoming addicting.

Wolfram swat his hand away and with an angry face demanded, 'You demand payment with my body?! That's ridiculous!'

'Its not ridiculous sweetheart. It's perfectly normal... So go to the kitchen and cook.'

.

.

.

'E-Eh?' he was dumbfounded. What?

Wolfram looks at Adam with confused eyes.

Cook?

Adam grins and was again playing with his fingers Wolfram's soft hair. 'Yes. I need your body to cook. I mean, I don't usually like take out food. Its greasy and what the hell do I know what they put in there. So baby, cook... or are you thinking of something else?' he then grins and teases Wolfram's ears.

Again Wolfram swat the annoying hand and stands.

He glares at Adam.

He looks at the modern kitchen opposite the living room.

Wolfram was eyeing it for a minute when he heard a soft demonic chuckle.

'Oh don't tell me the great Demon Prince doesn't know how to cook? I do believe you know how to use the kitchen's tools.' Adam asked raising his perfectly arch brow – in a challenge.

Wolfram gave his most deadly glare at Adam and clenches his fist so tight.

'So, what are you standing there for? Shoo – shoo. There's the kitchen. I think the butler put some stock there.' Adam waves his hand shooing Wolfram. He then looks at the school documents to review.

Actually he knows the butler had stocked his fridge with foods days ago. And the idea just came to him. He wanted to eat Wolfram's cooking and this is a fun way to pass the time. And besides, Wolfram should learn how to cook, in holidays or weeks or days they don't have classes, they'll stay here. And he never likes to eat outside nor order any take outs.

'Oh, by the way Wolfram. Here. Wear this.' Adam throws the paper bag which Wolfram easily catch.

'What's this?'

'Your apron.'

Wolfram opens the bag and-

'JERKFACEADAM! YOU BLASTING IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?' Wolfram asked his most annoyed and embarrassed voice while showing Adam the apron.

Adam lowers the papers and looks at his Demon who is holding the pink, frilly apron.

'That's an apron sweetheart.'

'I know this is an apron! Why the hell its pink and frilly? And you tell me this is mine?'

'Yes my darling… That's the only available apron at the store so stop the fuss. No one is looking except me. So cook, no need to be shy. I'm not even looking.' Adam said and return to read the documents.

.

.

.

After a minutes of silence he raised his eyes and grins so slyly. He then carefully opens the camera of his phone and take stolen shots of Wolfram who was wearing the apron, with his hand on his waist looking at the fridge. When Wolfram turns to look around, he shoves his phone away. This will be a perfect Screen on his phone. He then return to his reading.

Hmmm… he needs new books on A-Level Law, A-Level Sociology, A-Level Business Studies… hmmm quite plenty and he looks into Wolfram's papers. Same as him. They can buy those on stores near Eton… and

.

.

.

BANG!

.

.

.

BAM!

.

.

.

'Ouch!'

'Kyaaaa!'

Adam closes his eyes. He doesn't need to turn around… he can smell it… burnt – whatever that is burning. He looks up.

He then raises his hand to block the sprinkler. He went to the kitchen and stands in front of the most adorable looking Demon - no matter how pathetic he looks, with those disheveled hair, clothes and is that a powder or white flour on Wolfram's nose? – Wolfram looks so damn appetizing. The Demon literally take his breathe away.

Wolfram was looking at him with: _WHAT?!_ Question to him, challenging him to say something.

He just shook his head and caresses Wolfram's cheek to wipe the flour away.

'We still have… lots more to work on.'

And Adam starts teaching Wolfram how to use the utensils and machines on the kitchen and how to cook a decent meal.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Why is it so hard for you?**

 **To properly see me trying?**

 **I get shocked to see**

 **How much I can hurt because of you**

 **My days are a struggle**

 **Even my dreams are painful**

 **It if was you, how would it be?**

 **If these crazy days**

 **Became yours?**

 **If you break down as much as me**

 **Will you know?**

 **All the pain that fills me**

 **To the point where my heart is about to explode**

 **How much I want you?**

 **If I was you**

 **I would just love me**

 **My heart is endlessly down in the ground**

 **I'm afraid of everything that surrounds me**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **The Shin Makoku Seal**

…

 _The Lord Chamberlain Günter von Christ_

 _Is commanded by_

 _The 26_ _th_ _Demon Queen of Shin Makoku to invite_

.

 **His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld,**

 _3_ _rd_ _son of the 26_ _th_ _Demon Queen,_

 _The Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth,_

 _Noble Demon Prince of the House of the Bielefeld_

.

To the Marriage of

.

 **His Majesty The 27** **th** **Maou of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri**

With

 **The Lady Jasmine Naomi Schiffer**

 **.**

 _To be Held At the Grand Hall of Blood Pledge Castle_

On the afternoon of the

Blue Day, 29th of the Blod Monath at the Year of the Soukoku

.

* * *

 **.**

 **The Shin Makoku Seal**

…

 _The Lord Chamberlain Günter von Christ_

 _Request your Honor and Presence,_

.

 **His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld,**

 _3_ _rd_ _son of the 26_ _th_ _Demon Queen,_

 _The Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku & Earth,_

 _Noble Demon Prince of the House of the Bielefeld_

.

To the 16th Birthday Celebration

of

 **Her Royal Highness,**

 **Princess Greta Von Bielfeld Shibuya,**

Daughter of

 **His Majesty Shibuya Yuuri**

 **His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld**

 **.**

 _To be Held At the Grand Hall of Blood Pledge Castle_

On the

Indigo Day, 17th of the Weod Monath at the Year of the Soukoku

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Eton College.**

 **.**

Adam stares at the invitation at his hand. The invitation with the family picture. A family picture of a parents and their daughter.

A very pretty little girl in pale yellow ruffled dress with riot brown hair and gentle bright brown eyes. There's nothing extraordinary with the picture. It's the usual family pic – only that differs to some other normal father and mother and daughter – its two father and one daughter.

 _So this is what Yuuri Shibuya looks like._

Black hair. Black eyes. Black school uniform. Typical Japanese guy with a ready smile on his face.

And Wolfram.

Wow.

The Wolfram in the picture looks – so fresh. So alive. There was a smile from those beautiful sakura lips. Those beautiful vibrant emerald green eyes are amazing. It can suck any soul and pierce your heart. Wolfram looks so damn beautiful and alluring that he cant believe that the lucky bastard of a Maou who has all the rights to own Wolfram – rejected said fiancé.

Well.

The Maou's lost. His gain.

There was never wrong in liking and loving a man. If this Maou cannot accept Wolfram from what he is – then he is so damn ready with open hands and soul and heart to accept and keep Wolfram to himself.

He looks at the two flower scented invitation.

The invitation of the Grand Wedding of the 27th Maou to some Lady… and the birthday invitation of Wolfram's adopted daughter.

Adam walks the cold entrance of the boarding house. He just got back their penthouse. He found the Shin Makoku invitation on Wolfram's study table. It was under the Demon Prince of Pride's textbook. Wolfram forgot to bring his A-Level Classical Civilisation textbook and he was the one who can quickly get it without him driving or traveling. One of the best things being a wizard is being able to _Apparate_ and _Disapparate_ anytime he wants and to the place he was familiar with. _Apparition_ is a magical form of teleportation, through which a witch or wizard can disappear ("Disapparate") from one location and reappear ("Apparate") in another. And he can do that in the easiest way.

And when he enters Wolf's room, looking for the textbook, he found them. He usually don't bring anything up from Shin Makoku. Wolfram himself don't talk about it much to him. They have been very busy at Eton. They really really have to work hard to earn their A Level points and they have to work and study hard for it – but Wolfram had been the worst.

The brat found out about the King's Scholar and how it works, though Shori and Bob and even his whole family can support Wolfram – he refuses to let them pay for his tuition or the half of it. A King's Scholar is one who has passed the College Election examination and is awarded a Foundation Scholarship and admitted into a house, College, which is the oldest Eton house and comprised solely of King's Scholars.

And when we say College Election Examination – it is far the hardest examination on Earth. In Eton only 70 students are given that title. And those who can't make it will have to be in other houses. And he and Wolfram had been the King's Scholar – one of the 70 students at the College boarding house.

Its not about boasting who got the highest score or anything. It just so happens that he and Wolfram have a brain that can understand and easily decipher any formula or any strategic problems. Wolfram once told him that his brothers are very special and a few only knew about his Elder Brother:

Aniue Gwendal – to be the best tactician in the military field. He can formulate any plan within minutes – especially in a do or die situation. Gwendal have vast knowledge about military strategy and this is the reason that Shin Makoku was stable. And he is the Maou's advisor when it comes to Administration – governing the country and yes – Gwendal also handles the country's financial situation. He knows where to put everything in use. He is not just a scary stoic face according to Wolfram – but a genius as well when it comes governing a country. That's why Gwendal can be the best candidate as the Maou before the 27th Maou Shibuya Yuuri was given the title. Though Gwendal doesn't like to be the Maou. He keeps on pushing the title to either Wolfram or his mother. Saying that he was a soldier and likes to stay at the sideline.

And then there's Conrart. The second brother. The "Lion of Lütenburg". The genius swordsman. The undefeated half human half Mazoku son of the 26th Demon Queen. If Gwendal can be said a genius tactician, then Conrart is a genius warrior on the battlefield. He can defeat any soldier with his quick wit and was said to even best his teacher – Gunter – the Yuki Gunter that said to be as swift as the wind. Conrart is amazing with his sword and can assess the situation in the field. Thus he earns the title "Lion of Lütenburg" from the battle decades ago. Conrart fought on the front lines for the Mazoku during the war against the humans in order to prove his loyalty to Shin Makoku. He and Yozak Gurrier were in an all half blood platoon named the "Lütenburg Platoon" and are famous for being the only two survivors from the Battle of Arnold. Conrart thus gets the name "Lion of Lütenburg" from this battle due to his heroics and bravery. But it cause him his soul half empty with all the death on his hands and people he had killed.

And then there's Wolfram.

Wolfram never told him anything about himself. Wolfram when it comes to him – he keeps on hiding so many things. There have been so many shells of layers that Wolfram tried to hide himself.

It took him two and half years to layer by layer peel those masked and shells off.

Wolfram is brave yet fragile.

Wolfram has a very beautiful soul – yet easily hurt by an ugly truth.

Wolfram has layers of masked to hide the real Wolfram.

A Wolfram that he was able to know and was able to love.

Yes.

He can admit it without any reasons and without any embarrassment.

He is in love with Wolfram.

A man.

A Prince.

A Demon.

From another world.

And who is much older than him.

But he doesn't care.

He loves Wolfram in whatever label Wolfram attached to his name and person.

For him there can only be Wolfram in his life.

.

.

.

'Adam!'

'Adam!'

'Hey! ADAM!'

Adam turns around and saw his friend Leonard running. He raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes when he saw the latter's hands full of flowers, letters, branded paper bags and were that a plushy bears and cats?

'What?' he laughs, while arranging his reading glasses.

Leonard looks totally out of place. Why? A strict stoic face, gray hair, pale gray eyes behind a reading glasses – the perfect Prefect holding all those – who wouldn't laugh? Ha!

'Have you seen Wolf? Damn! Why do I have to be the one to deliver all of these?! You two are such spoiled brats!' Leonard spats angrily and hauled every thing he was holding to Adam.

'Well, I did told you to just throw them or refuse them.' He said nonchalantly to Leonard while looking at the 'trash'.

'THROW THEM?! REFUSE THEM?! Throw a Tiffany & Co. gifts! Throw Cartier! Throw Nossiter! Damiani! Gucci! Dunhill! Zenith! Montblanc! Salvatore Ferragamo! Refused keys from Rolls-Royce! Chevrolet! Chrysler! BMW! Ferrari! Among other things!'

'Wow Leon, you're good! You check every gifts! And heck – those idiots are getting bolder huh.' Adam said, not impressed with the branded names.

 _Damn!_

The boys at Eton are all getting out of hand!

They are now walking along the corridor of the boarding house, College.

The boarding house, _College_ , is reserved for seventy King's Scholars, who attend Eton on scholarships provided by the original foundation and awarded by examination each year; they pay up to 90% of full fees, depending on their means. And that seventy boys are all Wolfram's fans, the whole students of Eton is not yet included – if he add that Wolfram's admirers are in the thousand hundreds. Don't forget to add the teachers and staff who had been enamored with Wolfram's talents, wits, and snobbish attitude.

Eton College is full of rich kids. Sure, some have brains but other chooses Eton because almost all the school's pupils go on to universities, about a third of them to Oxford or Cambridge. And choosing Eton will be the right choice if you need to be known to the world.

It's like the escalator to go to famous universities and on the business world.

Leonard is the son of his father's friend, though a commoner his brain IQ is quite good. And Leonard is a half-Mazoku. Both parents are half-Mazoku.

'You may think its funny Adam but for us commoners you just don't throw that away and refuse! REFUSE?! Do you want me to get fagged by those seniors!'

'Oh c'mon Leon, you may look frail and slender but you can kill them all with your deadly skills.' That is true.

Leonard may look so damn frail, like a fragile object, and having a slim body – but his deadly – a black belt not just your ordinary black belt but a yondan – a fourth degree black belt.

'Git! That is not the point! You and Wolf are so spoiled!'

'Hey! We're not the one telling those rich idiots to give us gifts! We don't need it, I don't – and so is Wolf. He is far richer than me and he doesn't get impress by this.'

'So you tell me. But those idiots just keeps on hauling gifts at the Prince of Bratness!'

He laughs.

Wolfram truly is the Prince of Bratness. With that haughty 'hump', sharp-tongue, quick-witted mind, and arrogant attitude – many should be mad or reproach the Blonde – but no – that's only adding fuel to the fire.

The two of them are known as the King and Prince of Eton. For so many years the school were at peace, well mostly, with few fist fights, debates, house rivalries, verbal fights and so on – but nothing compared it when Wolfram von Bielefeld walks the gate and was introduced to the whole Eton College.

Walking so regal, so sure, like a poetic Prince on a painting – you wouldn't know that the Blonde was from another world. He looks so damn Angelic yet with his attitude he was labeled by another title. A title that makes the Demon Prince wants to fry whoever invent that.

Not just one day passed – no – make that not an hour had passed when boys were offering seats, classes, helps and all kinds of tricks just for them to be noticed by the Demon Blonde Prince. All was met with a sharp tongue, a daring 'hump!', a prideful raise of chin and those gorgeous raising of eyebrows that makes it worst.

Making Wolfram the 'Ice Prince' or 'Fiery Prince' of the school.

And the whole school had a case called: **'Wolfram syndrome'.**

The thing is, there really is a Wolfram syndrome, it's also called DIDMOAD (Diabetes Insipidus, Diabetes Mellitus, Optic Atrophy, and Deafness), is a rare genetic disorder, causing diabetes mellitus, optic atrophy, and deafness.

And when he told that to the Demon Prince and the latter looks at him in confusion – he explains that he did make all boy's eyes blind in love, make all ears hear nothing but him when he started to say something and affect all their mind's and brain together with their central nervous system, so now the whole Eton have a Wolfram syndrome.

And he laughed so much when he told the naïve cute adorable Wolfram that there is no treatment for that. And the real thing – the Wolfram syndrome in Science and Medicine has really no treatment at all. His laughing cause the Demon Prince to glared at him and whack his head in the process.

And weeks after weeks, gifts came on and on. It's a good thing he and Wolfram shared a room and have its own bathroom or the boarding school will burn into ashes.

On their first week on Eton, letters begun swarming his table and locker and outside their room.

Wolfram first thought it was a duel letter or a letter of challenge; Adam howl with laughter so hard when Wolfram's admirer saw him with a very sharp sword. Well he did brought his sword with him. He can't help but rolled on the floor laughing when the letter sender runs with his tail behind him – when Wolfram shouted for the man to appear. Who wouldn't run? Wolfram was standing in the middle of the garden with his eyes burning with so much brightness excited to have a challenge to practice his swordsmanship.

Wolfram's face red in tenfolds when he told him about the letter was a love letter not a challenge letter – but was annoyed that he went to trouble of looking for the sender – when all along its just a stupid confession. A wasted time for him – thinking it was duel.

Words begun to spread that the Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld is not one to mess with and that he hates men. Well – he doesn't hate men – he is a man too – it's just that he hates being think of as a woman and be a substitute. Many tried to win him over, but many of them tasted his sharp tongue, pride and swordsmanship. It's a good thing that Eton has a Martial Arts Club – he enrolled at the club as soon as he learns from him what Martial Arts is.

Many are not impressed and still doubted Wolfram's skill. There have been doubt because Wolfram have the stature of a slender and delicate looking young man. Yes there are muscles but against bear like seniors and it's the United Kingdom. The average height of young men are almost towering Wolfram.

But like him at the very first meeting – its best not to underestimate the Demon Prince. Yes, he is a Prince – a Mazoku Prince in Shin Makoku – but according to him, Shouri, and his Great Grandfather – Wolfram was a Captain of his own Army. And that said army are not for display – but was train to kill and use their elemental magic to kill and destroy living things. Humans. Or another Mazoku who threatens Shin Makoku.

They have witnessed firsthand what underestimating of the opponent can do to jocks and what humiliation was. Wolfram had bested even the master of martial arts.

Many men, juniors to upperclassmen have been enamored with him. He told Wolfram maybe because he is like a breathe of fresh air. He is honest with his feelings, when he hates it – he hates it. When he's angry he shows it. And he has that amazing pride and talent in arts and swordsmanship and that brain of him!

Hell! Even the parents of all the boys on Eton would want Wolfram as their son-in-law, not caring about heir – for they can easily produce an heir. The thing is – Wolfram is like a prized and exquisite treasure.

His beauty wasn't the only thing that attracted the Eton boys – his attitude. His alluring and charming side. He has it in him… Wolfram once told him that he is no beauty nor that exotic looking – there are many blonde, green eyes and that the most prized are Asian Exotic looking girls and boys – but he told the Demon Prince that that is not what attracts them the most to him.

It's like a catalyst – Wolfram's beauty – his attraction to men and women were not only because of his appearance but also because of his persona.

Like he said. Beauty is subjective.

What attracts all who get to know Wolfram was his character.

His regality, his nobility… the way he carry himself and the way he acts and speak honestly. Not to mention if all the people would know that he's far the most loyal and brave soldier – the parents or the whole monarch and other business tycoons would want him for a son. Legally adopts him and so on.

Wolfram doesn't like the attention. He despised it to the core.

As the years passed by – Adam knew Wolfram hated the attention and was not used by appreciating his beauty.

He smiles sarcastically and shook his head – all because of some Asian idiotic moronic guy who was so prejudiced and so stupid to hurt the Demon Prince and so damn fucking insensitive who had the ball to invite his cute Demon Prince to their wedding.

How idiotic one can get?!

What kind of a moronic insensitive idiot – would send a wedding invitation to your ex-fiancé?!

He cant believe that an idiot King can be so insensitive.

'How's Wolfram doing? The term papers are about to meet its deadline.' Leonard asked him. Leonard may be a nag – more like the Mother Queen to the two of them.

Always taking care of them, always the one to stop the fire whenever Wolfram loses his temper, stops Wolfram from killing stubborn boys, the one to confiscate pictures of the Blonde being circulated, and the one to be the most to get a head ache being the Prefect and the only one who can shut the others from bothering him and Wolfram.

But Leonard can't say 'No' to Wolfram. Leonard is weak to cute and beautiful things – and Wolfram is far more cute and beautiful.

And with one 'pleading look', 'sorry look' and 'please look' from Wolfram – Leonard will crumble and smile and melts. And he got most of the blame. Between him and Wolfram – Leonard will always – as in always will side with the Demon Prince. Saying that a cute, adorable little boy like Wolfram was just being tough but scared. He rolled his eyes. Bloody hell – he wants to see Leonard in a duel with Wolfram one of this days.

'Quite busy, he even kicked me out of the room when I was having my battle in the stock market. That brat! Kicking me out of my own room!' he angrily recalls.

Wolfram did kick him out – LITERALLY KICK HIM OUT of the room. He was busy with manipulating some of the stocks in his computer and at the same time trying out some spells – new spells that he finds amusing and some spells that can be used by his brothers when his adorable cute Demon finds him annoying and noisy kicked his ass out and told him to shut it, not before telling him to get the book he had left at the apartment. Talk about a brat and spoiled. He shook his head and grins, at least he gets to see the fire in his eyes.

For the past two and half years Wolfram gradually change or is it return to his original persona.

Shori Shibuya, the future and upcoming Maou of Earth told him in one of their gatherings that Wolfram was called by many names that goes by: _Prince of Bratness, Selfish Loafer, Spoiled Little Lord Brat, Tsundere, incurable, have one hell of a temper, feisty and possessive Demon Prince._ He knows all that traits but that – 'POSSESSIVE' – well that he hadn't have the pleasure of knowing.

When they first met – well it's more like when he first saw the Sleeping Beauty he thought a Lonely Fallen Angel drops by his room.

'Hey Adam, I'll drop you here. I need to get the Abracadabra from Professor Anderson.'

''Kay. See you around.'

He walks again and now his hands are full of those idiotic gifts. He sighs. Wolfram will only burn them… and its not him and Wolfram's fault – they have from day one told them – Wolfram doesn't need gifts, nor will be persuaded by it.

The hell! Wolfram is the Demon Prince and the Royal Ambassador for God's sake!

He deposited the gifts at the lost and found section. And he smiles. Maybe the others can make use of them. He doesn't want his Demon to screech and burn the whole Eton.

And now… the invitation at hand.

Stupid bastard!

He looks at the picture again.

It's a picture of a happy family.

Yeah… a family… Wolfram looks so beautiful and bewitching – wearing his usual blue uniform and his sun kissed hair with a golden crown… a very beautiful flower that he had never seen before… with a sweet full of life smile… a smile… he rarely sees… his eyes and whole features were full of life… full of joy … full of shy love…

And the smiling little Princess… Greta.

The adopted daughter… the only person who made Wolfram crumble and cry – for the first time – he saw it.

.

.

.

That tears…

Those sweet precious tears…

And at that point.

Yes – when he saw Wolfram's precious tears – he knew – there's no turning back. No reason at all.

He is in love.

His feelings that he had refused to acknowledge before… it's not a dramatic realization like in some novels or movies.

His heart… that day seeing that tears… broke him… and he knows…

Finally he knows…

He is so much in love with Wolfram.

So much in love that it breaks his heart when Wolfram crumbled and cried.

He doesn't need proof or any more signs or any more heart thumping feelings to give way to what his emotions were – its love…

He truly is in love with Wolfram

Wolfram for him is his life…

Never before had anyone in his 19 years of life affects him like Wolfram does… its like every gesture… every smile… every breathe… every met of their eyes… his heart will fall more in love… more and more… each day.

That day… that day he admits it… he vows to make Wolfram happy.

That day Wolfram broke down.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Two years ago…**_

.

.

.

 _They are on their way to Eton College Rowing Centre, at Dorney, it consists of a 2000 metre rowing lake, a boathouse, an arboretum and a nature reserve. They are to watch the Rowing Competition of each houses._

 _Wolfram and him aren't in the club – they have their own club to attend. And they just want to watch – after all that hard work, they just want to enjoy the day. And Wolfram that night had an appointment via skype with Jillian and the Head of Chief of the United Nations Environment Programme._

 _So he told the Demon Prince to watch the Rowing Competition._

 _They were walking the school ground… when Wolfram shouted._

 _He was surprised because Wolfram never shouted in that voice._

 _A pain… full of agony and longing voice._

' _GRETAAAAA! GRETA!'_

 _When he turns around and so are the others who heard the Ice Prince – Wolfram was running like a mad man. Running so fast – that all are in awed when Wolfram easily jumped the almost 10 feet talk school gate. Jumping like it's the easiest feat._

 _Many gasped and was excited and at the same time was reading their mobile phones, he clenches his teeth and made his own way – without anyone noticing him. He runs towards Wolfram and with his own spell, he made a concealing charm – and shouted: 'Obliviate!'_

 _The onlookers then blinks and was confused for a moment – he shouted 'Hey! The Rowing Compt. Will start now!' He then use his newly invented spell to delete all records on their phone._

 _And the others hurriedly walk on their way to the Rowing Centre while he made his way to Wolfram._

' _WOLFRAM! Dammit!'_

 _He runs and saw Wolfram kneeling like a knight, holding a little girl's shoulder… he slowly approach the two and heard:_

'… _I'm so sorry… I thought… I saw… my little Greta…' Wolfram said in a trembling voice._

' _Hummm… is she your sister?' the cute brown curly haired girl and brown eyes, wearing a blue dress smiles and he knows – she feels so honored to be held by the beautiful Angel._

' _Uhm… no… she's my daughter.' Wolfram said that made him confused and almost his heart thump so much. Daughter?! What the hell?!_

' _Daughter?! But… you look so young…' the little girl touched Wolfram's face. Maybe because she sensed the loneliness and the Emerald Green eyes reflects Wolfram's heart._

 _He heard a sweet… trembling chuckle. 'She's my adopted daughter…'_

' _Oh… Hmmm… Where is she now?' the little girl asked. Curious and doesn't want to let go either of the Angelic boy whose holding her._

' _She's at my home… far away from here… so far away…'_

' _Oh… you're missing her?'_

' _So much... so very much little one… what is your name?'_

 _The little girl beamed brightly. ' My name is Sehren. And you?'_

' _That's a very pretty name Sehren… My name is Wolfram… Sehren… can I hug you?'_

' _Please!' Sehren smiles so bright and Wolfram hugs the little girl._

 _Many onlooker was astonished to see such a beautiful scene. It was like a classical painting. A scene inside of a painting of poignant meeting… evoking a keen sense of sadness… and loneliness…_

 _Wolfram hugging the little girl and his eyes closed…_

' _Greta…' he heard him whisper._

' _I believe Greta misses you too Wolfram.'_

' _Thank you Sehren.'_

' _Sehren!'_

' _Oh! That's my Papa! I have to go now Wolfram.'_

' _Thank you so much Sehren.'_

' _Bye bye!'_

 _And he – watches as the little girl waves and runs towards her father._

 _Wolfram slowly stands. He can see the trembling of his shoulders._

' _Wolf…' he slowly touch the trembling shoulder._

' _L-let's go…'_

' _No.'_

' _Adam please.'_

' _Cry!'_

' _Please!'_

' _No dammit! Cry it out!'_

 _And they're at the busy street of Windsor he grabs Wolfram and hugs him. He doesn't care what people may thinks. He doesn't give a damn what other may think – right now – Wolfram is the most important._

' _L-let go! Adam!'_

' _No! Dammit!'_

' _P-people are staring!'_

' _And I don't give a fuck! Cry it out!' And no matter how hard Wolfram struggles from his embrace he held on. He doesn't want to let go._

' _I am not weak!'_

' _Who the hell says you're weak! Dammit Wolf!'_

 _Wolfram may be a Demon Prince – but he is still a Mazoku with feelings. A man… Not a God… or even he's a God he has feelings too…_

 _No matter how hard he tries to be tough – he needs to let it go. He needs to bring it out… he needs to let his emotions flow… he doesn't need to be tough in front of him._

 _Hell! He can cry on his shoulders and that will not lessen nor made him think of him weak…_

' _Please sweetheart… please cry. You don't need to act tough, you don't need to prove yourself with me… I don't care about it all… I just need you to let it go…' he said while gently patting the sun kissed hair… kissing it gently…_

 _Without care to the world… without care that they are wearing the famous Eton King Scholar's Robe and Uniform… he doesn't care…_

' _I am not weak…' Wolfram said… his voice trembling… shaking… so lonely._

' _I didn't say you are… Wolfram… you are far the strongest and bravest man I've ever known… you are braver and more stronger than me. And you're never weak… just cry… let it out… I'm here… I'll never leave your side… please…'_

 _And there – out there – his Demon Prince cried._

' _Gretaaaa! I miss her! I miss her so much Adam! I miss my daughter so much! Adam! Adam! I miss them! I miss them all! Hahaue, Koonichan, Aniue! Mina! Ai tai! Ai tai mina! Greta…. -Niichan…. -Niue… -Haue… Mina…'_

 _Wolfram keeps on whispering and half shouting… punching his shoulder… and crying… he felt his shoulder wet with those tears…_

 _His Wolfram's precious tears._

 _He understand some of it… Wolfram is speaking in his own language… the Old German language… meaning… that Wolfram truly is hurting and feeling so lonely…_

 **And he felt it.**

' _Cry it all Velvet… cry it…'_

 **Love.**

' _I'm here… I'm just here…'_

 **I am here… for you…**

' _Mina… ai tai! Greta…. -Niichan…. -Niue… -Haue… Mina…'_

 **Cry it all…**

' _Shhh… they miss you too… I know they do…'_

 **I'll stay…**

' _Adam! Adam! I miss them so much! It hurts!'_

 **It hurts more to see you cry like these…**

 _I am here. I am here. I'll not let go._

 **I love you Wolfram.**

 _And for almost an hour they stay like that._

 _Him hugging and caressing Wolfram's hair… just holding him close to his heart… and letting all the tears flow in those Emerald Green Eyes… He inhaled and looks up at the sky…_

 _Now he knows… he knows what all those feelings were…_

 _What all those feelings of possessiveness… all those feelings of passion… of possessing Wolfram… of making him his…_

 _It took his stubborn and arrogant mind to figure it all out… but his heart knows it all from the start… from the moment he saw those silent tears that was always in Wolfram's eye lids but never to fall._

 _He wants to be the one… the one to make him happy…_

 _The one to make Wolfram smile…_

 _The one to make Wolfram happy…_

 _The one to make Wolfram laugh…_

 _He wants to be the only one to make Wolfram cry… out of passion…_

 _Wolfram can easily fool people with his façade, but a façade is just that, after all. It's just a mask. Wolfram is sensitive…_

 _Most of what Wolfram says isn't what he really means, actually. One can easily be fooled with it… he can see it… he can feel it… and he wants Wolfram to be true to himself – not to hide it anymore._

 _He wants Wolfram._

 _He needs Wolfram._

 _He loves Wolfram…_

 _And he doesn't care what others may think… or what they'll say._

 _His heart had been captured… forever… by the Demon Prince… Wolfram von Bielefeld._

 _And he held him. Kiss those sun kissed hair… caress his soaked cheeks… gently nuzzle his ears…_

 _For all the world to see._

' _I'll never let you go Wolf… stay here…' he so wanted to say those words to Wolfram._

 _But Wolfram needed time and space and all the support he can get._

 _Wolfram is not a robot._

 _He may be prideful._

 _But away from his family._

 _Away from home._

 _Away from those he can feel safe and comfort – he can break down._

 _Wolfram is still just a little boy for him._

 _A sweet – loving child._

 _A fragile child who had been covering himself with so much shell – a shell called pride and indifference. ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

That day – they skipped classes and just went to their room. He held Wolfram close until the latter fell asleep…

Exhausted from all the emotion… the pain… the loneliness… the turbulent feelings…

He carried the Demon Prince onto his bed… and he loosen the Wolfram's shirt… a beautiful elvish looking intricate necklace with a slim vial glass at the middle… inside the glass was an odd looking green root and a glowing small fire. He knew about the Wizard World of necklaces that can hold elemental spirits – but he never have heard of a vial that can hold a plant and an elemental fire at the same time.

He wanted to know about it.

He wanted to question everything and to know more about Wolfram – but he waited.

Wolfram needs more than anything – time.

Time to heal.

Time to gather his thoughts.

He doesn't need a raging man like him to pressure his feelings.

Adam wanted Wolfram to know more about him – but with Wolfram's being wanting it and not being force.

So he chose to wait.

He slowly walks to the window and stared at the night sky… stars are everywhere…

To him Wolfram is a beautiful creature that the Gods have created... so seductive... so different from ordinary people...

That he could not understand why no one was as disturbed as he – by the clicking of Wolfram's boots on the paving stones...

Or why no one else's heart was wild with the breeze stirred by the sighs of Wolfram's presence...

Or why everyone did not go mad with the movements of Wolfram's hair...

The flight of his hands... the gold of his laughter.

The slow and enticing stare of those Emerald Green Eyes…

He had not missed a single one of his Demon's gestures, not one of the indications of his character, wild it maybe and fiery...

But he did not dare approach Wolfram… because he wants to wait…

Wait for the time when Wolfram will open his heart… to him.

Slowly… he can do it.

He can penetrate that ice cold barrier he had build to his heart.

He will melt it… and let all Wolfram's passion flow…

For him.

Only him.

.

 _._

' _Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

 _Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

 _Fallen angel, tell me why?_

 _What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

 _I see the angels,_

 _I'll lead them to your door_

 _There's no escape now_

 _No mercy no more_

 _No remorse cause I still remember.'_

.

The whole room vibrates with the speaker's loud volume with that song. Adam slowly closes the door, it's a good thing he used the _Muffliato_ spell, to make the sound less distinct by covering its source.

And that source being the loud speaker of his own speaker – with Wolfram's iPod. He shook his head and leans on the door – looking at the oblivious Demon, who is currently listening and typing on his computer the term paper for the Classical Greek A-Level Subject.

.

' _The smile when you tore me apart_

 _You took my heart,_

 _Deceived me right from the start._

 _You showed me dreams,_

 _I wished they'd turn into real._

 _You broke a promise and made me realize._

 _It was all just a lie._

 _Could have been forever._

 _Now we have reached the end.'_

 _._

He smiles at the Demon Prince. When he introduced Wolfram to music – the latter was so excited. All Wolf knows was instrumental and classical music from Shin Makoku. He was not exposed to any genres of music.

His gift then – yes – it's a gift, they went to a famous Music Store in London and he bought any CD's Wolfram wanted. At first Wolfram wanted classical and all musical instruments saying he's having a hard time to comprehend heavy music…

That is of course – when he still doesn't know or haven't been to any Live Concert.

It's one of their holidays and he went Online and purchase a Live Concert Ticket. And at that time – the famous Irish Gothic Rock Band was having their concert at London.

And that was the day Wolfram fell in love with Gothic Rock Music. And as a gift – well – yeah he's spoiling the Demon Prince, he bought anything that is related to music. But of course, he can't tell his cute adorable Demon he bought it because he wants Wolfram to have everything – he again made Wolfram cook their foods. The Demon Prince was improving and most of their holidays – Wolfram was in charge of cooking. That's their routine now, he does the laundry, fixing things, and Wolfram will do the cooking and washing of the dishes.

.

' _The smile when you tore me apart._

 _You took my heart,_

 _Deceived me right from the start._

 _You showed me dreams,_

 _I wished they'd turn into real._

 _You broke a promise and made me realize._

 _It was all just a lie…_

…'

.

He waits until the song finishes and turns the stereo off. And he laughs softly when Wolfram didn't notice him.

He slowly approaches his prey and was planning on attacking him when:

'Come any closer and I'll rip your heart out.'

'Ouch! And what pray tell will you do to my heart?' he asked still approaching the Demon Prince, who is still typing so seriously and not once looking at him.

'Hmmm let me see… I'll chop it to pieces then burn it and say a little prayer: _'Oh please Shinou let this perverted man may rest in eternal peace and never be reincarnated again!'_ Yep, that will be my prayer.'

'Sheesh! You'll do that to the man who with his great effort went to get your book.'

'You have it?' Wolfram swivel his chair and looks at him. He sucked his breathe – Wolfram von Bielefeld – a sight to behold. Becoming more beautiful and sexier in each passing of days.

Those delicate yet prideful cheeks.

Alluring emerald eyes.

Beautiful glorious sun kissed hair.

Damn hot sexy lips.

Damn. He wants to take a cold shower right there and then.

'Yeah. Here.' He hands the books and Wolfram smiles.

'Thanks Adam.'

He shook his head. Whenever Wolfram say his name, his heart will make that crazy thump. Like a crazy madman…

He wants to hear Wolfram say it…

In passion…

In bed…

Writhing under him…

'Adam.'

'Adam!'

'Oi! Adam! Oi! What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you sick?! You're flush red! You having a fever? Hehhh… Even perverted boys like you get a fever huh?' Wolfram smirks. Crosses his arms and leans on the desk.

Wolfram looks so hot and sexy.

Wolfram wearing the standard uniform of Eton looks so damn seductive and inviting that he wanted to tore it off and hauled the Demon on the bed. But he knows – if he do that – no amount of his spell can help him from the Demon Prince burning him and chopping him to smithereens.

'Yeah sweetheart… we men do get flushed and fevered hot when a sexy ravishing hot Blonde Velvet made that pose… want me to prove how hot can I get?' he said, grinning devilishly.

'Argh! You're such a perverted jerk!' Wolfram glares at him. He loves it – those Emerald Green Eyes glaring at him… like all they see is him. Good.

'What? I'm just stating the truth. Want me to show you more?'

'You're such an ass! If you want to jerk off or something Apparate somewhere – or get laid with some girls dammit! Hump!'

Adam smiles. Wolfram saying all those, made him blush so much. Well, Wolfram learns so many things and words in his stay in Eton. And boys will be boys here.

'Awww now, why should I Apparate and go elsewhere when I have a ravishing delicious Demon Prince here.'

'You-'

' _Immobulus!'_ Adam said in a fast and clear voice and Wolfram couldn't react with that.

Adam renders Wolfram immobile.

He wickedly smiles and he laughs when Wolfram's eyes glares at him… he believes with all his heart that his Demon is totally and royally pissed with him.

Sure, Wolfram's Maryoku are so powerful – but there are some spell that can render the Demon immobile – especially if said Demon have no freaking idea that he will cast a spell. Wolfram has his guard down when he is concern.

'Hmmm…. Now, now… what did I tell you?' he slowly approaches Wolfram who is rooted on the spot… slowly until their faces are mere inches from each other.

He put his arms on the table, made him leans closer to the transfixed Demon Prince. His eyes blue and black staring at those glaring – full or murderous intent Emerald Green eyes…

'Hmmm… didn't I tell you – with every cursing words you throw at me – I will do some cursing too? But unlike your curse… mine is a little bit powerful… and effective…' he nuzzles Wolfram's hair with his nose.

'Your scent truly is magnificent… what do you use? We have the same shampoo and soap… but you always have that scent… of flower… fruits… of spring… hmmm Velvet?' he whispered.

He slowly bites the soft ear – he bet his lifetime that Wolfram is about to murder him now if said Demon can move a muscle.

For the past years – he had been flirting and seducing the Demon. Wolfram calls him a perverted jerk, an asshole, a pervert like his grandfather, a walking genital, and so many things that made him laugh – so to not disappoint his adorable Demon – he justified all those words… by of course… making some moves on the most beautiful prey.

.

.

.

Wolfram cannot move.

Wolfram doesn't know what to make of Adam. Adam isn't serious and just playing with him – wanting to pissed him off – wanting him to lost focus. For he knows Adam's reputation in all Eton and with what they all say to him: _'connoisseur of women'._

Wolfram tried to undo the spell with his Maryoku but there was no use. Its as if the spell was so damn powerful that even his Maryoku is transfixed. .

.

.

.

'Hmmm… you truly taste so good Velvet… why didn't I see that before… I have muffled the room… so if you scream in ecstasy… no one can hear it… now why don't we make use of those big bed of ours sweetheart… hmmm?' he slowly looks into those glaring eyes…

'Hmmm… awww don't glare at me like that… I promise you – I will be gentle…'

Wolfram suddenly break loose – trying to give him a punch but he knew about that amazing move, so with his own attack – he captures the hand that was about to punch him and he turn Wolfram around – pinning Wolfram on the table – with those delicious butt passionately position on his shaft.

'You Jerk! Unhand me! ADAM!' Wolfram struggles – he is pinned between Adam and the desk.

'Awww c'mon Wolf…'

'You freakin' perverted asshole!'

'Ta ta! That's not a way for a Demon Prince to speak,' his other free hands roams the upper chest of Wolfram, slowly making its way to Wolfram's nipple – making him gasped.

'ADAM!'

'Wolfram.'

'You jerk! Stop it!'

'Okay.' And with that he unhands the Blonde and let go.

'ADAM! What the hell is wrong with you?!' Wolfram shouted as he rubs the reddening wrist. Damn! Adam is strong!

'Momentarily impulse.' Adam said and shrugged his shoulder and sits on the bed, browsing the documents, his own abracadabra.

'Do I look like a momentarily impulse?!' Wolfram shouted and his hand now with sparks of flame.

Adam raised his brow and looks at the angry and royally pissed Demon Prince.

'What? Are you by any chance aroused by it?'

'HELL NO!'

'Then what's your problem?'

'Argh! Jerk! Stop te-tea-tea-' Wolfram raised his hand and points at Adam but cant finished the sentence.

'Teasing? Hmmm are you getting teased then?'

'Argh! I hate you!' Wolfram clenches his fist in annoyance.

'And I love you too Velvet.'

'Shut up!'

'Yeah yeah…'

Wolfram yanks his chair and seats on it. And types again on his computer. But his mind is elsewhere – for him Adam has been a constant pest…

A paradox of personality.

One moment a sweet, gentle, nice man – the next a perverted asshole.

For the past two and half years Adam had been doing that, teasing him… flirting with him… and he knows… he knows Adam is not serious… that Adam was only doing those things to make him – he doesn't know – forget the loneliness or homesickness or any feelings of sadness.

He was never a fragile Demon.

Hell – he is eighty plus years old Demon with more experience and battles and death on his hands.

But Adam – with Adam he had strip him of any masked he can hide his face.

Adam was the one who held him.

The one who held him close in his arms – when he was breaking down. Years ago, when he thought he saw Greta – the suppress feelings of loneliness, of sadness came forth like a dam and the Earth Prince – made him cry it. Made him spill it all.

Right there and then, for the world to see, Adam held him. Not caring that they are two boys… not caring for what is forbidden and a taboo…

Taboo…

Homosexual.

He wanted to laugh.

He wants to laugh and go to Shin Makoku – just to burn and kill a certain Double Black Maou who was so prejudiced and so hypocrite!

Why – because of what he found out years ago! They were at the Bookstore when he saw several girls giggling and saying words like:

'… _Yaoi! They have new release! I thought I'll wait for a month for Asami and Takaba! They're here!'_

' _Oh I love stories about Boys Love. They are more realistic and touches me more than normal shoujo stories! Oh my God! They have the new volume of Usami and Misaki!'_

' _Kyaaa! They are an item! Look here! The An-An magazine features them!'_

And he was curious, the names are like in Yuuri's country, Japanese – he went to look at the books and saw a Manga and lots of Japanese Magazine – just like what Yuuri has in his room – but this one were different. They are men… beautifully drawn, sweet looking together and when he opens the first page – he almost fainted right there.

He was blushing so much that Adam asked him why – he only shook his head and when they got home – he immediately opens his laptop and search the internet with the words: YAOI. BOYS LOVE. SHONEN AI.

And what he found truly shocked the hell out of him.

He seethes in anger when he learn that in Japan, though it's still not acceptable the same sex relationship, or there's no marriage for both sex – it is not that forbidden or a SIN!

The way Yuuri abhors their engagement from the start – when in Japan – Yaoi; Boys Love; Shonen Ai are abundant! He had research and found so many Yaoi and Shonen Ai titles by famous Mangaka's. That you and your partner can live together and that is by adopting the other into the family registry.

So in other words – Yuuri just plain doesn't like him. And he wasn't sincere from day one about his promise… that promise to him…

When he found that out… he felt so drain…

He felt cheated… he felt so much filth in his body…

It's all a lie…

Who would have though a sweet smile like Yuuri's… is just a lie…

He felt so weak… in everything…

And Adam…

Adam had told him – he can appear weak, he can appear lost to him.

For he doesn't care about all that. That for him – he is the strongest and bravest man he had ever known in his life.

That he being alone – embracing the task of being a Royal Ambassador is a major accomplishment on his life. That even him, Adam will have a hard time on deciding.

Adam made him feel… feel something in his heart…

A sense of… serenity… of not having to act superior. Of being good in everything… of being needed…

Of being held and not flinched away…

Adam doesn't abhor him… nor look at him in a different way…

This is not Shin Makoku – Adam said. Here, he is not a soldier, he is just Wolfram.

Just Wolfram.

That made him so special and he Adam wants him to forget the pain of loneliness.

That's why he belives Adam's doing all that flirting and teasing as for him to loose a bit of his rigidness… and that's why he cant and in his heart he can never be angry with the Jerk.

Adam is special to him.

So very special…

Adam and him had been close… so much close… Adam have strip him of his masks and Adam knew more things about him… not his brothers… not his mother… not even Yuuri…

'Velvet…'

'What?' And yes, for the past years he answers to that nickname. It's stuck. Just like Gabriele and Nolan's nickname to him, he had no more desire to stop them calling him 'Angel or Princess.' But sometimes, he really wants Adam to stop calling him that. It's too… for him… to intimate!

'Are we going?'

'Huh?' he turns around not understanding Adam's question.

And then he saw the invitation, being waved by Adam. He wants to shout where and how did Adam gets that but then again – what's the use?

'I promise my daughter.'

'Hmmm… so if I'm not mistaken, this month and day are… hmmm weeks from now.'

'Yeah.'

'So, when are we going?'

'WE?' Wolfram asked, his brow raised.

'Of course sweetheart. I wouldn't miss this for the world. And if I'm not mistaken, Grandfather did invite me too, saying I can go.'

'Ehh?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh… hmmm… let me see… this week I have to finished some term papers… next week for the exams… hmmm… and have to talk to Jillian… wait – I have to asked him first if he still needs me – I cant just go without informing him.'

'Sure.'

'I'll talk to him later.'

'So Velvet have you think of a gift?'

He glared at the black haired, blue and black eyed Prince. 'Call me that one more time and I'll roast you for dinner!'

Adam smiles at him sexily and whispered in his most seductive voice: 'Velvet…'

'ARRRRRGGGGHHHH! JERKFACE!' he shouts but before he can summon his Maryoku, Adam hold out a brochure in front of him while giving him an amazing smile.

'Tiffany & Co.?' the brochure said. When he looks closely, its more like a special catalogue of jewelries.

Adam smiles at the beautiful Wolf. He knew about Wolfram thinking about what to give his beloved daughter.

'Yep. If you haven't figured out Greta's gift, look here. All you have to do is order them online and it can be delivered at our home.'

Wolfram looks at the brochure with longing in his eyes, 'Adam, you know I don't like using my credit card for that matter. I want to give Greta something, but I'd rather not use the money on the Swiss Bank. I don't want to carelessly used the money Shori and Bob put on my account.'

'Grandpa put a large sum of amount on your account.' Adam informs Wolfram. Wolfram have no idea that his bank are overflowing with money. Well… he doesn't want to tell his Demon that the money was the 'wager' won by their Grand Father Murata Ken when his brothers lost the betting from years ago. Wolfram will definitely destroy him, his brothers and Murata Ken.

'Still, I cant use that. I have to save.'

'Use mine.' Adam said. He doesn't like to boast but he is filthy rich. Aside from being the 6th son with allowance (though that allowance can be said an allowance for kids only – his father is very frugal) he has his own side jobs and Wolfram doesn't know that his bank money is overflowing from his stock market.

'Eh? No way! I cant use yours! Even if I cook for you – it wouldn't be enough. This are all expensive!' Wolfram had taken a look at the catalogue and they don't come cheap. Heck! Some even had a price of thoroughbred horses!

'Look, you can pay me anytime.'

'And, what and when pray tell can I pay you?'

'Hmmm… let see, you can easily pay me with your body.'

'Jerk-hole'

Adam gave a dazzling smile. 'Fine. You can pay me when you are 100% the Royal Ambassador, heard from Pops that you get to received a large amount being the Ambassador of the two worlds.' It actually amounts to gold bars.

'But that would be a years from now.'

'No worry Velvet… I can put some interest to it.'

'You sure? I don't like owing someone-'

'Brat.' He cuts him off.

'Jerk.'

'Selfish Loafer.'

At that point, Wolfram looks at Adam.

 _Wagamama Puu…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _How many years was it?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

He smiled sadly and looks out the window. He heard the man sighed. He was startled when strong arms embraced him. He sighed loudly.

'I don't need your pity nor you harassment Jerk.' he tries to shrug the arms off but to no avail. Adam is stronger than him.

'This is not pity idiot! This is comforting and hitting on you! Two lovely birds in one hard rock stone,' he smirks while nuzzling his nose with Wolfram's silk hair.

'I'll burn your ass!' he smiles at that.

'Sure and I'll immobilize you again!' Adam let out a devilish 'he he he' to that.

'Jerkface!'

'Order online.' Adam went to his drawer and throws him his credit card, which he easily catches.

'Thanks Adam.'

'Don't I get a kiss?'

'You'll get a kiss when hell freezes over.'

'Hmmm… so I can get a kiss. It already freeze in Dante's Inferno.'

'I can never win any verbal argument with you.'

'Of course not sweetheart.'

'I hate you – pervert.'

'I love you – Velvet.'

Wolfram rolled his eyes and swivel the chair and happily went on line and search for the website of Tiffany & Co., looking for a perfect gift for his darling daughter.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Shin Makoku.**

 **Blood Pledge Castle.**

 **Dining Room.**

 **.**

The dining table has been set. The foods and wines are ready, the sporks and knives have been placed on their right places. The royalty are all seated, all are ready to have their usual dinner but still one is missing – make that two.

They are all waiting for the Daikenja. Dacascos said that he's on his way.

Yuuri stared at the door – waiting. As the minutes grew, he stares at the whole occupants dining with him. He sees his godfather Conrart talking to Gwendal – maybe about the security, military stuff and administrations, maybe because for the coming weeks, there will a Grand Celebration. Lady Cheri talking to Gunter and Anissina.

Lady Jasmine just arrived a few days ago from her home. They've been engaged for so many years now – and because of his young age – Gunter told him that it must be right for him to get married only at the appropriate time. And because of that Lady Jasmine requested to get back home – because her father needed her.

Yuuri of course agreed and he was glad actually.

He doesn't want to get married at a young age – when he was engaged to Jasmine – he still wants to do more. Build and create more things for Shin Makoku and he thinks of Jasmine as a girlfriend.

It's different being a Royalty – that you cant make one a girlfriend without making her your fiancé.

So he was glad when Gunter announced that he still needs time and to mature more. And that he is after all the Maou of Shin Makoku, he needs more experience.

Thank Shinou and all the Gods when Jasmine agreed to that decision.

And for the past years he had been doing a great job, that's what Gunter and Conrart told him, there had been unrest to Dai Shimaron and a few Humans who still hires spell casters to destroy the peace to other neighboring countries.

And now she's back. He's happy with that. He did miss her. She's a sweet Lady and understands his responsibility. Though sometimes she can be annoying – but then again all girls must be like that with their boyfriends. Anyway, he's happy she's back.

He looks at his far right and smiles at his daughter Greta. She looks so pretty now at the age of 15 turning 16 in a few weeks time. Many suitors are on their way proposing to her.

He bet his throne that Wolfram will have a fit of temper when he'll find that Greta has been receiving proposals and gifts to all her suitors – men and women.

 _Wolfram…_

He sadly looks at his right. The empty chair. He unconsciously touches the arm of the chair… Sadness – so much sadness.

 _Wolfram._

 _I miss you so much._

He still cant go back… He doesn't understand why in five years he cant go back to Earth . When Murata and Shori can go back and forth.

He had cried so much when he finally break loose. He cries so much to Conrart and Murata that he wants to go back and see his family and Wolfram. But actually, he really wants to see Wolfram more.

The nights are cold. Getting even colder. Even with the presence of Jasmine, he cant sleep on his bed… He sometimes find himself inside Wolfram's old room – with all those canvasses and smell of old bear bee paint – it stinks – but it gave him comfort.

He wants Wolfram to come back…

He wants to be able to hold his best friend again…

He didn't notice the other occupant's silence, he was so engrossed in his own world and pain.

Gwendal arch his brow in a manner of sarcasm and slight anger. Conrart looks at his godson sadly. Lady Cheri smiles sadly at Gunter who is now teary eyed looking at his Majesty. Anissina shook her head and rolled her eyes in irritation. Greta clasps her hands together. Lady Jasmine's brows furrow and clenches her dress in anger.

Then the wooden thick door opens. They all stand and greets the hazard looking Daikenja.

'Oi Murata! What took you so long?' he asked his friend. He asked in a cheerful voice, to masked the pain… the longing in his heart.

Murata held his right hand, breathing and sitting on his intended chair. He sighed angrily and tiredly.

'Well?' Yuuri asked as they begun eating.

'I've been to hell.'

'HUH?'

The whole occupants looked at the Great Sage who angrily pierce the poor sausage and stuff it in his mouth.

He sighs and laughs warily.

'Well… I just have to calm down – no wait make that – subdue an angry fire wielding Demon Prince in toasting a stupid Human Prince.'

'HUH?!' All of them asked.

Well there is only one Fire Wielding Demon Prince they know and with the word 'toast' and 'angry' – that is not good. Really not good. But who is the Human Prince? They have no knowledge of that.

'What did Wolfram do this time?' Gunter asked worriedly.

'Oh don't worry Von Christ-Kyo, Wolfram didn't do anything… yet. It's not his fault rather it's Prince Harry's fault.' He sighed again. His head is still aching.

Shinou is not helping either. Laughing his ass out at the temple. Damn idiotic narcissistic whimsical Original King of all mischief!

'H-Harry?! Prince Harry as in the Prince of Wales?! Brother of Prince William?' Yuuri asked dumbstruck.

Another heavy and tired sighed. Murata looks at the questioning eyes, oh and a gleaming eyes from Lady Cheri.

'Sorry mina-san. You see I have to subdue an angry Demon Prince from frying the Prince of Wales… Make that Prince of Wails.'

'The Prince of Wales!' Gunter can only hold his heart. He knows that person, when Wolfram became the Royal Ambassador of the two worlds he too studies a lot about Earth, especially the Royalties. In order to help out if needed be. The book the Daikenja and Shori Heika gave him was translated by Murata in their language. And he learns a great deal about them.

'Wolfram wouldn't fry a prince – erhm – I think – if that person didn't pissed him off.' Conrart said to the occupants worried faces… except for his Hahaue whose eyes are gleaming and full of anticipation.

'Oh. Its nothing big. Von Bielefeld-Kyo just knocked down Prince Harry on his butt during a sword fight. Von Bielefeld-Kyo hates the Earth Prince to the core.'

'Ehhh?! Why?!' Gunter asked, bewildered. The Prince of Wales. One of the noble blue blood royalty at the British Land. Though the Mazoku and Wolfram as the 3rd son is still have the highest and wealthiest land and lineage it still fascinates Gunter to no end.

'Because he just proposed to Wolfram.'

With that the whole dining room burst with outrage, wails, shouts and giggles.

And Murata had a grand time seeing all their reaction.

Gunter: 'EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Gwendal: 'WHAT?!'

Lady Cheri: 'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My baby!'

Conrart: 'Repeat that again Geika?!'

Greta: 'Papa Wolf is going to get married?!'

Lady Jasmine: 'What?! Impossible!'

Murata can even hear the giggles and wailing of the maids. He bet there'll be another love lottery.

Murata peered and sees that Yuuri was the only one who didn't react. He shrugged his shoulders and cursed inside his head. He didn't get the reaction he was expecting.

'Calm down mina-san… everything is in order now, or so I hope – but it looks like Prince Harry is kind of serious to Von Bielfeld-Kyo.'

'What's going on Murata. Kindly explain that in details.' Yuuri said in a cold – icy voice. A voice full of menace and icing with threat. Murata pats his back from his mind. _Nice going Murata Ken!_ He looks at Shibuya and the others seriously and not giving away the devilish grin he had been hiding.

'Well… hmmm how do I explain this. There was a celebration known as Fourth of June. And a while ago – before I came here – I just have to subdue him when after defeating Prince Harry who visits his former school. He was about to burn the poor prince alive.'

'Why would my baby Wolfie do that? And why did that Prince proposed?' Lady Cheri asked. Though her eyes and smiles is not that of a worried mother but rather a squealing and delighted mother.

'Love at first sight or rather LOVE AT FIRST FIGHT.' Murata smirked and looked at Yuuri.

'WHAT?!' All the men shouted, Gwendal almost stands on his chair.

'Well, Von Bielefeld-Kyo did just beat the shit outta the Prince of Wales. And we all know our Dear Demon Prince who doesn't care about looks and got the pride of a Bielefeld engrave in his soul – he looks at the Prince as if he was a little human and smirk. Then out of the blue Prince Harry in the loudest of voice asked Von Bielefeld-Kyo's hand in marriage – forgetting that he has his famous girlfriend with him – so goodluck to him. Good thing Adam was there before the Demon Prince toast Prince Harry.'

'Oh my Baby WOLFIE! All men really are after him.' Lady Cheri squealed in delight.

'Hahaue please. I think its not time for us to enjoy that.' Gwendal said to his mother. Now his head is for another headache. _Damn! Why cant just they leave their baby brother alone?!_

'But Gwen!'

'Hahaue, Gwendal is right. Geika how is Wolfram doing?' Conrart asked Murata. He too doesn't like it. That Wolfram is surrounded by men and in constant need to protect himself. _When will his baby brother just have a normal life? Or was it asking too much?_

'He's fine. Nothing to worry about it now. The Prince of Wales went home with a broken heart and a broken engagement. Wolfram is doing quite well and is very much busy nowadays.'

'Murata… will Wolf be able to come?' Shibuya Yuuri. The 27th Maou.

Murata looks at his friend now – so handsome, tall, well build – one must say that for so many years he had grown and had been fill up in the right places, must be because of his daily training of jogging, baseball and swordsmanship. Though he still have the youthful face. Yuuri still possess his naivety when he is calm and when his spirit is calm. Beautiful hair and eyes. Onyx Black Maou.

'Though he's been very busy – he did promise Greta-Hime-chan that he will come. But not right now – Von Bielefeld-Kyo has been terribly busy and his exams are coming up. Though we can support him financially he refuses to let us pay the tuition when he found out about the King's Scholar.' Murata said to his friend.

'So Papa Wolf will come!' Greta said excitedly.

Murata smiles at the now blooming Princess. 'Yes Hime-chan. Von Bielefeld-Kyo told me to assure you that he will be here on your birthday.'

'Thank you so much Geika!' and Greta eats her food with enthusiast. Yuuri smiles at his daughter. He and Greta have been the same. They both want to see Wolfram.

Actually he's worst. He really wants to see Wolfram now. He's the one anticipating the return of Murata and the news if Wolfram will come to Shin Makoku. It's been five years…

He really wants to see Wolfram again… _his Angel._

'King's Scholar? What is that Geika? Some kind of course or a title?' Lady Cheri asked while eating the delicious food prepared by the maids.

'Hmmm… a King's Scholar is one who has passed the College Election examination and is awarded a Foundation Scholarship and admitted into a house, College. And when I say College Election Examination – it is far the hardest examination on Earth. In Eton only 70 students are given that title. And those who cant make it will have to be in other houses.'

'Oh… you mean Wolfie had passed the exams and now a King's Scholar?'

'Actually – he already passed it years ago and almost perfected the Exams. When we talked, he said that he still had a hard time understanding the mechanics of Quantum Physics. He just needs to maintain his grades. Exams at Eton isn't an easy attainment.' Murata shrugged his shoulders.

'Uhm… from the sound of it – it must be hard.' Gunter said and looks nervously at Anissina. When the word Physics and something like 'Quantum' – something not in their dictionary and vocabulary – expect Anissina to be the one to be involved and to comprehend that.

And to not disappoint them all and much to Gwendal's chagrin Anissina's eyes lit up and is on fire.

'What?! Just that?! Shinou! He should understand simple things like Quantum Physics! Its like reading an alphabet! When he comes back here – I'll have him understand the importance of it and its proportional magnitude!' Anissina informs them and they all cringed on their seats.

'Ahh… yes right. But nothing to worry about – Adam had been very patient to teach him that. Adam is always with Wolfram so nothing to worry about it.' Murata said smiling – hiding his evil intent.

'Who is Adam?' Yuuri asked. And he can see from the King's eyes a dark and heavy glint… must be because he used 'Wolfram' instead of his usual 'Von Bielefeld-Kyo' and adding his grandson's name.

'Hmm… I think I did told you about him before… you know… the son of the Grand Duke of Luxembourg. He had been Wolfram's constant companion.'

Now all 'heated' eyes are on him. And when he say 'heated' eyes they varies to whom they belong to.

Lady Cheri's eyes lit up with excitement and squeal in delight. 'Kyaaaa! My baby is with this Adam?! And you say 'ALWAYS' with him?! Oh! Shinou! Please Geika – tell me more about this Adam!'

'HAHAUE!' Gwendal and Conrart said – or more like shouted in unison and looks at him. Worried and pissed off eyes are on them.

'But Geika, Hahaue is right. Who is this Adam?'

'Yes Murata. Who. Is. This. Adam?' the other occupants shift on their seats… they feel some kind of a turbulent waves… those who have the Maryoku that is… half-humans cant sense it… but Conrart can… a wave of negative energy.

Murata cough and smiles at them, hiding his amusement.

 _This could be fun… hmmmm_

'Adam or rather Prince Adam as I said is the 6th son of the Grand Duke Henric of Luxembourg. And he's a student at Eton, that's why Bob, Shori and I, feel safe to enroll Wolfram there.'

'Oh you mean like a classmate?' Gunter asked.

'Yes! Just like that.' They don't need to know of his bloodline link to them… yet. Those have special moments.

'Owww… I thought this Adam is Wolfie's lover…' Lady Cheri said in a lonely voice.

'HAHAUE!' Gwendal and Conrart shouted – their faces are all red from blushing so much. Anissina smirks, Gunter smiles shyly.

Well they all want Wolfram to have a good relationship… they all wish for the Prince's happiness.

'Hmmm… but I thought Prince Adam is a pervert – who keeps on attacking Papa Wolf.' Greta said before realizing her mistake and blush.

'WHAT?!'

'THE HECK?!'

The unison question was hurled one after another – but what stop them was not a shout nor a question.

But an amazing amass of menacing energy that filled the surrounding.

Greta shivers with fright and looks at her Daddy Yuuri who was quiet but with a face so hard to read. Then when Yuuri asked the question, they all knew that the Maou needs a serious answer. 'What do you mean by that Greta?'

All eyes are focus on the Maou – while his eyes is looking at Greta – who is beside him – quite terrified.

Murata wants to bang his head on the table. He wants to laugh so much and he doesn't know how to stop it. And he knows – he bet all his past lives that Shinou right now is rolling like a kid on top of the Forbidden Boxes. Laughing his ass out.

He couldn't have put it any better. _Nice Hime-chan!_

'Ah… ano…anone… Papa Wolf… well… I – ' Greta's looks like she wants to laugh and cry – Murata knows what she's feeling right now. After all, Wolfram sends her letters and in constant communication with her. So, its possible Greta knew a great deal about Adam.

Murata raised his brow… _hmmm… well… if Shibuya was reacting like these… hmmm…_

'I was the one who told Greta that. You see the whole Eton had been in chaos since Von Bielefeld-Kyo walks the gate. Not even a day had passed that he had receives so many date offers, marriage proposal, and even has his own fan club.'

'Eton is a boy's school right?' Yuuri asked, his eyes now looking at Murata.

Murata that moment wants to rile Yuuri more.

'Well yes. It's been a boy's school since it was build… so what if it's a boy's school? They are all Earth people like you and me Shibuya – but that doesn't mean they don't appreciates and think Wolfram as an Angel who had fallen from heaven… because of his beauty and personality.'

'W-what do you mean Murata?' Murata can see the dark glint of Shibuya's eyes when he mentions the word _'Angel'_

'Oh c'mon Shibuya, between you and me, you know how will they react on Wolfram. Wolfram here or there can attract all species. But you don't have to worry about that – like I told you. Adam is protecting him.'

'Who is this Adam?! Greta said he's a pervert!'

'That is well… hmmm… a private joke… Anyway, Adam is Wolfram's close friend. He's just… a little close to Wolfram.'

'How close?'

'Very very close.'

Murata raised his brow and hide the smirk on his face.

He can see it.

He can feel it.

The dark energy wave surrounding Shibuya… but… unlike the usual energy… this isn't the energy wave of the Maou…

This is Purely Shibuya Yuuri.

He then watched as Yuuri excuse himself and left the dining table, but before Shibuya Yuuri can get the door open.

'Nee Shibuya before I forgot.'

'What is it?' Murata can just imagine that Yuuri is gritting his teeth.

'When I say Von Bielefeld-Kyo is coming here – I mean, his bringing Adam along with him.'

'WHAT?!' That question was not asked only by Yuuri but by the whole occupants of the dining room. And the 'What' was pronounced in so many different ways.

'Murata! Why does Wolf need to bring this Adam?!'

'Oh. Didn't I tell you about it?'

'What is it Geika?' Gunter asked, unable to understand the fast events.

'Prince Adam of Luxembourg, is my great great Grandson. He is my direct bloodline Grandson from my past life – 16th century that is.'

'WHAAAATTTTT?!'

Murata loves it – the first wave of chaos on the room and now on his seat – he is being hauled by questions and angry looking brothers who has stand up and leans on him on the chair – and a dangerous looking 27th Maou.

'Yare yare…'

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Penthouse**

 **of the**

 **Wizard Prince & Demon Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Hmmm… Sweetheart are you okay?' Adam asked Wolfram, who is now struggling with the boxes, wrapping it in plastics.

'Yeah. Look I really need to pack them all, I cant let them get soaked.'

'I told you, they wont get soaked. I'll use the Bubble Charm on us and not even water can penetrate it.'

'But I have to be sure.'

Adam chuckles looking at Wolfram, now wrapping a large rectangular box on his bed, the room are full of boxes wrapped in fancy stationary and double wraps with a plastic wraps. He knows what's inside. And he looks confused from where he is seating when Wolfram silently stops packing and looks at him… crossed brow but with a slight blush on those delicate cheeks…

He raised his brow. He knows and loves that look. Totally adorable and totally sexy at the same time.

'Yes?'

Wolfram humps before answering. 'Hump! Look I promise! I'll pay you back!'

'Hmmm…'

'Please! I-I was tempted.'

'Hah! That coming from you.'

'It's a momentarily impulse…' Wolfram said and he laughs at that. Wolfram close his other eye and peers at Adam at the other – waiting for the verdict.

Adam stands and sits down on the bed, where Wolfram was leaning on while wrapping.

'Momentarily impulse eh… so you bought a Meade Telescope.' He said while looking so serious but with a gentle smile on his face.

'I promise! I'll pay you. It's just that – when I saw it online, I just got to have it! We're going to Shin Makoku and I just want Greta and me to look at the stars. I think she'll love this. There's no need for electricity nor charging it. Simple as looking at the stars and I know she, Gunter and Anissina will enjoy looking at it and –'

'Shhh…' he holds the sun kissed hair to stop Wolfram from his explanation. 'No need to explain okay. I said you can buy anything you want. And you can pay me – so nothing to worry about it. I'm just glad you finally settles what to give Greta.' Adam said and pats Wolfram's head.

'Adam! I'm not a kid.' Wolfram glares at him and humps.

'Shut up. You owe me so be quiet and wrap it them already.'

''Kay.'

'Wake me up okay. I'm kinda tired.'

''Kay.'

Adam smiles and lay down at the bed. He can hear the plastics being wrapped and he cant help but remember it all.

.

.

.

Wolfram didn't bought any jewels to Greta – saying after a while that jewels isn't what Greta needs and that in Shin Makoku his Hahaue already have in her will to give every piece of jewelry to her beloved grand daughter Greta. So he looks and browse and found the perfect gift.

The Meade Telescope. Wolfram happily told him about it – about the stars in Shin Makoku and that their books only shown the shapes and the stories about the stars. No telescope yet was invented – or rather with so many problems from the past – a telescope isn't what people needs. There are binoculars and semi-telescope to read the stars and the weather but unlike the telescope he bought this one can really look into stars and nearby planets and the moon.

And Wolfram bought many other gifts too.

He laughs when he fell asleep that day – and he was awaken when he felt a presence seating on his bed.

He was startled seeing Wolfram looking so serious – with his arms on his chest, feet crossed and looks at him like he's about to cry, or kinda disturbed, and there's a panicky look on those beautiful eyes.

He was so worried and his heart made a thump – worrying that something happened to his Velvet, and in a small and nervous voice:

' _Adam… don't get mad.'_

' _Huh?'_

' _I… I kinda used so much…'_

' _Huh?'_

' _Credit card.'_

' _Eh?'_

' _I bought… many.'_

' _Good God Wolfram! Dammit! I thought something happened!' he angrily spats at his Demon Prince. Didn't he know that his heart was palpitating so much with worry?!_

' _Well something did happen! Look I'm gonna pay you!'_

' _Dammit! This isn't about payment! You almost had me die of heart attack!'_

' _EH?!'_

 _He sighs. 'So what happen? Tell me quick before I strangle you!'_

' _Hump! I did say I'll pay you!'_

' _Tell me!'_

 _And Wolfram did tell him about it. He smiles with gentleness and warmth when he found out the gifts Wolfram bought online and to be delivered on their apartment._

 _A Telescope. Books. Giant Teddy Bear. Fountain Pen. iPod. Vintage LP's. Dresses and so many more, that Wolfram clapped both his hands as if in prayer and looks at him – with those gorgeous pleading eyes. He laughs and knocks Wolfram's head gently. Well, he was worried!_

' _If you kissed me I'll forgive you.'_

' _ADAM!'_

' _It's okay sweetheart. But you didn't buy something for you.'_

' _Huh? But I don't need anything.'_

' _Why?'_

' _But I have been getting all stuff from you and Mama, Papa and sister, sister-in-laws, brothers.'_ That is entirely true.

For several years now, Wolfram had been bombarded by gifts from the whole family. Even Gabriele and Nolan learn to save their allowance to buy a Christmas gift to Wolfram. And Wolfram gifted them all with his paintings. He smiles at that – all Wolfram's paintings are displayed on their private quarters and some at the Grand Ducal Palace.

At first the Demon Prince doesn't know what was Christmas and how it was celebrated and they are all happy to be the one to give Wolfram something.

Christmas was celebrated on their old manor. The Grand Ducal declare the 24th of December for family only and will not receive any guests nor relatives. It is to celebrate an intimate family affair.

The whole manor was decorated in an splendid array of Christmas decors. And because all the maids and butler are in vacation – the whole manor was turn into a wizard world. The dining hall ceiling was turn into a real life night or morning sky with falling snow. There are hundreds of floating candles. The Christmas trees are full of shining ornaments. Everything in the manor speaks of magic and holiday.

They have opened their gifts under the big Christmas tree at the living room.

Wolfram was surprised when each and everyone presented him with gifts.

Alejandra's gift was tons of clothes and she almost made Wolfram models her clothes when they visits her place at Paris. Good thing he was there and stops Wolfram being featured in a magazine. He'll rather die than made Wolfram a model. Though it was really hard, especially when some of the designers met him and Wolfram – they are both being targeted to model to some high end magazines.

Guile and the others bought so many things also to their 'new baby brother'. Guile and Alma bought Wolfram a whole set of video games and video console. Wolfram was so excited. They played all night battle games. He won some but Wolfram is a fast learner and now can kick his ass in games and arcades. He likes it that Wolfram can be your average guy – enjoying games.

Félix and Ava was supposed to buy a car for Wolfram but it's a good thing he put a stop to that saying his experience and all remind themselves not to let Wolfram drive, so he bought a professional camera, a Canon and other camera equipments – saying to take as many as pictures as he wants.

Philip's gift was a special Diary with a spell on it. That only he, Wolfram can look and write on it. Wolfram was excited using a spell cast object and he was truly surprised when the words he written was then erased but when he say his name – the words appear. And when Adam says it's really cool – he shows him that even him – a wizard cant look at it. Adam demonstrates it by saying Wolfram's name but the words didn't appear even he used the _Aparecium_ spell.

Sébastian's gift to Wolfram was priceless… a trip to NASA, they went their the day after Christmas. Wolfram was smiling and really – he can see the fire, the life and the child-like expression on the eyes of Demon Prince. Sébastian made a special tour for them at NASA and meet so many astronomers who feel closer to the stars and at work than having their Christmas and Holidays. Wolfram was awed by everything at NASA. Some of Sébastian's co-workers even opened the Great Hubble Telescope just for Wolfram whose eyes are brimming with joy and brightness. They are after all, same as them – enamored and felt blessed that even they aren't on their holidays – they felt that an Angel had visited them. And Wolfram had seen so many things and was so speechless. He was awed seeing the Orion Nebula, the great red spot of Jupiter up close, the rings of Saturn and Jupiter, the close up look of the Moon, seeing the Sun so much close. Wolfram told him that he likes the Sun so much. Because like him – both have fire as their source of life and power. The other Astronomers even explain to him the universe's versatility and its vast proportions.

Gabriele and Nolan – though both are enrolled in different schools and lived a country away from each other – they have a communication every now and then and the two imps gathered their saved allowance and bought Wolfram a Giant Teddy Bear. The two imps said:

' _So that when you're lonely and when the pervert old uncle is bullying you – you just hug Viktor and all worries will disappear. Think of him as us.'_

Nolan and Gabriele said shyly. Wolfram was so happy that he hugs both of them. And kissed their cheeks, that again made the two lucky devils blushed so much.

His father's gift to Wolfram was a Swiss Avant-Garde Watch, that cost millions. Of course Wolfram didn't know that.

Maria's gift was of course her own creation – a beautiful scarf. Now Wolfram truly is part of their family.

And his gift to the fiery Demon Prince…

' _Happy Christmas Wolfram.' he said handing a rectangular slim object wrapped in red and gold wrapper with a small poinsettia as ornaments._

' _Huh? You have a gift for me?' Wolfram asked with an incredulous face._

' _Yeah.'_

' _Wait! You're not joking right?'_

' _Do I look like I'm joking?' he asked irritated._

' _You sure? When you gave me that – there wont be – 'Pay me with your body thing?' he laugh out loud and knocks the Demon's head gently._

' _Ouch!'_

' _Idiot. Today is special.'_

' _Hmmm?' Wolfram looks at the gift._

 _And when Wolfram opens it – a warm, sweet gentle smile of an Angel appeared on those sweet lips and face._

 _He grew worried when Wolfram's become silent and looks at him seriously._

' _What?'_

' _Thank you Adam.'_

' _Idiot.'_

His gift to Wolfram is their family picture. The whole Luxembourg and Wolfram, because Wolfram is part of their family.

But what made his Christmas special that year – or for all the years of his life was that 'KISS'… shared under a mistletoe.

' _KYAAAAAAAA! Adam and Wolfie are under the mistletoe!' both of them jerks up and startled when Alma and Ava screams._

 _Both of them looks at the two Ladies who are holding their blushing faces. He stared at Adam not understanding anything._

' _Huh? Mistl-what?' Wolfram looks up and he saw the confusion there when all he sees was a leathery-leaved plant with red berries._

' _NOOOOOO!' Gabriele and Nolan shouted and was about to run when the two fathers snatch them and stops them by holding the two imps up on their sides._

' _Kyaaaaaa! Kiss! You have to kiss! Wait! Let me get the camera!' Maria was shouting and he can see Wolfram's confusion and then blushes when the word 'kiss' was mention._

' _O-Oi! W-wait! K-ki-kiss?!' Wolfram backs out a little but he grabs the slender waist before Wolfram can even move further._

 _The guys are glancing at each other and betting if Adam has the 'guts' to kiss a guy._

' _Oi! Adam!'_

' _Sorry Velvet… but it's tradition.' He said grinning evilly._

' _T-tra-tradition?! But in Shin Makoku there's no-'_

' _This is not Shin Makoku sweetheart… this is Earth. And under the tradition when two people 'accidentally' were under a mistletoe… they have to kissed… quite passionately.' He said the last words in a whisper, near the Demon Prince's ear that the whole family went uproar._

' _KYAAAAAAA! Kiss!'_

' _NOOOO!'_

' _Angel is mine!'_

' _Princess is mine! My first kiss!'_

' _Go Adam, if you have the nerve.' Philip said that knowing Adam wouldn't kiss a guy._

 _He smirks and grabs Wolfram's cheeks and looks into the confused and glaring emerald green eyes._

' _D-don't you d-dar-mnggghhhh'_

 _Wolfram's eyes were like saucers when he kissed him right there and then… in front of the gawking family._

 _The men are speechless. The women are blushing and smiling. The kids are crying._

 _Adam is kissing Wolfram – Not a peck. Not a smack. Not a simple kiss. Not even a Hello-How-Do-You-Do-Kiss or even a Sorry-Family-Is-a-Pest-So-Lets-Get-It-On-And-Be-Done-With-it-Kiss._

 _But a deep passionate Hello-I-So-Wanted-to-Ravish-your-lips-and-tongue-and-inside-of-your-mouth-kiss._

' _Mnnggghhhh!' Wolfram's arms are imprisoned to their body and he was about to summon his Maryoku when Adam lets him go abruptly._

' _Dammit! You taste of sweet cakes! The hell!' Adam immediately releases Wolfram's lips and pushed the Demon's face._

' _What the hell have you been eating?!' Adam spats angrily._

' _E-eehhhh… O-oi! Y-you jerk! What do you mean by that?!' Wolfram forget about the kiss when he saw the grimaced in Adam's face._

' _Are you a girl or a kid?!'_

' _You jerk! I was eating Mama's cake! And I'm a man! Bastard!'_

' _But to have your whole mouth taste like cake! You brat!'_

' _Pervert! Who the hell said you have to do that!'_

' _Idiot! That's tradition!'_

' _Asshole!'_

' _Brat!'_

 _And the gawking family sighs and shook their head and left the two couples argued there under the mistletoe and knowing the two – the fight will continue the whole night but the two will still sleep together as if nothing happens._

 _The women shook's their head in exasperation. Adam for them has a long way to go._

 _Maria was excited and gives the digital camera to Alejandra – to immediately prints it._

 _The men – yep – all of them are incredulous to what happen. After all, they all lose the bet._

 _But the women were right – Adam has a long way to go._

He smiles remembering it all… it felt like just yesterday… he gently touch his lips…

Wolfram of course taste sweet not because of the cake… but because that was his taste…

Sweet… intoxicating… potent… too strong… that he immediately stops the kiss for he was getting hard… and when he says 'hard' – he was really really hard, that he bless the Gods and all his Ancestors that he was wearing a long turtleneck cashmere that covers his lower body.

And to cover his predicament and growing hardness – he angrily spats at the Demon for eating sweets.

If the Demon Prince only knew that he took a cold shower in winter just for him to calm down…

He looks at his adorable Demon still wrapping the boxes with a serious expression on his face.

He gently moves his hand and caress Wolfram's ears.

'Adam?' Wolfram holds his hand and he felt the Demon turned around looking at him.

'Hmmm…' he just closes his eyes pretending to sleep.

And he felt his heart swell with happiness when Wolfram didn't swat his hand… instead… his hand stay there too… atop his… and then begun wrapping again… but Wolfram didn't move it.

This is the best thing that happen to them.

With all his teasing and his touching – Wolfram got used to him.

Though there still the occasional punching and kicking – but Wolfram doesn't flinch nor think of his touch as if he was testing him. Wolfram sometimes too snuggle close to him.

It must have been that they don't have that prejudice in the family and that all the family are always touchy feely and clingy.

Husbands and Wives are very open with their love and the way they look at each other. There's not stiffness – there's no hidden intention.

Just honest feelings.

Wolfram was exposed also to his clinginess. It surprises Wolfram at first and when Wolfram was the one who fell asleep on his lap – Wolfram abruptly said 'Sorry' to him which he only smiles and he then reverse the situation by lying on Wolfram's lap.

He shows Wolfram a world without malice in a simple touch.

There's no look of judgment and there's no look of coldness in his eyes nor in his family's eyes. There's only warmth and happiness.

He was so blessed to have an awesome family and that they accept Wolfram and it looks like they have accepted his relationship to with Wolfram.

Though he hadn't have divulge any information to his parents – he cant. He needs to wait.

'Adam. If you're going to sleep then sleep properly. Wash yourself up and stay on your room. Stop bugging me here.'

Adam grins and moves closer and hugs the waist of Wolfram. He grins widely when he heard a loud sigh of exasperation.

'Even if I burn you – I believe your spirit will only haunt me more and pester me more.'

He chuckles.

Wolfram then turns around and look at his eyes.

'What do you want for dinner?'

Adam raises his left hand and tuck behind Wolfram's right ear an untangled blonde hair.

'You?'

'Sorry but this 'You' is not being serve tonight or any other night.' Wolfram smirks.

'Sheesh. Too bad. How about something spicy and meaty?'

'I'll make a beef steak, mash potato and fry some vegetables.'

'Hmmm… since when did you love eating vegetables?'

'Since the day you introduce me to it. Moron.'

'Wolfram?'

'Hmmm?'

Wolfram didn't notice it – but his face is a mere few inches away from Adam's face. Wolfram was leaning into Adam's body.

 _I love you._

 _Only you._

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Maou ~ Demon King**

 **(The Wimp)**

 **The Royal Ambassador ~ Fire Prince**

 **(The Brat)**

 **The 6** **th** **son ~ Wizard Prince**

 **(The Perverted Jerk)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **There's no yesterday, no today**

 **On top of the faraway ocean**

 **Without a sound, the blue night falls**

 **.**

 **My heart that floats on the waves**

 **Waits for you who will return through the sea**

 **.**

 **The road that told me the stories of starlight**

 **The time has come that it will spread like a dream**

 **.**

 **Because my heart can't reach you**

 **The blue waves that wash over**

 **And your tears that are watching**

 **Even your breath that's far away**

 **Fades away like a stain**

 **Like the hidden sad story of the ocean**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Shin Makoku

.

.

.

The mist of Shin Makoku… slowly descends as the light of the new day emerge from the horizon…

The early morning dew made a sweet gentle touch to the leaves and flowers of Shinou's Beautiful Land.

The morning sun, liken to Shinou's hair, bright yellow gold – signifying warmth, happiness, sunshine – slowly rises making a sweet tender touch with the forest. Giving vibrant colors of Earth Brown - the marking of nature's bounty, of warmth earth, of classicism… the old trees giving the hues of live green… of growth, of health… of youth… of hope… and life to all living things in Shin Makoku.

The early birds chirp happily – as the day gave a sign of peace, tranquility and bliss.

The clouds made a beautiful parting – as if with her white pure wings – she covers the land with her purity, so that the day will be nothing less but grand and serene.

And that early morning – two beautiful souls… are talking… softly to not disturb the others or for them to be left alone…

'Hmmm… it seems that they all are excited, right My Sage?' Shinou asked the Double Black Sage before him. Shinou looked at his beloved Sage. Too beautiful for words. Shinou smiles. The years had been so kind to the Great Sage – he had grown into a stunning and handsome man.

Murata gave out a sigh in between weariness and enthusiast, as he leans on the railings of the balcony. They are both looking at the water mirror of the fountain.

The current location: Blood Pledge Castle.

Shinou turn his eyes and settle on the water mirror.

He gave out a grin – as if what he is seeing will give him so much to laugh about…

Blood Pledge Castle's people are running here and there and everywhere. All the maids are busy preparing for the arrival of so many upcoming guests. So early in the morning but all are rushing and engaged in different tasked at hand.

Amused and gaiety eyes view everything as he leans and looks at the water mirror.

'Looks like Von Christ-Kyo really prepared everything and on is scheduled with 'everything',' said Shinou with an amused voice.

'Yes. He really did,' Murata answers as he looks at the beautiful white parchment of paper at his hand. He chuckles and he cant wait for the arrival of The Special Guest.

'Well I think this was also your doing my dear. If I am not mistaken, you give all D-E-T-A-I-L-S to Von Christ-Kyo – never leaving any piece behind.'

'Of course I have. This is an important event.'

'But I do feel that amidst your weary and enthusiast there's something you are hiding to them all.'

Murata gave an innocent look and gave Shinou a mysterious smile.

Shinou laughs softly and took the parchment from the Sage and unfolds it. The beautiful cursive spending lettering is the first thing you will see and admire, what follows is the majestic way the Royal Seal of Shin Makoku gave power to the parchment – but what he was giving his mirth was the content of the parchment.

The Royal Programme as he calls it, reads:

* * *

.

.

.

The Soukoku Year

May Shinou Heika Grant His Divine Blessing

Upon the Arrival of Their Majesties

.

Time as

The Tail of the Swallow above the High Sky

.

The Grand Arrival of

.

 **His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld**

 _The Third son of the 26th Demon Queen,_

 _The Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth,_

 _Noble Demon Prince of the House of the Bielefeld_

.

.

.

 **His Royal Highness Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

 _The Hereditary Prince of Luxembourg, Hereditary Count of the Rhine,_

 _Königstein, Katzenelnbogen and Diez_

.

.

.

The Time as

The Agrarian Worker above the High Sky

.

The Arrival of

.

 **His Royal Highness Henric Gabriele Félixander Karl Guillaumesh**

 _By the Grace of God, Grand Duke of Luxembourg, Duke of Nassau, Count Palatine of the Rhine, Count of Sayn, Königstein, Katzenelnbogen and Diez, Burgrave of Hammerstein, Lord of Mahlberg, Wiesbaden, Idstein, Merenberg, Limburg and Eppstein_

 _._

Together with

 **Her Highness Grand Duchess Maria Teresita Cleofé y Vida Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

.

Accompanied by the Princes and Princesses of Luxembourg

.

 **Prince Guillaumesh Léopold Gawain Karl of Luxembourg**

 _Hereditary Grand Duke of Luxembourg, Hereditary Prince of Nassau and holds the title Prince of Bourbon-Parma_

With The Lady Consort

 **Lady Alma Rosslyn Lyon Maclachlan**

And the Royal son

 **Prince Nolan Barachielé Maclachlan of Luxembourg**

.

.

.

 **Prince Félixander Wilhelm Tristan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

With The Lady Consort

 **Lady Ava Adelaidé Vida**

And the Royal son

 **Prince Gabrielé Raphael Jhudiel of Luxembourg**

.

.

.

 **Prince Louis Philippé Friedrich Dagonét Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

 **Princess Alejandra Anna Isabélle Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

 **Prince Sébastian Ciel Michéalis Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dinner will commence at the

Blood Pledge Castle Royal Dining Room

With Their Majesties and Royal Highnesses

.

.

 **His Majesty The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku**

 **Maou Heika Shibuya Yuuri**

Accompanied by The Lady Jasmine Naomi Schiffer

.

 **His Holiness The Soukoku no Daikenja**

 **His Eminence Murata Ken**

.

 **Her Royal Highness**

 **Princess Greta Von Bielfeld Shibuya**

.

 **Her Majesty The 26th Maou of Shin Makoku**

 **Her Majesty Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg**

.

Accompanied by the Two Royal Princes

.

 **Lord Gwendal von Voltaire - Prince, The First son.**

 _Commander In Chief of the Mazoku Army,_

 _Von Voltaire Army and The Royal Administrator of the Maou and Shin Makoku_

 _._

 **Lord Conrart Weller - Prince, The Second son.**

 _Royal Bodyguard of the 27th Maou,_

 _Commander of the Weller and Bielefeld Army_

.

 **The Lord Chamberlain Günter von Christ**

 _Royal Adviser of the 27th Maou_

Accompanied by his daughter

.

 **Lady Gisela von Christ.**

 _The Divine Healer of Shin Makoku_

.

.

And The Royal Guest of the Blood Pledge Castle

.

 **Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff**

Heiress of the Noble House of The Karbelnikoff

.

 **Lord Densham Von Karbelnikoff**

Noble Lord, House of The Karbelnikoff

.

 **Lord Waltorana Von Bielefeld**

Noble Lord, House of Von Bielefeld

.

 **Lord Stoffel Von Spitzberg**

Noble Lord, House of Von Spitzberg

.

.

.

* * *

.

Shinou shook his head as the list goes on.

'Hmmm, he really outdid it this time,' Murata shook his head in dry amusement, as he scans and reads the contents of the programme, so the Ten Nobles - well Nine Nobles to be exact are all in attendance. So this is why Von Christ-Kyo had pulled him in the Library and answered all those questions.

He grimaced remembering the three hours or was it four hours of meeting he had with the Lavender Advisor, now he couldn't blame Shibuya when the later keeps on running from the lessons. For the long hours, Von Christ-Kyo had asked – no – interrogate him with questions – and because he was feeling bored and tired – he did add some fuel to the fire.

Murata informs Gunter that not only Von Bielefeld-Kyo and Prince Adam will be arriving. But with the help of Bob and Shori – the whole Luxembourg family will be arriving as well. Gunter was so pleased and was so excited that he almost had a nosebleed.

Murata supplied Gunter all that is to know and the titles and what was supposed to be a simple – family dinner with guest turns into something of a historical event.

If they would ask Gunter and will point out to him, all he could say was that he wanted to welcome them in a royal manner and those people are not just ordinary folks – but of Royalty same as them.

And because of what he said a week ago…

The Ten Nobles.

The Aristocrats.

The Noble Mazoku of distant and far away countries.

Kings and Queens of the Human countries.

Half Mazoku and Half Human rulers of the land.

From Cavalcade, Caloria, Francia, Representative of the Conansia Svellera and even the enigmatic Saralegui Heika send a letter of coming to visit Shin Makoku.

They are all to attend the Grand Birthday Celebration of the Princess of Shin Makoku. Her Royal Highness Princess Greta von Bielefeld Shibuya.

But the thing is – the birthday invites didn't include the known personalities. All Gunter invited were the close friends and family – but when the word that The Royal Ambassador His Excellency Wolfram von Bielefeld will arrive together with the Great Great 16th century down – Grandson of the Soukoku no Daikenja – words of visits, of celebrations and all bombarded Gunter and Gwendal.

Of course much to Gwendal's chagrin and headache, Gunter von Christ-Kyo feels it's the most majestic event, like the gathering of Nobles of all Nobles.

And this can never be just an ordinary greetings.

Gunter with his own craft and vehemence prepares and take things in his own hand… and thus… the Gathering of the Royalties – from Earth and Shin Makoku.

The descendants of the Soukoku no Daikenja from Earth must be welcome with the highest honour and for taking such good care of their 3rd Prince.

Murata grins while Shinou was having his time laughing his ass out – rolling on the floor more like it from the recent event that happen over dinner.

He was assaulted by questions, inquiries of what, who and how by the occupants of the dining room that night. And Murata can still remember the gritting of Shibuya's teeth knowing that Wolfram wont be coming alone.

The dinner was then resolved and made a turn of events. A very excited and thrilled Von Christ-Kyo, Lady Cheri, Anissina asked him with so many questions, how is it he never tell them his lineages or his descendants for so many years. He smiles weakly to a Demon Administrator that was holding his head in another upcoming headache. An amused and quite worried and at the same time delighted Weller-Kyo holds back his Hahaue who keeps on questioning about Adam – maybe because the look in Shibuya's face isn't the usual goofy-smiling and wimpy Shibuya Yuuri.

He raised his brow at that – so what if Wolfram isn't coming alone – Lady Jasmine just have arrived so Yuuri's focus should be on his intended and not on his 'ex'.

He was amused.

Really, really amused.

If that isn't jealousy – then he doesn't know what jealousy really meant.

But he can see excitement and ecstatic expression on his friend's face. Must be because he will see his 'Angel' again.

'How is my protégé doing?'

'Hmmm… In shock? Or rather anticipating the arrival of Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

'I see…'

The first to arrive would be Wolfram and Adam. And they can easily transport the family with the help of Adam if he's in Shin Makoku, Murata guess that his powers or Majik would intensify more if he's in the land of Shin Makoku. After all, here lies raw power.

News travel so fast – now the whole castle are in chaos and preparation. He knew that in two days time, the whole Blood Pledge Castle will be in great festivities and so many people – Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses and so on will be celebrating with them.

But the question at hand isn't that – it's the arrival of the Demon Prince and the Prince of the Earth and their meeting with the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

Murata is anticipating the event. Things wont be easy if he will bet three stubborn, prideful and powerful soul in the line.

'What do you think Shinou? Five years is such a long time.'

'If we're going to believe what the Maou said – then he will stay the same. But if we're going to believe what you say – everything will not be that easy for him.'

'Yes. He will have a hard time… Rufus' descendant isn't a tame or just-give-a-flower-I'm-so-sorry kind of a person. Wolfram von Bielfeld-Kyo spits fire… literally.'

'Hmmm… all I can say is I too am quite clueless…' Shinou said to Murata but he can see the gleam and presentiment in those sapphire blue eyes.

'You are?' he raised his brow. He doesn't believe Shinou – if he did then he wouldn't be the Daikenja who lived for so long. Everything Shinou said and says has a double meaning.

'But of course – we are talking about a Bielefeld here My Sage… fiery, serious, unyielding, unrelenting and I can add when angered and 'betrayed' can be…'

'Bitterly cold, ruthless, merciless and very… very cruel…'

'Aye… I have tasted her fire… after all – I have stole you from her,' Shinou said while caressing the silk black hair of the Daikenja.

'You know. If anyone can hear you now – they will think that you have stole me from my lover and that you become my lover. You stole me because you needed my brain and help and I was your brother. I thank all the Gods that only a few can hear you – if not – my reputation will tarnish and will be stained by you.' Murata said and rolled his eyes in the process.

Shinou smiles and lean on the Daikenja… not touching but he made sure that his presence, his warmth as others may call it can be felt by the Daikenja… 'But Rufus didn't think so. She very much believe you are hers.'

'And you?' Murata raised his brow.

'Hehhh… from the day I have seen your shadow – you belong to me.' Shinou said with pride and honour.

Murata can only sigh and shook his head.

Yes. Thanks all the Gods that only a very few of ShinMa can hear Shinou – or not – they will think of something different.

He doesn't care about being involved with anyone – but not Shinou. The damn brat King knows how to manipulate knowledge and weakness and he will do something about it – not because Shinou is a bad spirit – but because Shinou is damn bored of his spirit life. He wanted to meddle much and create a little havoc every now and then.

And what will happen if the whole world would know that Shinou and him were half-brothers?

Then not only will the history will change – he will be so tired and each and everyone will drag the story out of him. He doesn't like that.

He then looks at the water mirror once again.

The armies of Voltaire, Weller and Bielefeld are all dispatch to secure the area. Some of the Ten Nobles have arrived and were ushered towards their designated room. Some have really come early – to not miss the arrival of the Royal Ambassador and the Prince of Earth and the Grand Ducal Family.

'So tell me My Pretty Sage, what did you tell your grandson to have him come here with my descendant?'

'What made you think I told him something?' the eyes behind the glasses cant be read… and Shinou knew – they held so much artful schemes.

'Hmmm… if I know that brain of yours and I do – you are planning something.'

'Yare yare… what made you think of that?'

'Let's say to cut the growing torn?'

Murata smiles… or rather smirks and shows in his rare moments – a sly and a devilish smirk. 'I just don't like unnecessary shrubs on the way – it blocks the view…'

'My my… you truly are scary when angered.'

'I just don't like anyone hurting Rufus' descendants and I do believe that you and I share this same feelings.'

'But of course… Wolfram may not be my favorite but he is special… very very special to me… and to add to that something special – you did leave something special out of their knowledge.'

'Hmmm… even the Maou doesn't know the missing three pages of the Book.'

'Yes. He didn't even or all of them even didn't bother to look for the missing pages… but it seems you want to be quiet about it… you never told them the truth why Yuuri Heika cant travel back.'

'Why should I? It will ruin someone's growth and mentality. They have after all must face everything alone. Friends, Gods… they cant save anyone… they cant save you. Only you – can save yourself. Even yourself – you cant save anyone.'

'Ah yes, the word 'freewill' and 'strength to move forward'.'

'Yes. One must reap what they sow.'

'You truly are a frightful creature my pretty Sage.'

'I just don't like people hurting what I considered mine... and I consider Wolfram and Adam - mine. They are my friend.'

'Truly scary…'

'Hmmm…'

.

.

.

* * *

.

Blood Pledge Castle

.

.

.

Blood Pledge Castle.

Magnificent.

The beautiful castle that stood atop the Shinou Mountain. A castle within a castle and within another castle.

A Castle built to stronghold the fort and protect the people inside. A Castle that gave hope and light to all the people – Mazoku or human.

It was built by Shinou Heika to house all his people.

And right now, flowers surrounds the entire Castle.

Not just your ordinary flowers but the flowers that are considered symbolical and flowers that touched people's heart so many times.

To some people flowers are just decorative living things – they grow – die and grow again, but to them Mazoku who have loved and continued to love the special flowers the 26th Maou made and breed – it's not just decorative living things. They are the source of one's warmth, happiness, strength and will to move on.

Conrart looks around and smiles at Blood Pledge Castle… the cold and old ancient Castle now looks warm, cozy, special and alive.

 _Secret Gwendal_ surrounds the balustrade's railings. The way the shy flower surrounds the balustrade are amazing – it's like a sweet wave of flowers. Every balustrade at the castle is surrounded by it.

 _Cecille's Red Sigh_ graces the balcony, the bright red color gave the cold and old balcony a sense of sensuality and passionate approached.

 _Conrart Stands Upon the Earth_ elegantly sits on the stairs. The charming and manly flower of blue makes a stunning contrast on the red carpet of the stairs.

But what will take someone's breath away was what is displayed on each of the tables: cocktail tables, the round dining tables, small side tables and refectory tables.

 _Beautiful Wolfram_ and _Filled with Yuri's Naïveté._

Conrart smiles and he doesn't know who did it – but the most amazing and radiant that made the entire castle looks so bright and majestic are the entwined flowers of _Beautiful Wolfram_ and _Filled with Yuri's Naïveté._

The bright sun kissed color of Beautiful Wolfram and Filled with Yuri's Naïveté is so apparent, they prettify every table inside and outside the castle.

The bright and yellow colors welcome the person or whoever will be seated or standing on the table. The way they adorn the places truly brightens the occasion.

Both colors gave a benevolent feeling.

'Kya! Not there! Put the candles there! Dacascos! Bring the black curtain at the Grand Hall – Geika told us that's the place where Wolfram and Adam-Kaka will arrive!'

'HAI!'

Conrart smiles at the busy morning. He approaches the Lavender Advisor. 'Gunter.'

'Ah! Conrart! Sorry! What is it?' asked by the busy Mazoku. Gunter's wearing his usual uniform but his hair has been tied up with only a few strands been lay down.

'Geika told you they will arrive here? And not in Shinou Temple?' that's surprising. He thought that the arrival would be at Shinou Temple.

'Ah! Yes! I was surprised too, but Geika said that the Grand Temple's water is still connected to the Shinou Temple so it wont be any problem.'

'Hmmm… I wonder why?'

'Yes, I too wonder but this is a great opportunity for all the guest. The arrival of Wolfram and Adam-Kaka will be witnessed by everyone.' Gunter clasped his hand in great anticipation of the upcoming event.

'You mean-'

'Yes! Geika informs me that they will arrived exactly at noon and all Ten Nobles will be here by that time. And not just the Ten Nobles, all Aristocrats and everyone. I cant believe this opportunity. It's a blessing that the Grand Hall has the waterfall design. Thanks to the 4th Maou for that layout.'

'I see. Then I should hurry up and wake Heika.'

'Ah yes! Oi! You! Not there! Ahhhh!'

Conrart smiles and headed towards the Maou's Royal Bedchamber.

He was walking the corridor when he heard whispers. Soon, the whispers turn into laughter and he saw the source.

'So you're the one responsible for the flowers?' Conrart said to the two beautiful children surrounded by flowers.

Greta looks up and so is the young looking El. 'Unca Conrad!'

El smiles brightly. Greta too, with her hands full of Beautiful Wolfram.

'Hello El. Greta. Hmmm… I thought I heard a merry laughter, so you two made the flowers?'

'Aye! Greta told me that Unca Wolfram will arrive. I don't have any gifts to give Unca Wolfram so Greta told me to help her with the flower decoration.'

'I see. Princess, aren't you supposed to prepare yourself?'

'Hmmm… later Unca Conrad. It's still early and I have time. I just want to finished these.'

'Okay. I have to go now and wake Heika.'

'Oh, Daddy? He's already awake.'

'EH?'

'Yep. He's on his room though pacing like a twirl – back and forth.' With that Greta and El laugh.

Hmmm… Already awake? That's odd.

'Okay, I'll leave you two alone now. And Greta, El – the flowers are so beautiful. You really did a fine job there.'

'Thank you! Yay! We did great Greta!' El beamed so brightly, though El is nine years old – he still looks like a child of five years of age.

Conrart walks the long corridor.

Conrart thought that it is odd. Though Yuuri has no problem waking up – but it is still too early for him to wake up. For the past years since Yuuri had been active in the Administration and seeing all of Shin Makoku's welfare – he had been so exhausted. He only gets to play at the baseball field once a week or twice a month. Or sometimes he didn't even get a chance to play at all.

Though they still have their morning jogging and sword practice. He can say that Shibuya Yuuri is now good in handling Morgif. He even bested some of his men in swordsmanship.

But it's always him or Gunter who wakes Yuuri up. For being exhausted and burn out with so many things going on – he become a heavy sleeper, one who wouldn't wake up with just a nudge. You really have to shook and shout for him to wake up. Or like Wolfram's solution: Kick the hell out of the Maou.

He knocks at the door and his brow furrows. No one answers. So – is Yuuri still asleep?

He enters and what he saw amused him.

Really amused him.

Shibuya Yuuri – looks like a man whose about to attend his first date. In every sense.

Yuuri pace back and forth, fidgeting and looking so nervous and Conrart cant help it, he grins – the Maou Heika is very well dressed. Without their help – he had dressed in his formal attire. All black suits and with the matching red cape. And his grin turns into a wide smile – he knows that brooch. Those golden intricate brooch. The brooch that connects the cape is of a Golden Wings – handed down from generations to generations… from the Bielefeld House.

Yuuri looks so handsome, he keeps his hair in a slight brush up manner. Though some bangs still covers his forehead. For so many years – he did grow up and become much manlier and good looking.

He is very proud of his godson. Yuuri is like his son, and he's very delighted of what he had accomplished and is willing to do more for the sake of Shin Makoku… though a part of him still felt the sadness… his baby brother had gone to a faraway place… but he already accepts it. Wolfram belong neither here or there – he belongs to himself and what he choose to do.

'Good morning Heika.'

'Ah! Conrad! You surprised me!' Yuuri was startled when Conrart greets him.

'Sorry about that. I see that you're… dressed already.'

'Ahh-Hai! Ano… what's the time Wolf will arrive?'

'At noon Heika.'

'I see.' Yuuri again paced back and forth and it truly amused Conrart. Because for the rare time – Yuuri didn't correct him with his 'Heika'.

'Heika, should you be going with lady Jasmine now? I think I saw her going to the dining room for breakfast.'

'Huh? Why?'

Conrart paused for a moment. Did Yuuri just said 'WHY?'

'Well, for you to eat your breakfast too.'

'Ah. Nah. I did drink coffee and I don't feel like eating.'

'I see. Then you're going now on the Study room?'

'Yes!'

Conrart and Yuuri walk silently at the hallway. Conrart can only think that this is a very bizarre morning for him. The way Yuuri said: 'YES!' was like going to the study room is his salvation. He shook his head.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The room looks cold, you can tell that the occupant was someone stoic, hard, frigid… but if one will look closer – at the far corner of the shelves, hundreds of knitted objects are displayed.

One must be so great and knowledgeable to all the creatures of Shin Makoku to be able to identify each knitted objects.

But right now, the occupant of the room is slowly controlling the growing anger in his chest. But by the looks of it… the control is waning…

Gwendal's eye twitch. He pursed his lips in controlled anger. As he reads and scan the parchment, the words there… the announcements!

Angry veins pop out his head.

And slowly breathing hard. **'GUNTERRRRRRRR!** ' he bellowed.

The voice echoes and all nearby hears it.

Maids nearby drops whatever they are carrying. 'Kyaaa!' scared out of their wits they run.

Guards immediately as if the Devil is behind them run towards the courtyard at the other side of the Castle.

Yozak who was guarding the people in his hideout – currently at the rooftop almost slide down the roof. 'Not want to be near Gwendal-Kaka at the moment.'

Yuuri who was currently at his own study room, twitch his lips and sighs. He cant blame Gwendal – he too find it overdoing things or like blowing things out of proportion.

Conrart who was with Yuuri clasp his mouth to not let out the laugh... 'Poor Gwendal'. And excuse himself to His Majesty to find Gunter.

Anissina's eyebrows raised perfectly and let out a laugh. 'HAH!'

Greta and El grimaced hearing their Unca Gwen's shout. 'Scaaarrryyyyyy!'

Gisela shook his head, her father really outdid it… More like – it's too much.

Lady Cheri who was bathing at the Royal Bathroom let out a singsong laughter. 'Oh my dear Gwen! Let GunGun handle it. Hahahaha!'

Murata and Shinou at the Temple laughs – much to Ulrike's dismay. The two really is enjoying the upcoming event.

Gunter who was giving orders at the courtyard let out a three consecutive sneezes. He looks up at the sky and muttered: 'Is it the season already? Kinda early.'

Gwendal on the other side of the castle – hands trembling and looks like the paper is about to be crumbled with the way he's holding it. Or if it's a live object – the soul has already departed.

He can't believe it!

How could he?

How could that – that – that DEMON made this without his consent!

The Paper that includes the Royal Programme reads:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

As to commemorate the eventful day

May the Divine Spirit of Shinou Heika

Bless the Arrival of the prestigious guest

.

 **A ONE WEEK OF CELEBRATION WILL COMMENCE**

.

.

 **The 1st Day:**

The Tail of the Swallow Hangs above High Sky

The Grand Arrival of

.

 **His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld**

 **His Royal Highness Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

 **The Grand Ducal Family of Luxembourg**

.

.

.

Dinner will commence at the

Blood Pledge Castle Royal Dining Room

With Their Majesties and Royal Highnesses

.

.

.

 **2nd Day:**

 **The Celebration of Her Royal Highness' 16th Birthday**

 **Princess Greta Von Bielefeld Shibuya**

.

Opening of the Birthday Celebration,

Noble Speech from her Father's:

 **The 27th Maou Heika Shibuya Yuuri**

 **His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld**

.

Royal Lunch at the Dining Room with close families

The Grand Ducal Luxembourg Family

.

The Middle of the Indigo Day will begin

 **The Cake presentation**

.

 **Dancing of the 16th Roses & Swords**

.

 **Gift Opening from the Family**

.

 **The Beginning of the Royal Party**

.

.

.

 **3rd Day:**

To Honor the arrival of the Grand Ducal Family of Luxembourg

The Celebrated Annual Festival will begun early this Year of Soukoku.

The series of events for the 3rd Day is as follows:

• **The 27th Maou Shibuya Yuuri's Noble Speech before the start of the Day •**

• **Welcoming of The Royal Guests from around the Globe •**

• **The Opening of Bazaar at the City of Shin Makoku •**

• **Celebration of the 'Best Warriors of Shin Makoku' •**

(Open to all Mazoku, Human, Half – Mazoku and Half – Humans)

Please Note to register your names at the corresponding

Registration Offices or Tents located around Shin Makoku.

And because of the wonderful Event – all Royalties of Blood Pledge Castle

Will be joining too:

.

 **His Majesty, Maou Heika Shibuya Yuuri**

 **Lord Gwendal von Voltaire**

 **Lord Conrart Weller**

 **His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld**

 **Lord Geigen Huber Grisela**

.

And with the Special Annotated of

His Holiness The Soukoku no Daikenja Murata Ken

 **The 6th Son Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

Will be joining the **'Best Warriors of Shin Makoku'**

As The Representative of the Luxembourg Family.

.

The Winner will received the prized prepared by His Holiness Murata Ken

.

.

.

 **4th Day:**

The Royal Tour for The Grand Ducal Luxembourg Family

To the land of Shin Makoku

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

And so on.

Gwendal slowly clutches the paper… the room trembles.

'WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?'

He can't believe this!

Seven days!

Seven days of pure agony from Gunter's foolish events laid out.

DAMNATION!

How can that – that – that DEMON! That Lavender Demon make hundreds of copies of this Programme and give out to all of the people, not just in Shin Makoku but to others as well who have gave them letters of coming.

'THE CRAP IS THAT FLAKY HAIRED THINKING?!'

He gets up angrily and the chair almost stumbled – but then – what can he do?

The Programme has already been sent out – without his knowledge or rather – he had given his trust to Gunter.

He shouldn't have.

Now, not only did he needs to take care of the Nobles but also the others as well who will join the festivities and the tournament.

And what did the programmer said: **HE, THE MAOU, CONRART, HUBE, WOLFRAM** and this **ADAM** will be JOINING the tournament!

That last time he did was because he lost a bet to his Hahaue – he never plans on joining said event in the first place!

And now? AGAIN! And it involves the young Prince of Luxembourg too!

What if something happens? What if the young Prince get injured or worst killed?!

DAMMIT!

'Gunter… I will kill you. Just give me a chance. I will pulverize the living daylights out of you.'

Gunter who was then giving another sorts of orders to the soldiers let out again three consecutive sneezes, this time much louder and heavier. He looks up at the sky and muttered: 'It's the season already.'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The documents to be signed are not decreasing – more like it's increasing. Maybe because the Maou who should be signing – is just staring at the documents. For like about an hour or so.

Yuuri stared at his hands.

Yuuri feels it.

The trembling of those hands.

He clenches his fist but he can still feels it.

Numbness and trembling.

It's been trembling since last night… no… it's been trembling since Murata told him that Wolfram will arrive…

He doesn't understand this trembling.

He doesn't understand the turmoil in his heart.

This is the first time he felt it… or like he felt it before then… long long time ago.

Like all his body system can't function.

He can't concentrate on what he is doing.

He can't eat.

He can't even sleep.

He feels so cold. Numb. Dazed.

He tried going to Wolfram's room – that has been cleaned by the maids – but to no avail. The more he goes there – the more the trembling wont stop.

His heartbeat has been palpitating – his heart has been in constant turbulence, like it wants to burst out or something. He sometimes felt he wants to vomit. But what is there to vomit? He hardly eats anything since that time. All he can take were coffee or some sandwiches.

Is it because he will be seeing his best friend again after so many years?

Without communication.

Without any letters.

Without even a hint of anything.

Was he nervous?

Was he afraid of what he will see?

He leans on his chair and clasps with his hand the Golden Wing brooch.

Wolfram's first gift to him.

He grins.

Wolfram's first gift.

Wolfram's first name calling.

He remembers it all…

.

.

.

 _He was wearing his usual black school uniform but with a red cape for the coronation of him being the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, when Wolfram with that usual haughty attitude approaches him._

 _'Yuuri, what's with those boring clothes you're wearing?' he grimaced when The Blonde Pretty Angel approaches him. It never ceased to amazed him that someone of this great beauty truly exists and now his fiancé. Wolfram truly looks so gorgeous in his evening blue uniform._

 _'Huh? But Gunter said I should –'_

 _'Don't embarrass us by wearing clothes that look like they're made for commoners!' and it still never ceased to amazed him that the said Angel has a Demonic mouth. His word cuts him and drew blood._

 _'Wha-' Wolfram suddenly pulled him and he was putting something on his right chest._

 _He was amazed at the close proximity. He sniffs. Was that Wolfram? How can a man have that kind of scent? It's so incredible and so good to the nose!_

 _'Huh? A brooch?' he looks at the brooch on his chest._

 _'These Golden Wings were given to me by an uncle on Bielefeld's side when I was young…' Wolfram told him with that beautiful face and enchanting smile. The very first smile the Blonde has given him._

 _And Wolfram von Bielefeld truly is beautiful. He doesn't believe in those western stories of Angels and Demons – but right now his a believer. Because right before him is an Angel of great Beauty._

 _'THEY DON'T HAVE SPECIAL MEANING BUT I THOUGHT IT'D BE PERFECT FOR A WIMP WHO HASN'T EVEN SEEN A BATTLE!'_

 _'DON'T CALL ME A WIMP!'_

.

.

.

And yes, he believes in Demon now.

Wolfram von Bielefeld is an Angel and a Demon all wrapped in one.

How many nights have he dreamed of the past?

How many years has his Angel come to his dreams – that all he wants to do was just to sleep and not wake up.

Wolfram von Bielefeld has been his constant companion in his dreams.

Everyday he wants to sleep – to sleep and sleep and see Wolfram in his dreams.

There in his dreams, they will be talking, having those crazy and wild adventures – just the two of them.

They will ride Ao and Nemesis. Wolfram will glared at him and brattishly calls him a 'wimp' and make that adorable 'hump' of his. Cross those delicate arms and tilt that beautiful head of his away from him. But he can see the sweet smile on those pretty Sakura lips.

In his dreams they are close… close than ever. Wolfram shares to him many things. Wolfram will show him sides of him that he never shows before. Shy, innocent eyes that looks up at him. Smile that he never shows or rarely shows. Laughter. Musical Angelic laughter that he just wants to hear it again and again. He feels like a fool – but he wants to hear it all day long. Wolfram's voice is like a music to his ears.

But lately… his dreams turn into something else…

Something that made his heart thump abnormally…

Something that made him aches… all over his body…

Something… something so sweet… forbidden… full of carnal desire… passion and sensual…

His Angel, his Blonde Wolf… writhing under him… moaning… groaning…mewling like a sweet tamed cat… purring underneath him.

Those blonde hair covered in sweat… eyes in mist because of lust… lips trembling…

Every time he close his eyes – he can remember it… those sweet lips, curling into a wild… tempting grin… whispering on his ears:

.

.

.

 _'More… Yuuri… deeper… Yuuri… harder… Yuuri.'_

.

.

.

And he can hear himself answering those demands… those whispers with:

.

.

.

 _'Yes Wolf… you're so tight… Wolf, let me enter more… Wolf… lick me… Wolf… spread your legs more… Suck me Wolfram… turn around… Wolfram… can you feel my fingers inside you? You are so wet…'_

.

.

.

Even in the middle of the meeting he had to be excused to calm himself down. He can't help but feel feverish and hot.

Hot as if he has a fever.

Like he needs… wants… something… and that something can only be sated by a wild, fiery sun kissed Blonde Demon Prince.

Not even Jasmine can satisfy him. Its true that they had been intimate more than he can count – but every climax he had with her, he would shout in his mind only one name: **'Wolfram'**

Was he missing Wolfram that much that even in the middle of their sex – all he can ever think about was Wolfram?

And every sex with Jasmine – he doesn't feel any satisfaction. He doesn't feel sated. There has always been missing something. Something that only in his dreams he can feel satisfied.

Jasmine initiated their first time – he was excited then and though he knows the mechanics of sex, to have the first time with reality makes him feel so lustful. But in the middle of the sex – he can't feel it. He can't feel any satisfaction. Like something akin to closeness and warmth were missing. He tries again and again. He wasn't Jasmine's first and so they went so many times, so many positions – but no matter how hard he tries – he doesn't feel sated.

And when he had been having those dreams… there he felt… completeness, yet longing. And he knew more than once he had been whispering the name 'Wolfram'.

He doesn't understand that.

He would wake up – wet with sweat and something else.

He feels so damn horny and lustful – but even looking at Jasmine will not make that lust into making love with Jasmine. As if that his body knew what it wants and that it was something else.

For so many years he learns to conceal his feelings and masked it with his so-called 'goofy smile'. His innocent look.

Though every time he wants to burst and just go crazy.

And all because of a Demon Prince who didn't have any decency to say good-bye to him.

A Demon Prince who selfishly went ahead and didn't even asked him.

He wants to see Wolfram.

They parted without any official good bye and he doesn't like it. Wolfram has been so very selfish.

He doesn't like Wolfram going on Earth and it truly pissed him off when he remembers that the Blonde didn't even consult him. In his young mind he felt betrayed – but as years gone by – he felt anger and truly hates Wolfram from not asking him his views.

He doesn't like Wolfram deciding that. Wolfram should have consulted him first! He is the Maou isn't he? Dammit! Just remembering it all pissed him off to know ends!

If Wolfram wants to be on Earth – they can go anytime, whenever the Blonde wishes it. They can even stay more than a week there. If he wants to go some place he can arranged that! If Wolfram wants to have something – he can buy it for him!

But him living in there is a different matter. Wolfram belongs to Shin Makoku… beside him! Didn't Wolfram promised him that he will stay besides him and vice versa? Didn't they promise each other that they will not leave each other's side?

Now… he doesn't understand what he will do to the Demon Prince once he sees him.

The uncontrollable lust and the anger in his heart make him so mad and so damn frustrated. He truly doesn't know what he will do when he sees Wolfram.

But one thing is for sure – later, when Wolfram arrives – he will drag the brat in his Royal Chamber – just the two of them and they will have a talk.

A long – long talk… worth of five years.

And damn it all – he needs some answers!

But first, he needs to control the throbbing pain in his lower half – just thinking of Wolfram created a crazy amount of hormones in his body.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The Tail of the Swallow.

The Great Grand Hall of Blood Pledge Castle

.

.

.

The Grand Hall, where all the Maou places their hand in the water that falls from the mouth of the lion-dragon, the symbol of Shin Makoku.

Here they all gather to welcome the Guest, or rather the long awaited come back of the known Demon Prince, who spits fire; accused His Majesty countless of time being a 'Cheater' and a 'Wimp'; the known Blonde Beauty of Shin Makoku considered to rival the beauty of all the Princesses may it be humans or Mazoku's; known to be quick-hot-tempered third son; loyal; brave; faithful and trust and love His Majesty Maou Heika.

The others as well who have heard the news of the renouncement of engagement cant believed that the Demon Prince gallantly accepts the decision and gave his blessings to the Maou Heika and his female lady. A lady known to them as the Demon Prince's childhood sweetheart.

The irony of it.

Some have an idea that the Demon Prince runs away to hide the hurt – but for those who have read and curious enough to read the whole book of the Rules of the Royal Ambassador from Shin Makoku (borrowed from the Geika) – doubts the former accusation.

No one in his or her right mind would do that. Just because of being hurt and all – thus they have for so many years accepted the fact that Wolfram von Bielefeld acknowledged the mission.

Seconds.

Minute.

Minutes…

Minutes more…

The whispers grew.

The raising of eyebrows is apparent.

The Ten Nobles especially the Head of the Noble House of Bielefeld raised his eyebrow and smirks.

Murata was laughing silently.

Well who wouldn't?

Shibuya looks so out of it. He's been pacing back and forth and not only him, the others as well notice him or more like the whole occupants - thus the whispers, murmurs, smirks, raising of eyebrows.

Murata and Shibuya are located at the Landing platform of the stairs. Shibuya can be seen by all – with his pacing back and forth – that red cape swaying with every turn he makes, fidgeting – like a sick man waiting for his lover.

'Murata! Where are they? It's pass 12 already!' he whispered to his friend.

Murata controls himself, he really wants to laugh and he bets Shinou is doing that on his behalf. 'Shibuya, patience is a virtue.'

'That apparently I don't have.' Yuuri hissed. What's taking Wolfram so long?

It's past the time already, he looks at his watch – 1230pm.

'Shibuya, you have to wait. This is not an easy feat. Von Bielefeld-Kyo and Prince Adam are going to travel with Shori and my help only.'

'Dammit!'

At the Shinou Temple, where the Original King was sitting at the fillet on the inside room where the forbidden boxes where located is currently laughing his ass out.

'Shinou Heika – Geika looks like he's enjoying himself.'

'Well of course he is.' He laughs again. Who wouldn't? This is so – so nice. He truly loves this millennia. It never bores him.

'I wonder why? Yuuri Heika looks like his about to faint with worry. He's so pale.' Ulrike said in a worried voice.

Shinou raised his brow and looks at the globe.

'Well, he's nervous and wants to be sure if my descendant will truly appear.'

'He will right? Wolfram-Kaka?' Ulrike asked.

'Yes Ulrike. For Wolfram – from all my descendants and Rufus' is the only one who always keep their promises.' Shinou said in a very serious manner and Ulrike can't fathom the voice behind Shinou Heika when he said that.

Yuuri looks around. There are so many people. Sure he is happy that all are present and that everyone was looking forward to the arrival of Wolfram von Bielefeld – the Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth and to add to that Murata's great great so many great grandson.

He doesn't like it.

He doesn't like it one bit!

Why are all here? He didn't know that the Ten Nobles and some King and Queens from whatever country were here! Currently waiting too. He was expecting the close family only! Why are all they here?

He looks at his watch - 45 minutes had passed once again.

'MURATA-' he was about to shout when-

 **'Adam! Goddammit you perverted Jerk! Where the freaking hell are you touching?!'**

Yuuri quiets down and so are the others when they heard the familiar voice.

The hall was immediately in silence.

 **'Ouch! Dammit Wolf! Stop squirming around!** ' They all stared at the waterfall. Did they just hear that? Wolfram von Bielefeld-Kyo and this Adam?

 **'Then stop touching me Jerk! Keep your bloody hands to yourself!'** That is Wolfram von Bielefeld-Kyo alright.

No one has that sweet voice mixed in a royally pissed off and ready to burn you tone.

And the next voice that follows, left all the women in the hall breathless... it was... masculine... potent... powerful... solid... sinful... and delicious.

 **'Look sweetheart, as much I love touching you – I can't bloody hell see where I'm touching!'** , even in an irritated tone, the voice speaks volume.

 **'Ouch! The hell! What's going on? How come it's taking so much time? That stupid perverted Daikenja! The hell is he doing?'**

Chuckles. Again, they cant help but be left breathless with that voice... Its as if - its mesmerizing your very soul.

 **'My adorable Velvet Demon, you truly have no patience.'** The occupant's look – stared hard at the waterfall. Did they just hear that right?

Gwendal and Conrart stiffens – did – did that Adam just called their baby brother 'VELVET?' 'SWEETHEART?!'

 **'Patience! Patience? We've been here for like an hour goddammit!'** the others grimaced. All too can remember that when the Demon Prince was pissed – fire will let out loose.

 **'Nope sweetheart, we've been only here for 15 minutes. But I'm wondering what's going on.'**

The other now is so listening intently and no sound can be heard – not even a cough. Especially when that masculine and husky voice said 'SWEETHEART'

 **'Wait! What if Shori and Murata's Maryoku isn't enough?'**

 **'Nope. I am lending them my Majik. So we will arrive there. Maybe, this is all new to the transportation. After all, my Majik is different from your usual Maryoku.'**

So this Prince have Maryoku as well? Some are so curious but the silence greets the Hall. Not a sound utters.

 **'Damn. It's dark in here. Cant you use your Majik.'**

 **'Little Angel, were currently using my Majik. We're inside the Bubble Charm already. And mind you – I use a powerful one, you hate traveling in water – you get seasick.'**

They heard a shy and little gruff sound in the Demon's Prince voice: **'You don't have to point that out.'**

And then they heard an amused and full of mischief voice: **'Ohhhh! Are we being shy here? Is my sweetheart pouting those adorable delicious lips? I wanna see that.'**

A 'hump!' echoed through the room. **'Asshole.'**

Lady Cheri smiles and cant help but squeal in delight.

 **'But what's taking so long?'** Yes, the whole occupants too are wondering this. And why can they hear it?

.

.

.

There was an eerie silence when-

.

.

.

 **'AHHHHHH!'**

 **'What?! The hell? Don't scream on my ears like that!'**

 **'ADAM! Don't you dare go near my Hahaue!'**

All eyes now turn to Lady Cheri who is blushing and smiling.

 **'Huh?'**

 **'Listen to me! Don't you go near my Hahaue!'** The voice of the Demon Prince is firm.

 **'Velvet – you are confusing me? Are you having a fever?'**

Then they heard a slap – a sharp slap that is. **'Dammit! You don't have to hit my hand! I'm just checking if that silly fiery head of yours is going loony.'**

 **'Dammit Jerk! Don't you dare go change the subject! Don't go near my HAHAUE!'**

 **'And what pray tell is the bloody reason?'**

 **'YOU'RE A BLOODY PERVERT! You're the same like Murata! Both of you grandfather and grandsons are a walking genital! You both attack women! I wont have you attacked nor charm my Hahaue! HUUUUMPPPP! Now I'm wondering if all those Shrine Maidens are still in one piece knowing that perverted Sage! His Vestal Virgins are his pass time to tease!'**

Now ALL eyes at the Grand Hall focus on the beat red Daikenja. Who is beside the waterfall – and at the stair platform for all of them to see.

Shinou and Ulrike cant help it – though Ulrike likes the Daikenja – its true. He's a flirt. Shinou is laughing no – make that rolling on the floor like a child laughing so hard, slamming his fist on the floor.

'WALKING GENITAL! Hahahahaha! That is so original!' Shinou said while still slamming the floor.

Ulrike shook her head but cant help the giggles while looking at Shinou and the Daikenja who seems that the blood run all to his face.

A husky laughter echoes the room. **'You know sweetheart, you wound me and my grandfather to the core.'**

 **'But its true! You're an unscrupulous lecher! And so is that Pervert Sage!'**

 **'Hmmm… don't worry I wont be flirting with your beloved Mother. I'm loyal.'**

Lady Cheri blushed but her smile was so wide. Excitement runs through her- she can't wait to see this Adam.

Gwendal and Conrart's eyes twitched. They have a bad feeling about this. And though they want to call Wolfram – they cant. They too wanted to hear more.

 **'Not just my Hahaue! But the maids! Waaaahhhh! Gisela!'**

 **'Gise-what?'**

Gisela who is beside her father stiffens and all eyes are now on her.

 **'Hmmm… wait – if its Gisela I think you're the one going to run. Hump! I wont need to protect her. After all the 'Sergeant' can destroy you with just her eyes. Hahaha!'** And they heard a merry sweet laughter. To some especially to Lady Cheri, Gwendal, Conrart, Gunter, Anissina and Gisela… it was long long time ago since they heard that sweet musical laughter.

Many were stunned to hear a carefree laughter coming from the Demon Prince.

Gisela blushed and clench her fist. 'You just wait Wolfram-Kaka!' she thought.

 **'Wait! You're making me sound like a swine-'**

 **'AHH! Anis-si-naa… Hmmm… Nah, I think I will let you go near her.'** And with that they can hear a very devilish full of mischief voice.

Anissina who is beside his brother – who is currently shaking his shoulder in an attempt to suppress the laughter glared at the waterfall. Some of the guest knows the red hair Demon's reputation and they can't help but smirk and shoulders are shaking in silent laughter.

 **'Hmmm Anissina ha? Just the name sounds scary... is she?'**

 **'HAH! Scary is putting it mildly! She's a MADWOMAN SCIENTIST! Like the one who creates Frankenstein! Or rather Frankenstein looks so damn tame from her other inventions! She's like the mother of all those ALIENS! If you need to destroy a country - just haul Anissina and everything will be obliterate! Hahaha!'**

Anissina's eyes twitch. Gwendal cant help but smile at that and so are the others who fell victim by the 'mad woman'.

 **'Okay sweetheart – with that – I wont go near this Anissina.'**

 **'AH! But you are! You're a perverted jerk!'**

 **'And when did I become a pervert in your eyes?'**

 **'DAY ONE! You slept on the same bed!'**

GASPED.

Many gasped out loud with that.

Gwendal and Conrart's eyes bulge like saucers. 'WHAT THE HELL?' both their thoughts at the moment.

Gunter almost fainted.

Murata was controlling himself – if he didn't he will laugh and maybe rolled on the floor laughing.

Gisela too and Anissina almost jump from where they are.

Yozak stared hard at the waterfall.

Greta's eyes are round. 'EHHHHHHHHHHHHH' she thought.

Lady Cheri squealed so loud that others grimaced. They turn around again at the waterfall – if Lady Cheri squealed that loud then they could be heard… but after a seconds – no reaction meaning they cant be heard! Only they can hear!

 **'Make sense. But my sweet Angelic Demon... Didn't I tell you a hundred times that I CARRIED you from the FLOOR! You should be grateful! You brat! I shared MY OWN bed with you.'**

 **'HUMP! Then you shouldn't sleep on the same bed!'**

 **'Brat! Where the hell should I sleep? And may I remind you – you bloody kicked me! Punched me! You almost murdered me every time we sleep together! You're a demon on bed!'**

Another squeal! This time to all the female occupants. And the maids are taking notes too. Lady Cheri cant help but fan herself feeling hot and giddy when she heard the sentence: 'every time we sleep together!'

 **'AHHHH! But you deserve it! I woke up one time with that goddamn arms and legs of yours snake around me! You are so damn lucky I didn't burn you on the spot!'**

Others are getting red from what their hearing. Greta touched her face with both her hands. She's beat red too!

 **'Didn't burned me? You spoiled selfish brat! You nearly toast me! I still have that burnt on my back!'**

 **'Because you always sleep naked!'**

Another squeal! The men's jaws are dropping more and more. Even they are blushing.

 **'Well of course! I always sleep on the nude! Its bloody hot in summer and in winter trust the old folks to burn woods as if they are burning a mountain just for the heat! Its bloody hot.'** said that voice now – is it them – or did just the voice turned sexier?

 **'ARGGHHH! See! You're a pervert! When you're sharing one's bed you don't go naked! You perverted jerk!'**

 **'May I again remind you that – THAT IS MY BLOODY BED AND ROOM!'**

 **'HUMPPPPP! THAT IS NOT THE POINT! Just don't go near any women!'**

Silence.

The occupants stared hard at the waterfall...

Anticipating the next move.

And then a deep husky and masculine and adding sexy voice whispered...

A sexy voice.

A sinful voice.

So sly.

So Cunning... and so melting...

 **'Hmmm… now I see…'**

 **'Huh? What?'**

 **'My Angel is jealous...'**

 **'WHAAAAATTTT?'** The occupants almost covered their ears from that one.

 **'You're jealous that the women from Shin Makoku will drive me away from you. Angel - no need to be jealous. I'm all yours... heart, soul, and my body. All just for you. '**

 **'YOU FREAKIN IDIOT! Why should I be jealous? And my dear Adam – you can keep your heart, soul and your bloody body to yourself.'**

 **'Because no one will comfort-'**

 **'HAH! You call that comforting? You are always groping, hugging and hitting on me! And for the record, keep that sly tongue on your mouth! Don't you dare lick me!'**

Murata looks around him and he was like others have the same reaction.

When the word: groping was mention – the occupants almost fainted.

When the word: hugging was added – the occupants nearly swoon.

When the word: hitting on me was included – the females are squealing and holding each other like an avid fans hearing their favorite man exchanging love sweet nothings.

And someone did faint when the words 'LICK' was mention - who fainted - they dont know and doesnt give a damn.

 **'Then what should I do? A delicious Demon Prince walks in my room - my favorite part will always be - you on those sexy bathrobe or when you're wearing nothing but a long polo shirt and a short-'**

 **'Dammit you moronic pervert stop talking about that! See! You're so perverted!'**

 **'Well I cant help it! You look delicious. And for the record - I like licking you. Hmmm. '**

 **'What am I?! Ice cream?! Cake?! Pudding?!'**

 **'None of those sweetheart... I've tasted your ears, cheeks and legs... its more like honey-argh! That hurts!'**

 **'Legs?! Legs?! When the hell did that happen?!'**

 **'Idiot! When you were sleeping and instead of the proper sleeping position - your legs are always on my face! You kicked my face a thousand times Wolfram!'**

 **'Serves you right! Idiotic perverted jerk!'**

 **'So this is what I get when all I did was be your comfort?'**

 **'Comfort?! I'd rather be comforted by a hundred of Bearbees-'**

 **'Nah... you wouldnt like that.'**

 **'What and why pray tell?!'**

 **'Because you always stare at my eyes.'** was said in a calm manner.

 **'I DO NO SUCH THING!'** denies the voice that sounds so embarrassed and irritated.

The husky voice becomes more sexier and serious. **'Yeah you do. I have no doubt and swear to all the Gods - you are so in love with my eyes.'**

.

.

.

.

.

Silence.

For the occupants that is a very 'eloquent silence'.

 **'THAT IS NOT THE POINT! Just don't go near any women! Or else I'll burn you to crisp!'**

 **'Awww Velvet… you know that even they undress in front of me – I wouldn't look nor get turned on by them-'**

 **'AH! STOP! You're shameless!'**

 **'I'm not a cheater my little Wolf.'**

A very stiff 'HUMP!' and in a small looks like pouting voice: **'Yeah right!'**

 **'Did I ever lie to you?'**

' **No.'**

.

.

.

Silence once again.

 **'ARGH! WHAT'S TAKING IT SO LONG? DAMMIT! MURATA AND SHINOU must be having a grand time playing pranks and forget abut today!'**

A sweet chuckle, like a man listening to his beloved. **'My sweet darling demon, you should wait you know… Maybe grandpa is having a hard time too... and besides... I'm kinda enjoying this situation – I'm not going to lie - you seating on my lap... my hands... all over you... - argh! That's the nth time you elbowed my stomach you brat! '**

 **'HUMP! That perverted Sage! I'll burn him if I need to stay here with you for another minute!'**

 **'Ouch! You truly hurt me! Is this the way you treat your hmmm what's the word... 'lover'?'**

Gasped. Quite loudly. All eyes stared so hard at the waterfall.

This time all of the occupants almost can understand Lady Cheri's squeal of delight and why Gwendal and Conrart now moves a little closer to the stairs.

They heard a laughter **, 'Wow! Your delusions is killing me! Lover? Me and You? When the hell that happen?'**

' **When you slap-'**

 **'WAHHHHHH! IM NOT HEARING YOU!'**

 **'OUCH! Dammit you brat! Stop shouting!'**

 **'MURATA! IM GOING TO BURN YOU CHOP YOU AND LET GWENDAL BURY YOU!'**

' **Sweetheart, is that a bluish glow or it just me?'** asked the masculine and sexy voice.

When Murata heard that. He coughs a couple of times and in a very clear voice. And went nearer the waterfall.

'Nee Von Bielfeld-Kyo can you hear me?'

 **'HUMMMPPPPPP! MURATA! YOU PERVERTED SAGE! What's taking it so long?'** they can all just imagined a very pissed with a flaming hand Demon Prince.

'Gome! Gome! There seems to be…. Ahh… power failure-'

 **'Power failure?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THIS IS? A VACUUM!'**

'Nee! Nee! Gome! Ano, Adam?'

 **'Yes Grandfather?'** the voice turns serious and calmer.

'Hmmm… do you happen to have a spell that can 'release' you and Von Bielfeld-Kyo from there?'

 **'Release? As in to release someone-thing from hold?'**

'Exactly!' Murata said in a cheery voice.

 **'I have.'**

'Good. Can you please use it? Use a very powerful one.'

 **'So, what should I do? Just cast it?'**

'Yeah. Wait for about a minute or two when a certain white glow appears on center of that bluish glow…'

 **'Okay.'**

'Oh by the way Von Bielfeld-Kyo – I am not a walking genital like my grandson and all Shrine Maidens are still Vestal Virgins.'

 **'E…eh-ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?'**

 **'Good going sweetheart. Looks like we've been heard-'**

 **'YOU SAGE OF ALL-'**

 **'Hey! Calm down!'**

 **'But if he heard us – he should have! ARGH! I'm gonna burn him! Adam! Release us now!'**

 **'Yeah yeah… hmmm, can you move a little. No wait, not there. Wait… here.'**

 **'ADAM! YOU JERK! THAT'S MY BUTT YOU ARE GROPING!'**

 **'I AM MOVING YOU! I told you when I touch you – you'll know that I'm really doing it and I bet all my Majik you'll be enjoying it too-ouch!'**

 **'Jerkface.'**

 **'I don't know what will be the effect if I use my Majik and we're still in the water.'**

 **'AH! Stop saying that! Murata can hear you! Dammit! It's a good thing will be arriving at the Shinou Fountain.'**

Oh! The occupants grin hearing that. So Wolfram von Bielefeld thought there is only the Daikenja.

 **'Yeah – or else your Hahaue will turn you over her knees and strike that sexy bottom of yours.'**

The girls again squeal but this time so silently to not disturb any 'talk' of the two.

 **'She wouldn't! She is not a barbarian!'**

 **'Oh but your brothers will.'**

 **'M-Murata said that only him and Ulrike will be there so I think its safe even if I curse you! And besides! You're the one who should be terrified! If you ever come near my Hahaue and the women at the Castle my brothers will slice you and bury you! Hah!'**

 **'Ohh… talking about your great brothers huh?'**

 **'HUMP! But of course! They're the best! My Aniue… well he is scary but he doesn't lay a finger on me!'**

 **'Must be because he doesn't want to mar your skin! Or that Shori did told me that the Beast of Shin Makoku's weakness is cute little things… well, I think I'll be safe then.'**

Gwendal blush – when all eyes are on him.

 **'HAH! Adam you are so not cute!'**

 **'Oh really then what am I?'** did the voice turned huskier and sexier again?

 **'Are you an idiot? You're gorgeous. 90% of women and men are attracted to you.'**

Many hold their breaths. Murata who is standing at the side of the waterfall and lending his Maryoku shakes his shoulder. Guess they didn't know they have audiences.

 **'Oh… that's quite a revelation. So are you included in that 90% hmmm?'**

Wolfram let out a chuckle and said, **'In your dreams.'**

 **'Hmmm… yeah you're always in my dreams… and by the way my Angel, I'll let all your smack slide this time. Later - you'll pay a thousand times.'**

 **'Yeah right! As if you can ever do that.'**

 **'Hmmm... I'll really immobilize you and bite that sweet lips of yours-'**

 **'AHHHH! Shut it! And then there's Conrart! Hah! He will slice you! Sure he's always smiling and gave lame jokes but that brother of mine was The Lion of Lütenberg! He's the best swordsman in Shin Makoku – no around the globe! Hah! Even your spell cant beat him!'**

Now all eyes turn to The Lion of Lütenberg, the best swordsman with a smile and lame jokes.

 **'Hmmm now I'm jealous. You speak of him like his your lover or something.'**

 **'IDIOTTTTTT! That's my Koonichan! He's the one who practically raised me!'**

Conrart blush when he heard the word 'koonichan'. Never before Wolfram said that in his hearing aide and now just listening to it made him smile so warmly.

 **'Hmmm… that's good to hear.'**

 **'Eh? Why?'**

 **'I don't share Velvet. What is mine is mine… and what is yours I still considered mine.'**

Gwendal and Conrart comes nearer the waterfall.

 **'ARRRGGGHHHH! Adam!'**

 **'Put your arms around me-'**

 **'WHAT? Why the hell should I do that?'**

 **'I can see a faint light Angel. And I need you to hold on tight to me.'**

 **'Why?'**

 **'Just do it!'**

And after a seconds or three.

 **'FINE! Dammit!'**

They raised their brow. They were expecting that Demon Prince will gave this Adam a hard time and never comply especially with the 'Hold on tight to me' thing.

 **'Okay – when I count on three.'**

 **'W-Wait! Adam! Why is the Bubble swaying?'**

 **'Oh Crap! Wait sweetheart! Hold on. Hold on tight on me! Damn!'**

 **'I feel sick!'**

 **'Double damn! Wait – just hold on tight on me and close your eyes! I'm casting a spell that must be why we're swaying.'**

 **'Adam… Just make it fast!'**

 **'Okay! One!**

 **'Two!'**

 **'Three!'**

 _ **'Relashio!'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sometimes when I look at you, I feel I'm gazing at a distant star.**

 **It's dazzling, but the light is from tens of thousands of years ago.**

 **Maybe the star doesn't even exist any more.**

 **Yet sometimes that light seems more real to me than anything."**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Blood Pledge Castle

.

The morning gives the sign of brightness – not the literal brightness of the day but the feelings of being happy – it's like a scintillating feeling.

Greta beams so happily as she opens her window. This is her room. When she reached the age of 13, she requested her own quarters – not the usual quarters near Yuuri's but near Wolfram's. Wolfram's quarters is quite far from the others. It's like a secluded room. She misses her Papa so much that she wants to be near all his belongings.

And she doesn't like the constant parade her daddy's 'fiancé' has been doing. She's not the innocent cute child they all think she was. Staying with Anissina and the maids, made her knowledgeable and quite quick to see things and understand people. She gain not only knowledge, wisdom, but also the 'inside scoop of the castle', the where and why and how and which is it. She have been taught by Anissina and Gisela. They believe that as the independent women of the Castle it was their duty to guide and let Greta know the how's and why's of being a woman.

And her beautiful Grandmother - Lady Cheri has been there to guide her, to always give her lessons on how to evade suitors. And how to protect herself in case of emergency.

Shibuya Yuuri has been very busy with the management and administration of Shin Makoku and he had very little time with her. She doesn't blame him, she on the other hand is very proud of her adopted father, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. Yuuri adopted her because he love and care for her not because she can help him to mature and gain popularity or support of the people.

She loves her Daddy Yuuri so much – as much as her Papa Wolfram who she hadn't seen for five years and 6 months and five days to be exact.

Wolfram von Bielefeld. Noble Prince. Third son of the 26th Maou. Proud. Strong. Beautiful. Loyal. And her other father.

The Demon Prince who loves her and was always there for her when Yuuri was away. The only Demon Prince who will stop his training when she whines and runs towards him whenever Gunter have exceeds her lessons – she will run like the ghost of Shin Makoku was after her and snuggle close to her Papa Wolf. The safest place in the whole world is to be at Wolfram's side – because no one can beat her Papa Wolf in case of stubbornness.

'Papa! SAVE ME!' And all she needs to do was look at him with those brown teary puppy eyes (which she learnt from Yuuri) and Wolfram von Bielefeld will stop his training and whatever his doing just do save her.

And not even Gunter can stop the Demon Prince when he says 'Greta had enough!'

No one – as in no one can tell Wolfram what to do with his daughter, even the Maou.

Greta learned so many things from her Papa Wolfram. Yuuri thinks she's just a small little girl that needs to be cherised and spoiled. Wolfram did spoil her - but Wolfram will not let anyone underestimate his 'only child'.

Wolfram taught her various things that she needs to learn in order to protect and save her in case of any emergency. Greta had learned to ride a horse – not just the ordinary riding of horse but she learnt how to ride in a lady-like position of riding. The Lady-Like riding of horses was far the hardest way to ride, riding sidesaddle or "aside" as it was euphemized, is no easy feat. You have to maintain a proper balance, the right posture and the right attitude. And Wolfram also adds, it is very elegant and charming and requires a great deal of motivation and skill, that could help her. That's a show - for Wolfram also taught her how to ride like a soldier. Riding at a high speed and maintaining astounding balance.

'Greta my dear little girl, in case of emergency and either me or the Wimp cant aide you - riding a horse like a soldier is one best tactic. You can outrun your enemy - especially if you knew the routes and paths of Shin Makoku even with your eyes are close. Trust your horse. They will guide you – but at the same time guide them. Give them the assurance that you have in your spirit that you will not give up. That you depended on them.'

Wolfram taught her everything. The secret passage way of the 'soldier path' and all routes that may lead to the safe haven - Shrine of Shinou.

He had been very very patient with her. Wolfram taught her the basic of handling small knives. Before Lady Cheri, Anissina or Gisela ever taught her – Wolfram secretly taught her that. His reason was very simple and very direct.

 _'To protect yourself when I'm not around.'_

She was well taught by Wolfram on how to play with knives and she always have her small pocketknife – hidden in her boots. One more thing Wolfram taught her. Never give away your weapon. Hide it and always keep it. The pocketknife is very sharp and can cut severely with just a little slash. Wolfram's gift to her.

He had taught her "Spear" or "arrow style" or "combat style" throwing of knives. He said that Throwing Knives is an art, sport, or variously an entertainment technique and a very useful technique to protect oneself.

She asked how and when did he learn that. She was so worried and was so sad when Wolfram told her that when he was small, he was always the perfect target of humans.

A pretty Blonde Demon boy, son of the Maou. He was once attempted to be kidnapped by his own governess – so Lady Cheri had put him in Gunter and Julia's care.

Gunter had taught him how to properly use a sword. Conrart was there too, but that was before he discovered his half-human blood. When he put a wall between them – Gunter had taught him everything, though he can never bested Conrart. Wolfram knew all the arts when in comes to swordsmanship.

Many have wandered why he was the Captain and many have speculated that he become a Captain of his own army because of his Royalty position. In the first year of his commanding the Bielefeld Army – he made all those doubtful eat dust.

He showed them that he was not wimp nor a coward. He had defended the neighboring villages with his army and aided the Voltaire and Weller Army. The Bielefeld Army consist of many fire, metal and wind elemental soldiers.

But it didn't stop the speculation that he was not deserving of the title as captain, thus only a few knew how sharp, cunning and good at his Maryoku and sword Wolfram was. Especially in handling his Fire Maryoku.

It is not an easy feat to summon a corporeal Maryoku. Some Mazoku can summon fire and other elements but without a form. In the history of Shin Makoku it was said that only Shinou, the 17th Maou, Yuuri and Wolfram was able to summon a Maryoku with a corporeal form.

And Wolfram was known to never favor any family when it comes to his soldiers. He wouldn't give a damn if you are from the most holiest and nobliest family – if you apply for a soldier then be a soldier and protect the kingdom. He has no qualms in burning any one's ass if he sees that one will wimp out in protecting Shin Makoku.

Thus all his units respected him… and to Greta's mirth and Anissina and Gisela's enjoyment and Yuuri's no idea about it – most of the soldiers in the Bielefeld Army are in love with their former Captain. And it was recently found out by her that even the Third in Command of the Weller Division and the Fourth Commander of the Voltaire Army has been harboring an epic crush on the Demon Prince.

One of the things Wolfram taught her was not just reading and writing – but reading people's intentions and their feelings. Wolfram told her – he was never good at that – because his heart always tend to be emotional and sometimes his judgment can be bothered – so he told her to be strong – made a balance in mind and heart.

" _One must never rule so much with the heart, it tends to hurt and make you be foolish and gullible. One also must not ruled everything with his head, or he will be cold, cruel, stoic and very lonely."_

Greta was grateful for all those times they spent and all those lessons. And one thing she mastered was never to trust someone who you personally don't feel like trusting.

It's instinct.

And her instinct told her that she doesn't like Lady Jasmine at all.

Not one bit.

Sure, she's pretty – prettier than Elizabeth – she may look like a female Wolfram. While Jasmine ooze with femininity and Wolfram with his masculinity. But her eyes isn't like her Papa Wolf, Jasmine's eyes are not real, like its hiding something. She never likes the woman even though she's always trying to be nice.

That's one more thing she doesn't like about her – she's so trying hard to be nice to her. Like offering her to teach her how to ride a horse, teach her the etiquette of a lady, the proper decorum, protocol etcetera.

Years ago, when she came to Wolfram and Yuuri's life, a child saying she's the illegitimate daughter of the Maou – Wolfram was weary and didn't trust her at first (She cant blame him. She after all went murderous in front of him and Yuuri.) But he trusted her with his life and takes care of her when she was sick.

Wolfram was very true in his emotion and what he truly feels. He doesn't need to masked it or fake it.

He's honest and that what makes her like him more.

And she knows how miserable she made him feel and how much she affects him when the King Hristo Cruyff-san (as Yuuri calls him), takes her away for a while to study with Beatrice – after much argument between two father's and so many advisors and Nobles.

She saw it – when she left – Yuuri cried… but not only did it surprised her and made her feel so blessed and special. Come to think of it, she has only appeared before them barely ten days ago, but Yuuri told her: _'When it comes to family bonds – time is irrelevant!'_ And Wolfram, by Yuuri's side was crying and howling just as miserably as Yuuri.

No one was laughing at them. For all can feel the ache and pain of being away. That was the first time he sees her two father's cry and howl and wail like a kid… especially Wolfram. She can understand Yuuri – but Wolfram.

That was the most amazing and most surprising not only to her but to all the people of Blood Pledge Castle.

Wolfram cries because his adopted daughter will be away.

She smiles and from then on – she knows whatever Wolfram feels about her is genuine and she knows how much he truly loves her.

That's why she was so sad with the news of the engagement and she felt a deep pain inside of her when the honest and brave Wolfram turn into a Demon Prince with a mask.

Wolfram was from then on masked the pain inside of his heart with a gentle smile and a stubborn pride.

She felt so much pain… remembering that in a few months time – she will gain a mother… a mother that she doesn't need.

She has a mother - the Queen of Zoracca. Because of the Demon Mirror she gets to see her and remember her, for her that was enough.

Jasmine and Yuuri, they've been intimate outside of marriage and she cant blame her Daddy about it. He's a man with needs and wants. And Lady Jasmine is one pretty woman.

Only for her... Wolfram is still far the prettiest, even Elizabeth cant contest Wolfram's beauty.

Yuuri has done anything in his time to spend it with her and she knew how hard his been working… but Greta knew one secret of Yuuri.

A secret that will forever make her believe that Yuuri belongs to Wolfram…

Yuuri since the time Wolfram said good bye has been going to Wolfram's room.

She wasn't supposed to know it – weren't it for the time she was so missing her Papa Wolf that she tiptoed her way in his room when he heard a heavy breathing and sobbing. She was frighten at first – must be a ghost but when those sobs whispers:

 _'Wolfram, Angel… Beloved... please come back to me.'_

She was so surprised seeing not his Daddy Yuuri but…

The Maou.

The Maou that never before she have seen up close, never before she had seen so miserable and so forlorn. As if the life and love of his life have vanished.

It shocks her to the core – The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

The longhaired, slit eyed Maou was sitting at the foot of the bed, clutching the infamous nightdress of Wolfram.

The Maou was sobbing... as if his heart was tortured and was pierce by the sharpest of knives...

The Maou was so in deep with his feelings - for he didnt notice her.

She hurriedly went to her room.

And then every night – she will wait.

And it never fails.

Shibuya Yuuri in his Maou form will go to Wolfram's room.

In her young mind then, she doesn't understand what does **Beloved** means if it were referred to someone – but as she grew she find its mean and she doesn't understand the events.

 _Why would her Daddy change and become the Maou and every night visits Wolfram's room?_

When in the morning – Yuuri will look the same. As if nothing happens.

That ritual has been going on – for five years.

Yes.

Five long years.

She doesn't know if Conrart, Yozak, Gwendal and Gunter knew about it, but they never scold Yuuri for being late in waking up and so on.

So she has been for five years anticipating this day. Of all the days in those five years her heart has been very unstable. It keeps on hammering and she's very excited to see her Papa but most of all – his feelings.

It's obvious that the Maou felt something for his Papa Wolf – but how about Yuuri?

The Shibuya Yuuri who keeps on with his life with Lady Jasmine.

And then there's Adam.

The Prince of Luxembourg.

She knows a great deal about Adam through all of Wolfram's letters.

And with each words… she reads something… she feels something…

Something…

A presentiment…

Wolfram von Bielefeld.

When it comes to him – the master of hiding one's feelings – he is so hard to read.

What secret lies in his heart…

And later – she will be seeing him again.

Five years.

The five years they have promised to each other.

Wolfram von Bielefeld truly never break his promise.

For five years all she ever have are beautiful and eventful letters. Wolfram in his best way even though he's been very very busy – he made time to write to her. Wolfram said he emails through Internet (whatever that is) all his letters to Shori or to Murata and the two will print it to paper and gave it to her. They say its more faster that way and that Wolfram truly has been very busy. But every special occasion she will received a very beautiful letters from him – written by him.

She may be an orphaned but she's the luckiest orphaned in both worlds. Having splendid father who loves her.

She smiles looking at the majestic dark violet sky – still dawn.

She hurriedly went outside and went to Anissina's laboratory. In there is the big box she requested to her Aunt Anissina. The big box is like the human freezing chamber. It freezes and preserves everything she puts in there. She requested it before her birthday to put all the flowers in there. The special freezing box isn't like any ordinary box – she requested to also include a special long lasting effect on the flowers so that even for a whole week it won't wilt.

She smiles when she opens the freezing box and found every flowers in there. She went over and calls El.

El has been staying at Blood Pledge Castle for almost a month now, with her persuasion to Unca Hube and Unca Gwen. Nicola was very busy with the school for kids and El is a growing up boy. So she told them to let him stay at the Castle.

El also wants to decorate the castle – he remembers Wolfram vaguely but he knows he's the bravest and one of the Mazoku who takes care of him. Also he wants to find out if the rumors are true – that even the Mazoku women and Human women's beauty pales in comparison with Wolfram von Bielefeld's beauty and grace.

Greta was about to call for El when he saw him peeking – yes that's peeking on the Royal Bedchamber.

She raised her brow and tiptoed towards El. Maybe because El has a Maryoku that he immediately sense Greta and smiles at her and beckons him silently towards the door.

'EL! What are you doing?'

'Unca Yuu looks stupid!'

'Eh?'

Greta peeks too at the door and saw her Daddy Yuuri.

She was surprised – since when did Shibuya Yuuri woke up in this ungodly hour as he calls it? And wearing the royal attires no less!

'Hello Wolf! Ano-uhm… Long time no see! Hahaha… AHHH! Wrong! Wrong! Hmmm' Yuuri paced back and forth and went over the chair – the chair at the center of the room with a pillow in a blue bed sheet.

'Nee! Wolf! How are you? AHHHH! NO! NO! NO! That brat has a lot of explaining to do! Hmmm…'

Greta and El watched as Yuuri stands firmly and narrow his eyes – looking so menacing and like the Maou.

'Hello Lord Von Bielefeld. I believe we need to talk. Forget about the etiquette of greetings others – you and I need to talk. Come with me!'

And Greta and El watched as Yuuri holds an invisible arm not to gently. They can see the firm clench of Yuuri's grip.

'No!'

Both were startled when Yuuri suddenly shouts.

'I will not let go of your hand! Listen to me – and that's an order!'

Greta and El looks at each other. Greta smiles weakly and so is El – never had Yuuri said the word 'That's an order!'

'You and I need to talk! You owe me five years of explanation!'

Greta and El watched as Yuuri stops and they listen very carefully – Yuuri seems to whisper something…

'… I miss you… Wolf…'

Greta and El both clasped their mouth with their hands. Greta taps El's shoulder and beckons him towards the direction of Anissina's laboratory.

El nods and they left Unca Yuuri in his 'simulation plan on what to say to Wolfram'.

'Nee Greta… so Unca Yuu misses Unca Wolf huh.'

'Hmm… yes.' Greta said while thinking of the Maou in Wolfram's room.

'Unca Wolf seems so very special to Unca Yuu. I never seen him like that. Like he is so out of it.'

'Same here El. Even when Lady Jasmine arrives here and the years they're together I never seen Daddy Yuuri like that.'

'You know, I cant wait to see Unca Wolf. I really am so excited.'

'Oh El! Same here! C'mon let's hurry up and design the castle!'

'Okay!'

Greta and El hand in hand went to Anissina's laboratory and collect the flowers from the freezing box.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"The feelings that hurt most, the emotions that sting most, are those that are absurd - The longing for impossible things, precisely because they are impossible; nostalgia for what never was; the desire for what could have been; regret over not being someone else; dissatisfaction with the world's existence. All these half-tones of the soul's consciousness create in us a painful landscape, an eternal sunset of what we are."

.

.

.

The Great Grand Hall of Blood Pledge Castle

The Coronation Hall

.

The hall are filled with people from different races and nation.

You can guess with their attire that all are from Class and Noble families.

The so called Nobles and the Aristocrats, the Elites, the Higher Ups, the Politicians, the Businessmen, the Traders, the Merchants and so on. Some friends were able to attend, some send their regrets.

The whole room are pact with people – it beats the coronation of the 27th Maou years ago. Maybe because today – a world of truce and peace have been existing towards the Mazoku and Humans and even Half-Humans. Here at the Grand Hall people from different lineages and different countries gathered.

Murata smiles – so what Shinou want was this.

He too was curious why Shinou told him that the transportation of Wolfram and Adam will happen at the Grand Hall and not on the Shinou Temple. It's been the Shinou Fountain that they always use when transporting Yuuri and him in Shin Makoku – so he was curious when Shinou 'command' him to use his Maryoku instead of Ulrike's.

He looks around and saw that all Ten – or rather Nine Nobles are present. And Waltrana von Bielefeld looks so proud and elegant wearing his finest clothes and cape. Murata can see all anxious and excited faces of the people.

He looks at his watch – 1100am.

An hour and they are to welcome the Noble Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth and his Great grandson the Prince of Luxembourg.

The door suddenly opens, the men bows their heads and the women curtsy when the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku walks elegantly and surely towards the Landing Platform – where he is currently standing.

Shibuya Yuuri, no matter what and when - even after so many years, the people of Shin Makoku are still in awe at him.

Still cant believe that the little kid who won them their heart is now a handsome, elegant and gain the visage of a Royalty. Who would have thought that only a few bruises here and there in the soul can make a man mature.

Yuuri may be wearing the usual 'black' uniform or the 'Double Black' standards of clothes, but because of his interference and books of fashion that he shown Gunter - the Royal Advisor improvise their clothing and doesnt look like a school gakuran anymore. It looks elegant and more gothic and pristine.

Murata raised his brow – Shibuya walks alone. And he can see that Lady Jasmine isn't with him, nor follows him.

'Hello Shibuya. You're early here. And where's Lady Jasmine?'

'Huh? Jasmine? I don't know. Maybe still in her room.'

Murata smirk.

Shibuya answers him without looking at him but in the waterfall. Yuuri was looking at it so intently.

He shrug his shoulders and was about to ask again when the door bangs open – they all look to see a stiff and wrinkled Gwendal walking with angry strides towards a Lavender Advisor who is currently talking to Lord Rochefort and Lady Radford. He smiles. He knows the reason for that – and it's so damn lucky of him that his located at the upper portion.

'Gunter. May I speak with you for a moment?' Gunter blinks and smiles at the angry looking Gwendal. He is so used seeing those angry wrinkled face of his.

'Yes but of course Gwendal.'

Gunter follows Gwendal who opens a nearby door – Gwendal gestured Gunter to enter first. The occupants are curious why the angry looking Von Voltaire wants with the Lavender beauty. Gwendal close the door with a loud bang.

And a few seconds.

'GUNNNNTERRRR! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PROGRAMME ALL ABOUT? HOW COULD YOU INCLUDE ME, HEIKA, CONRART, HUBE AND MY BABY BROTHER AND THAT PRINCE OF EARTH? HE'S JUST A KID!'

Murata chuckles and rolls his eyes. Gwendal should not just close the door – they can hear it loud and clear.

And with the silence that came after – they could just guess that Gunter is talking to the angry Demon.

'WHAT IF THAT – THAT PRINCE GET INJURED? OR WORST KILLED! AGAIN GUNTER - HE IS JUST A BOY!'

The other chuckles and shook their heads. They know now what ticks off Von Voltaire.

And then after a few minutes.

'WHAT? GEIKA?!'

Now everyone looks at the Daikenja whose eyes cannot be fathom with the glasses glint with the sun's lights.

Yuuri grimaced and looks at Murata.

'So its you.'

'What do you mean?' Murata asked innocently.

'You know you're innocent look will get you nowhere from me. You're the one who put the idea on Gunter's head – that 'Best Warriors of Shin Makoku 'thing.'

'Hmmm… well all I told Von Christ-Kyo was that it would be pleasant if the Annual Event would be at the same time the Grand Ducal Family arrives. I didn't know he will move the event.'

'Yeah right. And what do you think you're doing – including a kid.'

'A kid?'

'Yes, this Adam. He's just a teenager. What Gwendal said is true. He's just a kid. What if he gets injured or something.'

'Hmmm… I don't think Adam will be injured or something.'

'What made you so sure.'

'Hmmm… intuition.'

'You're creating problems Murata. Gwendal will let hell loose if that kid get injured – in front of his family.'

'Hmmm… I don't think Von Bielefeld-Kyo will let Adam get injured.' Murata smirks silently when Yuuri's eyes narrowed and looks at him sharply.

'Explain that Murata. Why would Wolf will not let your grandson get injured?'

'Oh… just a hunch. After all, I did say they are like the best of friends didn't I?'

'Wolfram's best friend is only me Murata. Keep that in mind.'

Murata raised his brow and keeps silent.

So possessive.

Murata didnt argue nor said anything.

Hmmm he looks at his watch. 1120am.

The door opens once again, this time, the beautiful Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg with Conrart Weller on her side enters.

Lady Cheri took some of the men's breathe away, wearing a floor length sleeveless gown in black laces - showing of her beautiful and whitish shoulder and on her neck - one of the Maou's rare treasure ruby that made Gunter double look at it. Mother of three grown men and yet still has the allure, charm and pheromones that makes men weak and wish that the Lady will spare them a glance.

Greta follows and everyone is still astonished to see the little brown-skinned girl now fully grown. So beautiful and so elegant in her yellow summer-like dress with a touch of black floral pattern that indicates she's a Royalty, the daughter of the Maou. Yuuri proclaimed that Greta is allowed to wear something black - Yuuri's mother, Miko was the one who bought the dress on Earth and Greta was overjoyed by it.

Followed by Greta are the Witches of Shin Makoku, red haired Lady Anissina in her beautiful and elegant dark red dress and best healer of Shin Makoku, Lady Gisela in her classic dark green dress with a touch of white floral patterns at the edges of her dress.

Lady Jasmine in her sweet soft violet dress accompanied by her father Lord Schiffer enters.

Lord Geigen Huber Grisela with his wife Nicola and their son Elunsto enters next.

Gwendal and Gunter enter the Grand Hall from the room, with a more wrinkled Gwendal and still smiling Gunter. It seems that Gwendal can never stops Gunter – especially with the event put on by the Daikenja.

And then others too enter the Grand Hall. One by one – the Grand Hall looks so small with the pack of people waiting anxiously.

Murata looks at his watch...

Two more minutes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Penthouse.

Windsor, Southern England, on the Thames River, opposite Eton

.

BANG!

The door of the bathroom suddenly bangs open with a loud noise.

'Oi! Where are all the boxes?' Wolfram asked of Adam, who is checking the water at the bathroom of their penthouse.

'Huh?' Shori and Adam both turn their heads and looks at a very flustered Blonde Demon Prince.

'Ah! Sorry Niichan, Adam! The boxes? The gifts? Where the hell did you put it?' Wolfram snaps at Adam – he's panicking. He feels so nervous and agitated for no reason – actually there's a lot of reason. And that is for a little more time – they'll be in Shin Makoku.

'Oh that. Excuse me Shori.' Adam said and Shori nods checking the water again.

Adam gestured the living room. Adam grabs a small brown pouch and handed it to Wolfram.

'It's all here.'

'Huh?' Wolfram asked. Is Adam having a fever?

'It's all here. The boxes and all you need to bring.'

'Jerk. I can burn you, turn you into crisp this very second if you wont explain yourself to me. How the hell all my things can fit in that thing?' Wolfram was angry and throw the pouch to Adam's face which the later catches.

Adam chuckles. It's truly fun – when Wolfram knows nothing much of what a wizard can do. It's like showing a kid how to ride a bike or how to open a box. Wolfram is irritated yet he can see the curiosity in those gorgeous Emerald Green eyes. And one more thing - a pissed off Wolfram, whose eyes are blazing is truly hot and sexy.

'Honey, this is not ordinary pouch. You see, I read from my spell books a very usable charm called: Undetectable Extension Charm. It causes a container's capacity such as this small pouch to be increased, without changing the object's external appearance.'

'Oh! Hmmm… Really?' Wolfram asked, coming closer to Adam. He looks at the small pouch on the wizard's hand.

'Yeah. I figure that you would go panicky or fret over the gifts to be wet. And to add more trick… _Impervius_!'

Wolfram watches as Adam's free hand release a soft misty bluish light.

'What happen?' Wolfram asks looking like a child, to Adam then to the pouch.

'I used the Impervius Charm. You see sweetheart, this spell makes something repel literally, become impervious to substances and outside forces, including water.'

'WOW! You mean water wont pass it? Amazing!' Wolfram in an amazed voice looks again at the pouch.

Adam chuckles and vow to show more Wolf his spells and charms – but to some special occasions. He always wants to reserve that – to make his Demon so infuriated – who can blame him?

Wolfram von Bielefeld when angry is so damn hot and cute!

'Yes. Its 100% safe. So nothing to worry about your gifts getting soaked. But still, it's a good thing you wrapped them all – for preventive measures.'

'Thank you Adam.'

'Thank you?'

'ARGH! Goddammit! I knew it! You wouldn't do something out of nothing! You jerk!'

Adam laughs out loud.

Well… well… well, looks like his sweet little velvet angel gets to catch his drift quite fast.

'Damn what is it this time?' Wolfram ask while pouting. Adam grips his hands tight and murmured to himself: _'Shori is on the other side of the room. The brat can burn you. Behave yourself.'_

'Hmmm let's see. I want you to be the one to personally tour me to Shin Makoku for a day.' He wants to know Wolfram more. A Wolfram from Shin Makoku. The so-called: _Wagamama Puu, Little Lord Brat, Spoiled Prince, Arrogant Puu, Fiery Demon and the 'Possessive Demon.'_

That most of all is what he wants to find out. But truth be told: He wants to monopolize a Wolfram in Shin Makoku, even for a day. He cant help it.

They're going back and his heart has been unstable. Wolfram going back means a lot of things… All those brothers, Mother, friends, adopted daughter… and 'something' – or some jerk-hole with the title of the 'Maou'.

Though he knows its selfish of him – he just needs a day in the one week they'll stay their to be with him and Wolfe only.

Its like visiting the house of your crush.

He never experience this kind of excitement and he was doing his best not to show it to his face.

'Oh. But of course! I mean, I cant leave you and Mama and Papa and-'

'Just me and you Wolfram.'

'Ehhh…' Wolfram blushes and glance a little sideways.

That always happen… whenever Adam calls him by his name.

He had been called a million times by that name - but when Adam says it - its… different.

Sensual and very - very frightening, in a different way.

'So what will be your answer?' he looks at the smirking and full of arrogant wizard.

Wolfram sighs. If only he isn't so damn arrogant, cocky, a lecher, and a pervert!

'Hump! I promise. I give you my word.'

'Oh? but what's this? Why that look?' Adam continued to tease the Demon Prince. Sorry but he just loves every conversation or rather argument with his Little Demon Darling.

'Jerk! Hump! Look, touring you is just a very little thing compared to what you have done…' and then in a tiny gruff yet shy voice: 'A-ano… anone… you did research them – that spell for me?'

Adam slowly holds Wolf's chin with his index finger and looks closely to the Emerald Green Eyes. 'Conceited aren't we?'

'HUMP!' Wolfram sharply turns his head sideways, but the blush is forming again.

Adam chuckles and fondles the Blonde's hair roughly.

'Argh! Stop it! I'm not a kid!'

'I know, you're decades older than me…' he laughs and went to the door of his room.

Adam stops before entering the room and in a warm and husky voice whispers.

'It's for you Wolfram.' And Adam went inside to get something.

Wolfram cant help the blood going to his face – turning his face in a blushing tomato…

He felt… really grateful and he cant help but feel embarrassed and shy about it… Adam made an effort to look for a charm just for his belongings. Adam is already of age and can use vast Majik – it doesn't mean he learns it in a blink of an eye. Majik isn't like that – as he had often observe of Adam.

Adam truly studies it and it takes time before he can perfected it and with great effort. What Adam said was true: you cant get anything out of nothing – and for that Majik and spells and charms – Adam truly makes an effort.

He looks at the close door of Adam's room.

'Thank you… Adam…' he whispered while blushing.

.

.

.

Shori's brows furrow.

He had seen everything.

He sighs… It looks like Adam made a way into Wolfram's heart.

It's very obvious.

Wolfram is glowing – or rather the fire in his eyes are lit.

The dull – dead Green eyes is now glowing… with fire in them… it shines majestically more than the Emerald Gemstones.

He was having a mixed of feelings.

It's true he wants Wolfram to be happy – truly happy and find the person whoever he or she maybe to make Wolfram glow again… but on the farthest or rather in his deep wishing heart – he wants it to be his baby brother.

He was all waiting and hoping – why?

Because five years had passed in Shin Makoku and Yuuri is well – just engaged to this Jasmine. And no sign of marriage or anything and every time he visits Shin Makoku – Yuu-chan was all asking him about how was Wolf was doing.

How was he? Is he having problems? And so many more questions that he can vaguely answers. Its true they can see each other but not that often or rather like if its business only or in rare occasion.

He as the next Maou is very busy and still needs to know a lot of things – he was also the stand-in as Bob's representative in business meetings with Presidents, Prime Ministers and some Earth Ambassadors.

Truth be told – he doesn't need or want any sister-in-law.

What he wants is a Wolfram-in-law.

He wants Wolfram to be truly part of their family. Though he hates or rather disdain Wolfram's presence before – he gets to know him more in his visits and how Yuu-chan told him of Wolfram's constant behavior of being always with him.

He owes Wolfram a lot. So very much. He gets to see now where Yuu-chan got his determination, the sudden bravery, or the sudden strong will to never give up… not just because its in him – but because Wolfram made sure that he's always there to guide and protects Yuuri.

He wasn't just any possessive fiancé – but rather – a protector, the best friend, the elder brother and younger brother, the firm hand and he knows… Wolfram will never let Yuuri be hurt. Even it means protecting Yuuri from himself.

Wolfram had been born in a time of war and politics – whereas Yuu-chan was born with loving whole family and was always there… no war, no politics, no swords, no burning villages, no constant need to run for their lives…

Wolfram, he believes has that attitude because of how he grew up and how he so much hides everything in his own… having two almost-perfect brothers.

Wolfram made sure that Yuuri wont see so much pain and be hurt. He knew how much Gwendal, Conrart, Wolfram, Gunter and Murata tried their best to hide the ugliness of Humanity, Mazoku, and War.

Now he understands a lot more of Wolfram – that's why he was so at ease and wants to make the Demon Prince smiles genuinely and be happy. He so much deserves it.

And yes it truly saddens him that – Wolfram was shining brightly not because of Yuuri – it still gladdens him to see those Green Eyes – shine more brightly and beautiful than the Emerald.

And the cause of it – Adam.

The Great Grandson of that 'Otouto no tomodachi'.

He sighs.

For Wolfram… if it will make him happy…

'Adam, just make sure not to let my Wolf cry or you'll answer to me… and to some dominant over-bearing elder brothers of the Demon Prince.'

He calls the two and told them – the water is ready.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yuuri feels agitated.

The time of the arrival already flew.

Murata says that it's not an easy feat for him and for Shori. So why didn't they just use the Shinou Fountain instead?

Dammit! They can use Ulrike's help! She's more used to this than them!

He had been pacing back and forth and he doesn't give a damn if he looks like a fool.

He feels so angry and flustered.

Just where the hell is Wolfram?

Dammit! If only he can use his Maryoku – but if he can – there wont be any Wolfram on Earth – he would had haul Wolfram back in Shin Makoku the very moment of the news.

It's killing him...

This waiting.

He was a patient man - he believes… but - waiting and waiting today seems killing him.

He hates this anticipation.

He roams his eyes once more.

And how can he have Wolfram all by himself?

With all this bloody Nobles in here?

They should just use the Shinou Fountain in the Temple!

It's easiest and he can grab Wolfram anytime!

Dammit! He just found out a while ago they are to welcome Wolf in the Grand Hall.

He looks at the people – everyone is present, but some of them are not even a family. They should just visit Shin Makoku on Greta's birthday.

Today should be just family.

Family.

Yes, that's him, Wolfram and Greta.

He looks at his daughter. The pretty Greta – tomorrow the little girl he adopted will be 16 and will have to be more independent. He knes she's more independent than other girls her age. She grew up in a man's world. Full of battle, politics and so many different and diverse culture.

Him and Wolfram's.

He cant help but sigh.

Wolfram… he had dream of him again.

For the past years he had been dreaming of 'their past'. Of what he always says in his mind towards the Demon Prince.

What he told Greta long time ago were true. For him Wolfram is the Angel-like bishounen. He laughs, how many times had he say in his conscious state that Wolfram can truly make any artist cry. That if he ever appeared in someone's dream, the dreamer might even be moved to tears thinking they had seen an angel… a very beautiful and very brave Angel.

Wolfram's beauty can par no others. Even the King of Small Shimaron Saralegui, sure his friend Sara looks beautiful, with long silky wheat colored hair and golden eyes – but he looks girly. Maybe that's one of the reason he got attracted to Sara at first – because he looks and acts like a girl.

Unlike Wolfram.

Wolfram looks beautiful – but totally manly. You can tell that he truly is a man – a very beautiful man. He doesn't emit any girlishness, any feminine gestures – every thing about Wolfram speaks of masculinity.

That was what makes him so beautiful and so elegant. He doesn't need to appear or behave in any manner but be himself. In his long years stay in Shin Makoku – only Wolfram was the most honest in his feelings and emotion. He had met many people, Mazoku and Humans alike – who always smiles and makes a gesture of friendliness towards him – the Maou. But none of them have the genuine and true emotions.

Wolfram at first glance of him – hates him to the core.

And maybe that's why they often argue and he was just honest and only takes the engagement seriously because it's 'tradition'.

There are times that made him totally smile. That one time that he truly thinks Wolfram was adorable was when he came to Shin Makoku via sea. Conrart and Gunter had picked him up. When he just travel from the dolphin pool onto the sea.

.

.

.

'… the country's 27th Maou Heika! Alright, Your Majesty, I had said something deliberately wrong there. Can you identify the mistake?'

'So-Sorry… I didn't notice.' I said to the Lavender advisor – Gunter von Christ-Kyo.

Disappointment shows on the beautiful man's face.

'As expected, your majesty needs to stay in this country longer. To learn and understand the ways of the people as well as the country's contours and the basics of foreign relations. No… Perhaps you should never return there again! I will follow and stay by your side forever…'

The situation is clearly straying from the right tracks… But Conrad, who had ushered out the fanning ducks, beautifully and effortlessly turned it around again.

'Haven't I told you already, Gunter?'

Conrad's attitude is as calm and composed as usual, he also knows how to get along with everyone. It seems that I can learn a lot from him, for example: how to deal with Gunter.

'His majesty's existence is very important to the Earth and Japan, we cannot monopolize him.'

If I really am that important, then logically I shouldn't have sat on the cold wooden bench for the past three years. He said to himself remembering his benchwarmer state.

Suddenly, there is the sound of shouting or was it whining, accompanied by a series of busy footsteps. It seems that someone is approaching angrily.

'Gunter! Why was only Aniue called to receive Yuuri? You didn't even report this to me, the fiancé! Even if you look down on me, there should still be a limit…'

The one who barged in is the Angel-like bishounen, Wolfram von Bielefeld. He seems to be at a loss for words upon seeing my half-dressed state – having had no warning beforehand – and his cute face is flustered.

Yes.

Wolfram seeing him half-naked then made the angry Demon Prince blushed so much that he can't help but smile… and felt something in his heart.

The Demon Prince may be egotistical and have a serious attitude problem but he can't help it. When it comes to Wolfram – he worries too much about him. Take that one time – they were all in the desert riding a horse, he was atop a white and elegant and seems to be a thoroughbred horse – and at his front is also an elegant and a thoroughbred Mazoku Demon Prince.

Wolfram seems to be enjoying this situation immensely. If his companion's a beautiful girl, he will of course be very glad to share a horse too. He may even loop his hand around to grasp the reins, and meekly remind her to be careful. But sadly, sitting before him is a bishounen who's cuter than any girl.

It's true – back then in his fifteen years of life – Wolfram is far most the cutest boy – cutest than any girl.

And when Wolfram was sucked into the desert pool. He pleads to Conrad to chase after Wolfram – his own baby brother.

'I cant help it. As soon as I think of the blonde locks inherited from his mother and those beautiful verdure eyes, and the horrors that will face them in there, my chest becomes so painful that I cannot breath…'

He was so scared and worries that Wolfram may be in danger… or worst – he might be scared and the horror of that dark desert underground.

And right now – he is feeling that pain again. More pronounced and distressing him. He can't breath with worry.

.

.

.

He hopes that people stop blaming him. He was just 15 years old for Shinou's sake! Of course he would be confused. All his life - he knows that girls are for boys and boys are for girls. Never the vice versa. He was so focus on his own world of baseball that he failed to notice the different surroundings.

He failed to notice the world was more open and was more accepting - no - more like the world is different. That the world should never label the 'relationship' of anyone.

There's no girlfriend nor boyfriend.

Just two individual in love.

.

.

.

Can people forgive him for his naiveté?

.

.

.

He felt it once again… a piercing pain… so strong and so damn frightening.

He felt angry.

He felt unsatisfied.

He felt irritated.

He was a patient person - but right now - he wants to see Wolfram.

All his patience are being tossed outside the window.

.

.

.

He looks at his watch.

Dammit! What the hell?! He rarely curse but so many minutes had passed – where the hell is Wolfram?

What if – he decided not to come?

But then – this is Wolfram we're talking about.

He made a promise.

A promise to Greta…

Not him…

Wolfram had broken a promise to him. That night. That night so many years ago… he broke a promise and left him…

He sighs angrily.

'MURATA-' he was about to asked angrily when-

 _'Adam! Goddammit you perverted Jerk! Where the freaking hell are you touching?!'_

Yuuri stilled.

Wolfram.

Yes – that irate beautiful voice can only belong to a very beautiful and totally pissed off Demon Prince – Wolfram von Bielefeld.

He smiles so wide and was about to shout his Wolf's name when-

 _'Ouch! Dammit Wolf! Stop squirming around!'_

He stilled once again.

That voice.

That doesn't belong to Shori or any man he knows of…

 _'Then stop touching me Jerk! Keep your bloody hands to yourself!'_

Wolfram's voice sounded irritated – but – but not enough to kill nor to punish the man. He so knows the sound of Wolfram's voice.

For some, it may appear irritated and agitated but over the years, he had memorized or every tone of Wolfram's voice was engrave inside of him.

The pissed off tone, cause he Yuuri the Wimp cause a major headache decision.

Grunt because he is shy voice.

Angry because I can't do anything about it voice.

Cheater you are Yuuri voice.

 _'Look sweetheart, as much I love touching you – I can't bloody hell see where I'm touching!'_

.

.

Again that voice.

He finds that voice unpleasant.

He doesn't like the way he said those words.

And did that voice just said 'SWEETHEART?!'

His heart did a squeeze that made him clench his fist.

'Ouch! The hell! What's going on? How come it's taking so much time? That stupid perverted Daikenja! The hell is he doing?'

.

.

.

He heard a masculine and husky chuckles. A soft laugh full of merriment and some kind of something. He doesn't know it – but he truly is slowly despising that voice.

' _My adorable Velvet Demon, you truly have no patience.'_

 _._

.

.

Yuuri stiffens.

Adorable Velvet Demon?

Velvet?

As in a soft downy skin?

Silky?

.

.

.

 _'Patience! Patience? We've been here for like an hour goddammit!'_

.

.

.

He stood there quietly.

.

.

.

 _'Nope sweetheart, we've been only here for 15 minutes. But I'm wondering what's going on.'_

 _._

.

.

Just who the hell are you to call Wolfram 'SWEETHEART?'

He clenched his fist angrily. He wants to shout but something in him says to be patient.

To wait…

.

.

.

 _'Little Angel, were currently using my Majik. We're inside the Bubble Charm already. And mind you – I use a powerful one, you hate traveling in water – you get seasick.'_

.

… Little Angel…

.

 _'You don't have to point that out.'_

 _'Ohhhh! Are we being shy here? Is my sweetheart pouting those adorable delicious lips? I wanna see that.'_

.

… Lips… Delicious lips? … Wolfram's lips…

.

.

.

Yuuri clenches his fist...

.

.

.

'Little Angel'

Those words echoed in his mind…

.

.

.

 _'And when did I become a pervert in your eyes?'_

 _'DAY ONE! You slept on the same bed!'_

.

.

.

Murata suddenly froze... when he felt a sudden drop of temperature… a sudden sting of energy in the air.

He looks at Yuuri.

Darkness…

There's an amazing dark marvelous aura surrounding Yuuri.

.

.

.

Murata feels fascinated. This is the very first time he saw Yuuri like this.

 _'Shinou...'_ Murata whispered in his mind.

 _'Aye... he's awakening...'_ Shinou said with a wicked smile on his lips, Ulrike look at the Original King with concern and when she saw the glint of 'mischief' on those eyes - she can only let out a heavy sigh that Shinou ignored.

.

.

.

 _'HAH! You call that comforting? You are always groping, hugging and hitting on me! And for the record, keep that sly tongue on your mouth! Don't you dare lick me!'_

 _._

.

.

Yuuri closes his eyes.

Once again Murata reads the aura surrounding Yuuri - this time…

Concealed… concealed feelings…

Of something… so painful… so vast…

.

.

.

 _'Yeah you do. I have no doubt and swear to all the Gods - you are so in love with my eyes.'_

.

.

.

Yuuri's eyes are still closed.

Murata is amused and fascinated…

There's a raging dark - very dark energy surrounding Yuuri.

Murata was grinning on how Yuuri was masking himself to avoid being seen by the others.

Magnificent.

.

.

.

 _'Ouch! You truly hurt me! Is this the way you treat your hmmm what's the word... 'lover'?'_

.

.

.

 _'Wow! Your delusions is killing me! Lover? Me and You? When the hell that happen?'_

 _'When you slap-'_

 _'WAHHHHHH! IM NOT HEARING YOU!'_

.

.

.

Yuuri was about to raise his hand when Murata whisper to him: 'Shibuya… please wait.'

Which earns Murata a sharp glance from Yuuri.

.

.

 _'OUCH! Dammit you brat! Stop shouting!'_

 _'MURATA! IM GOING TO BURN YOU CHOP YOU AND LET GWENDAL BURY YOU!'_

.

.

.

He looks at Murata. And Yuuri knew that he doesn't need to spell out anything. The look of shock and startled at the man's face – he is seeing the Maou's angry and full of contempt face.

.

.

.

 _'Sweetheart, is that a bluish glow or it just me?'_

.

.

.

When Murata came nearer the waterfall, he gave way. He will need to be patient. Wolfram's safety and arrival is the top priority.

He waited at the side.

.

.

.

When Murata talks to Wolfram and Adam – and gave his instructions. He glances at Shibuya. Who seems so quiet – but he cannot be mistaken.

The angry violet bluish black glow of his aura is changing.

So angry.

So unlike the Maou.

This is something different.

.

.

.

Something he had never seen before.

And he sees that – those angry and patience is wearing thin – Shibuya's hand is bleeding.

He can see the dropping of those precious red blood on the carpet. No one can see and no one can distinguish it for the carpet is also bloody red.

The angry clench of Shibuya's fist made his very own hand bleeds.

.

.

.

Shinou is right…

HE IS AWAKENING.

.

.

.

The real Shibuya Yuuri is awakening and its all because of the arrival of the one with the lost string.

.

.

.

He sighs. He just wished that Wolfram and Adam will not give more 'lovey dovey sweet nothings' but his wish isn't granted.

.

.

.

 _'Are you an idiot? You're gorgeous. 90% of women and men are attracted to you.'_

.

.

.

He watched in his peripheral vision Shibuya's reaction.

And he was amazed by what he sees, a colorful of angry aura. Black and blue forming some kind of angry violet hue – signifying: Darkness… quiet power in oneself… secrecy, and mystery; silence and concealment and the most amazing is sadness…

Yes, Shibuya's aura speaks of sadness and anger and darkness at the same time.

He was startled when he heard the panic voice of Von Bielefeld-Kyo.

.

.

.

 _'I feel sick!'_

 _'Double damn! Wait – just hold on tight on me and close your eyes! I'm casting a spell that must be why we're swaying.'_

 _'Adam… Just make it fast!'_

 _'Okay! One!_

 _'Two!'_

 _'Three!'_

 _'Relashio!'_

 _._

.

.

SPLASH!

BANG!

BAM!

Murata yelp when the water splatters. The occupants gasped and made a startled noise when the water fully splash at them.

Yuuri looks up and saw a thick white bubble like object shoot out of the waterfall. He hurriedly went down the stairs when the bubble begun to disappear.

In his vision he saw a large black hair with a muscled body made a grab and covers a blonde haired body, before it hits the ground.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'AHHH!' Wolfram shouts when the spell Adam cast blast the white faint light they saw. He feels so sick with the swaying – he feels so sick. Must be because he didn't eat anything since the morning and he was so anxious and so nervous about the whole going back to Shin Makoku. He didn't get to eat at all. He only drank a small or a sip of coffee much to Adam's annoyance.

And the swaying of the Bubble Charm didn't made any good to him.

'Wolfram!'

Adam shouted.

Damn!

The water splash so much and the Bubble Charm made a racket like breaking through the water. He didn't get to see anything because of the impact of the water – what he knows is the Bubble Charm being vanished and saw a shiny floor – if he didn't grab and protects Wolfram – his Demon Prince will have a serious head or body injury. He doesn't care about himself – Wolfram's safety is priority.

And with that – he grabs Wolfram by the waist and head and shields him with the impact.

'ARGH!'

He hits the floor!

Yes, that's the floor alright.

The impact hurts his back. He felt like he jumps out of the fourth floor and onto the ground.

He inhales softly and with his eyes closed – he feels his body. There is no broken bones or anything – his back only hurt like hell.

He is still holding Wolfram into his arms. He holds him tightly. Both of them are wet with the water's impact and splash.

'Hmmm…' he heard Wolfram groan softly.

He raised himself a little to look at his Demon currently straddling him. He smiles. Wolfram's safe. And is only unconscious.

'Good… Sweetheart…' he starts to call Wolfram.

'Ahem!'

He stiffens.

That is not Murata Ken's 'cough', for the voice is astringent and has a calm quality… different from his Grandfather.

He slowly blinks his eyes more. The water in his eyes and hair made the vision impossible and he doesn't want to let go of Wolfram. Still holding Wolfram tightly, he made a rough shook of his head and his hair covers his right black eye. He looks up and saw a stoic, mean-looking giant in a green uniform.

With the strong personality and aura of the man – and the way he looks at him like he was about to be buried alive. He then tighten his hold onto Wolfram.

'Brother Number 1 spotted.' He murmured to himself.

'Hey Sweet-' he gently nudged his Demon who groans as answer.

'Ahem! Ahem!' this time the voice belongs to someone else. Someone pleasant but not liking what he is seeing. He looks up again and saw a gentle good looking brown haired and brown eyed man – in a brown uniform looking with eyes ready to slice him – yes slice – because the right hand is just above the hilt of his sword.

'Crap! Brother Number 2 identified. Double Damn!'

He groaned and thump his head back at the floor and saw not only a couple of feet but hundreds of them. 'GREAT! JUST SO BLOODY GREAT!'

'Hummm… W-wha? Adam?' Wolfram said so damn sexily and slowly made a movement.

'Hey sweetheart, much as I want you straddling me – I am not that kinky to want an audience in our private time.' And with that many coughs and gasped and he can hear giggling.

'Huh? What are… you… talking… … about?' Wolfram asked fast but then slowed down when he made a gesture of getting up, he saw shoes.

Both of his hands are on Adam's shoulder trying to get up.

He stiffens.

Not just ordinary shoes.

But an oh-so-familiar-military-shoes. One belonging to a stoic-looking-very-no-nonsense administrator in green clad uniform and an always-smiling-but-best-swordsman shoes in a brown military uniform… and a sexy elegant three inches high heels… belonging to a ravishing hot Hahaue.

And as he slowly roams his Emerald Green eyes… he can see many shoes.

So many shoes… so many elegant shiny shoes… that he lost count.

He slowly raised himself and looks at the man under him – Adam – who is looking so embarrassed and bloody blushing – if this happen some other time and circumstances he may find this funny and a record – seeing Adam blush – but not this time – when the one atop the perverted jerk – is him.

Straddling him alright!

Adam sighs. What can he do? The situation is this – so he'd rather amuse himself than look like a fool.

'So what sweetheart, are you going to get up or… continue straddling me with those sexy legs of yours?' Adam asked and smirks at him.

'AHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU PERVERTED JERK!' he immediately gets up and was about to angrily spats at the Prince when he was hauled into a very familiar bosom.

Soft, sweet smelling bosom.

'WOLFIE! OH MY SHINOU! I miss you so much my darling! Oh my! I can't believe it! You're here! I was so worried you weren't coming! We were waiting for almost an hour!'

Lady Cheri, the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku all but hauled Wolfram von Bielefeld – the Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth on her ample bosom and not care one bit to the world.

'Hahaue!'

'Let me take a good look at you!'

Lady Cheri withdrew a little and gasped out loud so are the others.

Wolfram von Bielefeld didn't seem to age but rather become more beautifully handsome - so striking and so divine – those sun kissed hair gently crown his face – with the soaking wet – he looks like a poetic painting.

The Emerald Green Eyes – sparkles like the rarest jewels – the lush green forest of Shinou. And those perfect bow-like shaped pink lips. So beautiful and looking so soft… and adding to that is the pinkish red blushing cheeks.

'Oh my! Wolfie! You look so beautiful!'

The others couldn't agree more.

Wolfram did gain some height but not enough to top his brothers and Lady Cheri. Wolfram look so alluring and enchanting with the pale blue short polo sleeves hung to his body like a second skin – showing the delicate and slender body of his, and those shapely legs clad in a dark blue pants with the ends inside a knee high boots.

'Hahaue! I am not beautiful!'

'Oh yes you are! More beautiful than me Wolfie! I miss you so much! You look so beautiful and I bet all those men and women are after you on Earth too!'

Adam slowly gets up and he looks around. There are so many people gathered.

'Now who's the mama's boy?' he said and smirks at the blushing blonde.

Many gasped when he stood there.

'OH MY! IS THIS ADAM? PRINCE ADAM?' Lady Cheri gasped and cant help but stared at the oh so gorgeous man before them.

Adam soaked in water looks so damn hot, sexy, wild and gorgeous. The water dripping from his shoulder length black hair, the bangs covering his right black eye and giving only his left blue eyes into view.

And the way the Prince stands!

The Prince doesnt look lost nor as if his from another country or dimension. Prince Adam stood there like he owns the world and with not just arrogance - but with absolute power and royalty.

The white long sleeved polo he wore now clung to his body, showing a perfect and muscled body.

All the women are awed and felt like a beautiful God is before them. Never have they seen a man like him – so manly yet so sexy. Wolfram von Bielefeld is right – the man is gorgeous.

Gisela, Anissina, Jasmine and Greta cant help but stared. They have never seen a man wet but still carries himself so gorgeously and so manly. As if his situation is not something to be embarrassed about.

Adam smiles move towards the sensual woman with long Blonde curly locks and shiny green eyes.

'Hello and an honour to meet you, my dear Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg.' Adam graciously bow and held Lady Cheri's hands and kiss the back of it.

Adam was amazed, Wolfram looks very much like Lady Cecilie but in a manly and far more beautiful way. So Wolfram inherits his sun kissed hair from the Lady Cecilie and those beautiful emerald green eyes – but whereas the Lady Cecilie has the bright cheery Jade Eyes – Wolfram has the passionate, fiery Emerald Green Eyes.

'Oh my! Please call me Cheri, Prince Adam.' Lady Cheri blushed and smiles so passionately much to the three brothers chagrin.

Gwendal cough and made walks towards Wolfram.

'Wolfram!' Gwendal made his way and hugs his baby brother much to Wolfram's surprised. And since when did Gwendal show this side? Hugging?

'I miss you Wolf.' He blushed! Since when did Gwendal Aniue use that pet name? It's been ages like decades or so!

'A-Aniue!' The big and strong arms held him. He tries to untangle himself – embarrass being hug by his Aniue in front of Adam, when a smooth, deep, gentle and warm voice calls his name.

'Wolfram…' this time a gentle yet firm hands detach him from the strong arms and made his way into yet another strong, gentle and warm arms.

Conrart Weller envelops Wolfram into a tight embrace, much to Wolfram's embarrassment. He blushed, he was momentarily speechless and yes, its been his body instinct to detach the arms of Conrart every time it touches him – but maybe because of Adam and the whole family with the liking of clinging that the instinct of shoving Conrart away died.

'I miss you Wolf…'

'C-Conrart…' his Koonichan.

Then he noticed something.

Why is Conrart here?

Why is Gwendal here?

Why is his Hahaue here?

MOST OF ALL WHY IS EVERYBODY HERE?

He scans the room and looks for the wretched Daikenja. He appears to one side with a towel.

'Hello again Von Bielefeld-Kyo.' Murata let out a beautiful yet cheeky and full of mirth grin.

'MURATA-' he was about to say something when Adam calls him.

'Wolfe.'

The occupants quiets down. The husky, sexy voice calling Wolfram in a short and a pet name made the occupants glance at each other, blush, raised eyebrow and some giggles.

They after all heard the 'steamy conversation' from start to end.

'Huh?'

'You're wet. I need to dry you.'

'Oh.'

'Come here.' Adam commands and Wolfram walks towards him, he was startled when some squeal and some giggles. WHAT THE HELL?

'It looks like – we've been heard… not only by Grandpa but by everyone.' Adam whispered as he touches Wolfram's shoulder gently.

'WHAT?' he asked and jerks around to look at the occupants of the – Grand Hall. GRAND HALL?

'There all dried up.'

Wolfram looks and saw that it is indeed true, even his hair dried up.

'What did you use?'

'Hot air charm. You okay now?' Adam asked and caresses Wolfram's cheek and touches the Demon Prince's hair now all dried up and crown him like some kind of a jewel.

'Yeah. Thanks.' Wolfram was unaware of the stares of the occupants of the castle.

'PAPA WOLF!'

Wolfram turns around and before he get to see the voice that calls him – he almost stumble when a big body hugs him. Adam was quick to hold Wolfram's waist and steady him.

'Papa Wolf! I miss you so much!'

'G-Greta?' Wolfram asked and immediately pushed Greta to look at his child's face.

'Good Gods! Greta? Greta! Is that you?! You're so beautiful! Oh my Shinou! You look so big! By the Gods! Greta!' Wolfram can hardly believe what he is seeing.

The little toddler child he left was now all grown up, looking so damn beautiful and sophisticated.

Greta is wearing a simple yellow sleeveless dress, with her beautiful curly brown hair swirls so untamed in her face that she looks like a brown nymph of the forest. Greta grew up so beautiful.

'Greta my child! I miss you so much!' He hugs Greta tightly and closes his eyes.

Five years!

He had been gone for five years and Greta is all grown up now.

Adam smiles at the scene. Looks like the little girl Wolfram imagined his adopter daughter is all grown up.

Adam's hand is still on Wolfram's waist – and Murata can see from the side of his vision a glowering aura.

So silent and so angry…

And so not liking what he is seeing.

He smirks. 'Yare… yare…'

Wolfram smiles while holding his daughter… His daughter, all grown up. Greta is tall for her age, and she looks so damn fetching. He cant believe it. His daughter. Now hugging him….

And after a long minutes, a gentle yet bright 'cough' made him turn his head and found the Lavender Advisor.

'Hello Wolfram.' Gunter smiles and welcomes him and though he and the advisor often bicker at each other he can't help but smile and feel glad looking at him again.

'Hello Gunter.' He smiles and greets the very best teacher and bickering-friend he has in Shin Makoku. He knows Gunter cares for him, especially when he was kidnapped by those group of possessed dolls. Gunter kept on holding his arm tightly and when he asked him:

'What's with the arm?'

And Gunter answers him with: 'Nothing. I'm just worried you might get captured by some bad adults again.'

Definitely – Gunter still thinks of him as a little fragile Demon baby still need to be protected.

'Hello Wolfram, long time no see.' Said a cheery and smirking voice.

'Anissina!' he smiles seeing the red-haired 'Mad Woman Scientist' again. And even though he and Anissina isn't that close – maybe because he always in his best effort to try to stay away from the madwoman – Anissina cares a deal about him and will do everything to help him. Best example was her invention, the freezing chamber. Without her help and long hours of work – he would have died.

He smiles gratefully.

'Wolfram, hello again.' Jasmine smiles beautifully at her best friend.

'Hello Jass.' Wolfram smiles warmly at her. Jasmine, the beautiful Half-Mazoku best friend of him. It looks like with the years pass Jasmine grow so much beautiful and so matured. He was glad seeing her again – even at one time – she broke his heart… broke it, turned it to millions of sharp pieces…

But that is the past now… what he came here isn't love or anything but his daughter and his family.

'Hello my dear nephew.'

'Ehh… U-uncle!' Wolfram blushes and stiffens when he saw that not only his uncle but the ten Nobles are present. But his uncle's look is far more frightening. But he can see a faint smile on those lips.

'Hello Uncle.'

'Wolfram-Kaka.' Said by an authoritative voice that can only belong to the famous 'sergeant' of Shin Makoku.

He smiles while having a sweat drop when he saw the look in Gisela's eyes. The 'Sergeant's Eyes'. But he is grateful and happy seeing his friend. The best healer in so many time saves him, heals him and been with him – in looking for Yuuri.

Thinking about it now when he was distraught and was so much in pain and wanted to search for Yuuri – Gisela was there for him. Providing exactly the kind of support and help he needed without actually him asking for it. Gisela was with him to brave the storm of the sea, the turbulent lands of Dai Shimaron and so on.

Maybe because he and Gisela shares many moments during those times when he was under Lady Julia. Gisela can be truly scary but he understands him.

'Hello again Gisela.' He smiles while saying those, though in the back of his head his afraid – truly afraid of what the consequences will follow with Gisela.

Adam did said they were heard.

HOLY CRAP!

What – what sentence? What words? What conversation just have they all heard? And when he looks around – it looks like EVERYTHING was heard.

'Greta… have you heard…' he whispered to Greta while being greeted by all the occupants.

'Everything Papa.' Greta just confirms his worst nightmare.

He glance at Adam sideways and the look of amusement was in his eyes.

Great! Just so freaking great!

'Ahem! I believe a proper introduction is needed.' Murata said and the crowd gives way to them.

Greta untangles herself from her Papa Wolf who looks so beautiful while blushing. She smiles and blush too when she take a good look of Adam.

Shinou! Adam truly looks so handsome, now all dried up and looking so gorgeous.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduced to all of you my Great Grandsons from 16th Century ago – Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.'

Murata then gestured Adam to the others, 'Adam let me introduced to you one by one the Great Nobles and Royalties of the Demon Kingdom. The Ten Nobles of Shin Makoku – Lord von Karbelnikoff, Lord von Wincott, Lord von Spitzweg, Lord von Gyllenhaal, Lord von Radford, Lady von Rochefort.' Murata gestured the Noble and one by one bow at each other. The Nobles are impressed, they knew that the Prince is the youngest but he is unlike any 19 years old they had encountered. The Prince bows down graciously and elegantly – like a real true Prince. And they can see that the young Prince isn't even a little bit intimidated by them.

And they saw a little glimpse of what the young Prince of Earth can do. But what exactly he can do and the word 'Majik' they don't know. They are curious and indeed very much like to know more about the Prince who can spar with the Demon Spoiled Prince.

'Here is the Lord of the Noble House of Bielefeld, Waltrana von Bielefeld.' Waltrana von Bielefeld looks at the man with a narrowed eyes – what he heard infuriated him. This man who calls his favorite beloved nephew Wolfram with those endearments! He looks at him with contempt – but the Prince only raised his brow and smiles slyly. Waltrana can't help but be impressed and feel irritated at the same time.

'Here is The Lord Gunter von Christ, the Lord Chamberlain and the Adviser to the Maou.'

Adam bows and smiles so gorgeously that Gunter cant help but blush and flutter like a butterfly. The Luxembourg Prince is so beautiful with those black shoulder untamed hair and blue sapphire eyes.

Wolfram rolled his eyes.

Adam knew some of the member of his family. He had told him that and it looks like Adam is using his charm.

Not yet his full charm – but charm nonetheless.

'The Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, The First son. Commander In Chief of the Mazoku Army, Von Voltaire Army and The Royal Administrator of the Maou and Shin Makoku.' Murata smirks – he knows that no matter how intimidating the sound of the title of Von Voltaire – Adam wouldn't see it like that.

The damn brat has so much balls and so damn cocky and arrogant that he cant be intimidated with just mere titles.

Adam bows and so did Gwendal who looks at the young Prince with murder in his eyes. Adam sighs – well he did say so many things while they're in the water – so he guess the murderous eyes is all about. He can't blame the Demon. If his brother is anything like Wolfram – he'd kill the very first person that tries to give his baby brother any hint of like or attachment.

'The Lord Conrart Weller, The Second son. Royal Bodyguard of the 27th Maou, Commander of the Weller and Bielefeld Army.'

Adam once again bows and though the brown haired soldier smiles at him – he knew that kind of smile. He has four brothers for Merlin's sake! And he knows all those fake, genuine, cold, murder, pissed off smile. Right now, this Conrart Weller – 'Koonichan' to Wolfram – smiles with 'I-will-not-let-you-touch-my-baby-brother-smile' on him.

He raised his brow. 'Yeah right.' As if he will be intimidated by them.

Wolfram hearing that his Koonichan was the one now handling his army made him smile. He reminds himself to visit his army later or tomorrow. He so misses his daily trainings and use freely of his Maryoku.

'You have greeted the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku – Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg.' Murata gestures Lady Cheri who graciously and elegantly curtsy and gave a sexy wink much to Gwendal, Conrart and Wolfram's dismay.

'This pretty Lady is none other than Princess Greta Von Bielfeld Shibuya.'

Greta smiles and curtsy at the Luxembourg Prince who warmly smiles at her.

'And may I introduced to you, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. Shibuya Yuuri.'

Murata glance and saw Shibuya walks towards them.

Many whispered.

Many are awed.

They were so engross with the new arrival that for a second they forgot about the Maou.

But the Maou walking towards the new arrival made their heads turn.

They gasped at the look on the Maou's face.

The Maou who is now walking – is like a regal King.

So sure.

Astute.

Unlike the Shibuya Yuuri they knew.

And this Shibuya Yuuri has a cold, raised eyebrow and intimidating stride.

Adam looks at the Maou.

Shibuya Yuuri.

So this was the damn Maou…

He and Yuuri didn't have any much difference in height. And even at the age of 24 something – he looks about like his age only. Must be because of the slow growth of Mazoku in Shin Makoku.

Adam raised his brow – compassionate? Pure? Kind? Where the hell was that? He remembers Wolfram's description of the 27th Maou – but the Maou in front of him looks so unfriendly… hostile... sinister…

Ready to kill.

Not smiling nor giving any feelings.

Cold. Calculated. Cunning.

'Welcome to Shin Makoku Prince Adam.'

Many – as in many raised their brow with that cold greetings – even the Ten Nobles.

Where is the 'welcome-let's-be-friends' 'goofy-smile' 'ahahaha' 'his my friend!' 'talk first' 'no! definitely no war!' Maou they are so used too?

Sure it's been years and that the Maou did grow – but they can hardly believe the cold and almost frigid-like greeting of Shibuya Yuuri to the Prince.

'Thank you Maou Heika.' Adam answered. Raising his brow.

They just stood there.

Face to face.

Not one giving any sign of handshake, or any formal proper etiquette of bowing, greeting.

Both just stood there – like sizing each other up.

And after a minute – for some it looks like hours – The Maou curtly nods.

Many glances around when the Maou just looks pass him and went towards a certain destination.

'Wolf…' Yuuri whispered to himself. No one hears him, maybe except for the wind.

'Hello once again, Maou Heika.' Wolfram bows elegantly and proudly to the 27th Maou. Wolfram was shocked on how much the Maou have grown. Well five years is such a long time.

Shibuya Yuuri did grow up and it looks like he gains more muscles than him and height.

'WOLFRAM!' Yuuri immediately close the distance that startled the Demon Prince and hugs him.

'O-Oi! H-Heika!' Wolfram is shock! What the?

'Wolf! Welcome home! I'm so glad you're back! I was waiting and waiting – let's kill Murata later!'

Murata sweat drop and rolled his eyes.

'H-Heika! Aa-ano-'

'Oi! Wolf! It's Yuuri! Y-U-U-R-I! Gods! You're like Conrad! Forgetting it!' Yuuri untangles his arms around the blonde but not releasing the Demon Prince, both hands are firmly on the slender waist of the Demon Prince.

Wolfram opens his mouth and closes it again. He sighs.

Yuuri will always be Yuuri.

He was shocked a while ago by the cold reception for Adam. But then again – maybe the Wimp is just nervous.

'Y-YOU WIMP! LET GO OF ME! You are embarrassing me!'

'Ow now Wolf! I haven't seen my best friend for five – five years and this is the reception I'll get? You're so spoiled!' Yuuri pouts showing his cute face to everybody.

'Spoiled? You wimp! Didn't Gunter taught you the proper decorum of receiving a guest? Hump! I bet you're off sleeping or dozing off from all his lessons again! You're such a wimp!'

Yuuri let out a goofy smile and made a 'Ahahahhaaha' laughter.

The whole occupants smiles and sighs in relief. This is the Yuuri Shibuya they knew.

They guess the Maou was just nervous a while ago. He's right – after five long years they see each other again. The infamous Wolfram von Bielefeld-Kyo, ex-fiancé and the most loyal and trustworthy protector of the 27th Maou… and the Maou's best friend.

'Wow! Wolf! You're hair gotten a little longer!'

Many witness the Maou raised his right hand and gently brush a sun kissed hair out of the Demon Prince's face and gently tucked it behind his ears… and the hands stayed there for a minute or two.

Wolfram rolled his eyes.

'Heika.' Wolfram narrowed his eyes. He wants to whack the hand away but people are staring and you just don't slap a Maou's hands away – how ever improper it may looks like.

'ARGH! It's Yuuri! Have you and Conrad have that memory gap at this age? Does five years affect you that much or is it two on Earth? Hmmm…'

Many chuckles. Shibuya Yuuri truly amazed them.

'Hump! For you, only the name WIMP is appropriate! Argh! Let go of me! This is embarrassing!'

'Awww! But I miss you! I miss you Wolfram!' and once again hugs Wolfram so tight much to the embarrassment of the Demon Prince.

Lady Cheri squealed in delight. Gwendal's eye twitch, Conrart smiles, seeing the glow in his godson's eyes and the blush and fire in his baby brother's eyes. Gunter is teary eyed at the reunion. Anissina and Gisela can only smile happily at the couple. Jasmine smiles a little. Greta blush and looks sideways – at Adam's direction, she gasped she can read it… those cold blue eyes… burning with… jealousy.

Murata cleared his throat and made an announcement. He can see war is brewing – looking at Adam's narrowed and angry look at the Maou. He needs to do something – though he enjoys seeing them like these – those have times – right now the next arrival is important.

'Okay – now please give way the next to arrive are quite a few. Adam please help me with the transportation.'

Adam nods not before going towards Wolfram and the Maou.

'Hey Little Angel, I need your help.' He said in a firm but gentle voice. He saw the Maou change the warmth and bright eyes and looks at him with contempt. He raised his brow.

Adam knows that what he calls Wolfram caused so many eyebrow raising – and hell! If his going to follow his instinct – it looks like all their conversation was heard. The women are looking at him differently. The men too – well some with admiration and some with contempt.

Great. Just so bloody great.

Wolfram glanced and nods. Adam needs his help because he will be the one to transport the whole Luxembourg family – he needs to lend his Maryoku and assist Adam. His Maryoku who had stayed on Earth is quite powerful and can be used off to help assist Murata.

'Excuse me Hei-Wimp! I need to assist another wimp!'

Wolfram sighs.

A Wimp and a Pervert!

Adam rolled his eyes.

Yuuri glowered and pouts.

All chuckles.

Well it looks like five years or no – Wolfram von Bielefeld didn't change his 'name-calling' and sharp tongue.

Wolfram walks side by side with Adam at the landing platform.

And they began transporting the Grand Ducal Family.

Wolfram was busy helping Adam that he didn't notices the angry and murderous look on their way.

Murata did. He smiles knowingly.

'Yare… yare…'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Blood Pledge Castle.

The Royal Dining Room

.

Murata once again can't help but snicker. The seating arrangement was preplanned by Gunter Von Christ-Kyo and he can't help but find the seating arrangement convenient and hmmm - a better view for him.

The whole Royal Dining Room is arranged in a Royalty and Shin Makoku fashion.

The Ten – again – Nine Nobles are seated on the long dining table only for the Ten Nobles.

The others the so-called Aristocrats and other persona's who cant go home are eating at the other Room. For tonight its Family and Nobles only, according to Yuuri - Family should eat together.

As to them, they are seated on the Royalty Table just beside the Ten Nobles table, they are also seated in a long rectangular table – not the usual round table. The round table was moved away to give way to the large family dining with them.

The Maou, Shibuya Yuuri was seated at the far end of the table with the King's Royal chair for dining, whereas the Grand Duke Henric was seated on the other side. Both leaders / rulers at the far end of the table.

Beside the Maou, on his right is the beautiful and alluring 26th Maou of Shin Makoku, Lady Cheri. Beside Lady Cheri is her grand daughter, the daughter of the Maou, Greta and then Gwendal von Voltaire-Kyo, then Wolfram whose seat is empty and then Conrart.

He knows that – that seating arrangement of the three isn't the usual seating arrangement – it looks like Gwendal and Conrart had a silent agreement to protect and huddle Wolfram. Beside Conrart is Lady Anissina and Jasmine's father, Lord Schiffer and beside him is Prince Sébastian, Lady Alejandra, Prince Louis Philippé and their mother Maria Teresita.

On the left side of the table, besides Shibuya is Lady Jasmine, Von Christ-Kyo, Lady Gisela, Prince Adam, him - the Daikenja, Lady Ava, Prince Gabriele, Prince Felix, Lady Alma, Prince Nolan, Prince Guillaumesh and at the center of the other end - Grand Duke Henric.

The Grand Ducal Family arrived without any delay and because Adam administered the released of the Maryoku on the waterfall – they arrived without any splash – rather they arrived in a calm and dried wet-less manner.

Everyone - all present are astonished and still bewildered to see the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg - some are black haired and some are just plain too handsome and beautiful.

And the Ladies hit it off – Grand Duchess Maria, Lady Alma, Lady Ava and Lady Cheri was having fun talking about a lot of things and the men – well all the Grand Ducal men were astonished to find Lady Cheri as the mother of all three grown men. He still can remember Philip and Sébastian's blushing faces when Lady Cheri winks at them. Lady Cheri's charm is potent. Even Guile, Félix and the Grand Duke Henric didn't expect that.

The whole Grand Ducal men blush when Lady Cheri smiles at them with a sensual: 'Please call me Cheri your Majesties.' And then made that famous wink of hers.

Alejandra, Gisela and Anissina were having so much discussion about modern technology, clothes, design and medical terms that Murata rolled his eyes. Guile and Felix smiles looking at their family. The two men are in-charge of their sons for the moment, speaking of that Gabriele and Nolan made everything turn quite fun and … hmmm quite extraordinary.

'ANGEL!'

'PRINCESS!'

'Wolf!'

'Papa Wolf!'

All heads turn to look at the person who enters the dining room. Nolan runs towards the door.

'Princess! Catch me!'

Wolfram smiles and with a ready arms catches the brat – who in two and half years grew so adorable.

'Prince Nolan, you're quite big now, ten years of age. I think playing catch is no longer appropriate for your age.'

'Nah! If its you – I'll stay a kid for you to catch me! Kyaaaa! Princess catch me! I'll be his husband!' Nolan snuggles and Gabriele runs towards them.

'NO! ANGEL IS MINE! Nolie! Get off him! Stop snuggling your dirty face on my Angel's neck! Argh!' Gabriele made an attempt to dispatch Nolan who - like an octopus made a tight grip on Wolfram's neck and his legs attach on his sides.

'Not on your life!' Nolan just grips Wolfram hard much to the dismay of the Grand Ducal Family. Felix and Guile made a facepalm out of embarrassment. While the ladies snickers.

'Angel! Tell him! Besides where were you? We've been waiting ages! I miss you so much!' The men blush so much with that open possessiveness and declaration. The ladies can only smile and marvel at the sight.

All the occupants look at the scene.

Wolfram with beautiful cute adorable boys looks like a scene out of a portrait. Angel and cherubs, all missing are wings and it would be perfect.

'Yes Princess where were you?'

'I just went to the Preparation Room.' Wolfram answered and lowered Nolan to the ground.

'Preparation Room?'

'Yes. Hmmm, I guess you call it a Kitchen on Earth.'

'Oh. I see.'

'Princess, you are seated not on our sides!' Nolan pouts and looks at him with those puppy blue eyes of his.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and gently flick Nolan's forehead.

'Brat. I'll be seating at the same table – only a few seats away.'

'FEW SEATS AWAY! That's almost a few chairs away from Nolie and five chairs away from me across! Why do I have to suffer in looking at my folks faces?'

Félix sighs and so are the others – Gabriele at the age of 12 and half gets more and more like Adam. So damn cocky and arrogant – and lets not forget cheeky and a future womanizer or what was it again 'Connoisseur of Women'.

The women rolled their eyes, and an angry vein pops on their Mother's head.

The Ten Nobles namely: Lord Von Karbelnikoff, Lord Von Wincott, Lord Von Spitzweg, Lord Von Gyllenhaal, Lord Von Rochefort, and Lady Von Radford – who knows the prideful, spit-fire, fiery, spoiled, selfish, The 'Little Lord Brat' can hardly believe nor in the wildest imagination see the Blonde Fiery Demon Prince adores little children and get the chance to live the day with all those shouts, and name callings.

The Lord of the Noble House of Bielefeld, Lord Waltrana von Bielefeld can hardly believe it. He blinks so many times to assure himself he isn't having any hallucination. Wolfram out of the Bielefeld children is his one and only favorite. Wolfram is the personification of everything a Bielefeld is. He inherits the Flame of Rufus, and can control it with ease. And Wolfram's heart is the key to the forbidden boxes and the Noble Demon Prince is so beautiful that even Lady Cheri can't compare her beauty to her son. And Wolfram is always true, loyal and the only one he can trust with his life. Wolfram loves Shin Makoku. He will protect it and even sacrifice his life for it.

A real Bielefeld, through and through.

So how come these children survive with all those name-callings and keep on clinging to his nephew?

And the Blood Pledge Castle occupants namely: Gunter, Gwendal, Conrart, Anissina, Gisela, Jasmine, Greta and the 27th Maou can hardly believe what they're seeing and hearing.

To Gunter it's the most amazing scene in his almost hundred and sixty life: _'The little children calls Wagamama Puu names and they didn't get burnt or any whack on their pretty heads.'_

To Gwendal who had witnessed since birth Wolfram's attitude: _'Princess? Wolfram? Princess? Angel? And the brats are still alive?'_

To Conrart who had been the one to raised the baby blonde brother, who grew up to be spoiled and so fiery: _'Did I just hear them call him 'Angel' and live?'_

To Anissina who in her long stay at Blood Pledge and had a taste of the Demon Prince's sharp tongue: _'It's a scientific phenomena, still need of observation.'_

To Gisela who had known her friend for as long as she can remember: _'Did Wolfram-Kaka drunk some medicine on Earth? So powerful and potent? I need to know that.'_

To Jasmine who can't believe what she is seeing: _'And since when did Wolfie like children?'_

Yuuri and Greta walk towards the beautiful scene.

Greta blushed and pouts her pretty lips – it looks like her Papa Wolf got himself children. And she misses jumping and hugging her Papa.

Yuuri smiles while walking towards Wolfram and the children. Though his vein pops angrily a while ago when a brat calls his Angel – 'Angel', he can't help but smile. Looks like Wolfram bewitched yet another children – or soul.

Wolfram truly is so beautiful.

Maybe the word beautiful isn't right anymore.

Maybe the word: enchanting, bewitching and so alluring and devastatingly attractive would be the right word to describe his Angel…

No maybe the word: Wolfram is enough.

Yes, just say Wolfram and it will epitome the words of beauty, elegance, bravery, loyalty, passion, fiery and fire not to mention spoiled, arrogant, proud, feisty, bad-tempered, short- tempered, childish… but also trustworthy, unafraid of defending those he cares about (especially him and Greta), quite compassionate at times, will risk his own life for the sake of Shin Makoku and for the sake of little children, Mazoku or Human, Beast or Dragons.

He so remembers that time in rescuing the kids of Humans and Mazoku from the King of Dai Shimaron – Wolfram even risked his life rushing into the sea of fire without any hesitation to rescue a human boy though at that time he couldn't use any magic because of being in human's territory.

He knows then that he transforms into the Maou mode. Because he cant let the feisty Demon Prince be hurt or in danger – his heart will never take it…

Two years and half on Earth… Five years in Shin Makoku…

Wolfram had gained a little height, his slender body – though still slender had filled in the right places, muscles are firm and fit his slender form. Those beautiful delicate hands looks so soft, yet he knows how much those hands can hold him – not letting him fall. Wolfram looks so beautiful yet manly. He truly carries himself like a man. No femininity, just plain manly.

But that didn't hinder the beauty and his grace, it only adds more.

The wavy sun kissed hair did grow a little – it crowns his exquisite face like their alive. Those soft golden locks he so wants and misses to touch.

Those passionate glorious Verdure Green Eyes… he believes that even the Emerald Gemstones will pale in comparison with those fiery majestic Green Eyes of his… long beautiful and delicate lashes that made his eyes so striking and now looking so mysterious.

And those lips… By the Gods… those soft Sakura lips. He can't help but stares at them whenever the Demon Prince speaks…

How come Wolfram von Bielefeld grow so much more beautiful with the years?

Is it him or is it the years they are apart that he wants the dinner to finished and drag Wolfram out.

'Nee Wolf, what took you so long? What did you do in the kitchen?' Yuuri asked when he gets a little closer.

Gabriele and Nolan look at the so-called Maou of Shin Makoku. He looks a little scarier with those so black eyes and black hair but the Maou's smile is warm and the two likes Greta. She looks so pretty and Wolfram told them she's the adopted daughter.

'Sorry about that Hei-Wimp! I just need to tell them something.'

Gabriele and Nolan giggles.

Yuuri grimaced.

'Oi! Wolf stop calling me Wimp! You're setting a bad example to the children!'

'Hump!'

'Hey Mister Maou – are you really a wimp?'

'WAAAAHHAAAT? Argh! See Wolf! Even the kids are asking me of that!'

Greta and the others chuckles.

'Hump!' Wolfram cross his arms and tilt his head sideways. 'Well it is true!' Wolfram said with an emphasis on each words.

Yuuri kneels down to level his eye with the kids. 'Nee, little kids – just what did Princess Angel told you about me?'

'P-P-P-Princess Angel? ARRRRGHHH! OI! Henachoko! What the hell is with that Princess Angel?' Wolfram almost strangles Yuuri who looks up at him with those innocent black eyes.

'Wahhhh! That's so good Mister Maou! Right Nolie! From now on its Princess Angel!'

'Argh! You brats!'

'Wow – A brat calling others a brat!' Yuuri smiles cheekily.

'The hell? Who are you calling a brat you Wimp?'

'Hey! hey! Are you truly a wimp? But Princess Angel told us you're awesome with your Majik. You can control water dragons!'

'Yeah! And also Princess Angel told us you always change into a Maou mode – or whatever that is.'

'And that you're compassionate and kind.'

Yuuri beams at Wolfram and look at him with those gentle eyes, 'Awww wow! Wolf I didn't know you thought of that of me!'

Wolfram raised his perfect eyebrow, 'Hump! I was just telling them the truth!'

'Yeah and also you're a wimp at times – no wait make that all times!' Gabriele said and the other laugh.

'Yeah yeah! And also you aren't so Kingly – that even Dad and Grandpop will be so embarrassed!'

'Yeah! And also you are weird for a King!'

'Hey! Are you truly a King? You look so young!'

'Yeah! And show us how you can use your Majik okay!'

Yuuri smiles and grimaces at the same time. The children are speaking on and on and wow – they truly know how to say it. They have such words that will utterly left your speechless.

'Okay, lets all be seated. The others are waiting and meals are ready to be served.' Gunter said while clapping his hand.

Wolfram nods and held Gabriele and Nolan's hand one each side and seats them on their chairs.

Yuuri holds Greta's hands and put her on her chair, while he seats.

'Sorry for the wait.' Wolfram said and made his way at his chair.

Lady Cheri smiles at the scene she had witnessed. Wolfram is so much loved. And with the loving reception a while ago – Wolfram is very much at home on Earth and with the Grand Duchess Maria – Wolfram gains a mother. A very domesticated and a mother who is very much unlike her. She isn't envious rather she is very grateful.

Maria Teresita a while ago displayed how much Wolfram is important and how she showed others that Wolfram is part of the Grand Ducal Family.

When she came out of the waterfall and had greeted everyone in her most glorious and elegant fashion – she all but hug Wolfram and Adam in her ample bosom.

Lady Cheri is eternally grateful to the Grand Ducal Family for accepting and cherishing her son – and it looks like telling Wolfram to call them 'Mama and Papa'.

.

.

.

Murata observes silently.

Shibuya Yuuri's sudden cheer and attitude quite unnerves him.

What happens to the terrifying aura a while ago? Did he just imagine it?

No, he wasn't mistaken.

Rather he is quite sure… that the darkness… that terrifying Maryoku is just there… waiting… lurking… hiding… as if waiting for something…

A dangerous predator - binding his time.

He smiles… the week with the Grand Ducal Family would truly be eventful.

Adam just observes.

His brows narrowing. Was it his imagination or is the Shibuya Yuuri acts like a kid? Still like a teenager and not so King-like. Gabriele and Nolan is at ease with the Maou and by the looks of it – he treats Wolfram like a friend.

Is he that dense that he didn't know about Wolfram's feelings? And for the past years just have treated Wolfram as a best friend?

But how about the cold reception a while ago? His instinct was never wrong. Shibuya Yuuri is a cold and deadly man a while ago. He knew an enemy when he sees one – and the Maou who looks at him from head to toe hates his guts.

Well, the feeling is entirely mutual.

He observes Wolfram.

His sweet little velvet Demon Prince.

From the looks of it – Wolfram was so used in hiding his feelings. He was so pissed when the blasted Maou all but hug Wolfram in front of them. He was about to untangle the two – but the whole occupants didn't find it strange.

It looks like Wolfram and Yuuri had a past known by all. He knows tidbits of it – Wolfram's engagement with the Maou at the very first or was it second day. When the Maou who was from Earth slaps Wolfram's left cheek without knowing the tradition. And beating Wolfram at a duel – thus, it seals the engagement.

And Murata, his grandfather told him about the seriousness of the engagement to all Mazoku and Shin Makoku. And then the renouncement and then the Maou getting engaged once more to a female half-Mazoku and half-human – the best friend of his Wolfram – this Lady Jasmine.

'Hmmm?' He looks at his food. What the?!

.

.

.

Murata looks at his food suddenly.

Its… something… different and when he looks up it seems he isn't the only one who thinks the food is kinda different.

'Lasagna, may I ask what are you serving us tonight? This is very unusual and kind the first time I've tasted it.' Gunter asked the maid who is nearby.

Lasagna and Doria went a little forward and made a curtsy.

'Yes Gunter-Kaka. You see, that is not the usual food we serve.'

'This is surprisingly good and it taste a little spicy and sour but the sweetness is still there – but apparently not that strong.' Gwendal said as he tasted again the food.

'Yes. I say this is the first time I tasted this. Just exactly what is the name of this food?' Lady Cheri asked. Impressed and was delighted with the change of meal.

'You did great here. This is truly delicious and the taste lingers on the mouth.' Conrart said and the others follow suits.

'Oh! We aren't the one who made those!'

'Eh?' Murata looks at the two maids.

'Then who?'

'Wolfram-Kaka.' Said the two in unison.

'EHHH?'

'What? Wolf did?' Yuuri asked looking at the food and at Wolfram.

Now all eyes are turns to Wolfram who is blushing a little.

Wolfram inhales before answering them.

'W-well… you see… the taste of food in Shin Makoku differs from that in Luxembourg. A-Anone… the food we eat is a little bit sweet – I mean when I say a little sweet for us – on Earth it taste too sweet.'

Murata nods at this. But he was so used eating in Shin Makoku that he forgot about the taste of the foods on Earth.

'So… I asked Lasagna, Doria, Sangria and Effe to make some adjustments on the food and I help them a little. Uhm, gave them some things to cook.'

'But why?' Yuuri asked. As far as he knows Wolfram likes sweets. He bought him sweet crêpe and sweet Starbucks coffee before and calls him sweet-tooth-Wolf.

'Oh! This is Adam's favorite foods!' Maria said at the end of the table. All eyes are now at the Grand Duchess.

'E-Excuse me?' Gunter asked. What did the Grand Duchess said again.

'Oh! I'm sorry. You were having a conversation there?' Maria smiles and looks at the far end of the table – where the Royalties of Shin Makoku are.

'I was just surprised to taste the same food here. This is Adam's favorite food. Not sweet, but a little spicy and sour that blends in the mouth – giving a lasting taste, without numbing one's sense of taste. Did you dears made this? This is a hard recipe! I didn't know you had it here too.'

'Oh! No Grand Duchess. Wolfram-Kaka made the food. He just instruct us what to do and add.'

'Oh! Wolfie! I see you have perfected the food to serve Adam.' Maria smiles and sighs at the same time looking at his son, across the table.

'You see Adam just hates more like despised anything with sweetness in it. And it's hard for me to prepare his food. So every time I prepared a meal – there is always a separate food for Adam. But some family occasion needs to have one meal that can be enjoyed by all – so I look into more of our food recipe. This is not a Luxembourg dish, rather a combination of Italian and Spanish dish. And this is one of Adam's favorites.'

'Oh my!' Lady Cheri smiles knowingly.

'But it's a good thing you know how to prepare this Wolfie!'

'Well he does need to know how to prepare that.' Adam said cheekily.

'What do you mean by that – Prince Adam?' Conrart asked the young Prince seating across them.

'He needs to cook.'

'You can COOK?' Yuuri asked, quite incredulously looking at Wolfram.

'Oi! You Wimp! I did tell you there are lot more things you don't know about me!' Wolfram hissed at him.

Yuuri grimace and smiles.

'Ah! Gome! Gome Wolf!'

'Hump! I know how to cook! Adam taught me.' Wolfram answered Yuuri who looks like he had heard something outrageous.

But when he answered him with that – his brow furrows when Yuuri suddenly narrows his eyes.

'Well you need to learn to cook - I don't like to eat take outs.' Adam said matter-of-factly.

'Oh is that so?' Yuuri said in a cheerful voice but Murata can see clenching of the hands on the spork and knife.

'Excuse me, but aren't you living in the dorm?' Gunter asked.

'Oh, that's because when we have holidays and breaks, we stay at our apartment. I taught Velvet – Wolfe to cook - after all its just the two of us living there.'

'WHAT?' Yuuri, Gwendal and Conrart said in unison. All eyes again looks intently at Wolfram.

'Uhm, yes...' Wolfram said quite bothered and doesn't like the look he is getting.

'Y-YOU LIVE TOGETHER? JUST THE TWO OF YOU?' Yuuri asked.

Now everyone's eyes are on the Maou suddenly got up and leans on the side of Wolfram.

'Uhm.' Wolfram curtly nods and was blushing.

WHY OF ALL TIME? Why should they ask this?

'I see.' Yuuri sits down. He needs to be calm. People are staring. He doesn't need any commotion.

'B-but Wolfram, why are you living together? That's highly improper.' Gunter said.

'Oh! Please. They aren't sleeping on the same bed if that's what worries you. The apartment is just like the dorm – they stay together. The apartment was bought by Father to Adam in case he needs to stay at England. After all, exams are coming up for them both and they need to maintain their King's Scholar. And traveling back and forth would waste time.' Sébastian said to the occupants. His located beside Anissina and can hear the two sides conversation.

'Oh… I see. Yes, Geika did told us that exams are hard there and in order to maintain the scholarship one must pass the King's Scholar.' Gunter said now smiling.

Gwendal and Conrart exchange glances. They want to know more – but with all the people here. Just what else did this Adam taught their BABY BROTHER? And living together just the two of them?

'Nee! Angel! Make a Black Forest Cherry Torte next time! Like the one you made! They're totally awesome!'

'Yes! Princess! I like it better than what mom makes. She's a mess in the kitchen!' Lady Alma's veins pop. And smiles dangerously at her son.

'What? But dad say it too!' All eyes looks at the stiff Guile.

'Uhm… er… yes Pre-Wolf. I would like to taste the Black Forest.' Guile said to avert the subject. He glances at his wife slowly and he almost wished he didn't. Alma's smile is like that of a fairy. He gulps… that smile – that bright beautiful smile hides a very sinister aura. And later – it would look like he will sleep on the floor… again.

'Yes! Angel! When are you going to make it?'

'Papa Wolf? How about tomorrow?' Greta asked shyly. So her Papa Wolf can bake cake and it looks like it's the favorite of the children.

'Uhm… sure. I'll help with the preparation.' Wolfram said shyly.

'Yay! Let us help too Princess Angel!'

'Yeah! Hey! Hey! Pretty Greta – can we help too?' Gabriele ask the pretty brown curly haired princess.

Greta beams happily. 'Of course! I'll help out too and El! Beatrice will be here at the time of the party so I can help out.'

'Wow!'

The table are now busy with talks about the party tomorrow.

'By the way my dear Wolfie… it seems that you are not spitting fire with all the names our dear Prince Adam calls you,' Cheri said with a sweet and teasing smile on her lips.

Wolfram almost choked on his food with that.

Adam snickers which earn him a glare from the Demon Prince.

The Grand Duchy Family chuckles, while Nolan and Gabe in unison said: 'Unca Adam! Wolf is ours!'

Wolfram in a pissed tone voice said, 'As if you can stop that Jerk. I tried telling him to stop it - but it worsens! Oi Jerkface! Stop calling me your sweetheart, darling, honey and so on!'

Adam just raised his glass and said, 'Sure thing my sweet little demon angel.'

'You Jerk!'

'My Sweetheart…'

'Imbecile!'

'My sweet Honey…'

'Moronic git!'

'My darling Angel…'

'Adam stop it!'

'Sure babe.'

'Argh!'

Adam laughs and so are the others. Cheri and the other occupants are enjoying the exchange of her baby and this mischievous Prince of Earth.

Nolan and Gabe join the conversation, 'Unca Adam stop calling our Princess Angel that!'

'Yeah stop that. We are the only one allowed! Right Princess?'

Wolfram sweatdrops and smiles but with a glare, 'You little imps. You are so like your Uncle.'

'Whatttt?! No! We are not perverted like him!'

This time Adam choked on his food, 'Brats.'

And the whole table erupted with laughter once again.

'I hope you dont mind me calling Wolfe with those endearments my Lady Queen. Its just so fascinating teasing Wolfe. He is such a baby.'

'ADAM!'

'Oh my! Sure thing Prince Adam - call him whatever you fancy. I too love seeing my dear Wolf with those sparks.'

Adam leans and show them his charming side, 'Exactly my Lady! He's so adorable. Like a baby with those pouting pink lips.'

'Oh! And when his mad-'

'Adorable emerald spark-fiery eyes!'

'Oh! And when his furious-'

'Cute pink cheeks like a cotton candy!'

'Oh my! And never forget the-'

This time in unison, Prince Adam and Queen Cheri said, 'Beet red neck and ears when wanting to kill someone out of embarrassment!'

'Hahaue! Adam!'

Lady Cheri let out a sing song laughter that filled the room and Adam let out a masculine, oozing with sexiness chuckles.

Wolfram was furiously blushing and the others cant help but smile and join the laughter.

Wolfram looks so alive and even Gwendal and Conrart love seeing their baby brother with those sweet laughter and blushes.

Its like seeing their sweet baby brother without the pain, loneliness, heaviness of heart.

'Jerk… you'll pay for that BIG TIME.'

'Oh sweet velvet… I just cant wait.' Adam grins and winks at Wolfram that made the maids melts and the other women snickers and the other rolled their eyes.

'Prince Adam really knows how to handle my sweet adorable baby Wolfie. But Prince Adam, I'm curious - you arent burn yet! Haha. Knowing my baby boy - he just soooo love to fry anyone who dares. How do you do it?!'

Adam grins and with a sexy gesture, he raised his left hand and slowly his finger touches his lips and in a sweet dangerous voice, 'That's a secret Lady Cheri. If I told you - then my baby Wolf will have the advantage - that I cannot let happen.'

'Okay that's it - I'll kill you now.'

Wolfram almost got up if it weren't from two strong hands that hold him down.

Gwendal and Conrart's veins are popping with all those 'remarks' from Adam but they continued to eat as if nothing is happening.

'Oh! Dear Prince, you have to be careful there. My Wolfie, is very much protected by his two elder brothers… Aren't you even afraid of them?' Lady Cheri asked with a tease in her tone and the table then quieted down.

All are looking at Adam and his answer. Even Wolfram raised his perfect eyebrow and smirk, as if saying: 'You're a dead meat.'

'For Wolfram… I'll face even the God of Death.'

'Kyaaa!' Lady Cheri squirmed in delight.

Wolfram almost bang his head on the table to the cheesiness of the answer.

Gwendal and Conrart closes their eyes in annoyance.

The ladies all snickers and rolled their eyes.

'Jerk' Wolfram mumbled while glaring.

Adam winks at Wolfram hearing that.

And the table once again continued with the feast.

'Nee Von Bielefeld-Kyo, have you and Jillian talked about the situation?' Murata ask the Demon Prince.

'Yes. I told him that within a year I can graduate and can move into the Die Marienburg.'

'I see. You're going to graduate soon at Eton. How about you Adam? Will you go to Cambridge? Or is it Oxford? Harvard?'

'I'm not entirely sure yet Grandpa. Pops told me to take whatever course I fancy… but I still have a year to think it over…' Adam answered Murata. It is true – he isn't sure what to take.

Actually… rather not sure – more like he wants to take a course where he can help Wolfram. He knows the dire situation of being the Royal Ambassador. And he wants to be there with Wolfram – to help him.

Before… he was just a arrogant and cocky teenager that can take whatever course he wants, with his brain, power and position as the 6th prince – he doesn't need to compete or study that hard. But… then Wolfram came.

A Demon Prince from another world, braving all the odds and facing so many difficulties in life… he wants to be a part of that. He wants to be the arms that can help Wolfram out… in anything… without something in return.

Murata and the others then talk about something. Yuuri plays with his food. He glance up and saw Wolfram to be eating and just smiling at what the conversation is… he looks at his side, it looks like Lady Cheri and Murata and Adam are talking. Gwendal is currently busy with talking to Conrart.

'Nee Wolf… will you go back again here? I mean, when are you going to return?' Yuuri asked in a little voice.

Wolfram let a small chuckles, and stops his spork at the middle.

'Of course Heika. I'll be visiting again, but I'm afraid not that much. I need to be on my post 24/7 and there are lots of things I still need to learn and study.'

'Wolf… not Heika again…'

Wolfram sighs and gave a curt smile. 'Wimp!'

Yuuri smiles.

Jasmine watch as the two talks in a little voice – though the others are talking non-stop, it looks like Wolfram and Yuuri can talk without any trouble. She glance sideways…

Adam…

He is a man, a very very handsome and gorgeous man. Have a sex appeal more potent than Shibuya Yuuri. And it looks like he can carry himself well too… and have a thing for her best friend.

She smiles…

Another man enamored with Wolfram.

She looks at her food.

 _'Everything you have. I'll…'_

The dessert then begun to be served. Wolfram smirks and looks at Adam – and he laugh softly – so soft so that others cant hear it.

Adam is looking at the parfait with a menacing look. The layers and layers of ice cream, sweet fruits, in the glass bowl look so beautiful and so appetizing – but with Adam – its as if his looking at nasty creatures.

Adam looks up when he feels a stare.

.

.

.

A mischievous stare.

Sapphire collides with Emerald.

Adam rolled his eyes – Wolfram silently shakes his shoulder. And he playfully scoops a mouthful and eats it the cream with gusto, while turning his head sideways.

Adam bites the inside of his lips.

Damn brat!

He knows Wolfram is teasing him because he cant stand parfait – but the brat doesn't know what he's doing to him!

The way he playfully open his mouth and sensually eat the creams made him aroused. He needs to calm down!

He is at the dinner table for Merlin's sake!

But goddammit!

Wolfram is a sin…

A very delicious sin.

He bets his life – that Wolfram had no idea how alluring and delicious he looks at the moment.

He smirks when Wolfram again looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a devilish smile.

He looks at the parfait again and shook his head. Wolfram let out a small chuckle.

'Wolfram?' Conrart ask.

'Uhm… No nothing. Sorry.' He blushes. He looks up and saw Adam raised his brow. He pouts and let out a 'hump!'

.

.

.

Unbeknownst to the two, a silent… and knowing eyes see the exchange.

The hands holding the spork and knife grew tighter.

So very angry… resenting the scenes.

 _'You are mine Wolfram.'_

Gunter let out a soft cough.

'Ahem. Ah, because of the recent events, I have designated all rooms for you. I am so sorry to inform all of you that we will have a room shortage because of the amount of guest Blood Pledge Castle has. All Ten Nobles have their appointed room already, I have given instructions and some of your belongings are there, except for me and Gwendal who have our own quarters… The Grand Ducal Family… I have instructed Dacauscas to show you the way. And… Prince Adam you and Wolfram had been room mates on Earth so I think its okay to place both of you on Wolfram's old room.' Gunter said.

'WHATTTTT?'

'NO!'

The whole room grew silent.

Gwendal von Voltaire immediately said: 'I offer my room!'

Conrart Weller immediately said: 'Wolf will stay with me!'

To some that is very understandable.

But the one that startled them was when a firm voice saying: 'No!' to get his point and was definitely the Maou.

Shibuya Yuuri.

'Ah-I-I'm sorry. Heika? But what do you mean 'No?' Gunter asked tensely. He isn't the Yuki Gunter not to recognized the murderous aura on the surrounding.

Wolfram was startled.

'Wolfram von Bielefeld will stay at my room.'

'E-EHHHHHHH?'

'WHAT?'

'NO WAY!'

'SAYS WHO?'

'Uhm that cant be Heika.'

The words are thrown at him.

Wolfram's face grew angry. Is he losing his goddamn mind?

'I beg your pardon Heika but I do believe that is not appropriate.' Wolfram grits his teeth. What the hell is the Wimp thinking?

Yuuri raised his brow and looks at Wolfram intently.

'What do you mean by that Wolf?'

'I mean – I do not belong on your sleeping quarters.' Wolfram said gritting his teeth. He felt the stares of all the occupants.

'OH! Well I just mean that… its been five years since we last talk… and I truly miss you Wolfram… also – you have a lot of explaining to do! And Prince Adam is a guest.'

'I beg your pardon but I can sleep anywhere. And it doesn't need for Wolfe to sleep on your quarters.' Adam said gritting his teeth. His family grew quiet… as if they are sensing something…

'B-But! C'mon Wolf!'

'Yes Papa Wolf! It would be like the old times! I'll sleep there too!' Greta said in a happy and cheery voice.

All eyes turns to her then to the Demon Prince.

'Please Papa Wolf?' Greta asked with those puppy brown eyes.

Wolfram looks at his daughter, those brown pleading eyes.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

.

.

.

 **There's a stone for the things forgotten.**

 **Just a stone for all you wanted.**

 **Look, a stone for what will not be:**

 **All you thought was there.**

 **Count the stones don't think about him.**

 **Let the stones become your mountain.**

 **.**

 **Let them go the nights you doubted:**

 **All those thousand cares**

 **Softly now thread**

 **Through the towns and the dark.**

 **Softly be led**

 **By the clouds and the stars.**

 **When the distances grow,**

 **When the winds start to blow,**

 **Something whispers from afar:**

 **There's a home in the heart**

 **Another heaven**

 **There's a time for everything,**

 **There's a song for every dream**

 **There's a stone for every action,**

 **For the things you won't look back on.**

 **Look, a stone for all that will be:**

 **All that still is me.**

 **Softly now thread**

 **Through the sounds of the dark.**

 **Softly be led**

 **By the clouds and the stars.**

 **When the distances grow,**

 **When the winds start to blow,**

 **Something whispers from afar:**

 **There's a home in the heart**

 **Another heaven**

 **There's a time for everything,**

 **There's a song for every dream.**

 **There's a world that's yet to be**

.

.

.

* * *

The room is warm despite the looks of it being cold and medieval. The wide four-posted bed has clean bed sheets and fluffy pillows. The hearth's fire is burning to keep out the cold of the night.

It's a very interesting room; so many canvases atop or inclined at the wooden easel. The maids told them that the room was the spare room of the Demon Prince, where he put all his canvases, painting materials, rejects and other stuff. When he ease the white clothed covering the canvas, he smiles seeing a cubism of flower and plants, he imagines a serious looking adorable Demon Prince – all eyes and attention on the canvas as he paints his Cubism Flower piece. And some other canvases that shows that the Demon Prince has a talent with a real life portrait. The portrait of his brothers and uncle are so beautiful that it looks like it a photograph of sort.

He roams his eyes… for the meantime, the spare room would be his. The Lord Von Christ keeps on bowing to them in apology for the room he will be staying at, especially that it wasn't kept clean, the maids hurriedly turn the bed sheets and place a new one, the pillow cases are changed, he said they didn't have to do that much. He can easily clean it with the Scouring Charm (but of course he didn't tell them that) but Lord Von Christ looks like he was about to cry if he keeps on insisting that he can clean it up himself.

He sighs; he remembers his sweet Demonic Angel's sarcastic smirk on him.

The place isn't that bad – actually its quite clean, only piles of paintings and sculptures are in the tables, shelves and chairs. And he can see some knitted – what the heck is that? He walks a little nearer at the glass shelves… is that a panda? But it looks like a-a black pig? And is that a cat or a raccoon? Its looks like a hybrid of different animals altogether.

Maybe Wolfe doesn't have that in him to knit. Or wait – maybe the one who made them was 'The Gwendal von Voltaire'. He so remembers Wolfram's stories and how the Elder of the three would make him dolls. He was actually expecting normal dolls – but this kind of dolls? And Wolfram told him they were cute – but his sweet Honey Demon told him he never say that to his Aniue. He can also see many books on the shelves.

He smiles, even if this is the spare room, his fine with it. It's like being near the arrogant shy Cute Demon… he was about to touch a book when he heard a series of groans – like a man losing in a war or something.

Vein pops from his head as he slowly turns around.

.

.

.

'So…' he begins.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?' Adam demanded in a loud voice to all the occupants of the room – 'his' supposed to be room for the meantime.

'Poker.' The four brothers said in unison without looking at the very flustered Adam, and continued to play the card game.

 **'You-'**

'Ah! I got a full house!' Philip said showing his cards.

 **'-guys-'**

'Hmm… how about you Guile?' Félix asked his brother, he loses and shows his cards.

 **'-stop with-'**

'Heh… I got a straight flush!' Félix said showing his cards; the others grimace – now looking at their second younger brother.

 **'-your-'**

'Sorry but I won this game.' Sébastian smirks and shows his Royal Flush cards.

 **'-JOKES!'**

The four brothers looks up from the table, did they just hear Adam say something?

'Hmmm? Did you say something Sechs?' Guile ask, using their pet name – or rather the nickname they use for the 6th son – to put the brat in his place.

'Stop calling me Sechs!' he hates it when they call him that. Keeps on reminding him, his the 6th son.

'Ahhh… little baby is upset.' Philip mocks with brows raised up.

'Shut up!'

'Awww baby brother is troubled...' Sébastian mocks in turn, 'Deep shit trouble.' They all heard that and smirks.

'Hmmm… I wonder why?' Félix asked raising his brow.

'Maybe because… a certain Blonde Demon Prince isn't beside him and not on his bed…' Philip said – with a very evil grin on his face.

The four laugh heartily much to his annoyance.

'Shut it! The four of you!'

'Hit the mark.' Félix said in a relaxed tone, but with an evil smirk on his face.

'What are you all doing here in the first place? You! Gii! I bet Alma kicked you out! Hah!'

Guile, the elder brother has the grace to blush with that comment. He sighs. It's true he was literally kicked out by a fiery Scottish broad with a nasty temper to match her flaming hair.

'And you! Mischievous-Felix-Cat like your son! What are you doing here?' Adam asked the second son Félix.

Félix grimaced with Adam's nickname for him. This brat always referred him to as Félix the Cat.

He dismisses the thought and look into his brother's angry – pissed big time eyes.

'Enjoying the situation.'

'Argh! Dammit! Leave me alone!'

'Why should we?' ask the four while still playing.

'Argh! I'm outta here!' Adam storm out of the room – before he slams the door – he heard laughter – devilish laugh from his four brothers.

'Damn irritating brothers! And damn me for being the youngest! Argh!' Adam stormed out and walks outside.

.

.

.

After walking sometime – he let out a breathe – of – well he doesn't know. Was it frustration? Or whatever… He just – argh!

Looking around – he just remember this is not the usual castle he grew up.

This is Blood Pledge Castle in Shin Makoku.

He walks and saw guards who seem to be patrolling the corridors. He lifts his hand and cast a Disillusionment Charm onto himself. He doesn't want any guards noticing him.

He walks the hallway, he was amazed by the vast place. Blood Pledge Castle isn't like the usual Castle on Earth, if he is a man with no sense of direction he bet he'll be lost within seconds. The hallway isn't the same like the one on Earth because it doesn't have that many paintings on the wall. No vases, no hindrance at the hallway. It's like a place where when one is running – he can run freely without causing any damage to the furniture.

He wonders, maybe because the place – or this world isn't like the one on Earth – he gathers from Wolfram that some humans are still causing so much trouble here.

He steps out of the Palace and if he is not mistaken this is the other side of the courtyard. He walks around and he smiles at the night breeze, he looks up and saw that even here on the other world, the Moon looks so beautiful, so white and so mystique.

He was walking with no direction when he saw them…

They are shining by the moonlight's grace.

Vast beautiful flowers… They are like floating in the air - the bright sparkling flowers swaying softly with the night winds, like dancing on the moonlight's glow. He looks around and when he saw no soldiers are in the vicinity, he lifts the spell.

He went a little nearer and saw many colored flowers… flowers he had never seen in his whole life on Earth, though he isn't the flower-plant-type kind of a guy, he is familiar with some of them because of his Mother's hobby. But the wild flower that's here isn't like the one he was used in seeing on Earth.

The blue one with a single petal arrangement looks like the Borage plant, except it doesn't have any hairy leaves but bright green triangular leaves. The Blue of the flower made a striking presence. It's as if the Earth is alive within the flower. The way the color gives the flower meaning… like it represents justice, quiet, tranquility… like it gives the suggestion _'always being there for you'_. He smiles, he knows that the color blue for a flower may mean hundreds – but he knows in some culture Blue is seen as a protective color, to keep evil or bad things away…

He glance at the other one beside the Blue flower… a soft hue of blue.

The nodding funnel-shaped light blue looks like the Common Snowdrop or is it the California-fuchsia? A calm, quiet, patient, peaceful, cool and clean soul that gives the flower a shy and gentle yet firm soul. It's lightness of blue hue, very profoundly develops the element of calmness.

His eyes wanders and among the blue colors stands a bright red flower, more like a blood red with diamond shaped petals looking like a Freesia 'Everett' flower. The sensual red petals remind him of his Mother. Yeah, his mother may be homely, but she's one gorgeous mother on her teens. His father often told them about Maria's heart being strong-willed and passionate. The color red. When one looks at the flower, one may say it is the color of life-sustaining blood or life-threatening bloodshed as well as the color of enticing, appetite arousing ripened fruits and delicious foods that sustain human's very existence.

Yep, just like their beloved Mother Maria.

At the other edges, he walks when he saw something familiar. The yellow one looks like a sunflower… but the center circle or the disc florets looks so much bigger than Earth's sunflower. Truth be told, he doesn't have any liking to the sunflower type of flower. Must be because its always open, always cheery, always greeting everyone – but it never greets the one beside them. It's like a flower that greets all those passing by, but never looking or bending to see the one beside them.

But what caught his attention in all the flowers there is… that one… the bright, yet almost shy and full of radiance yellow flower, with a rather re-curved petal arrangement and slipper-shaped petal or is it a flag-type yellow flower – with sword shaped leaves… looking like a sun-kissed Iris.

The flower looks so shy yet bursting with life. The yellow sparkles with heat, vitality, energy and light.

He laughs softly, the flower reminds him of someone… he's aware that yellow is the color that best express the essence of light and also suggests an intellectual energy, curiosity, and the need for enlightenment– the ability to see all things more clearly – literally and philosophically.

The flower sends out glimmering rays to capture anyone with its presence, confident, and yet shy at the same time.

And there's only one man on Earth and on Shin Makoku that best describe a flower like that.

'Wolfram…'

'What?'

He was startled and turns around.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Wolfram von Bielefeld's Spare Room**

 **Blood Pledge Castle**

.

.

.

'Where did you think the brat went to?' Félix asked the others, now playing Deuces, a card game Sébastian introduce to them.

'Hmm… either cursing us or looking for his prey,' Philip answered with a dry tone on his voice.

The four looks at each other and sighs, while shaking their heads in dismay.

'So, who wins?' Guile asks while looking at his cards.

'I think Dad. He did bet, without time limit and Adam will have the hardest time admitting it.' Sébastian offers that as the answer.

'So… does that mean will have a Demon-in-law?' Félix asked while throwing a card.

The others looks at the card and grimace, Sébastian smirks knowingly.

'If Adam is ready to admit it to our Precious Demon. But by the looks at it – all he does is flirt and throwing away names to hide his true feelings,' Philip said as picks the card, arrange the cards on his hand and then throws a different card – the others look and sneer.

'Does he think he'll win him over with that?' Guile sneer with that question and went over to get the card thrown by Philip and after sometime, throws a card that made the three glances at each other.

'Hmm… I think he will do something about it now. After all, it looks like the brat has a serious competition,' Sébastian said while cunningly took the thrown card and then throws a card from his hand – the three make faces – trust Sébastian to never give them a handicap.

'Oh yeah. That Kid Maou. He sure looks like want to have Precious' company,' Félix, as he gets the card thrown by Sébastian, he then throws a card that made the three pouts.

'Company? More like wants to monopolize our little Wolf!' Philip said with vehement as he snatched the card then slapping the card to be discard on the table – not liking that their Precious was being monopolize.

The others look at the card. Guile looks at Sébastian. Never trust this one younger brother. He will rip you off with everything you have.

'He is - was the best friend right? What's worrying you?' Guile, getting the card and throws a card, and with the looks of it – he throws the card Sébastian wanted. He grimaced.

'Hmmm… but by the looks of it – this Maou have a serious issues with Precious. The way he was adamant that Wolfram stays with him. That's weird. You don't go around announcing that on a dinner table and with the fiancé no less,' Sébastian gets the card, arranging the cards on his hands and throws a discard card that made them all roll their eyes.

Guile or Prince Guillaumesh Léopold Gawain Karl of Luxembourg, the eldest son of the Grand Duke and Duchess of Luxembourg looks at his brothers.

At a very young age they were raised with Royalty rules and laws but with Maria as their mother, they never felt any coldness, any Britain's cold treatment – rather they are so used in being clingy and showing their emotions. That is Maria's words to them. Always give love and affection – the world needs it. That it doesn't mean their Royalty they have to act like some Snob Nabobs or Aristo.

He looks at Félix.

Prince Félixander Wilhelm Tristan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg, the Second Son. Truly Félix inherits most of their Grand Father's on their mother side's features. Having a beautiful gray eyes and brown hair. Upon his marriage, Félix gave up his succession rights and those of all the couple's children, although Félix retains his title of Prince of Luxembourg and the style of Royal Highness while Lady Ava and Gabriele were originally given the surname de Nassau with no titles. But Félix doesn't give a damn about the throne. He is currently involved in helping him with the Luxembourg's affairs.

The two of them help their Father run the administration and other affairs involving their country. Luxembourg may be a small country to some, being a country in Western Europe, between Belgium and Germany and north of France, having the population of 493,500.

The two are more involve with the EEC or the European Economic Community. It's an institution of the European Union, an economic association of western European countries set up by the Treaty of Rome in 1957. The original members were France, West Germany, Italy, Belgium, the Netherlands, and Luxembourg. They are still very much involved with the institution.

Félix marries at a young age, resulting to an out of wedlock birth of Gabriele. Maybe because when Félix saw Lady Ava – it wasn't a love at first sight kind of an affair. Rather a love at first bite.

Lady Ava works as the assistant Baker of France's famous patisserie. And maybe its in their genes that most of the Luxembourg men doesn't like sweets. Well, Adam has its worst hating the very word 'sweets', Félix doesn't like sweets but can taste it and eat it, but insults one's creation if it didn't reach the perfection he was looking for sweet foods. And quite a mayhem it cause, when Félix insulted Ava's creation for being 'too sweet and too girly'. And Lady Ava who has the feisty blood of a Spanish Woman and German made a war with Félix.

'And it seems like there are more to it than sees the eyes. Heard from the maids that this Maou wasn't just the best friend of Precious, just don't know what it is,' Philip said looking at his cards and thinking what to throw.

Guile looks at Philip.

Prince Louis Philippé Friedrich Dagonét Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg, the Third Son. Handsome and got the features like their father. Philip is working as a volunteer and is the head of the Asian-African Legal Consultative Organization. He and the rest knows why Philip chooses that path rather than stay home and have the ordinary life of a businessman.

Philip loves the outdoor and helping people. To some people Philip has the heart of gold. So gentle, so loving and caring to all the people – different nationality or different colors – for him people are people. They are humans created by the all powerful Gods. The way he handles children can make even the Queen of England cry and be touched. He had made lots of charitable institutions on Asia, Massachusetts and in the Middle East, to help children and to stop racism that keeps on spreading the world especially with the terrorism that keeps on popping out every now and then.

Maybe to some he has the heart of gold – but truth be told, Philip is a bloody cunning sinister man with an eagle-like eyes when pissed. Looking at Philip one must say he's very gentle looking, that he can never hurt even a fly to save himself, has a kind eyes and facial features – almost child like and girl like. But never say that in his face – for he will show you what hell is. His soft and child-like features must be the reason he grew a beard and mustache to hide them. Never make an enemy of the Third Son or he will show you worst than Hell can ever show.

'Oh? What do you mean by that?' he asked his brother who still isn't throwing.

'Fiancé.' Sébastian answers.

'WHAT?' the three of them looks at Sébastian sharply.

Sébastian grins.

This is the kind of distraction he needs, after all the bet this time is rather high. And he wants to get Arab from Guile. And the information he found out needed to be told to his brothers – after all he wont let his Wolfram be played by a fool by that Maou.

Guile listens as Sébastian then begun to explain what he found out from the maids. He sighs. Trust Sébastian to know a lot more within a matter of an hour.

Prince Sébastian Ciel Michéalis Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg, the Fifth Son.

He looks at him while he absorbs his explanation.

Sébastian, they all thought, would be the last son of the Grand Duke and Duchess. He works as a special soldier in the United States Marine Corps before. Its an open secret why why the 5th son was so firm in his decision to work in the U.S. Marines.

Because of a hard working smiling pediatrician Dr. Lucan Anthrope.

Sébastian's lover… who died long time ago…

They all feel the lost and they still feel affected of that tragedy – after all, Lucan was the one who made Sébastian stops his womanizing. Sébastian to the lot of them was worst than Adam. He and Adam looks the same, both having jet-black hair except that Sébastian have crimson-brown eyes, that almost looks like red. Sébastian was reputable in Luxembourg, England and in other places as a womanizer. Many women wanted him, in his young age he doesn't have a teen's body build. He is very grown up and very matured looking. Many women he dated are mature and adults that have mistaken him for an adult too. There's no borderline who he dates, famous models, actresses, designers and the likes. All women are beautiful and has a 'to die for body'.

That was until he met Dr. Lucan. The gentle looking brown hair and aquamarine eyed pediatrician of Adam.

Sébastian was still young, then only 18, but he was so set in having Lucan as his partner. Maria and Henric did have major headaches; Sébastian was wild and keeps on attacking Lucan, even though Lucan keeps on refusing him. Many things led to another and their relationship was like an on and off kind of thing. They knew Lucan was reluctant to have an affair to an 18-year old, a man… what more a Prince of a country.

Then the tragedy that hits all people around the globe, the September 11 attack. Lucan dies in New York. He was attending a seminar in the World Trade Center when the terrorist attacks the Building. He was one of the victims.

Sébastian was beyond consoling; he neither talks nor speaks to them. He was blaming himself in everything, why he wasn't with Lucan in New York, that Lucan and him didn't have any talk about their relationship. That time for them was torture and painful.

Adam was the one who broke the coldness of Sébastian, walking towards the non-smiling brother. Because of Adam's smiles and always pestering the 5th brother – Sébastian becomes close to the youngest. And when he graduated from Eton, he took the course of Bachelor of Science degree in Mathematics from the United States Naval Academy, reasoning that he would like to save people. Wants to save more Lucan, not wanting any more terrorists attacks.

Their father made Sébastian swear never to use the Unforgivable Curses to any humans, never to use any Majik except for defending himself.

He knew that their father had done a lot of persuasion with the Ministry of Magic – a wizard as a Muggle Soldier is like having a Superman on the military side. He doesn't know what kind of powerful reasons their father said with the Ministry but it was granted.

And because of the grave mistake of the U.S. official in listing Sébastian name in the Death Toll List – almost killing their Mother – Sébastian resigns his post. And works at NASA, nearer the Stars and the Skies… near Lucan. For being an Astronomer was always Lucan's passion.

'… so there. The reason why this Maou Kid wants to monopolize Precious, and with the kind of a Grandfather we had – I bet he spill the beans to Adam long time ago.'

Everyone was silent.

'Hombre de su estúpido!'

'Was für ein Arsch!'

'Bloody everlasting hell!'

'Same sentiments here… but I guess we can let Adam handle the dealings with that piece of garbage,' Sébastian knew that what he told unnerves the brothers – after all, Guile, Philip and Felix spoke in their favorite language.

Guile smiles, trust his brothers to be protective of their newfound baby decade years older than them.

'Yeah, also Adam did asked us to bring those… so I bet the scamp is planning something. Oh by the way – I win this game. Guile, dear brother I'll have Arab,' Sébastian announce when he throws and shows them his winning card.

Guile grimaced. Dammit! He loves that horse! The others laugh when it looks like their bet wasn't what Sébastian wants.

Philip bets his priced Chevrolet Camaro, the third generation.

Félix bets his Islander 36, one of the top twenty sailboats of all time.

Sébastian bet his dark brown Appaloosa stallion. He was so wanting that horse.

And he on the other hand bets his Black thoroughbred Arabian Stallion, Arab.

He looks up again – and shook his head.

Damn irritating brothers indeed.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **"Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart. You are here to be swallowed up. And when it happens that you are broken, or betrayed, or left, or hurt, or death brushes near, let yourself sit by an apple tree and listen to the apples falling all around you in heaps, wasting their sweetness. Tell yourself you tasted as many as you could."**

.

.

.

* * *

Wolfram walks the cold corridor of the castle. He gave nods when he saw some soldiers who took turns in patrolling the Castle grounds. He likes to think that even after the peace treaty to other countries, Yuuri is being cautious and there is no letting their guard off. Its better to be safe than sorry.

He turns a corridor and felt himself drain.

He was exhausted to be precise.

The dinner a while ago took every energy he had in his body. He doesn't know what the Bloody Wimp was up to – but he doesn't like it one bit – he is not amused. How the hell can he even think of suggesting sharing that bloody room? Sure, if it was offered to him way back – he would gladly grab the opportunity, but that was the past – when they are hitched with the called 'engagement'.

Didn't the Wimp grow up?

He was totally pissed at dinner. Just remembering it made him want to go up at the Royal Chamber and burn it to hell.

.

.

.

Gunter let out a soft cough. He gathers that the Lavender Fluffy Advisor would be making an announcement. He glanced at him while eating the dessert.

'Ahem. Ah, because of the recent events, I have designated all rooms for you. I am so sorry to inform all of you that we will have a room shortage because of the amount of guest Blood Pledge Castle has. All Ten Nobles have their appointed room already, I have given instructions and some of your belongings are there, except for me and Gwendal who have our own quarters… The Grand Ducal Family… I have instructed Dacauscas to show you the way.'

He looks at the Ten Nobles and bows almost immediately.

Crap!

He still doesn't want to believe that his Uncle was there – seating just a few feet from him. He just wished the Head of the Bielefeld wont be talking or rather cornering him.

'The Grand Ducal Family… I have instructed Dacauscas to show your Majesties the way.'

He smiles; he bets that Gunter will provide them only the best.

'And… Prince Adam since you and the Wagamama - I mean, Wolfram had been room mates on Earth so I think its okay to place both of you on Wolfram's old room.' Gunter said that made him almost spewed on his food.

He was about to argue that he doesn't want to look at Adam's face for a moment and deal with his perverseness when an uproar stops him.

'WHATTTTT?' his uncle shouted from the other table.

'I offer my room!' his Aniue made a shout.

'Wolf will stay with me! 'Conrart almost stands from his chair.

'NO!' he looks at Yuuri who shouted that one. He is almost standing on his chair, leaning on the table.

The whole room grew silent. The reaction of the others are somewhat understandable - but the argumentative voice of Yuuri stops them all.

'Ah-I-I'm sorry. Heika? But what do you mean "No?" ' Gunter asked tensely.

He too wants to know what is the Wimp's problem. He was startled by the vehemence of the Wimp's voice.

'Wolfram von Bielefeld will stay at my room.'

'E-EHHHHHHH?' What the heck is the Wimp up to? NO WAY IN HELL HE WILL AGREE WITH THAT!

'WHAT?' this was shouted not by Gwendal or Conrart rather by Guile, Félix and Philip.

'NO WAY!' that dismissal words came from Sébastian.

'YEAH?! SAYS WHO?' he doesn't need to look at Adam to know the sarcastic question and those bloody glaring eyes. He too glares at the Wimp.

'Uhm that cant be Heika.' Gunter said after composing himself with the intensity of the words of the Luxembourg men.

Wolfram's face grew angry. Is he losing his goddamn mind? What the hell is wrong with the Wimp?

'I beg your pardon Heika but I do believe that is not appropriate.' Wolfram grits his teeth.

He's angry, truly angry.

 _Do you think so little of me Yuuri?_

He saw when Yuuri raised his brow and looks at him with that Black Onyx eyes full of seriousness.

'What do you mean by that Wolf?'

He clenched his fist tight.

'I mean – I do not belong on your sleeping quarters.' He can feel all the stares of the occupants and as much as he doesn't want their past to be known by the Grand Ducal Family – the Wimp isn't helping!

He can see the eyes turns sad and with that usual puppy dog eyes. 'OH! Well I just mean that… its been five years since we last talk… and I truly miss you Wolfram… also – you have a lot of explaining to do! And Prince Adam is a guest.'

'I beg your pardon but I can sleep anywhere. And it doesn't need for Wolfe to sleep on your quarters.' He was startled when Adam spoke. His brow furrows when he can see the dangerous glint of Adam's eyes. It glints like sapphire. He doesn't want to know what the other eyes looks like.

'B-But! C'mon Wolf!'

'Yes Papa Wolf! It would be like the old times! I'll sleep there too!' Greta's voice made him look at her.

He can feel all eyes on him.

Damn!

'Please Papa Wolf?' Greta asked with those puppy brown eyes.

Wolfram looks at his daughter, those brown pleading eyes.

He sighs.

Those brown pleading eyes… just like Yuuri's…

He doesn't need to think.

He knows what will be his answer.

.

.

.

'Greta love, I'm sorry but I cant stay in the Maou Heika's room. I am not a family. Only families can stay there.' He reasons to her when he can see those eyes filled with disappointment.

He had not just pride in him.

He has his dignity.

His nobility.

His high respects to himself… his honor and principles.

'But Papa-'

'You can stay on her room tonight.'

All eyes then turn to Adam.

Adam shrugged his shoulders.

'I mean that, if Greta wants to have some time with her Papa Wolf, then you can sleep on her room. There's no need for you to use other room. I can stay at any room – I can even sleep at the attic if you have. I am not so fragile to need a bed and a pillow.'

Wolfram looks at Adam. The sapphire blue eye is also looking at him. Wolfram gave Adam an appreciative look.

'How about it Greta? And from what I heard you change your room. So it's a little bit nearer mine…'

'Oh… okay Papa…'

 _Sorry Greta._

But things aren't like they used to be. And he'd rather sleep naked with Adam than sleep with Yuuri.

He blushes – and why the heck did he think of sleeping naked with Adam?

Okay scratch that! He'd rather sleep with his two brothers than sleep with Yuuri.

He smiles at her and looks at Adam, he blush when the perverted jerk winks at him.

He let out an irritated sigh.

He bloody knows what it means – he will be using his 'body' again for repayment. He knows that perverted grandson of the perverted Daikenja will not let him off until he paid his debt.

'But Wolf! You are a family!' he turns around when Yuuri said that in his almost crying form.

He sighs.

Trust Yuuri to be so simple minded and naïve.

'Yuuri.' He said like almost talking to a child. 'You know what I mean right? We can talk without me spending the night at your quarters – and do you want Jasmine to kick your ass? She may look fragile but she's a splendid swordswoman.' He smiles at his best friend who blushes when he mentions her. He winks at her.

'So, don't be difficult Wimp! Or I'll be the one to burn you.'

'But Wolf-'

'Shut up Wimp!'

'But! But you have to promise me that you and I will talk okay? That tomorrow you and I will spend time together?' Yuuri said with that puppy pleading eyes and voice.

He close his eyes for a moment to stop himself at snapping at Yuuri. Yuuri still look innocent. He can't blame him – he isn't born from war and it looks like everyone was helping him. But he had no regrets. Yuuri is a magnificent ruler.

'But of course Wimp! You have to tell me what you have been doing and what are your accomplishments. If I ever found out you slack even for a day – I'll turn you into roasting crisp!'

Yuuri let a happy laugh.

He smiles… he then felt it… a heated gaze… he turn his head and was startled to see a burning sapphire eyes on him.

'Adam?' he mouthed his name.

Adam shook his head gently and smiles at him, he smiles back.

The dinner turn out quite lively, especially when his Hahaue all but asked what was his life in Eton had been, and much to his embarrassment, Adam had supplied them with information he'd rather not mention.

The table burst out laughing and giggling when Adam informs them about him thinking the love letter as a Duel letter or challenge letter that he came with a sword in his hand and demanding the man who gave him the letter.

'Kyaaaa! Wolfie! See they are all after you! Don't scare all those cute little boys!' He saw Adam smile and raised his brow when he blushed and rolled his eyes.

Adam gave once again a sexy smile that made the women swoon, 'Oh my dear Lady Queen... Wolfram do scare them on his first day... Imagine, a beautiful exquisite delicious Angel walks upon those gates... Even I have my heart flutter for a moment when he gave me that sexy luscious grin...'

'KYAAAA!' Cheri and the others went uproar with that while the others blush and Wolfram clenching his fist and throwing daggers at Adam.

'Oh My! Adam sweetie, you have to tell me more! And yes, my Wolf doesnt know it but he sometimes well - unconsciously grins and its so sexy!'

Adam raise his eyebrow with agreement and in that sexy voice, 'True my Lady. Sometimes I dont know if he's flirting with me... I have to regulate my heart whenever he smiles. Dear Lady Queen, your beautiful son should be outlawed. No man nor woman can survive his smile.'

Cheri and the others cant help but giggle with delight. Many went an uproar when Adam mentions – that insensitive jerk – about the gifts that came since he starts his schooling.

'But Wolfie dear! You shouldn't just throw them! Those are expensive!' Alejandra and Maria said when Adam mentions the branded and expensive gifts.

'I donate them Mama. No worry. Beside my sweet Honey wouldn't need those – I can buy them for him.'

When Adam said that – he almost wished he can fry the perverted jerk – but he was startled when he glances at Yuuri and the latter was looking like his constipated or something.

He looks at his food then, maybe the food wasn't to the Wimp's liking.

'Oh my! Adam what have you been buying my sweet son? Do you go on dates?'

'Hahaue!' Wolfram and Gwendal groans.

'Shush!' Cheri said and looks at Adam.

'We do. But I feel this possessive instinct when Wolfram is concern. I just want to lock him up inside a room – mind you, with me in it, and throw away the key.'

Wolfram really wish he could fry Adam that very moment – extra freaking crispy.

.

.

.

All in all the dinner turn out well.

He was a little tired after the long talk with Greta. He misses his daughter so much and from the looks of it – Greta truly had grown into a fine woman. She told him how she could use swords, the one they used, not the ladylike sword, throw knives and ride a horse. Speaking of horses, tomorrow morning he will surely ride Nemesis. It's been so long and he misses his daily ride.

Sure, in Luxembourg, Adam let him ride his black Hanoverian breed stallion, Eden. But even though Eden is of a top breed – it doesn't match Nemesis' speed, agility and swiftness. Earth Stallions differs from Mazoku Thoroughbred Stallions. His Nemesis is one of the finest. Greta also told him about the new facilities Shin Makoku has, like for example the expansion of the school, the agrarian reforms, the building of new schools for healers and so on. He was so proud that in a short time he was on Earth, Yuuri had accomplished so many things. Done so many things for the people of Shin Makoku.

Greta also told him that Yuuri was planning to open an Art School, one located at Shin Makoku and at Cavalcade. That surprised him – he doesn't know why Yuuri would like to open a school about Arts.

Time truly flies…

He is exhausted but he doesn't feel any sleepy now. Must be because of all that event, stress, his body still feels the adrenaline and doesn't want to go to sleep, like its still alive and bursting with energy. He told Greta that he would like to sleep in his own room – after all Greta needs her sleeping beauty time and he doesn't want his daughter to suffer his wild sleeping habits (as that perverted jerk calls it) and bruise his daughter.

He was passing the courtyard when he saw something – he raised his perfectly arch eyebrow.

'And what are you doing here?' he whispered to himself. And come a little closer.

'Wolfram…' he heard him whisper.

'What?' he whispered back and the 'perverted jerk' almost jump from his squatting position.

'THE HELL? Dammit Wolfe! You almost gave me a heart attack! Shit! Fuck!' Adam cursed in his full glory and stands up. He made a face, he may be older than the wizard but Adam stood so much taller than him. He felt like a kid.

He rolled his eyes.

'And what pray tell are you doing here? You should be sleeping. Is the room not to your liking?'

Adam let out a sigh after composing himself.

'Sweetheart, I'm not fragile. Your room is fine. It's just…'

'Just what?'

Adam rolled his eyes remembering the annoying people occupying his supposed to be quarters.

'The elders are currently playing cards on my room.'

Wolfram softly chuckles. Adam says 'Elders' it only refers to the Luxembourg elder brothers.

'Oh and why aren't you there playing with them?' Wolfram asked as he kneels on the ground and carefully touched each flowers.

'They're quite beautiful…' Adam whispered. Referring not only to the flowers but also to the one kneeling like an Angelic Knight.

Wolfram looks so amazing, surely he had seen the Demon Prince in all occasion but every time he looks at the Wolfram – he just gets more beautiful and beautiful… enchanting and fascinating. Not girly beautiful but handsome - a very fine handsome specimen. If Dorian Gray would see Wolfram - he bet his ass that Dorian will rather paint Wolfram instead of his own portrait.

And Wolfram wearing his usual blue military uniform truly takes his breath away. It's a crime – Wolfram can kill so many with just his looks.

 **'Secret Gwendal…'** Wolfram said as he touched the nodding funnel-shaped light blue flower.

'Huh?'

 **'Cheri's Red Sigh…'** He leans on the nearby tree and watches as Wolfram say those names and watch him touch each flower. The one with the blood red color with the diamond shaped petals that looks like the Freesia 'Everett' flower was called Cheri's Red Sigh.

 **'Conrart Stands Upon the Earth…'** so the blue one with a single petal arrangement that looks like the Borage flower is called that. Weird but it seems perfect.

'That one?' he asks as he points the sunflower look-alike. He saw Wolfe smiles and in a sad and in a whisper voice mentions the flower's name.

 **'Filled with Yuuri's Naïveté,'** Adam snorts, now he knows why he doesn't like the flower.

Wolfram picks a Conrart Stands Upon the Earth flower and walks a little to stands in front of him, he was startled when Wolfram put the single flower on his hair behind his ear.

'What the?' he raised his brow.

'Just like your eyes. There! You look harmless that way.' Wolfram smirks and laugh after a five seconds.

'Brat!' he said and ruffles Wolfram's head.

'Oi! Stop it!'

'Like hell I'll stop!'

And for about a minute or two they fought who will wear the blue flower, he was stronger than the Blonde anyway, he grips both the Demon Prince's hands and roughly but not to hurt the Blonde put the blue flower on his head instead.

'Pretty Demon.'

'Hump!' He smiles seeing the lovely pout on those adorable pink lips of his Demon Prince. He needs to control the urge not to smash those lips with his – or the Demon Prince will burn him into crisp. But then again – if he can taste those sweet luscious lips… getting burn is but a small punishment.

'How about that one?'

'Huh?'

'That one.' He said when he points the one flower that he adores. If all the flowers are name after the persona's of the people on the castle, he bets there's one name after his Velvet.

Wolfram blushed recognizing the flower. 'Oh… that's… **Beautiful Wolfram** …' Wolfram whispered.

He smiles. So he was right.

'What? Are you making fun of me? Look! Hahaue made them! I wasn't the one who name them you know! I'd rather Hahaue name the flower – Brave Wolfram or Fiery Wolfram or-'

'But its perfect. Beautiful Wolfram...' he said those words with a sensual glint on his voice.

'Huh?' Wolfram asked and looks up, and he saw black and blue eyes staring at him. He blushed with the way those eyes looks at him and glance away.

'The word 'Beautiful' doesn't only mean attractive or pleasing the senses or mind aesthetically… I bet your Hahaue name that Beautiful Wolfram because of your character.'

'Hump! What do you know?'

'Hmmm… I know a lot more that you do… So what did you and Greta talk about?'

Wolfram smiles at up at him. He sighs, feeling content seeing those lovable lips and eyes smiles.

'Adam, Greta is so beautiful isn't she? She grew up so well… We've talk about lots of things…'

Adam smiles and chuckles at some time when he listens to his Wolfram's story. It looks like father and daughter had lots of stories to tell.

'So did you surprised her with your gift?' he asked Wolfram who is now same as him leaning on the tree.

'No… not yet. See in Shin Makoku its tradition to give the birthday gift during the celebration and then the celebrant will open them in front of everybody.'

'Oh… hmmm what else is there?'

'Hmm?'

'Shin Makoku's tradition. Tomorrow, from the invitation, I read there will be the dancing of the 16th roses and swords. What the hell is that?' he shift his position, putting his right hand on the tree and kind of imprisoning Wolfram on the right side.

Wolfram narrows his brow and thinks of the Shin Makoku tradition. It was ages ago since he last attended a Birthday celebration for a girl and he is not sure of the 16th Celebration that will go on tomorrow. Gunter may mix the Mazoku and Human tradition.

'Oh. Hmmm… the Dancing for the 16th Roses and Swords means that the women will present the 16 flowers – the flower varies in colors representing the coming age of the girl. In Shin Makoku we have that kinds of flower with 16 colors. Then they dance the traditional Rose Dance and then the Swords are for the 16 men in Greta's life. And dance the Sword Dance. And then as she dance the final one others can join in too. If I'm not mistaken, Maou Heika will be dancing with Jass and Gwendal with Anissina… hmmm Gunter can dance with Gisela and Conrart with Hahaue. I don't know who will the Daikenja will pick up – there are lots of beautiful women who will attend the party.'

'How about you?'

'Me?' Wolfram glanced at Adam.

'Yes, you.'

'I think I'll be alternating the dance with Yuuri to dance with Jass. I am Greta's father after all. And Jass will be Greta's Hahaue in a few months time.'

'Hmmm…. I see.'

Just then a swift cold wind breeze into them.

'Cold?' Adam asked the Demon Prince.

Wolfram made a face to Adam. 'Yeah as if. I am used to the night wind of Shin Makoku. And I'm a fire element – I don't get cold that easily.' But Wolfram didn't mention that he gets irritated and so cold in winter season.

'Hmmm… but your soft skin hair are shivering.' Adam runs his index finger on Wolfram's skin.

Wolfram blushes and slaps the hand away.

'Ouch! Dammit! You're being cheeky huh!'

'Hump! And you're being perverted again!'

'Hah! So I am being a pervert?'

'Yes! Hump! Look what have you done! It was embarrassing a while ago. Hahaue told me they all heard it!'

'So you're saying its my fault? You spoiled brat!'

'Of course it was you!'

'You know, I think that you're awfully being a brat now that we're here in your territory… Makes me want to try something…'

'Huh? What are you-'

 _'Impedimenta!'_ Just then from Adam's left hand a jet of dark blue sparks out of his hand and made its way to Wolfram's body.

Wolfram's eyes grew big. He stiffens as if a cold water hit his body.

Adam laughs softly.

'Well, well, well… will you look at that. My spell can work here 100% huh… hmmm... sheesh... I so wanted to try so many spells on you darling Wolfram... and this castle is so big... I can ravish you anywhere,' Adam slowly runs his hands to caress Wolfram's cheek.

'Adam! What the hell did you do?' HE CANT MOVE! But he can talk – what the hell?

'Sweetheart, that's a very powerful spell capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back… but I used a jinx not the curse just to freeze you, not immobilized you completely so you can talk… Hmmm… by the Gods... this is so perfect.' Adam leans on Wolfram and now his forehead is resting on the Demon Prince's forehead.

'ADAM! I'm going to kill you! Burn you! Rip you! Put it out!' Wolfram lashed out angrily! He hates it! There seems to be so many Spells that Adam knows that can mobilize him!

'Are you happy?' Adam whispered asking softly. Onyx and Sapphire orbs staring at Emerald sphere… hands softly caressing soft cheeks.

'Huh?' Wolfram eyes looks into those black and blue orbs. 'W-what do you mean?' He was surprised with the question.

'Are you happy? You're home. It looks like all your worries are for naught. They miss you too baby Wolf.'

'Oh…' Wolfram blushed and avert his eyes away, after all he can't move but he is not totally paralyzed.

Adam sighs and put his other hand, his left hands on the Demon Prince's waist.

'Adam-'

'Your Hahaue misses you and it looks like your Gwendal Aniue and Conrart Koonichan are so protective of you… so no need to be scared or worried.'

'I'm not scared!'

'So you're worried.'

'Am not!'

'What did I tell you Wolfe? Be honest with me. I don't care if you cry or wail here. I told you hundred of times, crying or feeling sad or being scared isn't a sign of weakness. And sweetheart, I so wanted to see you cry in all forms... and right now... I want to see tears on those lovely eyes - tears of passion,' Adam let out a sinister chuckle and lick his lips.

Wolfram avert his eyes again… Adam… he's always there to remind him… that no matter how much he cry, feel sad, feel lonely… it doesn't made him any less of a man… it doesn't mean he's weak…

And in all people – in all the men and women he knew – only Adam can break his resolve. Adam is the only one who knew when he's hiding something, worried about something… its as if there is nothing left for him to hide.

'… I'm just… not sure… its been so long and I – I went without proper good bye's and I… I think I'm not that important-'

'Idiot!' Adam knocks Wolfram's forehead with his.

'That hurts! You jerk!' he knows his head will turn red in a matter of seconds. Adam hits him hard. Damn jerk!

'Selfish brat! Stop with that! You are important. Stop thinking of yourself as non-existent to them.'

Wolfram smiles a little hearing that from Adam. 'Uhm… I never thought that – everybody will welcome me like that.'

'Idiot. Stop being selfish and thinking only of yourself in that manner. You are important to everyone,' Adam caress Wolfram's hair.

Adam smiles.

He wonders if Wolfram knew or aware, but these past years they were together – the way he keeps on clinging and touchy with Wolfram – the latter put his guard down. He can touch him softly, hug him, caress him – and Wolfram will just shook his head and either let him be or just knock his head really hard.

Wolfram's hair is soft… as soft as the bird's feather and as fiery as the glare of the sun. Contradicting but awe-inspiring… he loves to caress them…

'I guess I am.'

'You are, idiot.'

Wolfram smiles… they stay there like that for a while.

Wolfram close his eyes…

Yes… he is important. He'd seen it in his Hahaue's eyes, in Gwendal's cold blue eyes, in Conrart's always smiling brown eyes…

The three people so important to him… his family… and then there was Gunter, Anissina, Gisela, Waltrana, Jasmine, Greta… and Yuuri.

The way Yuuri acts as if there was not a rift between them. But he can never blame the young King… after all, he was never feeling the same as he in the first place.

And Yuuri doesn't know how much he hurt him. How much suffering he'd cause him, the decision… everything.

But thinking about it now… that decision made him part of a different and wonderful family. Made him be in their lives… the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg treats him as if he Wolfram is their son – everyone was there for him. He gets to meet every body… and Adam.

Five years had passed in Shin Makoku and it looks like Yuuri and Jasmine are so perfect… so good together.

Yuuri…

The love of his life…

His first love…

The man who broke his heart into million pieces…

Jasmine…

The best friend he can be so honest with…

Not even Elizabeth can take Jasmine's place in his heart.

Jasmine is his special friend.

He accepts it.

The two people he loves so much.

Five years have passed in Shin Makoku and Two and Half years on Earth…

'Wolfe…' Adam whispers.

He slowly opens his eyes, Adam's face is mere inches away from him. Forehead on his forehead… eyes close…

Adam…

The arrogant, conceited, egoistic, high and mighty perverted jerk!

He blushed when his eyes accidentally wander on Adam's lips.

He can still remember it… those lips… that time…

'Oi! Lift the spell. I can't move. Make me move now!'

Adam laughs softly, and his again assaulted by the freshness of the jerk's breathe. 'Why should I? This is the rare moment you're gonna be docile in front of me.' Adam whisper on his ears and bites the Demon Prince's soft earlobes.

'ADAM! You perverted ass!' he blushed. He knows how red he is – he can feel the heat of his face.

And he doesn't like what Adam is doing… made him feel something strange.

'Hey sexy Demon, this isn't like the other spell – this can only be lifted if I cast another spell… so are you itching somewhere? I can scratch it for you.' Adam offers while playfully moving his index finger in front of Wolfram's eyes.

'ARGH! ADAM!'

Adam let out a hearty laugh.

'Wolfram... you know that I like you right?'

'What is it now jerk?'

Adam gave a devilish smile, 'I'm hungry.'

'W-What? Then eat you imbecile! I cant move. Lift the spell and lets go to the kitchen and-'

'I'm hungry for this.'

'OI!'

Adam swiftly bend his head and nips Wolfram's neck. 'Hmmm... you are sweet you know. And I feel like a vampire right now... Will you kill me if I bite you?'

'I will kill you now if you dont stop what you're doing!'

'Okay, then I'll bite. Kill me or heal me - so let me justify.'

'ADAM!'

Adam chuckles and nips... bites... licks Wolfram's neck. Adam slowly caress Wolfram, and many times Wolfram was unaware of it especially when Adam ask him of certain things about Shin Makoku – Wolfram will be so animated and so engross in telling him about everything.

They stay there at the tree and talks for a while… sometimes laughing, sometimes arguing, but many times Adam will laugh and caress Wolfram's hair, arms, cheeks… and maybe Wolfram is so used to Adam's skinship that he was not aware that Adam keeps on giving him some erotic gestures.

.

.

.

Unaware of the silent, glaring, and full of hatred eyes… detesting the scene.

The window at that side of the courtyard belongs to four people only. That's the part of the castle where only four bedrooms are located…

Gunter Von Christ's room.

Lady Cheri's room.

Lady Jasmine's room.

And the Maou Heika's room.

The red curtain was being pulled angrily, being clench in an angry way… as the eyes burns with anger, loathing and jealousy…

Gritting and biting his lips… drawing yet another blood…

The angry Onyx Black Eyes burns…

Yes… for time to time the Orbs change into Slits… as if conveying a union…

A reunion…

Both hating with all their being the thing their seeing.

His heart wants to tear them apart. To tear apart the two creature under the moon's light.

He clenched his fist angrily – once again making his hands draw blood…

But amazingly the blood that he bleeds didn't drop to the floor – but floats… surrounding him like liquid… warm… hissing… angry…

He wants to kill.

He wants to rip a person apart.

He wants to destroy everything.

His blood is boiling to kill a person… no, not just kill but to torture that person… obliterate his existence… and to the Demon Prince… torture in ecstasy…

But he needs to be wise.

He needs to plan it…

He had been planning it – things have been not the way as he planned it, because of the interference of that meddlesome Original King – but the Blonde Demon Prince returns…

He needs to carefully plan them as if unaware to make him his.

Wolfram von Bielefeld is not as simple as he may seem.

He doesn't want an angry Demon Prince to be on his bad side…

He will caress Wolfram.

He will seduce Wolfram.

He will love Wolfram…

He will plunge into Wolfram's depths…

Now he knows what he wants with the Blonde Demon Prince…

Seeing him after five long years…

 _'More… Yuuri… deeper… Yuuri… harder… Yuuri.'_

Those dreams… those earth-shattering dreams he had been having can finally happen. He doesn't need any more dreams… he licks his lips.

Wolfram von Bielefeld – after five long years grew into such a beautiful and delicious creature. He cant believe those sun kissed hair would be that bright yet so soft… when he held it a while ago – he can feel his loins stirring.

Those verdure green eyes… so bright, so alive… so fiery… more beautiful than the Emerald and Jade jewels of Earth.

The soft cheeks… those soft slender arms and waist… that can fit in his hands… so slender and so delicate…

And those lips… the sweet bow-shaped like Sakura lips…

He lifts his hands and licks his hands… the hands that touch the Demon Prince's hair… he knows his hands will fit into that slender body. Wolfram's waist as he touched was like paradise… those depths of the Demon Prince once open will be like his Oasis… His only…

He will enjoy him… he will make the Demon Prince shout with euphoric rapture and fill that tight opening with his seeds.

He can use force… but no… not yet… Wolfram von Bielefeld needs to enjoy his first time… after all – after the Demon Prince enjoys his – he will demand his enjoyment the next. He will bury everything into the Demon Prince's senses.

Wolfram only needs him.

No one else.

He looks at his hand – surrounded by angry waves of energy.

Now he can use them again…

He grins devilishly… he needs to wait a little more time…

Wolfram von Bielefeld belongs to him.

Wolfram von Bielefeld needs nobody but him.

 _'You will writhe deliciously under me… you will moan and groan erotically only to me… and you will shout only my name...'_

.

.

.

 _'I will have you Wolfram von Bielefeld.'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Royal Dining Room**

 **Blood Pledge Castle**

.

.

.

The tables at the dining room are bursting with rich and mouth-watering food. The Shin Makoku people are excited to what the taste of the food being served by them, because the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg today prepared the food.

Maria beamed when the maids one by one put the serving of Spargel with Hollandaise sauce and potatoes on the table. Plates of Sauerbraten, served with red cabbage, potato dumplings (Kartoffelklöße), Spätzle, boiled potatoes and noodles are being put into the center. More servings of Paprikahuhn chicken stew and handmade small knöpfle (spätzle), Maultaschen, consisting of an outer layer of pasta dough with a filling made of minced meat, spinach, bread crumbs and onions and flavored with various spices, Leberkäse sliced and served with an sunny sided-up egg and mashed potatoes and a small servings of Kartoffelsalat potato salad.

And at the center table, Bayrisch Creme Dessert made from gelatin, milk, cream, egg yolk and sugar. Very light and fluffy, not too sweet. Maria takes note that the sweetness is just light, so that her men won't cough and grimaced.

All in all the food at the dining table for breakfast is so appetizing that even Gwendal and Gunter cant help but be impress and wants to taste the food. Conrart looks at the food with great interest – he was after all been served by American food only. He was not fortunate to taste the Luxembourg, German and other dishes that time on Earth.

Everyone, even the Ten Nobles are so anticipating to taste the dishes that's laid before them.

The only thing that kept them is the presence of the Maou.

Lady Cheri and Anissina are talking to Maria about the cuisine when the door burst open.

'Ohayo Mina!' Yuuri burst into the room truly excited. The face of the 27th Maou is bursting with joy, and so much happiness. His heart cant keep on the excitement his feeling – for today – he will spend his time with his Wolfram.

'Good morning Heika.' Gunter and the others stand, bow and greets in return.

'Good morning Your Majesty.' The Grand Ducal family greets the Maou.

Yuuri seats on his usual chair and his eyes narrow. Everyone is present. The whole Grand Ducal Family seating with the Blood Pledge occupants: Gunter, Gwendal, Conrart, Anissina, Lady Cheri, Jasmine, Greta and on the other side beside their table is the Ten Nobles table.

But one is missing. One that he truly wants to see first thing in the morning.

'Eh? Where is Wolf?' Yuuri roam his eyes, but there's no Blonde Demon Prince seated on the right chair beside the Maou. Today the seating arrangement of the dining table can be not in order or ranks.

He was about to stand and look for the Wolf when an argument can be heard from the outside.

'You creep! You are not just perverted but a total jerk too! Why the hell did you do that?' the occupants of the dining room smile knowingly. There can only be one pissed off person early in the morning.

'What the hell did I do?' the Blood Pledge occupants raised their brow. So what did their guest do to warrant that attack from the Demon Prince.

'WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO? You made all my troops immobile! You perverted jerk!'

The others are curious. Immobile? What does the Demon Prince means by this?

'Me? I didn't use nor do anything! I'm innocent!' angrily deny by the irate Prince of Luxembourg.

'Innocent my ass! Didn't use anything! Then why the hell do they look like as if they have seen Gunter or Conrart or even Gwendal naked?'

The mention men spewed not to gracefully on their coffee.

 **WHAT?**

'Eeewwwww' Gabie, Nolie and Greta said in unison. The mention men blush and grits their teeth.

'Half of my troops are rigid! Frozen! Transfixed! Like a statue! And they looked at you while their jaws are dropping! Dammit!'

'Look here my delicious Demon, it's not my bloody fault if they stared at me! They do some staring and ogling at you too dammit! And why the hell did soldier kneel down and kiss your hand?! He is from another army correct?! He was wearing a brown uniform!' they can hear the fuming of the Prince's voice.

'They are not ogling me! They are just happy to see me! And that was Conrart's Third in Command. He must be just happy to see me!' all occupants raised their brow. Nope, the Prince Adam is right – the Bielefeld troops they bet did glance at Wolfram that way.

Conrart then stiffen when he heard that. Does his Third in Command likes his baby brother?!

'Oh yeah? Do I look like a simpleton not to recognize those amorous glances on your way! And for the record all those troops who stared at me looks like girls!' the others chuckles and roll their eyes, well – its true some – most of the Bielefeld troops are beautiful – but not as beautiful as the Emerald Jewel.

'They are men! Only the Shinou Temple hires female soldiers!' Wolfram hissed.

'Yare yare… so early in the morning and a lover's quarrel already.' They heard the Daikenja's voice.

The occupants namely: Lady Cheri, Lady Maria, Lady Anissina, Lady Alma, Lady Ava, Lady Alejandra, Lady von Radford and Greta squealed like teenagers when they heard what the Daikenja said.

The others namely: Lord von Christ, Lord von Karbelnikoff, Lord von Wincott, Lord von Spitzweg, Lord von Gyllenhaal, Lord von Rochefort, Grand Duke Henric, Prince Guile, Prince Felix, Prince Philip and Prince Sébastian smiles knowingly and rolled their eyes. Trust their Grandfather/ the Daikenja to put more oil in the fire.

The children namely: Prince Gabie and Prince Nolie pouts and made faces. They truly will monopolize their Princess Angel and gets him away from that perverted uncle.

And the glaring men namely: Gwendal, Waltorana, Conrart and Yuuri all but wants to stand on their chair and grab the Demon Prince away from the Grandfather and Grandson – far away as much as possible.

The others chuckles when they glance and saw the 'glaring men' glaring the door (if looks could burn the door – the others bet that it burst into fire already) and all of them are ready to bolt out of their chair any moment.

'Who the heck are lovers?' Wolfram shouted. They can just picture a blushing, irritated and fiery emerald eyes.

'And good morning to you too Von Bielefeld-Kyo. So what did my grandson did this time.' Murata asked as if he isn't facing an angry Demon Prince with hands ready to flick fire any moment now.

Well, he is enjoying this… this is just what he needs after that Original Perverted Great One made a pass on him last night – once again.

'Argh! This is all your fault Murata! You and your perverted genes! Great Shinou! Why do I have to be with lechers like the two of you!'

They hear Murata chuckles and Adam snorts.

Yuuri scowl. Since when did Wolfram called Murata 'Murata'?

He doesn't like that.

He doesn't like that one bit.

'Awww sweet Velvet – blame your Demonic Pheromones. You attract us like honey to a bee.'

The girls giggle.

The men shook their heads.

Yuuri glares at the door. He stands up. The occupants were surprised when he stood and walks towards the door.

'Argh! Stop calling me Velvet, sweetheart or darling!'

'Okay honey.'

'ADAM! I'm going to fry you and drown you in honey!'

They all saw the Maou walks a little bit faster than the usual 'walk'.

'I don't taste good roasted – but you will – especially if I pour some honey on you, Honey.' Adam said in his sexy, alluring voice that made Lady Cheri bites her lips and made the men and women blush.

'So lively in the morning.' Murata said as he opens the door to the dining room, he smiles when he see all the occupants and his smile widens when he saw Shibuya standing five feet away from the door.

'Ohayo mina-san… Ohayo Shibuya.'

'You piece of –' Wolfram stops whatever he will say when he heard what Murata said. He turns his head sharply and bites his lips.

CRAP!

'Eh… eh… a-ano… g-good morning.' Wolfram blushed ten folds.

The others have the chance of their lifetime to see the famous Demon Prince blush – have that face trying to smile and grimace – quite comical to others – but so damn adorable to the Demon Prince.

Adam chuckles and put his arm on Wolfram's shoulder. Gwendal and Conrart immediately stand – more like shoot up from their chair.

'Nice going for the second time sweetheart.'

'Shut up!'

'Wolf!' Yuuri shouted. He gritted his teeth. This damn hateful Prince of the Earth! Putting his arms on his property! And calling him 'Sweetheart and Honey!' He's the only one allowed to called Wolfram 'Honey!'

'Ohayo Heika.' Wolfram bows and was startled when Yuuri grab his arms, pulling him away from the Prince of Luxembourg.

'Oi!'

'What the!' Adam was surprised too.

'Breakfast!' Yuuri shouted before Adam and Wolfram can continue.

'We were waiting! Let's eat now!'

Gwendal and Conrart looked at each other – their brows narrowing. The other occupants raised their brow. Awaiting for the next scenes.

'Oh. Sorry.' Wolfram apologized and blushed. He didn't know they were waiting for him. He was used to be the one waiting and that all occupants can eat as long as the Maou were present.

He was about to step at the other chair when he feels the tight grip of the Maou's hands on his arms.

'You can let go of my arm now Wimp! I wont get lost.' Wolfram shrugged his arms to free him from Yuuri's grip. His brow furrow when Yuuri tightens his grip.

'Oi! Henachoko! My arm! I need it!'

'Oh. Sorry.' Yuuri reluctantly releases the Demon Prince's arms.

Adam clenched his fist tightly – if that bastard Maou didn't let Wolfe's arms he was ready to use a non-verbal attack.

'Angel!'

'Princess! Seat here! There's no seating arrangement today!'

Wolfram smiles at Gabriele and Nolan. Adam snorts and rolls his eyes when he saw that the two imps made the chair between the two is available.

Wolfram seats on the empty chair and smiles at the occupants. His smile widens when he saw the familiar food on the table, he looks up and saw Maria winks at him.

The maids then serves the hot soup and breakfast commence.

'Princess what are you going to do later?' Nolan asked. But of course, all ears are awaiting what the Demon Prince will say.

'Hmmm… let me see, I have visited my troops already – oh! I did promise to make the Black Forest Cherry Torte right? I'll be helping the maids to make it.' Wolfram smiles and licks his lips. Just the name of the Cake made him want to make it as soon as possible. He so just loves that cake.

Not knowing that when he deliciously licks his lips three person shifts on their chair and have hard time to control their urges.

'We'll help too!' Gabie said, beaming that he gets to spend some time with his Angel.

'Sure Prince Gabriele.' Gabie smiles widen, he so loves it when Wolfram calls him 'Prince Gabriele' – for him that is not something formal – for him its more like a sweet pet name… quite endearing.

'Papa Wolf, I'll ask El to help too.' Greta said. She wants to spend more time with her Papa Wolf.

'Oh! Yes! Where is he by the way and Lord Hube and Nicola?' Wolfram asked. El was a great surprise. He grew up and so adorable. He was shock when Lord Hube and Nicola introduced the child hardly believing that he was the same El he used to see and once baby-sit.

'They will arrive later. They went home yesterday, but El promise that he will be here before lunch.' Greta informs her Papa Wolf.

'I see.'

He was about to take a bite on those sweet tasting roast beef when Yuuri pouts and made a demand on him.

'Oi! Wolf! You promise me we will talk!'

'Ah! Hmm… We can talk later – I have to help to make the cake.' Wolfram thought for a moment. Preparing the cake isn't easy.

'But Wolf-'

'Oi! Wimp! Before you complain have you finished signing those documents? I did pass by your study room a while ago and I saw mountain of documents there! Hump! Don't tell me you're slacking again!'

'Wooo-ooolllffff!' Yuuri whine in his Yuuri-ish way that made the others smiles, rolled their eyes (looks like the Maou is still childish when it comes to dealing with the Fiery Demon Prince), snorts and one who grits his teeth.

'Those papers can be sign later-'

'Ahem!' Gwendal cough loudly.

Wolfram smirks. 'From the sound of it – they cannot be ignored. Hump! You're such a wimp! Sign them!'

Gabriele, Nolan and Greta giggles. And the Grand Ducal Family cant help but smirk and smile too – it looks like the only one who can oppose and made the Maou of Shin Makoku see not just reason but stand up to – is their Precious Demon Prince.

'But promise me you'll visit me there!'

Murata smirks.

Adam scowls.

The Luxembourg and Shin Makoku men raised their brow.

The Mazoku men all raised their brow: 'And since when did Yuuri/ Heika wants to have Wolfram/ their baby brother's attention and company that much?'

'Why the hell should I do that?' Wolfram snorts and asked.

'C'mon Wolf! That room should be labeled as 'Dungeon' not study room.'

'Heikkkaaaaaaaa!' Gunter looks at the Maou teary eyed.

'Gome gome!' Yuuri gulped and grimaced when Gunter wails and states in his usual speech of how important the documents were. Of how the Maou should treat each document with importance.

'Geez… I'm lucky I ain't in Dad's position,' Philip whispers to his brother Sébastian.

'Heh… makes me wonder if he used his Majik to sign those documents instead,' Sébastian whispers back.

The breakfast was enjoyable and peaceful – well if you call the usual argument of Gabie and Nolie with the Wolf in between them peaceful then yes, the breakfast survives in a peaceful manner.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Shinou Temple**

.

.

.

Wolfram heads off when the guardswoman told him to enter the Temple. He felt something akin to nostalgic memories as he enters the Room. This would be the first time he will enter the Room after – five years…

The place is still the same – the holy water – that transcends time and boundaries are overflowing like beautiful mist.

The room is cold. It always gives him the chills when entering the Room.

At the center of the room are the Forbidden Boxes.

 **The End of Wind - Kaze no Owari** , where Conrart's arm was the Key.

 **The End of the Land - Chi no Hate** , where Gwendal's left eye was the Key.

The missing Forbidden Box: **Mirror's Depth - Kagami no Minasoko** , Lady Julia's blood was the key to the box, and Yuuri inherited this trait of being a key from her. It was no longer there – it was destroyed years ago with the Demon Sword Morgif.

He stared at it. His forbidden box: **Inferno on the Tundra - Toudo no Gouka.**

The one where his heart was once the key. The dangerous forbidden Box that kills him… stopping his heart to function for a day or two. The one that made him the reason for being the fiancé of the 27th Maou.

But his heart is no longer its key.

Now the boxes are just ordinary box. No longer a threat to them.

He carefully touched it, while his right hand touch his heart.

The forbidden box was made by the Daikenja and governs by the Original King – Shinou.

Shinou Heika.

The Original King.

The Great One.

The one who planned everything from the beginning… even before he and the others were born.

The one who made him the Maou's fiancé.

The one who made sure that the three brothers who hold the Key be part of the Maou's life and be close to him.

Gwendal, the Eye to watch over the Maou.

Conrart, the Arm to protect the Maou.

Him, Wolfram, the Heart that loves and guards the Maou.

He knows it, yes now he knows it… the reason… the anger in him from that time to the Maou weren't supposed to go over extent to the point he would insult the Maou's Hahaue. But the Aphrodisiac Shampoo of his Hahaue that was been used by Yuuri made him lose control.

Only with those deep feelings of love or hatred can be manipulated by that Aphrodisiac Shampoo… and him being the fiery one fell victim to it.

He grimaced. If he wasn't been living on Earth he wouldn't know that. But having studied chemistry and the likes made him realize that. He was stunned and was perplexed when he analyzed everything.

Aphrodisiac Shampoo is rare type of liquid form that even Anissina have no desire of inventing or creating. It's powerful to the Mazoku. Also the red type Aphrodisiac Shampoo of his Hahaue was said to be a gift given to her from an unknown source. He doesn't need to be a genius to know who gave it.

It's so simple.

If he weren't the Key – Yuuri and him will have nothing to do with each other.

It's a simple as that.

When he found that out – he had angrily let out his fire at the River Avon, that almost made the river dried out.

He felt like a puppet.

A stupid, powerless and pitiful puppet… he was so angry that he would like to kill and burn Shinou.

But then again… what would be the use?

Shinou never control him into falling in love.

Shinou was not the one who made his heart fell for the Maou… it was his heart… Him… And he believes that everything that happened between him and Yuuri was not controlled nor manipulated by anyone.

It's them.

Yuuri and him.

It was nobody's fault that the Maou never love him in that way.

'Hello again my dear descendant.'

'Shinou Heika!' Wolfram gasped and turns around.

Sapphire Blue stares at Emerald Green.

Wolfram bows like a knight seeing the Original King.

'Stand my dear descendant…' Shinou said. He smiles. Liking what he sees.

Wolfram stands.

Shinou smiles while raising his brow.

Wolfram von Bielefeld truly is a remarkable creature. Exceeding the beauty of his mother… Outshines the fire of Rufus…

Truly magnificent.

'Geika told me to come here,' Wolfram informs Shinou, who is currently having the grand time of assessing the Blonde Demon Prince.

'Yes… he has something to give you.'

Wolfram nods curtly.

Its funny – when he was on Earth he had so many questions, so many things to asked the Great One even wanting to burn the Spirit… but now… facing the Original King… all questions vanished… and all those pains of long time ago… vanished…

'So how are you my beautiful descendant?' Wolfram blushed when Shinou asked him in that kind of manner.

'I am doing fine Shinou Heika.'

'Really? Have you… talked to Shibuya Yuuri?'

'Pardon?'

'He wants to talk to you… if I'm not mistaken he was expecting you since the afternoon.'

'Oh… no not yet. I – was busy preparing so many things.' Wolfram averts his eyes. Well, its true that he was busy. That day when he came to the kitchen, Maria and Ava helps him prepare not just the Black Forest but also creates lots of cakes, pastries and meal courses. Lasagna, Doria, Sangria, Effe and the other maids too was so pleased and so happy that they get to help and prepare different meals.

Greta, Gabriele, Nolan and El helped him out too. The kids are so adorable mixing flour, scrambling eggs, and tasting the foods. Greta was assigned to do the chopping of the fruits and it's truly amazing seeing his baby girl handling the knives with ease.

That afternoon, Adam went into the Kitchen to helped out too. Gabie and Nolie made a wild protest while he stops the upcoming war of uncle and nephews.

Adam told him that he has nothing to do and he doesn't like to offend Gunter Von Christ but he was nodding off when the Lord Chamberlain tells them the history of Shin Makoku while walking the hallways and introducing them to some of the Maou's. He made a quick escape and find the Kitchen.

Jasmine too made a shy request if she can help out too. He smiles, Jasmine truly fits to be the Queen. She doesn't have any air around her and she likes to help out too.

That afternoon was so busy, Greta and El made a quick run to check their flower arrangements. He made a tea and cake for Yuuri and asked Jasmine to take it to him. Ava was incredible, she truly is great with cakes, and pastries and the way she designs them made the kids so happy.

'Hmm… I see… so you haven't have the chance to talk to Yuuri Heika?' Shinou asked cutting his thoughts of the afternoon events.

Wolfram curtly nods.

'Are you by any chance… avoiding him?'

'What?' he glanced sharply at Shinou.

'Why the heck should I avoid him?'

Shinou smiles. He loves this Wolfram. Rufus when talking to him will always be docile, and not as quick tempered as the Demon Prince. Rufus was a prankster, a happy go lucky kind of a Demon.

While Wolfram is as fiery and as intense as his fire.

And have no inkling that he is talking to the Great One. Not afraid. Full of pride, dignity and nobility.

A real Prince… through and through.

'Oh, nothing. I was just under the impression that you don't want to be alone with him.'

'I don't get what you mean by that Heika. Why should I avoid the Wimp?'

'Hmmm… must be because… you're heart is still-'

'No.' Wolfram cuts whatever Shinou was about to say.

'I have accepted everything. I told you didn't I? Five years ago – here at the same place, that I have accepted everything. That me and Yuuri will never be destined – that we are only will be the best of friends.'

'Are you sure?'

'I am.'

Shinou stared at the exquisite Demon Prince… Emerald Green eyes, with fire in them. He smiles knowingly…

'Your eyes…'

'Excuse me?'

'Your eyes changed. Five years ago it was empty. Void. Full of nothingness… but now its… ablaze… hmmm… I wonder why?' Shinou looks intently in those Emerald Green depths.

Wolfram avert his eyes, it's as if Shinou is reading his soul.

'I don't know what you mean Shinou Heika.'

'Really now?'

'Shinou. Stop harassing Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

Both their eyes turns into the annoyed Black Onyx Daikenja who enters the Room.

'Geika.'

'My pretty Sage.'

'Good afternoon Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

'Geika, I was told by Dacauscas that you are looking for me.'

'Yes, please follow me.'

Wolfram's brow furrow. He turns around and Shinou just smiles at him and nods.

He follows Murata behind.

They walk the hallway. Many guardswoman bows to them as they passed.

'This is-'

'Ulrike's room.'

Murata knocks gently and opens the room.

'Welcome back Wolfram-kaka,' Ulrike greets Wolfram with a smile.

Wolfram nods.

The Grand Ducal family was so surprised knowing that he was 80+ years old of age and they insist that he looks so young – wait till they get to see Ulrike.

The 800+ years old Genshi Miko with the form of a young girl. Ulrike comes from a long line of priestesses each chosen by Shinou Heika to act as a channel between him and the people of Shin Makoku. She succeeds Ondine the Genshi Miko they met when they were looking for the Forbidden Box, whose final assignment after retirement was to get Yuuri to form a pact with the elements.

'What am I doing here Murata?'

Ulrike smiles when Wolfram used the Daikenja's name. She looks at him – Wolfram von Bielefeld change so much.

Oh, he still has that uncanny beauty of his – but what change was his aura.

She can feel it. She gasped when Wolfram von Bielefeld enters the premise of Shinou Temple – for she can feel a different kind of aura and Maryoku from the Demon Prince. It's so magnificent and quite incredible.

She looks at those bewitching Green eyes.

They look so alive. Not even the Jewels of Shin Makoku can compare with those beautiful stunning eyes.

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo, you are now the 2nd Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku. The first being Christel Wincott, when he brought The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea to Earth for safe keeping.'

'Yes. And on Earth I'm the 107th.'

'Yes, and because of that, Shinou and I are honored to give you these…' Murata gestures towards the bed.

Wolfram's brow furrows and walks towards the bed.

'As the Royal Ambassador you are to wear them for all time of your service or when you feel like it. Just like me and Shibuya.' Murata almost rolled his eyes. He was glad to show Gunter the fashion magazine from Earth with all the amazing and modern suites that he and Shibuya can wear – though all in black. Gunter was quick to call the tailor and the replace their wardrobe with striking, clean-cut, sleek black Mazoku wear.

Wolfram approaches the bed and gasped.

Slowly he touched the fine clothing in front of him.

'This is…'

'Yes. This is like your evening suit, one that you usually wore for every event of Shin Makoku… but unlike the blue one – this is the appropriate suit that fits you. I had Alejandra and Von Christ-Kyo work on it. Von Christ-Kyo being the one to designs it and Alejandra made it.'

Wolfram's fingers feel the garment. Yes, Murata was right. It was the same as his evening suit, but unlike the blue one – this one is in white color with silver linings and design.

White.

'White is not a mere absence of color, it is a shining and affirmative thing…' Murata whispers.

White… pure and pristine.

Murata looks at Wolfram who is still awed by the garment.

Where black is thought of as the absence of light, white is the complete presence of light.

In ancient legends white was symbolic of big fluffy clouds and snow-capped mountains where the Gods dwelt. In Christian church, white is the color of heavenly, pure presence and God himself is thought of as wearing a white robe and having a long white beard. Murata chuckles, the Christian and Pagan beliefs are said to be of the negative and positive – the yin and yang of life. But studying it closely, they are much in common than anything.

And Wolfram wearing a white suit truly is like a combination of them all.

A Demon and an Angel.

Ulrike smiles gently.

White for the Demon Prince.

It suits him.

In all Shin Makoku, she believes that only Wolfram von Bielefeld truly suits the pure white garment.

Wolfram von Bielefeld, is pure, clean, innocent, ethereal and pristine and at the same time having the fire within him.

The one who is willing to sacrifice his life for the sake of the Maou and Shin Makoku.

'And this…' Murata said with a slim rectangular vermillion velvet box on his hand, making Wolfram turn around and looks at the Daikenja's hand.

'What's that?'

'Rufus' heirloom. He never wore this, for she never have neither the urge nor the desire to wore any formal suit for that matter. It's a Bielefeld heirloom.'

'B-But… shouldn't it be with the Lord of the Bielefeld House?'

'Actually, this was given to me by Rufus… for safe keeping. And just between you and me my dear Wolfram, most of the Heirloom from the Ancestors who fought with Shinou was given to me for safe-keeping,' Murata said. Shinou who is in the other room and is listening smiles knowingly. For he knows why Murata – or his Daikenja have the heirloom.

'Oh…'

Wolfram receives the box. He opens it and gasped.

'This is… Oh Shinou!'

Wolfram was amazed and awed.

He carefully picks up the Cravat Chain.

Different from his usual cravat chain of blue orbs and gold chain.

This one is of white gold chain, with Black and Green orbs.

'They are?'

'The rare Black Pearl and the Emerald Green Diamond of Shin Makoku. The rarest Precious stones here.'

'They are… exquisite.'

'Yes they are… they're called _Rufus' Thread_ ,' Murata smiles.

The Rufus' Thread, name after by Rufus herself. And made by Rufus with the use of her Fire Element. A Bielefeld heirloom.

'They're… mine?' Wolfram asked looking at the Rufus' Thread.

'Yes. You alone is the rightful owner of them… now, I leave you here. The Maidens and Ulrike will help you get fixed.'

'Ehhh? Here?' Wolfram asked and glances at Ulrike.

'Yes Wolfram-Kaka,' Ulrike smiles at the Demon Prince.

'See you at the party Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

Murata left Wolfram with Ulrike and the Shrine Maidens hurriedly enters the room.

He sighs and went into the other Room. He looks up and sees Shinou seating on the Forbidden Box, The End of the Wind while gently touching the Hellfire on Frozen Tundra Box.

'You gave it to him…' Shinou said without looking up. The Hellfire on Frozen Tundra truly belongs to a Bielefeld. He can sense the fire within the box.

'It belongs to him Shinou… only him,' Murata said and smiles.

It is true, Rufus' Thread belongs to Wolfram. From the very beginning it only belongs to him – the rightful descendant.

'Well now, are you prepared my Dear Pretty Sage?' Shinou asked while looking at Murata.

Murata raised his brow. Shinou cross his arms and legs and looks at him with a challenging look. 'What of?' he asked even though he has 100% idea what the Original King was talking about.

Shinou raised his brow and humor his pretty Sage. 'Yuuri Heika and Prince Adam. Both are in love with my dear descendant… and from the looks of it – my apprentice is planning something… something that even I cant comprehend. '

Murata sighs. He looks up at the glass stained ceiling… the sky getting a little dark now. He closes his eyes and opens them and looks at Shinou…

How many years has he been living? How many years has his soul and spirit wandered off?

He has been of so many people from the past… but he knew that when a man loves another…

Murata looks at Shinou and with a sad yet resolve voice, 'Love can be compared to a double-edged serrated sword. It offers the most divine, and most preferable protection and joy that anyone could ever want… But, when it goes away, we are scarred and hurt beyond all imagination. Anyone and everyone who has felt the sting, bite, and poison of unrequited or lost love knows what it is like to die a living death...'

Shinou smiles knowingly… perfect.

It's true… what will be the outcome?

He knew how much pain and suffering his and Rufus' descendant had been feeling – those endless torment of heartache… the dying heart… the agony that entrap the Demon Prince before.

The tormented soul of the Demon Prince…

But now… it looks like everything is on reverse… he can't wait for the time to come…

There is one more trait that Wolfram inherits from Rufus… a trait no one knows or some have passed it by… and he cant wait for it to come…

'Truly wise my dear Pretty Sage…'

Love… a double-edged serrated sword…

Very aptly said.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Indigo Day, 17th of the Weod Monath of the Soukoku Year**

 **The Furrow, when the Goddess Shala's ear of corn gently descend the skies**

.

.

.

The whole place is bursting with excitement. Gunter takes note of the guest and all the other things need to be done. The Grand Hall are full with flowers of Lady Cheri's creation. Every columns, may it be the Ionic, Doric, Tuscan columns are surrounded by them. Each tables prepared by Gunter and the others have the intertwined flowers of Beautiful Wolfram and Filled With Yuuri's Naïveté.

Each guest are excited and anticipating the arrival of the Maou and the whole occupants of the Blood Pledge Castle.

Gunter excitedly takes notes of the Royal and Noble guest. Even the King of Small Shimaron, Saralegui Heika is among the guest. The people are looking at the Young King with astonishment and bewildered. He is extremely beautiful. With long shiny wheat hair and beautiful gold eyes. He's dazzling like a shining flower. The guest seems to cant take their eyes off him. Beside him as always was his Uncle and bodyguard, Berias. The stoic looking man is like a combination of Gwendal and Conrart that many female guest are giggling and already planning to have some time with the man.

The men and other women are so enamored with Saralegui Heika's features that many looks at him and wishes to have the time and company with the enigmatic King of Small Shimaron.

Beatrice and her father, King Hristo Cruyff. And others such as Alford Markina is also present. Must be because tomorrow is the much-awaited _'Best Warriors of Shin Makoku'._ Some friends from far away Kingdom and country are present.

The Lady Leila and King Antoine gave their regards and pardon that they cant attend, for their son is still a baby and have said to have gotten a flu.

Lady Flynn Gilbit of Caloria is present and quite beautiful in her simple lavender gown. The men looking at her with interest.

The hour strikes for the Furrow, where the Goddess Shala's ear of corn gently descend the skies.

Dacauscas feels proud, after all he will be the one to announce each and every Royalty and Nobles.

The time is now. He breathes in and breathes out and in a clear voice:

 **'The Ten Noble of Shin Makoku! Entering with pride and honor the Lord of the Noble House of Wincott: His Highness Lord Dell Kearson von Wincott with his son, His Royal Highness Lindsey von Wincott. And His Highness The Lord Odell von Wincott.'**

Many guests' looks up and saw the Lord of the Wincott House descends the stairs with his son. Lindsey still looks so young despite his age, but many can see the change in him. The once bubbly, bully, full of pranks and mischief scamp looks like a noble – chin up and walking beside his father with dignity and pride.

The others cant help but feel honored when the oldest of the Wincott, Lord Odell von Wincott descends the stairs. After all, its not everyday they see the old Lord of the Wincott Household. The old man was always in the castle and enjoys his life with his grandson. Even the aristocrats that are present are in awe – it's a near to impossible chance to see the old Lord Wincott. No matter who the Aristocrats were, he will always decline an offer for a meeting. He doesn't want to be disturbed and only the council for the Maou can you get the man out of his castle.

 **'The Lord of the Noble House of Bielefeld: His Highness The Lord Waltrana von Bielefeld!'**

As the Lord of the House of Bielefeld, Waltrana can't be as proud as he is right now. The entire guest are awed looking at the Lord of the Bielefeld. He wears his evening wear with pride and honour and they all knew that the event tonight was not just because of the birthday celebrant but because of the news that his favorite nephew is the Royal Ambassador and Wolfram befriended and is in the care of the descendants of the Soukoku no Daikenja.

And Dacauscas so on introduced the Ten Nobles, Murata, Lady Cheri, Gwendal and Conrart.

 **'Her Royal Highness: Princess Greta Von Bielfeld Shibuya!'**

Many guests gasped and hold their breaths as the young Princess descends the stairs. Many young noblemen can't help but admire the beautiful Princess.

Greta looks so bewitching and so beautiful like a forest nymph – with her long untamed hair descending at her back like a wild river. Her brown innocent yet challenging and full of pride eyes looks so untamed, so wild and so magnificent – that many men and women would like to look into their depths.

Gunter smiles taking note of the beautiful gown Greta Hime-chan is wearing. It's the traditional Zoracca debut gown. Delivered by the Zoracca advisor who is currently also teary-eyed looking at his liege.

The Princess is wearing a pale yet so beautiful pastel yellow gown that reached her knee. The Pastel yellow makes a striking contrast with Greta's dark complexion – making her look so exotic. The Gown has a simple yet very distinguished Zoracca flower pattern at the hem. The back of the gown made a crisscross strap that shows Greta's shoulder and back.

Alejandra takes note of the design. It looks like an Empire cut gown with a very innocent touched in it. The crisscross strap at the back makes an emphasized on the Princess' strong back and her slender figure.

Gwendal's eyes twitch taking note who are the men and women looking at Greta's behind and looking into their eyes: some with admiration, some with envy, some with joy, some with happiness and the least of his favorite – the same looks that his baby brother gets (though his baby brother that time have almost take all their hearts and souls away) the look of lust into those eyes.

He sighs and looks for Yozak. He knows that the spy is there somewhere. His eyes travel to look for his other brother. Who like him, feels so proud and is in alert mode. He chuckles when he saw that Conrart's hand is on the hilt of his sword.

Lady Cheri smiles and she can feel her eyes going teary-eyed looking at the young Granddaughter of hers. It's true that Greta is Yuuri Heika's adopted daughter – but Greta also considered Wolfram her other father – making her the Grandmother of Greta. She feels so blessed that even her three sons are single – Greta made her way into their lives and been a great and wonderful part of it.

 **'The 27th Maou Heika of Shin Makoku: Shibuya Yuuri. Accompanied by The Lady Jasmine Naomi Schiffer.'**

The guests whispers… all are excited to see once more The Maou of Shin Makoku.

The Maou Heika, no matter what, where and when truly take their breaths away. The beautiful Double Black King of Shin Makoku.

The one who made the impossible – possible.

With his undying devotion and love for humans and Mazoku's alike – the King that surpasses even that of the Great One.

Descending the stairs in his sleek, magnificent Black Suit and Red Cape that reaches the floor, the 27th Maou looks so striking and good-looking. And in his waist with the dark blue scabbard the famous and well known Demon Sword that only the Maou can wield, that Shinou Heika used from the Great War of long time ago: _Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif._

The Demon Sword that the extent of his powers without that source – the jewel on his forehead – are a mystery, and his powers with it are said to be limitless. Morgif was created from powerful lava streaming from a particular volcano on Bandadine Island. If Morgif is thrown into the lava again, it would assume its original form, a heavily decorated black sword that the Maou used to defeat the Sousho.

The years had been very good to the Young King. He grew up so charming and handsome. His height now towering, and his features though still the same have now the maturity of a man, a very handsome man. His beautiful Onyx Black Orbs looks so imposing and captivating.

And on his arm the beautiful and gorgeous Lady Jasmine. Half Mazoku and Half Human who have captured the heart of the 27th Maou. Very beautiful and sexy with a sultry and to die for body. Jasmine is wearing a beautiful lavender gown that's skin tight on the upper body and from the waist down flows like a river. With beautiful laces in colour dark violet, making Jasmine looks like a fairy. A beautiful captivating fairy.

Many men cant help but stare at her. For she truly is beautiful and many women cant help but envy her, for she is the fiancé of the Maou that they have been dying to be with.

They descend the stairs and greets everyone.

Dacauscas inhales once more – he had been practicing pronouncing their name and he felt so proud and honored to be able to introduce them.

Inhale and exhale, Dacauscas with full pride announce the Grand Ducal Family of Luxembourg.

 **'The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg: His Royal Highness Henric Gabriele Félixander Karl Guillaumesh. By the Grace of God, Grand Duke of Luxembourg, Duke of Nassau, Count Palatine of the Rhine, Count of Sayn, Königstein, Katzenelnbogen and Diez, Burgrave of Hammerstein, Lord of Mahlberg, Wiesbaden, Idstein, Merenberg, Limburg and Eppstein. Accompanied by Her Highness Grand Duchess Maria Teresita Cleofé y Vida Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.'**

The guest are still amazed in wonderment – cant believe that the couples descending the stairs are that of the Grandchildren of their Soukoku no Daikenja. Truly remarkable and that the couples hold their titles as Nobles too.

 **'His Highness Prince Guillaumesh Léopold Gawain Karl of Luxembourg. Hereditary Grand Duke of Luxembourg, Hereditary Prince of Nassau and holds the title Prince of Bourbon-Parma. Accompanied by The Lady Consort, Lady Alma Rosslyn Lyon Maclachlan. And the Royal son, Prince Nolan Barachielé Maclachlan of Luxembourg.'**

Guile and Alma descends the stair and in their middle is their handsome mischievous son Nolan.

 **'His Highness Prince Félixander Wilhelm Tristan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg. Accompanied by The Lady Consort, Lady Ava Adelaidé Vida. And the Royal son, Prince Gabrielé Raphael Jhudiel of Luxembourg.'**

Felix and Ava descends the stairs though their son Gabie with pride walks in front of them telling his folks that he doesn't need to be hold, he is a grown up.

 **'His Highness Prince Louis Philippé Friedrich Dagonét Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg'**

Philippe descend the stairs and many women cant help but bite their lips with the handsomeness of this particular available son of the Gran Ducal.

 **'Her Highness Princess Alejandra Anna Isabélle Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg'**

Alejandra smiles and many cant help but compare Alejandra to their Lady Anissina who descends the crowd with pride and strong personality.

 **'His Highness Prince Sébastian Ciel Michéalis Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg…'**

The people looks so impressed and cant help but take note that the Grand Duchy family are wearing something so different from what they are used too. All are wearing black suits and gowns with a mix color of gray, brown, dark gray. For them Black is the sign of highest Nobility and Royalty – only those of the lines like the Maou can wear black.

Murata smiles at the corner. Well, from the looks of it all his grandchildren take the guests breathes away. Especially Sébastian. The fifth son looks so gorgeous that even Shinou takes note of that and told him.

The Grand Ducal Family are all wearing branded suits. It looks like all have their own favorite designers. The men and women are wearing suits made by Polo Ralph Lauren, Yōji Yamamoto, Gianni Versace and John Richmond to name a few.

All of them look so devastatingly attractive.

If he was just an ordinary human who happens to be invited he will think that this is a prestigious fashion show.

He smiles… now what of the last son?

 **'His Royal Highness Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg…'**

The Grand Hall grew quiet.

Murata raised his brow. Must be because of the rumors. He heard it, the maids, the guards, the occupants, and now it looks like the guest have an idea or two about the closeness of the 6th Son to the Fiery Demon Prince of Shin Makoku.

Yuuri's eyes darkens and clench his fist. Just the name of the 6th son made his blood boil and made his aura grew dark.

Saralegui raised his brow, he wants to see it. The man that made an incredible buzz that even his advisors and all the neighboring kingdoms are so wanting to meet the Prince. Its not everyday you will see someone who have 'ehem' as per his advisor: 'harass the Demon Prince with perverted verbal words'. The Earth Prince who tamed the Demon Prince.

That's the news they hear from Shin Makoku. That a human – a mere human has his way into the Fiery Demon Prince's heart.

.

.

.

He looks up and saw him and he cant help but quiver.

Beautiful.

Gorgeous.

Sexy.

Devastatingly attractive.

Prince Adam of Luxembourg descends the stairs with ease and with manly astute. All females, even the ones who had seen the Prince yesterday cant help but still admire the handsome, so gorgeous young Prince.

Alejandra raised her brow. Well, it looks like Adam did made an order to the Italian Fashion Designer - Giorgio Armani. The Black suit Adam is wearing was one of the Italian Designer's famous creation. A very incredible and enigmatic suit that can only be wore by those who can carry it. Not all can wear a Giorgio Armani suit and made it look like they were made for them – but it looks like Adam not just can carry himself but also made a gorgeous and stunning appearance. The black long trench coat is open – showing a black close vest. The white polo with a black tie matches the whole outfit, hugging the sexy and well-muscled body of the Prince. The black trousers that hug Adam's long legs made the girls all quiver with desire.

The long black hair of the Prince made a mystique air around him, when it covers the left side of his eyes – showing only the beautiful Sapphire Blue eyes of the young Prince.

The brothers knew that Adam doesn't like to let others knew of his heterochromatic eyes.

Henric sighs when he saw that even here Adam still wore his earrings but this time instead of the usual many piercing he saw only a silver circle with a cross in them. Just like a ring. And since when did Adam abandon all his piercing on those ears.

All in all – Adam was the one who truly take all the men and women's breath and wits away.

Adam raised his brow when he looks at the way Jasmine is looking at him. In his lifetime – he knows that kind of look. He had been with so many women that he had been familiar with the come-on look.

He shook his head.

The others are stunned when Adam didn't descend the stairs all through out but stop at the landing flat form.

Dacauscas doesn't know what to do. The young Prince looks at him and nods. He sighs. He doesn't know what the Young Prince was thinking but he can feel the impatience of the guest.

Dacauscas cough and in a loud and sure voice: **'His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, The Third son of the 26th Demon Queen, The Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth and The Noble Demon Prince of the House of the Bielefeld.'**

Many awaits the entrance of the Demon Prince. For some it has been five long years since they seen the Third Son.

Many whispers when the name was mention and looks at the Maou's place. They still knew of the rumor. They still knew the unrequited love of the Demon Prince.

The irony of it – the Maou got himself engaged to the Demon Prince's best friend. Quite ironic.

'OH MY SHINOU!'

'SO BEAUTIFUL…'

'BY THE GODS!'

'OH MY!'

'GOOD GODS!'

'SO BEAUTIFUL…'

'SO BEAUTIFUL…'

Murata knows why the stunned look of all. Why the whispers. And it looks like even the Blood Pledge occupants are frozen and in great marvel when the Royal Ambassador slowly walks the stairs.

Yuuri can't believe it…

'Angel…'

Jasmine who is beside Yuuri cant help but wander what an Angel is – but looking at Wolfram – whatever that word is – it may only meant that Wolfram is like a God.

Gunter cant help but gasped and claps his mouth with his hand. He can't believe that the design will turn out like this… so… so…

So enchantingly beautiful… extremely beautiful – no – not even the word beautiful can describe the creature slowly descending the stairs.

Gwendal and Conrart cant help but felt the astonishment… Truly their baby brother amazed them… Wolfram…

All in white. His usual Blue uniform eveningwear is now in white color with a beautiful and intricate silver linings in them. The suit fits the Demon Prince and shows the slender and gorgeous frame.

Lady Cheri is almost teary-eyed looking at her son. Her beautiful third son. More beautiful and fiery than her… Wolfram may be cold and very spoiled to some – but she as the mother who gave birth knew all of them are just a masked… to hide the real Wolfram.

'Oh my dear baby Wolfie…'

The hands that's on the stair railings look so delicate. But everyone knows that hand can hold a sword and slash anyone who threatens Shin Makoku. And that hand may look delicate but can summon the feistiest beast who is of fire.

Elizabeth who is present and wants to see her childhood friend and ex-fiancé cant help but be transfixed. Her Wolfram-oniichan looks so wonderful. So glorious and magnificent.

Anissina and the other Ten Nobles' eyes are fix when the light of the room made the Cravat Chain glints. They gasped.

They have knowledge of that stones… one of the rarest and hard to find in Shin Makoku… The rare Black Pearl and the Emerald Green Diamond of Shin Makoku. And the Cravat Chain being white… means it's a white gold chain…

Waltrana and the others cant help but wonder… the legendary Rufus' Threads… it was said to be made by Rufus herself – for she alone went into looking for the Black Pearl in the depths of the Shinou Sea and the Emerald Green Diamond at the Shinou Mountain… but no one ever saw them…

And if Waltrana will bet his life – he will surely bet that what Wolfram is wearing is that heirloom.

Adam grins when he heard the gasped of many and the wonderment. He too can't help but marvel at the gorgeous creature. If he isn't a wizard or just some ordinary man – he bet he will think of himself dreaming of seeing an alluring, lovely and enchanting Angel.

If Angels are truly true – Wolfram is one of them.

Sébastian who was fascinate and knows the mythology of the Greeks cant help but wander if Wolfram von Bielefeld is the reincarnation of Cupid himself. Cupid, he is represented as a naked, winged boy with a bow and arrows, with which he wounds his victims. But what he is talking about isn't that Cupid – but the Cupid who fell in love with Psyche. Eros, in Greek Mythology the god of love, son of Aphrodite. Cupid is said to be far more beautiful than the Gods – more beautiful than Adonis and Narcissus…

Wolfram's Emerald Green eyes sparkle not of that twinkling kind but of fiery and full of pride and dignity. His beautiful soft sun-kissed hair crown him like a jewel.

'Will I get burn if I touch them?' Sébastian whispers and knew that he is not the only one who is looking at the Demon Prince with marvel… but all the occupants of the Grand Hall.

Saralegui can't help but close his mouth. When Wolfram emerge – he felt his jaw dropped. He himself is beautiful. Many have told him that his beauty can par with the Queen of Shin Makoku – Lady Cheri and that of the future Queen Lady Jasmine… but he doubts it now… looking at Wolfram made him feel like a man.

He can't help but be captivated with the beautiful manly creature descending the stairs.

'Yuuri you must be so blind…' he can't help but whisper. If Yuuri wasn't turned on or even felt any desire to Wolfram – he bet all his Kingdom that Shibuya Yuuri is one frigid and totally dense Maou.

He understands that the people around him refer to his beauty as womanly and girly. He can't help it – he had inherit his Hahaue's genes.

They can say he's beautiful – but for him Wolfram is far more beautiful than any creature – man or woman – Mazoku or human – in the entire world.

Wolfram is neither girly nor womanly.

His aura speaks of manliness. Of Pride and dignity…

Wolfram inhales and exhales. He senses that many are looking at him… maybe weirdly. After all his wearing an all white suit…

If Black is said to be of Royalty. White has a different meaning in Shin Makoku… the unsullied innocence and delicacy… the unblemished quality of pureness and prestige…

They know him all their life as fiery, loud, brat and quite quick-tempered… very different from the white suit that it represents.

As in the utter quiet of falling snow, white expresses silence and the almost total lack of sound…

Murata knew of the representation of white in Shin Makoku… what white expresses… true it may be a very distinctive contrast to what they know of the Fiery Demon Prince… but its true… Wolfram alone can carry the white tradition… for he truly is like a falling snow… silent in his feelings… totally giving and worthy of it all.

Wolfram stops at the landing form. He raised his brow when Adam raised his arm. He rolled his eyes when he heard gasped and murmurs.

Trust Adam to be so unconventional and so not looking into the tradition.

He look at those Sapphire Blue eyes – challenging him.

Adam smirk.

It's a challenge.

Adam and him have talked about this last night.

If he put his hands on Adam's arms – he will look like a fragile being needing of an assistance.

He smirks and put his hand on Adam's offering hand and grasped it.

Adam answers it with a raise of his brow and accepted the challenge.

Hand in hand they descend the stairs while gripping each other with a steel like grip – not knowing that many gasped as if they are announcing or proclaiming something about their relationship.

Yuuri clenched his fist. His heart is thumping abnormally.

Thumping so crazily like it wants to shout and burst.

He can feel the liquid from his clenched hands… his blood. He made a quick healing of it. He doesn't need anyone's attention.

He hates it…

Wolfram shouldn't be touching that man…

The anger in his heart shouts crazily.

His eyes narrows angrily.

He bites the inside of his lips.

'Soon…'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The people grew quiet.

Gunter announced that the 27th Maou will begin his speech.

All occupants' quiets down and saw their Maou as he walk nears Greta, who is seating at the center of the Grand Hall.

Yuuri smiles at his daughter.

Greta smiles back at her beloved Father. The Maou who forgave her and made her part of their lives.

Yuuri looks around. His eyes searching for someone. And when his Onyx Black eyes collides with Verdure Green eyes – he smiles.

Yuuri nods and beckons the Demon Prince.

Wolfram's brow furrow. He is not supposed to come forward until the speech of Yuuri is done – but it looks like the others noticed Yuuri's beckons.

He looks at his brothers. Gwendal's eyes narrow but nods. Conrart smiles and nods to him too. Well, they can't embarrass the Maou and after all, it looks like Yuuri needs his assistance.

Wolfram sighs and with chin up – walks the hall and stand beside Yuuri. Him on the left while Yuuri on the right.

Yuuri smiles. 'Greta… Happy birthday my dear. You're the best gift Shinou have given me and Wolfram.' Yuuri glance at Wolfram and smiles.

'You bring so much happiness and hope in our lives. When Dacauscas announced that I have an illegitimate child outside the room – I was so stunned – first I cant breathe – well because Wolfram that time have my body in a headlock and strangling me.'

They all saw the Demon Prince blushed. And pouts. Many giggles and the others especially Nicola smiles remembering that day.

'I really don't know what to say… I was… just hailed as the Maou and then I have a child. Well, Gunter did told me that all Shin Makoku are my children – but what I'm so surprised was that to have a child. When I went out and saw you – I was surprised to see a sad looking brown-eyed little girl. One thing led to another – and we – Conrad, Wolfram, you and me travel and on that time, I know that I'll never regret having you for a daughter. I was happy and glad when you open your heart to me…'

Many smiles remembering that time. Hube was grateful for that time – without it – he may not be able to be with his family. And its true Greta had been their small goddess. She urges many to forgive him and start a new life. And trust the Maou.

'You have given many people hope. Lord Hube and Nicola, Wolfram and me…' Yuuri gently touched Wolfram's right hand. The people gasped with that small gesture - and the words Yuuri - their Maou is saying. They have never heard this part of him.

'You and Wolf are my family…' Yuuri squeeze Wolfram's hand tightly yet gently.

Wolfram remain silent but inside of him, he felt awkward. He felt all eyes on him, he doesn't want to turn around and look…

Lady Cheri was teary eyed… all are teary eyed with Yuuri's words.

Wolfram smiles a little when Yuuri said those… he corrected them: Yes they… were a family.

'I told you before didn't I? When it comes to family bonds – time is irrelevant… I don't need to spend my whole life to figure you are the best daughter to Wolf and me. On this day I want to say: Thank you for bursting into our life. You're the best daughter there is. And I wanted to thank whoever - Shinou and the other Gods that I was chosen as the Maou - for I have met you. You and Wolfram... You are my family. The best thing that ever happen to me.'

Gunter cries much to Gwendal's annoyance. But he too, the Mazoku Administrator and the others are all teary eyed and was touched with Yuuri's speech. The Maou truly have grown.

The Grand Ducal Family are impressed and Maria and the ladies are very much touched and wants to know more about Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta. It looks like Wolfram here has a family. A three people family. A different kind of family bond.

The men don't know what to say nor think. They all sighs and maybe… what Sébastian told them was right – The Maou was born in a country that labels homosexuality as a sin. So he would never think of Wolfram – even at that time as his fiancé as someone special – but rather a best friend. And it looks like – the Maou kid still regards their Precious as part of that family.

Wolfram is still blushing. He felt all eyes now on him. He sighs.

He gently untangles his hand from the Maou – and was stunned when Yuuri caress the inside of his hands…

He sighs.

He moves a little forward and stands in front of Greta.

He kneels down. Like a knight.

Gabriele, Nolan, El, Beatrice and all the others cant help but see Wolfram like a Knightly Prince. So beautiful and ethereal…

Adam smiles… his Velvet truly is so lovely and a real soldier.

'Greta… you've grown so much.' Wolfram holds Greta's two hands in his.

'Am I dreaming? The little cute girl who will jump on me, request to read her fairy tales… is now a lady. A very… very beautiful Lady… My daughter. Thank you so much for giving me a chance to be part of your life. For giving me the part of a father… you don't know how much I cherished each and every moment we got to spend with each other. I am eternally grateful to you – for showing me a life with a child… a life where I can be a father… Each and everyday was so memorable. My life tangles with joyous picnics, reading of books, napping together, adventures here and there… sleeping together… arguing together… everyday was like heaven. But did I do it? Did I become a father to you? Did I did my job right?' Wolfram caress the trembling hands. He looks up and saw tears on Greta's eyes… threatening to come down... he smiles and gently wiped the tears away.

'Papa…' Greta whispers.

Yuuri smiles and hold the hands – Wolfram and Greta's hands.

'I've been gone and I know I have neglected my fatherly duties… and you have understand my reasons… for that I thank you… Do you know how surprised I am seeing my little girl all grown up? I am so proud of you Greta… so damn proud that I can never asked more for a daughter. You truly are amazing. Greta… just like Yuuri Heika said… you bring so much hope, joy, fun, happiness in our lives… you taught me so many things… you taught me how to be a father. Princess… Because time itself is like a spiral, something special happens on your birthday each year: The same energy that Shinou invested in you at birth is present once again. I am so thankful to each year that Shinou had given me – to be able to greet you and be with you… Greta… I love you so much daughter…' Wolfram raised himself and for the whole occupants to see – he hugged Greta.

One thing that they can never associate with the Demon Prince.

'I love you daughter… Happy birthday little one… you're always be my little one…'

'Papa!' Greta hugs Wolfram back and Yuuri looks at them.

This is his family… his only family…

.

.

.

The Hall now burst with music and laughter and food.

The guest feels so much alive especially after tasting the delicacies that was prepared for them. Each tables are flooded with rich food made by Lasagna, Doria, Sangria, Effe, Maria, Ava, Jasmine and Wolfram with the help of Greta, El, Gabriele and Nolan.

The long table displays the rich and beautiful sculptured Chocolate Swan made by Ava (with the help of Maria's Majik). It stood 5 feet at the center of the Buffet table. On the other end has the sculptured Ice Horse.

The foods are everywhere: Black Forest Cherry Torte's are being served one after the other. Next to them are Franzbrötchen, it's a small, sweet pastry, baked with butter and cinnamon. Weisswurstfrühstück, sweet mustard, Pretzel, and Weissbier. Gaisburger Marsch, a traditional Swabian beef stew. Aachener Printen Pastires. Printen with nuts and natural sweet honey. Ammerländer Schinken is a smoked, dry-cured ham – the cuts are designs like that of a castle. And Hasenpfeffer is a traditional German stew made from marinated rabbit or hare now being served and being like by many.

The other guest are requesting for Quarkkäulchen, a Saxonian dish made from a dough containing mashed potatoes, quark, eggs and flour, spiced with cinnamon, or dotted with raisins. For heavy meat eaters, Labskaus made them so full, the main ingredients are salted meat or corned beef, potatoes, herring, onion and beetroot. Schweinshaxe made from roasted Ham huck.

The children are happily eating and taking bites of the Pfeffernüsse, small, hard, round biscuits with ground nuts. Also some loving the Wibele which are very small, sweet biscuits.

The Frankfurter Kranz or the Frankfurt Crown Cake, Shaped like a crown in a ring shape, it is filled with buttercream, jam or jelly and topped with caramel-covered brittle nuts, called Krokant. The children and others are all looking at the Battenberg cake or window cake is a light sponge cake which, when cut in cross section, displays a distinctive two-by-two check pattern alternately colored pink and yellow. The cake is covered in marzipan.

The others too cant help but take a helping with the delicious and quite tasty Tiramisù, made of savoiardi dipped in espresso or strong coffee, layered with a whipped mixture of egg yolks, mascarpone, and sugar, and topped with cocoa. The rich and heavy taste of cocoa and coffee made the others go have another helping of it.

For the elders who doesn't like sweets and prefer a different variety of cake the Zwiebelkuchen, which literally means onion cake, a one-crust pie made of steamed onions, diced bacon, cream, and caraway seed on a yeast dough or a leavened dough.

And for people who loves vegetables a serving of Leipziger Allerlei consisting of peas, carrots, asparagus, and morels.

And with the help of the Undetectable Extension Charm, Grand Duke Henric bought so many prized and old-aged wines and liquors. Apfelschorle, Weißbier, Hefeweizen, Kristallweizen, Weizenbock, Berliner Weisse, Leipziger Gose, Roggenbier, Helles, Schwarzbier, Dunkel, Rauchbier, Killepitsch, Kräuterlikör and the Korn, a German spirit that is made from wheat, rye, or barley.

The brothers too have brought branded wines and liquors and are all now in the tables for all to taste.

The men and women are eagerly anticipating the next event. The Dance of the 16 Roses finishes and Greta is now holding 16 beautiful Colored Flowers in her hand.

The dance was marvelous and the music was so beautiful. Greta beams and she knows that the time has come for the Dance of the Sword. She blushed so much remembering the tradition of Zoracca… it was so embarrassing but she understands that only a few knows of that tradition.

The tradition is that the last dance will be to her to choose her partner. That the 16th Dance is very special.

'May I have this honor Hime-chan?' Murata smiles as he gestures the dance floor.

Greta smiles when the Daikenja is her first dance. The whole Grand Hall gave way and they are dancing at the center.

'Are you happy Hime-chan?'

'Yes. Absolutely. This is the best birthday…'

'Nee Hime-chan, I'd like to ask you something.'

'Yes Geika?'

'Why did you asked for your Papa Wolfram to sleep with you and Shibuya? I'm just curious…'

'Oh…' Greta blushed and avert her eyes… searching for her two fathers. And in a little voice. 'Because Daddy Yuuri can only be with Papa Wolfram,' she said. Remembering that in five years – the Maou will always come to Wolfram's room… She believes that her Daddy Yuuri should be given a chance… and she believes in her heart that Yuuri and Wolfram deserves to be together.

Yuuri wouldn't be complete without Wolfram.

And Wolfram wouldn't be Wolfram without Yuuri.

It's as simple as that.

And in five years – she saw her Daddy Yuuri smiles once more – the 'real smile'. The smile and laughter and the eyes of the Shibuya Yuuri she knows.

Murata smiles. 'Thank you Hime-chan, now I think I have to give you away – I felt a glare – burning glare on my back… looks like you will have a hard time picking a boy friend.'

Greta giggles and when Murata turns her around for a gentle spin, Gunter was there to catch her hand.

And the next dance was with Gwendal, Conrart and El. The other dances are from the friends she had make from the last few years. Her 13th dance was with the Von Wincott heir, Lindsey. The two dance so beautifully and laughs when dancing.

Wolfram pouts beside Lady Cheri, seeing his daughter in the arms of some boy. Gwendal and Conrart are beside Wolfram much to his bewilderment. Since he descend the stairs and was away from Adam – his two brothers have been so close to him. Not allowing him into the company of anyone. Well, that's good and fine with him. He doesn't like to talk too much and from the looks of it – many would like to dance and for him to accompany them.

Wolfram came forward when Lindsey turns Greta around, the child bows to him and he nods.

'You look so beautiful Greta.'

'Thank you so much Papa Wolf…'

He smiles. 'For what?'

'You're here!'

'I did promise you didn't I?'

'Uhm!' Greta beams and they dance.

Yuuri slowly comes forward and wait patiently when Wolfram turns Greta around. Yuuri holds Greta's other hand and Wolfram's.

Wolfram's brow furrow.

The Wimp keeps on holding his hand and caressing them.

Yuuri hold Wolfram's hand and gently squeeze it.

'Thank you. I'll take it from here…' Yuuri smiles and Wolfram bows.

Yuuri and Greta dance. The music ended – and a new one starts… the music was for intro – so that the others can join in and for Greta to choose her partner.

Yuuri bows to Greta and made his way towards Jasmine. Jasmine held out her hand and they dance to the floor. Gunter bows to his adopted daughter Gisela. Gisela smiles to her father and they too went into the dance floor.

Conrart bows to his Hahaue. Lady Cheri smiles. Gwendal's eyes twitch but made his way towards Anissina who smirks at him.

The Grand Ducal Family joins in to. Grand Duke Henric dances with his wife, Grand Duchess Maria. Philip smiles and takes the hand of his sister. Guile takes Alma's hands and so is Félix to Ava.

They all watched at the corner of their eyes when Greta made her way towards someone… a person they cant believe that Greta would be coming near.

'Uhm… a-ano…' Greta blushes so much. She can't believe it. But she isn't Wolfram von Bielefeld's daughter if she will back away and turn a coward.

He smiles, making Greta blush even more. 'May I have this dance Princess?' Sébastian smiles and held out his hand. The others murmurs and gasped. Yuuri, Wolfram and the others especially the Grand Ducal Family can't believe it.

El and Lindsey pouts. They didn't expect Greta to choose that man. They look so small and so little beside the 5th son of the Grand Duke and Duchess.

Wolfram can't believe it.

His Greta.

His baby girl!

Well, its not that he has something against Sébastian… its just that – she was the one who choose! It was so unexpected.

Many looks when some noble ladies came forward and made a gesture towards the remaining son.

Adam smiles to them so gorgeously that they cant help but swoon.

Adam bows to them but said in a firm and sexy voice: 'I'm so sorry Milady's… but I'm taken.'

The women and onlooker gasped when he made his way towards a Demon Prince who is currently sipping his wine alluringly. Elizabeth stops on her tracks, she was about to asked the dance with Wolfram.

'Eh? Adam?' he was startled when Adam grabs his arms.

'Baby, dance with me.'

'Eh?'

'C'mon as long as your brothers are preoccupied,' Adam holds Wolfram's hands and drags the blushing Demon Prince at the dance floor. With that gesture, many stops dancing. Even the music halted.

It's as if – they are all waiting for the next move.

Yuuri clench his fist and grits his teeth. He didn't know that the Prince would be this bold.

The others too cant help but stops a little. Gwendal and Conrart are stunned – more like petrified from where they stand. Lady Cheri giggles and smiles.

Saralegui and the other Nobles and Aristocrats gasped with the bold gesture of the Young Prince.

The Grand Ducal Family are impressed. Quite a move from the 6th son.

Guile, Félix, Philip and Sébastian looks at each other and the 5th son made a raising of an eyebrow and smirk. It looks like he and Philip won the bet this time.

'Oi! Adam!' Wolfram hissed when Adam put his arms around the Demon Prince's waist.

The music once again begin.

And Wolfram not knowing what to do with the situation suddenly realizes something - … they are not moving.

Wolfram looks into those Blue Depths when Adam murmurs.

'Crap!'

'Eh? W-what?' Did he just remember that he is dancing with a male and not a female?

'I don't know how to dance.'

'WHAT?' Many once more turn their heads on them when the Demon Prince let that shout out.

'What the hell?' Wolfram asked. Adam's left arm are still snake around his waist while the other holding his right hand. Wolfram's hands are gently atop the two arms.

For some he looks like a delicate white flower being embraced by a black gorgeous butterfly.

Adam let out a gorgeous laugh.

'By the Gods! I forgot! I don't know how to dance!'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, I didn't learn to dance. Waltz, Vienna, Tango or something.'

Wolfram's brow furrow, he recognized those dance name. But Adam not knowing how to dance!

'Then what do you dance? I mean, how come you don't know?' he looks up and stared at those Sapphire eyes.

'It means I ditched the dance lesson sweetheart. I know how to dance modern but not the traditional crap. And there's a dancing I know - but it involves naked body.'

'Imbecile!'

'Oh c'mon. There are more 'fun' things to learn than dancing,' Adam said giving the fun emphasize and smiles sexily.

Wolfram made a face. 'You perverted jerk! You mean you ditch them for those?'

'Oh c'mon! I'm a growing up kid.'

'Yeah right!'

To others who are looking at the couple – not dancing – just standing with both arms at each other – talking like they have their own world in them.

'Crap. This is embarrassing,' Adam said in a whisper and with a hint of blush on those cheeks.

Wolfram looks into those eyes and smiles… the smile turns into chuckles… chuckles turns into giggles… giggles turns into laughter.

'Hahahahahahahahaha! You're such a dork! Hahahahahaha!' Wolfram laugh so much that all the occupants are astounded.

The Wolfram von Bielefeld laughing?

And since when did infamous Fiery Demon Prince laughs? Laughs like a child?

Many guest cant help but smiles and felt in their hearts a moment of happiness. Wolfram when laughing brings the serenity and child-like features in him.

Yuuri was stunned too. He never heard Wolfram laughs out loud? Sure, Wolfram can smile and laugh but not this kind of laughter. It's as if he's truly enjoying everything.

He bites his inner lips.

'Ouch! Yuuri?' Jasmine was startled when Yuuri's hands grips her side. Her waist hurts. She bets that her side would bruised later with the tight grip Yuuri did.

'Sorry,' Yuuri said and turn her around for a spin of the dance.

Jasmine's brow furrow. 'You don't sound you're sorry…' she said sadly.

She was waiting for a comeback from Yuuri but nothing came. She gasped and looks up – Yuuri's eyes aren't looking at her. They are so much focus on the Demon Prince. She bites her lips and glares at the couple.

'Hahahaha! Oh Shinou! You're killing me,' Wolfram keeps on laughing, his shoulder shaking.

This is too much for him to handle. The infamous Prince Adam. King of Eton. One of the best Wizard… doesn't have an idea how to dance!

'That's nice. Sure go ahead and laugh!' Adam said in sarcastic tone that made Wolfram laugh again.

Murata smiles from the corner. He is dancing with Beatrice, and here he can easily see the raging aura of the Maou. He raised his brow.

It looks like Shibuya is trying so hard to control his Maryoku. He glanced at the startled faces of Von Voltaire-Kyo and Weller-Kyo, two brothers who has been guarding their baby brother.

And not one of them noticed Shibuya's drastic change of Maryoku. It looks like his friend can control it now. And if Shinou and him aren't mistaken… It would be a little more days when 'He' comes out.

After all, all those waves of Maryoku and energy solely belongs to Shibuya Yuuri. The Present…

'Yare… yare…'

Adam smiles gently and close the distance, Wolfram was laughing so much that he didn't realize that he is now leaning on him. And those delicate arms a while ago stiffed with embarrassment are now relaxed… holding him. Wolfram didn't realized that his left hand that's on his arms a while ago are now placed in his shoulder while the other right hand on his upper arm. Making them look like intimate – hugging yet not overly over – making it look so natural.

'Keep on laughing why don't you!' Adam said and pouts cutely. Wolfram chuckles, its rare for the famous Prince Adam to pouts and not know what to do.

'What will I do with you?' Wolfram asked and to the surprised of them all holds the right cheek of the young Prince.

He stared at those Sapphire Blue eyes and when the gentle breeze of the wind made a dance, he saw the Black Onyx eyes… both looking at him gently.

He felt… happy… never before he was asked to dance by Yuuri… he never had a chance to dance in those five years they were together… never…

Adam smiles and gently raised his right hand and clasped the hand on his cheek with his.

'Teach me,' Adam whispers.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and chuckles and they begun to move as he teach the Young Prince how to dance.

.

.

.

The Grand Hall once again quiets down… this time to give way to the Blood Pledge Family of Princess Greta to give their gifts to the Princess.

It's a Shin Makoku tradition to present the gifts to the celebrant for all the people to see.

Murata observes the people around him. Looks like after the dance has ended Von Voltaire-Kyo and Weller-Kyo made sure never to left their baby brother's side. They guard the Demon Prince with eagle-eyed closeness.

Adam is on the corner with Sébastian and Philip. He raised his brow, its looks like Adam doesn't want the people to know of his heterochromatic eye. He's been keeping his hair down on the side to hide the Onyx Black Eyes.

Once again Greta was seated on the center of Grand Hall.

Lord Von Christ approached the Princess and he smiles.

'Happy birthday dear Princess. From me a gift of books – for knowledge is something that can never be taken away. It is by far the only thing money cant buy… a freedom…'

Gunter presents a dark lavender velvet box with a white and pristine ribbon on it and put it on Greta's lap. Greta smiles and thank the Lavender advisor, also her teacher.

Anissina comes forward. She looks so menacing and beautiful in her pale pink rose gown that hugs her body in perfect proportion. Many men looks at her with desire and fear at the same time.

'Princess, happy 16th birthday. Are you happy? I am. I am happy being there for you always. You don't know how you have touched our lives in many ways… and now Princess I present to you my greatest gift!'

The Blood Pledge occupants quiver with fear with the look of fire and pride in Anissina's eyes. Wolfram bites his lips, Gwendal eyes twitch and Conrart can feel the eerie coldness of the air.

'I present to you: 'Finding-My-Lover-Kun!'

'EHHHHHHH!' Wolfram and Yuuri almost comes forward if it weren't for the etiquette that one must not interfere someone when presenting a present.

'Anissina!' Gwendal shouts.

'Hah!' Anissina said and presents a very unique invention of hers – unlike those big and menacing invention this one is a small, clear orb, containing white smoke inside.

'Oh Anissina! Thank you! But how does this work?' Greta beams happily.

Anissina leans forward and whispers in Greta's ears.

'Once the smoke turns into fiery red when you're with someone – then don't let that someone get away. That orb shows you possible lover or partner in life!'

'Kyaaa! Anissina thank you so much!' Greta hugs the Red haired inventor.

Wolfram slap his face with his hand and Yuuri grimaced. He wants to know – they wanted to know what Anissina whispers on their daughters ears.

Felix smiles seeing the orb. 'It looks like a Remembrall.'

'Yeah.' Guile said. But a Remembrall is not like a detector of future lover or something, but rather it's a small, clear orb, containing smoke that turns red when detecting that the user has forgotten something. Unfortunately, it does not tell the user what he/she has forgotten which makes it somewhat worthless.

Anissina smirks and made her way towards the crowd. Gwendal sighs and hold his temple. He really needs to find out what that invention is. He doesn't like Greta to be compromised with something.

Conrart smiles and approached the Princess.

'Happy Birthday little one… I was not supposed to give this to you now, but by the looks of it – I want those glances on your way to know how just capable you are…'

Greta looks questioningly at the beautiful Brown haired and eyed Demon Prince. Half Mazoku and Half Human but the best swordsman and the best uncle in Shin Makoku.

'Always remember that a sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. That is the truth… but a sword can also be used to protect someone… to protect those innocent souls… with that in your heart and mind a sword is not just a weapon of war… but a weapon to protect. Happy Birthday dear little one.'

Conrart smiles and present to her a slim rectangular brown velvet box with a tan-brown ribbon on it.

Wolfram smiles. It looks like Conrart knows Greta's secrets.

Gwendal smiles while approaching the little girl.

'You grew up so fast. But for me, you're always be a little girl Greta.'

Greta smiles and a little teary eyed… after all Gwendal is like her third father. One who will always be there for her… He occasionally shows care towards her, often being the one in charge when Yuuri and Wolfram are away either an adventure or a mission. Gwendal taught her how to bake, and he does so for her when Gunter, who would usually bake cookies for Greta, leaves the castle for a short journey.

Greta smiles remembering all those sweet cookies… Gwendal's cookies looks so cute and he is good at baking, for all his cookies are made into animal shapes very similar to the ones he knits.

And she always smiles and feel so proud that she can be with the stoic scary Mazoku. When she asks Gwendal if she was disturbing him while he's doing work, Gwendal always says _'Since it's you, I don't mind'._

'Happy birthday little princess…'

Greta gasped when Dacauscas comes forward with a very large Bearbee knit doll.

'Oh! Unca Gwen! Thank you!' Greta hugs the stoic-scary Mazoku Administrator. The Bearbee is so big and looks so cute. Gwendal blushed and pats Greta's head. He straightens up and looks at the crowd with a menace eyes.

Murata sweat drops – it looks like the eyes are saying: _'I considered her as my family. Touch her and you all die.'_

Wolfram, Yuuri, Conrart and Lady Cheri smiles. Anissina smiles at the improvement. Though it still lacks something… Gwendal did good.

Adam and the others looks at each other and grins. That was… unexpected. They never thought that the scary looking 1st son, the Demon Prince of the Mazoku Army will give Greta a Bear that looks like a bee.

Lady Cheri approach Greta. Philip and the others still can't help but shook their head in amazement. This is the Mother of those three grown men – well for them Precious is still a teenager… but the Mother of that stoic-scary looking man and that all smiling yet best swordsman… that's a surprised.

Lady Cheri in her beautiful long black gown with a slit on both sides showing her powerful and sexy legs with a bloody red stockings with a thigh high garter looks like a Goddess. A very beautiful and sensual Goddess… Aphrodite… or even Aphrodite may look pale beside the beautiful Hahaue.

Even Alma, Ava and Alejandra cant compare to the Lady. Their Mother was once a beauty – and still is in her age – but Lady Cheri truly is amazing.

She is unlike the beautiful dumb blondes with a nasty streak in them. Lady Cheri all but welcomes them with warmth and heartfelt thanks for taking care of her 'Wolfie', and unlike those beautiful Mother who keeps their daughter or son in the shadow it seems Lady Cheri is so proud that Wolfram is getting more and more beautiful than her.

'Princess… happy 16th birthday… you look so beautiful… like a spirit nymph on Shinou's Temple… and for a beauty like that… there can only be one gift appropriated for my darling granddaughter.'

Dacauscas once again comes forward and kneels down like a knight and raised his hands that has a red velvet box with a satin pink ribbon.

'This was given to me by my Hahaue… and from the looks of it I still need to wait a century or so before my boys settles down… and I'd rather gave this to you than to some women… for you alone deserves them…'

Lady Cheri carefully opens the box and the others gasped when she lifts the elegant, ornate and well-crafted necklace.

'This is a Spitzweg Heirloom…' the necklace is elegant, simple – yet the shining stones on them are that of the 'Tears of the Dragon' many knows of this. The so-called 'Tears of the Dragon' are one of the rarest, and hard to find – and can only be attained once a millennia. For the Dragon as legends says cries once a millennia and one of their tears will include the precious, priceless stone…

Stoffel von Spitzweg nods and smiles. He is familiar with that heirloom. That was their Hahaue's and Cheri is right. Greta alone deserves the necklace.

'Oh Cheri-sama! Thank you!' Greta hugs her grandmother. Because of Wolfram – she can calls Cheri her Grandmother.

Wolfram smiles and approach his daughter. Kneeling one more time like a knight…but to them all, Wolfram looks like a God, kneeling down to smile to a fairy Nymph…

Adam smiles lovingly… Wolfram… His Darling Demon.

Yuuri smiles adoringly with all the passion he felt… Wolfram… His Bishōnen Angel.

'Greta… do you know that the Stars are all alive? That they are not just a fixed luminous point in the night sky… they are alive… has their own stories to tell… and that each and every Stars in the Sky looks down upon us with wonder and gazing at us with lovingly care… My gift to you… it's on your room my dearest. I have set it up… and once you go up to your room – you will see it. And I hope that my gift will make you happy… feel the tremendous amount of energy and happiness… that it did me… Happy Birthday Greta…' Wolfram said in a whisper. He leans forward and kissed Greta's cheeks.

'Thank you so much Papa! You shouldn't have… I mean… you alone being here is already a gift.'

Wolfram smiles affectionately when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He raised his head and saw Yuuri… smiling lovingly at them.

Wolfram bows and was about to turn around when Yuuri grips his shoulder, stopping him. He looks questioningly at those Onyx Black eyes.

'Stay… please…' Yuuri whispered in Wolfram's ears that made the Demon Prince awkward. Yuuri had been touching him nonstop and was always whispering.

Many murmurs and whispers with that gesture.

Murata raised his brow and grins. 'Getting bold eh… yare… yare…' he glanced around and he smiles widen. It never cease to amused him. That cold-dagger glare of his Grandson… as he glanced around… it looks like many dagger glares are being thrown at the 'Royal Family'. If looks could kill – he bets that they will be mourning the Maou's demise instead.

Wolfram cant cause a commotion and the request of the Maou cant be ignored.

He nods and smiles at Greta once more.

'Greta… my little girl… you are 16 now… but promise me you wouldn't find yourself any lover!' Yuuri sniffs at that, that made Greta and the others chuckles and rolled their eyes.

'Wimp!' Wolfram murmured and was rewarded by a squeeze on his right hand. Wolfram blushed. He didn't noticed that Yuuri is holding his hand.

'Greta, thank you so much. I was thinking and thinking of what to give you… I really don't know. I mean, what can I give my only daughter that she doesn't have? Argh! It's frustrating… but then… I remember your Papa Wolf…'

'Huh?' Wolfram and the others glance at Yuuri. What's that supposed to mean?

'Your Papa Wolf taught you how to ride a horse. And if that's Wolf I know he just didn't taught you simple riding skills. I bet he taught you how to ride like a soldier,' Yuuri grins and Wolfram blushed.

'So what Wimp!' Wolfram murmured to himself and receives another squeeze on his hand much to his annoyance.

'Happy birthday Greta!' Yuuri gestures the Grand Hall balcony window and Greta stands and looks at the window. And so are the other. Lasagna and Doria comes forward to open the glass door of the balcony window. Only darkness greets them… and she heard it.

A heavy huff… like that of an animal… she slowly comes forward…

'Oh my! Daddy!'

Yuuri smiles when the soldiers on cue lights the garden with their fire elements. Making the whole garden glow with light – as if the rising of the sun.

'Happy birthday Greta.'

'Yuuri…' Wolfram whispers…

That is not just an ordinary Horse… Yuuri's gift is a Mazoku Thoroughbred Stallion of Ao's breeds.

'Ride like the wind Greta… but always be careful.'

Yuuri giving her a horse equivalents to giving her independence and respect on her wishes and choices.

'Thank you Daddy!' Greta hugs her father.

The others too are impressed and can't believe that the doting father will give a Mazoku Thoroughbred Stallion as a gift.

Yuuri and Wolfram gestures Greta to be seated once more.

Wolfram smiles… 'There's more…'

Murata comes forward. Making the buzz and murmurs and whispers dies down.

'Hime-chan… Otanjoubi Omedeto gozaimasu. Congratulations my dear for reaching 16 years of life… You are about to experience more happiness, more pains and more challenges in life… but in all those challenges and pains... you learn and you experience the essence of life… Happy birthday Hime-chan.'

Murata took out a small black velvet box with a silver ribbon on it.

Greta smiles and carefully opens the box.

'Oh! Geika! Thank you so much!' Greta smiles and was astonished with the Daikenja's gift.

An exquisite and simple yet elegant white gold earrings.

'And now, there are also a few who would like to give you something,' Murata said and gestures his Grandchildren.

Greta gasped, she didn't know this.

'Hello Princess… Happy Birthday and congratulations on this day. We are honored and proud to know and get to be invited on your 16th year of life,' Grand Henric begin.

'Because Time is the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole… we gave you this.'

Grand Duchess Maria presents a gray velvet box with a pink rose ribbon on it. Greta smiles and receives the gift.

'Oh my! Thank you so much Your Majesties,' Greta smiles when she opens the box and in it is a silver rounded watch with silver chains in them.

'And because you are in the year of growth and experience… this we present to you… so you wont get lost… and find your way always here in your home…'

Alejandra said as she presents a neutral colored velvet small box with a white satin ribbon on it.

Greta bows and receives the box. And gasped when she opens them.

A compass… a very beautiful and silver compass with gold and bronze arrow in them.

The Grand Ducal Family takes their place and some were murmuring when Adam was left there. Standing like a God.

Adam truly amazed her… He looks so good-looking and truly remarkable. She knows that her Daddy Yuuri is handsome and have the best Asian features and from their perspective Yuuri is truly attractive… But Adam… he is not of Asian lineage but he has a strong sex appeal and so good-looking.

Both her Daddy and this Young Prince are oozing with sex appeal. Adam being able to carry himself in a gorgeous and wild manner.

And him wearing that all black suit truly emphasize his ancestry and attractiveness.

'Hello once again Princess Greta… Happy 16th Birthday to you. May I say that you truly are very beautiful… and your Papa Wolfe truly misses you… so much that he will shed a tear just to be with you…'

Then he whispered: 'Though I must say your Papa Wolfe is still the best looking creature'. Greta giggled upon hearing that from the handsome and drop dead gorgeous Prince.

'Princess… do you know that on Earth there is a tradition that is called: a 'serenade' – some culture or tradition on Earth and typically performed in the evening and often below a window? But I hope your uncles and fathers wont kill me serenading you?' Adam smiles at the pretty human girl. Wolfram's adopted daughter.

Dacauscas comes forward carrying a metallic stool and a guitar, and some soldiers too are carrying some heavy clothed-covered things.

Wolfram's eyes widen. What the?

Yuuri and the others too are curious of what are the things that are covered.

Lady Cheri held her breath and so are the others… the waiting is making their breath short and excitement truly can be felt on the air.

Wolfram on the other side of the room, watch as Adam semi-seats on the other chair and place the guitar on his lap. His brow furrow… will Adam plays a guitar? But of course… Adam will not sing. He can play the guitar but Adam always told him that he will not sing in front of others.

Adam looks up… his Sapphire Blue eyes searching for something… for someone… many guests are anticipating the next move.

When Sapphire Blue eyes collides with Emerald Green Eyes… Adam smiles so gently… like a man to his lover…

And then Adam strums his fingers on the guitar.

.

.

.

 _When I see your smile_

 _Tears run down my face_

 _I can't replace_

 _And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

 _How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

 _And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

.

(Wolfram gasped… Adam singing? No way! This cant be real?)

.

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _._

(The Grand Duke and Duchess cant believe it too. Since when did Adam sings in front of them all? Adam looks at Wolfram… never averting his eyes…)

.

 _It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

 _Seasons are changing_

 _And waves are crashing_

 _And stars are falling all for us_

 _Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

 _I can show you I'll be the one_

.

(Adam's eyes looks intently at Wolfram. It's like all the people vanish. All there is – is him and Wolfram... his Darling Demon)

.

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

.

(Guile gives Nolan to his wife Alma. Felix too hands Gabriele to Ava. Philip and Sébastian went into Adam's back and pull the white clothed.)

Murata was impressed.

Yuuri was stunned.

Wolfram was shocked.

.

 _Cuz you're my, you're my, my… my true love, my whole heart_

 _Please don't throw that away_

 _Cuz I'm here for you_

 _._

(Adam's voice grew larger and emphasizing each words)

.

 _Please don't walk away and_

 _Please tell me you'll stay, ohhh… stay… ohhh_

 _._

(And with that cue, Sébastian hits the drums and so are the others. Felix strums his electric guitar and so are Philip and Guile)

 _._

 _Use me as you will_

 _Pull my strings just for a thrill_

 _And I know I'll be okay_

 _Though my skies are turning gray_

 _._

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _._

( Wolfram gasped… at the intensity of Adam's voice and eyes on him…)

 _._

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven…_

.

.

.

Wolfram's eyes are big as saucers… his mouth gaping a little…

He breathes heavily… he holds his heart with his right hand… his heart that's been thumping like crazy… his heart that cant believe the intensity of Adam's gaze…

'Adam…' he whispered softly.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any Spells/ Magical objects from the book Harry Potter.

All rights belong solely to the writer J.K. Rowling.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

.

.

.

Next story to be update: A Thousand Years of Promise & Wolf's BLOOD.


End file.
